Protection: Volume I
by tanyakapler
Summary: A year ago he lost Sam to the hands of Anthony Zacchara, now Jason has to protect a woman from her ex-fiance. A mob war could break out if this woman is found with Jason. AUTHOR'S NOTE: Will be going back to edit all mistakes very soon. Volume II coming soon.
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**First time writing anything that has to do with GH**

**I'm excited to try a new show.**

**I don't know where I am going with this, but the idea just came to me the other day.**

**I would appreciate all feed back.**

**Always looking for suggests.**

**I have plenty of chapters written, but might change due to your comments.**


	2. Chapter 1

Jason Morgan took a deep breathe as he slowly walked into his Port Charles, New York penthouse. He froze at the sight of an unfamiliar sandy blonde hair woman stretching in his living room. He scanned the room, frowning at the sight of candles burning and the sound of the most tranquil music he ever heard. He watched her only for a second, getting lost in her movements of her body before he snapped himself back to reality.

"Ahem," he said, setting his keys down on the desk.

The woman jumped slightly, standing up quickly. Her eyes remained on the muscular, tan, blue-eyed being in front of her.

"Who are you?" she asked, taking a step away from him.

"Uh..." He looked around. "This is my house. I should be asking you." Jason took a step forward every time she took a step away from him. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The woman noticed that the man's expression never changed. His continuous stare bored through her as if just by looking he knew all things about her.

"Um..." she slowly began to speak picking up her towel. "Spinelli brought me here for my protection. I'm...Ally Lynn," she answered, offering her hand.

"Ah...Spinelli," he muttered, ignoring her offer. He sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "Wait...you hired Spinelli to protect you?"

"No, I hired him to see if my fiance was cheating," she corrected him.

"Okay, so then why are you here?"

"Spinelli found out proof that my fiance was cheating. So when I confronted him and told him I was leaving...he threatened my life. If it wasn't for Spinelli, I would probably be dead," she explained, her body started to shake.

Jason took a minute to take in the words she said. Spinelli actually saved this woman. It surprised him more than he thought. He then took in just how shaken up the woman before seem, plus adding in the fact that her wrist were severely bruised.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked, pointing towards her wrist. Caring about someone's well being that he didn't know was something out of his comfort zone.

"Yeah... they are just a sore. I'll be fine," she answered turning away, almost ashamed. "I'm just...I'm sorry for being here. Spinelli said I would be safe here."

"Um...You are..." he expressed feeling really out of place. "I just...I'm Jason," he finally introduced himself. "Do you know where Spinelli is?" Jason asked, taking a seat on the arm of the couch.

Ally nodded slowly standing up. "He went to get some food or something." She slowly passed in front of Jason, keeping her head down. She caught a quick smell of scent and it made her feel sort of dizzy. "Um, if it is a problem me being here, I can stay at a hotel or something."

"No, as much as I hate that Spinelli does things like this without tell me, there is a reason he brought you here. So you might as well stay...for now," he said his eyes raking over her body as she walked by him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he mumbled. "If this fiance..."

"Ex..."

Jason smirked just a little. "Ex-fiance is dangerous enough for Spinelli believes that you should be here, then you stay."

Ally nodded, "Thank you." Jason smiled slightly. "I'm gonna shower and stay out of your way."

Jason watched her walk up his stairs. He had so many questions for her, but he could tell that she had already had a rough day. He needed to give her space and let her adjust to being here. He found himself already worried about her and that scared him. He just meant the girl and already was attaching himself to her. He felt an attraction towards her, but he had to ignore it. She obviously was hurting and he was still getting over losing Sam.

Ally stopped when she reached the top and taking a quick look back at the man that stood in the living room. He looked as troubled and hurt as she did. There was something going on with him. She leaned her head against the wall and studied him for a few before taking a deep breathe and walking to the room she was told that she could use.


	3. Chapter 2

Jason spent the rest of his afternoon finishing up paperwork the coffee shipment. He handed them off to Milo in the hall, requesting them to be delivered to Bernie. He resided to the kitchen for a quick bite and a beer. He was returning to the living room, cracking open his second beer when the door of the penthouse burst open allowing Damien Spinelli and Maxie Jones to enter.

"Stone Cold, you're home," Spinelli said, shocked.

"Yeah, I'm home," he said licking his lips, watching Spinelli look around the apartment in a panic.

"Um, so I guess...Was there a damsel here when you got home?" Spinelli asked very confused.

"Oh, you mean a half naked woman doing yoga in my living room damsel? Yeah, she's here," he commented taking a long drink of his beer.

Maxie smirked at Jason.

"Stone Cold, I'm sorry. I should have informed you of our new roommate," he apologized, biting his lip.

"Ya think."

"But she needs our protection."

"Our?"

"Well..." Spinelli looked down at the floor. "Your protection."

"Yeah," Jason nodded, taking another drink of his beer.

"I resent the fact that you think Spinelli is incapable of protection anyone. I feel safe with him all the time," Maxie chimed in.

Jason rolled his eyes turning away from the couple.

"Fair Maximista, I am extremely flattered, but Stone Cold is better fit for this than I am," Spinelli explained placing a hand on her face.

"Yeah about that. I didn't agree to guard or protect anyone," he expressed placing his beer on the mantle, then crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know I overstepped, but you need to get back to work and Damsel Ally needs your services."

Maxie chuckled, "Services, indeed."

"Seriously, Maxie," Jason commented shaking his head at her.

"What...It's been almost a year..." Maxie trailed off. "Time to move on. Ally is super cute," she expressed patting her friend's shoulder.

"Spinelli..." Jason said pointing towards Maxie. "Deal with that." He shook his head walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" the blonde, spunky woman asked.

"Well, if I'm gonna protect _Miss Ally_, I'm going to have to increase security. I need to go talk to Max and Milo," he answered. "Not that _you_ need to know."

Maxie rolled her eyes as Jason left. "I don't understand why he acts like he doesn't care about anything or anyone. Or why he continues to think he needs to stay single. As cold-hearted as he usually is, he deserve actually love."

"Maximista, I know in your heart of hearts, you are just trying to help Stone Cold move on from Fair Samantha, but he needs time. He loved her and he blames himself for her being gone," the young man explained to his beautiful girlfriend.

"I know he is still grieving and Jason does everything on his time. It's just...he hasn't even tried to date. Though Jason dating is strange in itself," Maxie implied.

"Just give him time," Spinelli repeated hugging her.


	4. Chapter 3

Ally took her time to unpack before taking full use of the shower. The hot water relaxed her body more than she ever thought possible, given the circumstances. She hadn't actually felt tension-free in a long time. The moment her muscles started to relax, exhaustion took over her body. She took a deep breathe before pulling herself out of the shower and wrapping herself in an over-sized, white towel that hung in the bathroom. She made her way to what was no considered her room. She found the bed to be extremely inviting as she climbed in it. She sighed as her eyes closed and sleep rushed over her. It wasn't long before dreams filled her head.

"_Ally, you're not leaving me," her man yelled._

"_You cheated!" Ally screamed. "You're delusional if you think I would stay with you." She tried to walk away, but he grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him. "Let me go." _

"_NO! Never!"_

"_Johnny, you're hurting me," she cried out._

"_So...if I can't have you, no one will," he informed her._

"_What's that suppose to mean?" she questioned watching him slowly pull a gun out of his waistband. Ally slowly backed away. "Johnny, you wouldn't."_

"_I told you, Ally, you're mine forever."_

"_Johnny, please," she begged as he continued to point the gun at her. "JOHNNY!" The gun fired._

"NO!" she screamed, jolting awaking. Her eyes were filled with tears as the thought of the dream bombarded her over and over again.

Jason rushed to her bedside when he heard her scream. "Hey, hey, hey...you're okay. You're safe," Jason assured her, placing his hand on her bare arm, causing her to flinch.

Ally opened her eyes looking at Jason, "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I know you've probably been through a lot," he said looking down at his lap.

"I just...I've never been so afraid in my whole life and the thought of dying at the hands of Johnny," she trailed off.

"Johnny?" Jason questioned, not liking the familiarity of the name.

"Yeah, Johnny Zacchara…"

Jason's heart dropped into his stomach, "Damn it, Spinelli!" His tone caused Ally to jump.

"You know him?" Ally asked placing her arms around her body.

He scoffed, "Sonny Corinthos is my boss...what do you think?"

Ally's eyes widen, "Wait...you're Jason...thee Jason Morgan."

He shrugged, "Only Spinelli could do this."

"If Johnny finds out I'm here, I'm even more dead than before," she said hugging herself tighter, feeling herself start to panic.

Jason looked at how frightened the woman became at the thought. He wanted to kill Spinelli for putting him in this situation, but really he couldn't leave this woman unprotected.

"Okay, I need you to get dressed and then come down stairs. We will try to figure this out," he said with a softer tone. Jason smiled when Ally nodded. He took a second to make sure she was okay, before walking towards the door. "You are safe here, I promise," he assured her once again before leaving her to change.

Ally felt herself relax slightly at just the sound of his voice. She hadn't felt any kind of security in a while. She just knew Jason would protect her just by the way he spoke to her and how nice he was to her. If anyone could figure out hose to deal with Johnny it was Jason.


	5. Chapter 4

Jason groaned out loud as he sat at the bottom of the stairs. His job was dangerous enough due to his connection with Sonny Corinthos. Now, Johnny Zacchara's ex was in his penthouse and he didn't know how this was going to play out. He looked over his shoulder thinking about how frightened she seemed just at the mention of the mob rival. He knew what he had to do, now he just had to convince his boss. He took a deep breath as he stood up. walking to his desk. He quickly dialed a number and waited for the recipient to answer.

"Sonny, it's Jason. We have a situation. I need to meet up with you and discuss how we are going to handle it." Jason paused for just a second. "I'll meet you at the office in twenty."

Jason slowly hung up the phone, turning to find Ally standing at the top of the stairs.

"Are you leaving?" she asked shyly.

"Yeah, just for a little bit," he answered going into his closet and pulling out a small safe. "But Max and Milo are right outside. You'll be okay," he promised opening the safe and pulling out a Beretta 92.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked, eyes glued to the gun.

"Yes," he said with a slight smile, placing his gun in the waistband of his pants. "I'm always okay."

Ally swallowed hard as she turned away. "If you say so.

Jason placed a smile of his face before slipping on his leather jacket. He reached for the door, opening it slightly. "If you need anything just as the guys."

Ally was able to nod at him before he disappeared, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Jason took his time to instruct Max and Milo that no one entered his place till he got back, before running of to meet Sonny. He wasn't sure how he was going to tell Sonny about what was going on. What he did know was that he was going to face this like every other problem thrown his way...head on and no fear. It wasn't the best way to live your life, but it was the only way Jason knew how.

Jason found Sonny sitting at his desk when he arrived at the office. He had gone over the situation many times in his head and he wasn't sure how his boss was going to react. He knew Sonny wasn't going to be happy about it, but he knew his boss deserve to know that nature of the situation.

"Jason, what's going on? I could tell there was something wrong by your tone," Sonny greeted his employee and long-time friend.

"Spinelli got involved with the Zacchara's and he doesn't even know it," Jason began.

"What? How?"

Jason sighed, "Johnny's ex, Ally Lynn, is at my penthouse."

"What…." Sonny found himself at a lost for words.

"I know, Sonny, but it's not like I can just kick her out."

"Yes, you can."

"No! I told Spinelli I would protect her and that's what I'm gonna do," Jason said.

"Why? She is nothing to us," Sonny responded.

"I know."

"There's a but..." Sonny waited, knowing just by Jason's expression and tone there was a reason for all this.

"Johnny tried to kill her, or at least threaten to kill her," Jason informed.

"And how did Spinelli get involved in all this?" Sonny questioned, placing himself at his desk.

Jason threw his hands up. "I guess...she hired him to see if Johnny was cheating and Spinelli found the proof that he was. When Ally told Johnny she was leaving, that's when he threatened her." Jason paced in front of his boss' desk all the while continuing to explain everything. "I guess...Spinelli was able to get her away from Johnny some how...and now she is at my place."

Sonny shook his head as he looked down at his hands. "So what's your plan? I mean, you can't keep her locked in your place forever. Johnny is gonna figure it out."

"I know, but I don't think she feel safe to leave anytime soon. I mean...Sonny, she's a freakin' wreak," Jason commented sitting on the corner of the desk.

Sonny sighed in frustration, "Okay..." Sonny trailed off as he pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a minute to think. "Let's not worry about moving her right now. I'll have Bernie listen to see if any one is looking for her. I guess, just keep her safe. No one deserves to die just cause they got caught up with the likes of Johnny Zacchara."

"I'm sure that's what many people in Port Charles about us," Jason quietly expressed, heading towards the door.

"Hey..." Sonny said noticing Jason's tone.

The enforcer turned, making eye contact with his best friend. Sonny tilted his head causing Jason to shrug.

"I'll be okay."

"Okay, well just know you're not alone in this."

Jason nodded once more before leaving the office.

Sonny ran his hands over his face, before picking up the phone. "Bernie...I need you and some of the men to keep your ears open on any word about Ally Lynn." Sonny waited for a response before continuing. "She's Johnny Zacchara's ex and that's all you need to know at the moment." Sonny nodded as he listened to Bernie speak. "Yes, call me if you hear anything." Sonny hung up, collapsing in his chair. "Jason Morgan always being the hero." He smiled slightly at his words cause no matter how tough Jason seemed, Sonny knew there was a softer side of his friend.


	6. Chapter 5

Ally was cuddled up on the couch when Jason returned to the penthouse later that night. He tried to remain as quiet as possible locking up the place and returning his gun to the safe.

He walked to the end of the couch, studying her face as she slept. He noticed just how much stress she was carrying just on her face. He could tell that she probably hadn't been sleeping well, before coming to his place due to the dark circles under her eyes. He wondered if Johnny has been abusive before the fall out.

He pushed all thoughts about Johnny away as he picked up the blanket from the back of the couch, placing it over her petite body. Ally only stirred slightly before settling comfortably under the warmth of the blanket. Jason let out a breath looking down at the woman. He reached down pushing a strand of hair out of her face. An ache stirred within him. A woman's presence hadn't made him feel something like this since Sam. Even though he just meant his woman today, it felt actually comforting to have her around.

Shaking his head, he placed himself on the chair close to the couch. He didn't want her waking up and being alone. Even with Max and Milo outside, he didn't feel safe to leave her sleeping down here, while he was upstairs. He watched her sleeping, while trying to sleep himself. The last time he watched someone sleep was Sam. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back on the chair. He did everything in his power to will away the thoughts of her. He couldn't let the memories of his wife cripple him. Not when he had a job to do.

Jason took a deep breathe, slowly getting up and walking to the kitchen. He grabbed a beer, needing something to calm his nerves. He leaned against the counter, downing half the bottle in one long gulp.

"Jason..." Ally mumbled, standing in the doorway.

"Ally...hey, why are you awake?"

"I, ah...had another one of those nightmares."

"You are safe here," Jason assured her again. He felt like it was the one thing he had said the most since her arrival. He was sure it wasn't the last time he was going to have to express those words.

"I know...I just…I feel kinda trapped."

Jason nodded, "Just for a little bit. Sonny and I are gonna figure things out. This is the safest place for you."

"I hope so," she said turning away, walking back into the living room.

"I promise, it is," Jason called after her.

"Yeah, well...I've been told that before," she quietly spoke.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked grabbing her arm so she wouldn't walk away from him. Ally flinched at his touch. "I'm sorry," he expressed quickly, pulling away from her. He could tell that there was a lot of pain behind her eyes.

"It's fine," she said quickly, trying not to make eye contact.

Jason wanted to ask her what was going on with her, but he just felt like it was none of his business.

"Look, it's been a long day. Why don't you get some sleep. I'll stay up for a while and if you need anything, I'll be right down the hall," Jason suggested placing himself in front of her.

Ally nodded, looking at the floor. "Okay."

Jason watched her disappear up the stairs. He sighed falling onto the couch, feeling the toll of the day. He closed his eyes, running his hands over his face. When he opened his eyes, the picture of him and Sam came into view.

"I miss you," he whispered. "Please tell me that I'm doing the right thing. Tell me that what I'm feeling is okay."

Ally spied Jason from the top of the stairs, realizing at that moment, that he seemed just as broken as she was. She knew he wasn't going to open up to her about what was going on, just like she felt she couldn't open up to him about her issues. She watched him for a just a little longer before heading to her room to try and sleep.

**Author Note:**

_I want to thank you all for reading, And the amazing person for the reviews. I have alot of chapters written, it's just typing them up and posting that is the difficult part. Thanks for your amazing comments. Ideas are always welcome. I thought of a new plot twist last night, gonna see if I can fit it in._


	7. Chapter 6

Jason felt the morning sun on his face as he slowly opened his eyes. He took a deep breath, surprised to be greeted by the smell of bacon. He frowned thinking about how that could possibly be due to the fact there was nothing in his refrigerator but beer and maybe some leftovers. He was guessing maybe Maxie had once again raided his place and took over his kitchen. He needed to teach that girl the meaning of boundaries.

He stretched as he got out of bed, pulling on a pair of cotton pajama pants. He ran his hands over his chest while walking out of his room. He heard dishes clanking as he reached the top of the stairs.

"Maxie, I told you..." he spoke, descending down the stairs.

"Maxie isn't here. She left not too long ago after dropping off some food that I asked her to get," Ally greeted when his frame came into view.

"What is all this?" he asked looking at the set table with a crazy amount of food covering it.

"Well, I know you weren't happy about coming home to a complete stranger yesterday. So this is my way of saying thank you for letting me stay," Ally explained, doing her best to keep her eyes on his face and not to let them linger to his bare chest.

Jason bit his lip as he walked towards the table. "Well, you didn't have to do this, but thank you." He walked behind her, then took a seat at the table.

"Your welcome," she began placing herself at the table. "Plus I want to show I can be of some service to you. I don't want to be a burden."

Jason nodded, smiling, "You're not a burden, even if Spinelli kinda forced this on the both of us."

"Thanks," she whispered. "I'm guessing Spinelli puts you in these situations often."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, even after finding out about my connection with the Zaccharas, you didn't kick me out or flip out on him."

Jason smirked, "Yeah...well...he always has a reason for doing things, as crazy as some of his ideas are."

"Well, I'm glad you trusted him this time," she chuckled.

Jason shrugged, "Look, I have to admit I was upset at first. Maybe still kinda annoyed. But know you are safe here. I will do everything in my power to make sure you stay safe." Jason started reaching for her hand, but hesitated when she pulled way. "Maybe we need to work on you not being afraid of me."

Ally bit her lip. "I'm sorry. It's a reflect. I'm not scared of you. Actually being here does make me feel safe, even if I don't show it."

Jason remained silent, nodding at her response. He wasn't sure what to say cause as much as he wanted to know what was going on, he wasn't going to push her into opening up to basically a complete stranger. Instead Jason turned to the food in front of him, needing another option not to talk. Silence hung over the two as they ate. It was a comfortable silence. A silence of understanding, both knowing that time was needed to get past all the walls they had.

The quietness was interrupted by Spinelli bursting through the door.

"Stone Cold..." he began but trailed off at the sight before him. "Oh sorry, for interrupting."

Jason stood up quickly, "You're not interrupting anything." Spinelli raised his eyebrow at his friend, gesturing that his shirt was off. "Don't!" Jason said pointing at him.

Spinelli turned away, "Well, I need to inform you of some grave important information about Damsel Lynn."

"Oh, let me guess," Jason started as he walked towards his fellow man. "Ally is Johnny Zacchara's ex." Spinelli turned around, eyes widen. "Yes, I know. My question is how did you not?"

Spinelli ran his tongue over his lips as he looked down at his hands. "I never knew who she was until it was too late to back out."

"You mean, you knew who she was when you brought her here yesterday?" Spinelli nodded. "Oh...my...god." Jason ran his hand over his face, through his hair.

"Stone Cold..."

"You know part of me wants to kill you..." Spinelli started to back away as Jason walked towards him. "You could very well start a war," Jason informed him.

"Look, she needed my help...our help. I wasn't gonna leave the young damsel with The Mob Prince," Spinelli explained.

Jason took a deep breath looking at his friend. "You did the right thing," he said with a slightly smile, causing Spinelli to relax some. "Just next time, run it by me," he insisted looking back at Ally then towards his friend.

Spinelli nodded, "Damsel Lynn, accommodations much to your liking?"

Ally chuckled, "Yes, Spinelli, thank you. I appreciate all that you have done for me and I'm grateful that Jason let me stay."

"Stone Cold isn't much of a hostess, but you will be safe."

"I don't know, _Stone Cold_ seems to be better than he thinks."

Jason rolled his eyes as the two spoke between themselves. "I'm gonna get dressed, cause I have a meeting. You need to stay with her while I am gone."

"The Jackal is happy to oblige," he agreed walking towards the table as his master disappears upstairs.

"Eat please," she insisted. "I wouldn't want all my hard work to be wasted.

"All these delicacies were made by your precious hands?"

"Very much so," she answered with a smile. "Enjoy while I excuse myself and get dressed for the day."

Spinelli nodded, while Ally disappeared, leaving the young man alone with the food.


	8. Chapter 7

"So how are things with Miss Lynn," Sonny asked Jason later that morning while at the coffee house

Jason raised an eyebrow as he looked up from the many invoices and shrugged, "Okay, I guess."

"That's it's?"

"Am I suppose to say something else?"

"I don't know, just thought you two would have at least talked," Sonny suggested gesturing with his hand.

"Well, she's too on edge to really talk."

"What do you mean?"

"Anyone reaches towards her or tries to touch her, she freaks out," Jason explained trying to concentrate on his work.

"I assume you expect that something traumatic has happened to her?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know her well enough to ask. Truthfully, it's none of my business. I'm just there to protect her, that's it," he said eyes going from his boss.

Sonny shakes his head, "Every time."

"What?"

"You! Always trying to keep your distance from people so you don't get attach," he answered him.

"Why would I want to get attached to anything that has to do with the Zaccharas?" Jason questioned.

"I never said to attach yourself to her. Though...she is going to be at your place for a while. You might want to try and at least be...I don't know...friendly," Sonny informed.

Jason rolled his eyes, "Fine...I guess."

"Look, I know it's probably hard to have another woman living in your place since Sam, but you're not doing anything wrong."

Jason sighed, "Yeah."

"Jason..."

"I don't want to talk about it," Jason insisted.

"Okay, but you don't have to act like this with me."

"I have to go. I need to make sure all the shipments run on time," Jason said trying to get out of this conversation.

Sonny watched him quickly walk out of the office.

"Boss, he seems more stressed than usual," Max expressed.

"He still blames himself for Sam's death," Sonny informed.

"It's gonna eat him alive, Boss," the bodyguard commented.

Sonny nodded as watching Jason pulling away from the building. "I hope not."


	9. Chapter 8

Jason found that the words of his boss was getting to him more than he thought they would. As he rode his motorcycle towards his home, the conversation played over and over causing so many emotions that he had pushed away to surface. Due to all these emotions, he decided to take the long way home. He took a ride to the coast, hoping the fresh air would give him some clarity.

In a few short days, the anniversary of Sam's death would make it's appearance. The closer it got, the more he thought about her. Her memory haunted him daily. The more he remembered, the more he realized that he hadn't kept his promise to her. He wasn't living his life to the fullest. His friends were on him constantly to start moving on, but he didn't know if he could. Dating wasn't his thing like Maxie pointed out, but something happened yesterday that stirred something inside of him. In less than twenty-four hours, Ally had shown him that it was comforting to have a woman around. She made him feel he has a purpose when it came to protecting her. He needed to try to move on. If not with the woman back at his penthouse, at least be opened to the idea of dating.

It was extremely late when he arrived back at Harborview Towers. From the ground, Jason could see that the lights were still on in his place. He wasn't sure if it was due to everyone still being awake, or if Ally's fear was getting the best of her.

After doing his usually checks in the parking garage, he rode the elevator to his floor. He felt exhaustion sweep over his body, due to the late hour and events of the last day. It was quiet with the elevator doors opened. He found Milo sitting in his normal place, waiting for him to return.

"How have things been today?" he questioned.

"Good...Couple of food deliveries and Maxie came by with some things for Miss Lynn. Be careful, boss. It was a lot of stuff," Milo warned.

Jason rolled his eyes before entering his place. He found Maxie and Spinelli on the couch asleep, while racks of clothes sat in the corner. He was grateful that everything looked organized and it didn't look like a fashion magazine exploded in his living room.

Jason locked the door, before tearing off his leather jacket and putting his gun in it's safe. He walked towards the couple on the couch, nudging Spinelli.

The younger man's eyes fluttered open, looking up at his boss. "Stone Cold…"

"Everything okay?" Spinelli nodded half awake. "You and Maxie can stay. If you decide to go, just make sure you have Milo take you home," Jason whispered.

Spinelli looked down at the woman in his arms. "We'll stay."

"How's our guest?"

Spinelli looked towards the stairs. "It's been a rather quiet day. Maxie and Damsel Lynn talked womanly things. It was a good distraction for the troubled one."

Jason let out a sigh, "I'm gonna check on her and then try and get so sleep."

Spinelli nodded just before Jason turned off all lights and heading up the stairs.

Jason crept quietly down the hall, stopping in front of Ally's door. He heard nothing from the inside, so he opened the door. He found Ally tucked intp the queen-size bed. He half-smiled before starting to close the door.

"Jason?" a voice spoke.

The man was surprised to hear her voice. "I'm sorry that I woke you."

"No, I was awake. Just trying to will myself to sleep," she informed him sitting up in bed.

Jason took a step inside, trying to focus on her in the dark. "You have a good day?"

Ally smiled at his question, "I did...Spinelli and Maxie are sweet. You have great people in your life."

Jason shook his head, smirking, "I guess."

"Look...I can tell you don't let a lot of people in your life, but the people you have let in really do care about you," Ally said.

"I know, even though they all drive me crazy," Jason commented walking further into the room.

"We all have those people."

"Maybe..." Jason smiled looking down at his feet. "Well, I should let you get some sleep."

Jason began to walk towards the door when he heard her say his name. "Jason..."

"Yeah?"

"I know this is a lot to ask, but could you um...maybe stay till I fall asleep?" she asked looking down at her hands, the slowly looking up at him through her lashes.

"Sure," he agreed, shutting the door, then walking to the empty side of the bed.

"Thank you," she spoke as he placed himself next her.

"It's not problem," he insisted looking down at her while her head settled against the pillow.

Ally sighed closing her eyes, feeling a little bit more relaxed by his presence. She just hoped him being there would keep away all her bad dreams. For awhile it did just that, but it wasn't long before she was startled awake by how real the feeling of Johnny's hands around her neck felt.

"No!" she screamed sitting up quickly, her hands reaching for her neck. She panted heavily as she tried to separate her dream from reality.

"Al..." a voice rang out in the dark.

Ally jumped, turning to find Jason beside her, half asleep.

"Jason...you're still here."

"Of course. You've been having nightmares since the moment you closed your eyes. I couldn't just leave you," he explained.

"Thank you," she whispered sitting back against the head board, still trying to catch her breath.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked looking forward. Ally turned to look at him. She softly bit her lip as he turned to make eye contact with her. "I'm might help if you talk."

Ally shook her head, "I don't know if I can..."

Jason nodded. "I understand. I'm the last person that would ever talk about their problems with a stranger."

"Like...um...the lost of your wife," Ally blurted out.

The two made eye contact once more, staring at each other for several seconds.

Jason sighed, finally looking away. "Yeah…anything about her is hard to talk about."

Ally nodded, "Anything about Johnny is hard to talk about, so I understand."

Jason ran his hand over his face, "She died almost a year ago."

Ally reached to touch his hand, but stopped herself.

"I read about it in the paper. I'm sorry you had to go through all that. I always had a feeling that Johnny's family had..." She trailed off noticing his body tense up. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's not your fault."

"Just shouldn't have happened. None of it should have." She looked down at her hands. "I don't even know how I ended up with someone like Johnny," Ally admitted.

Jason slowly turned his head towards her. "How did you?"

Ally chuckled shaking her head, "I meant him at a bar. He said and did all the right things. He was super sweet, played the knight in shining armor so well. I fell for it and I fell hard. It was so good, until it wasn't."

"What happened?"

"One day we were happy and then the next I was..." She stopped feeling her body start to tremble.

"It's okay. Remember he can't get to you," Jason assured her placing his hand on top of hers.

Ally took a deep breath, "At first, it was just a random push, then a slap...then before I could even comprehend anything..." She tried to collect her thoughts and form them into words. What happened just made her so embarrassed, but she had told him this much. The rest might as well just come out. She felt a slight squeeze of her hand just before she began to speak. "I blacked out so many times from pain or the lack of oxygen cause of him chocking me." Tears streamed down her cheeks as words came out of her mouth that had never before.

"Hey, you're okay now," Jason assured her once again placing her arm around her.

Ally fell into his chest sobbing. She wasn't sure how long she had been crying, but she cried so hard that she fell asleep. A sleep that was the most peaceful sleep she had experienced in a long time.


	10. Chapter 9

"Sonny, Jason needs to get that woman out of his apartment, before he gets himself killed. Johnny is gonna go insane when he finds out that train wreck is staying with Jason," Carly Corinthos yelled at her husband.

"Carly, come on. We both know Jason can take care of himself." Sonny expressed. "Plus no one knows that Ally is with Jason, so you need to stop worrying."

Carly scoffed throwing her hands up in the air. "I always worry about Jason. Especially now that he has some strange woman living with him. He doesn't need this, Sonny. He is dealing with a lot."

"Carly...Jason is fine. I know you care, but it's been a year since Sam's death. Protecting Ally is a good distraction. He needs to get back to being himself. Doing what he is doing is a reason for him to get up in the morning. He is committed to protecting her. We both know that's what he does best, so let him," Sonny instructed.

"What if she gets attached to him?"

"So what if she does..." Sonny slowly poured himself a drink.

"He can't deal with a relationship right now," Carly insisted.

"You don't know that, but no one said anything about a relationship. Maybe you should just let Jason live his own life," Sonny told her, before taking a long drink of bourbon.

"If you think I'm gonna let that happen, you don't know me," she said grabbing her purse and walking towards the door.

"Carly, where the hell you going?"

"To see Jason!"

"Carly, leave him alone," he demanded.

Carly shook her head, leaving the house. She was on a mission and no one was going to stop her. Her mission found her pounding on Jason's penthouse door no long after leaving Sonny home alone.

"Jason, I know you're in there," she called out, banging on the door continuously.

"Carly! Stop!" Jason expressed as he opened the door in just a pair of pajama pants. His hair was a mess and he looked just plain tired. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," Carly expressed walking into the penthouse without an invite.

"Yes, by all means...come on in," he expressed, shaking his head as he closed the door. "What do we need to talk about, Carly?"

Carly looked around the room, then her gaze landed on the stairs. "Where's your new little roommate?"

"Okay, Carly. You just need to go. I'm not doing this with you," Jason insisted, rolling his eyes.

"No, you are! You have Johnny Zacchara's ex-fiance staying in your place. None of this is smart," she expressed.

"It's none of your business."

"It is if it can get you killed."

"I'm not going to be killed."

"How do you know?"

"I'm smarter than Johnny."

"No you're not, now when you have his ex-whore here," Carly said just as Ally appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Excuse me," Ally said slowly walking down the stairs, eyes never leaving Carly.

"You heard me," Carly began walking towards the other woman.

"You don't even know me."

"I know you're out to take advantage of my best friend."

"Carly..." Jason pleaded.

"No, she is, Jason. Clearly you don't see that," Carly said as Ally moved towards her.

"Carly, you need to stop," Jason instructed.

"Why don't you see what is going on here. She moved into your house, next she's gonna try to move into your bed," Carly explained.

"Wow!" Ally laughed.

"Am I right?"

"No, but even if that was true, it wouldn't be any of your business," Ally shot back.

Carly's eyes widen as she looked at Jason, who just shrugged. "You're not gonna say anything?"

"No cause she'd right. It is none of your business," Jason agreed. "Look I know you are worried about me, but you don't have to be. I can take care of myself. I promise you I'm fine," he assured her. Carly looked between the two. "Trust me."

Carly sighed, "I do trust you. I just don't trust her."

Ally took a deep breathe rolling her eyes, "You don't even know me."

Jason held up his hands to quiet Carly. "She's right you don't."

"I know her kind," Carly added.

"Hopeless," Ally breathed out.

Jason stopped Carly from walking towards Ally.

"Will you please just trust me," he begged. Carly stared at him before nodding. "Thank you."

"I'm keeping my eye on you," Carly warned Ally.

"Go figure," Ally said moving out of Carly's way, watching the woman walk towards the door.

Carly turned to look at Jason as she stepped outside the door.

"I'm fine, Carly...you can go now," he assured her.

The young woman nodded before leaving Jason and Ally alone.

Ally made eye contact with Jason, waiting to see if he would say something, before turning to walk towards the kitchen.

"Hey..." he began, getting her attention. "I'm sorry about Carly."

"It is what it is. I knew it was just a matter of time before she showed up," she said turning to look at him as she leaned against the door frame.

"What do you mean?"

"Maxie told me about Carly yesterday and how protective she is with you," Ally answered watching him walk towards her.

"Yeah, she's like that cause she cares."

"I know," she smiled slightly at him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," she answered softly. "I'm gonna go make some coffee."

Jason nodded before slowly turning away. He let out a deep sigh, his attention being drawn to his wedding picture on the mantle. He smiled slightly as he walked over and ran his fingers over the picture. The memory of that day filling his thoughts, butt wasn't long before he drifted to the day that Sam was killed. He didn't know how deep in thought he was till he felt a tap on his shoulder. Jason jerked, turning around quickly knocking two hot cups of coffee out of Ally's hands and all over her and the floor.

"Ahhh," Ally screamed as the liquid soaked through her clothes burning her skin.

"Ally, I'm so sorry," he said trying to help.

Ally didn't think twice before ripping off her shirt to get the hot liquid off away from her body. "No...it's fine, my skin is just burning."

Jason took the shirt from her and began to help dry off her skin with the clean part of it all the while apologizing.

"Jason, stop, it was an accident," she insisted placing her hand over his stopping his movements.

Jason looked down at her as she looked up at him, "Are you sure you are okay?" he asked, hand still touching her bare skin.

Ally nodded, "Yeah."

Jason slowly reached up to push a piece a hair out of her face, when the door burst open. He looked up to make eye contact with Sam's little sister, Kristina Davis.

"Kristina?" Jason questioned, dropping his hands to the sides, taking a step in front of Ally to protect what was left of her virtue. "What are you doing here?"

"Looks like I'm saving you from whatever this is," she spoke, annoyance in her voice.

"This is nothing," he informed her.

"Doesn't look like nothing," Kristina expressed raising an eyebrow.

"I accidentally spilled coffee on her," Jason said looking over his shoulder to see Ally covering herself with a blanket.

"Right..." the girl answered rolling her eyes.

"What do you want?" Jason repeated.

"First, you can tell me who you having living in my sister's house."

Jason closed his eyes, pinching the brim of his nose. "It's my house, Kristina."

"That you shared with Sam," Kristina stated.

"Stop!" he demanded.

Ally took a deep breathe before stepping around Jason. "I'm Ally Lynn."

Kristina looked down at the hand that the young woman offered, "I'm Kristina, Jason's _wife's_ sister."

"Yeah," Ally whispered taking her hand back. She turned toward Jason. "I'm gonna go get cleaned up."

Jason just nodded as Ally left, leaving him alone with his sister-in-law. He looked down at the floor with the broken mugs. He bent down to slowly pick up the pieces, hoping Kristina would just leave the situation alone.

"What is going on, Jason?"

"What do you need, Kristina?"

"Answer my question, first."

"I don't have to answer to you," Jason said picking up all the big ceramic pieces. "It's none of your business."

"It is if you got some random woman living in my..."

"Kristina, just stop!" Jason shouted causing her to jump. "I get who I shared this penthouse with. I also shared it with Elizabeth, Courtney and even Robin," Jason continued with irritation in his voice. "Doesn't matter who lives here now, cause you have no say who I have stay here. Now…" He took a deep breath before continuing. "What...do...you...need?"

Kristina ran her fingers threw her hair. "I came over to check on you cause a lot of people are worried about you with the anniversary..."

Jason tossed fragments of the mugs in the trash roughly at the sound of the last word spoken.

"I'm fine."

The young lady shook her head. "Are you sure? What about the girl?"

"I'm protecting her, okay. That is all you need to know," Jason responded. "And just so you and everyone knows...I can have whoever I want live here, whenever I want. None of this is anyone's business."

"I understand that."

"Do you? Cause everyone thinks that because I have a woman here, we are automatically together. I have more respect for women than that," Jason explained before walking towards the door. "You can go now."

"Fine," Kristina said before walking out of the penthouse.

Jason closed the door rather quickly to make sure that she didn't say anything else. He turned around to find Ally behind him.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea," she said pulling her hair into a pony tail.

"What do you mean?"

"Jason, in less than thirty minutes, two people have attacked your decision to protect me and insisted that you're replacing Sam with me. I don't want that for you. You have been actually really patient with the whole situation. You don't deserve any of this," she explained turning away from him.

"Hey," he said grabbing her arm. He was a little surprised when she didn't flinch at his touch. "I don't care what they think. This is my life."

"Yeah and I'm just making it harder," she said turning to look at him.

"No, just the opposite. The last couple days have felt good to know that I wasn't coming home to an empty house," he explained with a small smile.

"Well, I'm still sorry you're going though all this.

"Again...I don't care what others think," Jason assured her, causing her to smile.


	11. Chapter 10

"Have you found her yet?" Anthony Zacchara asked his son as they both stood on opposite sides of their spacious living room of their luxury penthouse, days after Ally left. The two hadn't spoke much since the day that Johnny lost Ally. His father scolded him so to speak about how he was incompetent for losing some that could hurt both of them.

"No, I haven't. I've looked every where that I could think of," Johnny answered, very annoyed.

"I told you she was more trouble than she was worth," the older man expressed walking behind his son, to the small bar.

"Dad, it doesn't matter. What matters now is that we find her. I won't let her get away that easy. She knows too much, remember..." he informed using his father's words that he used against him not too long ago.

"You damn right she knows too much. You better find her before I do. Cause if I find her, I'm gonna put a bullet in her head," Anthony assure his son.

"NO! You will stay the hell away from her. Leave it to me to find her."

"I did leave it to you and you let her get away," he explained, pouring a glass of alcohol.

Johnny sighed, "Don't hurt her. She doesn't deserve to die."

Anthony laughed, "You know I find all this very amusing."

"How so?"

"You beat that girl into submission daily and now you're worried about whether she lives or dies..." he explained.

"No, I teach Ally her place in all this. She knows I love her," Johnny corrected his father.

"Right...her place is in the ground and you know it. She can destroy everything, Johnny. I'm not gonna let her. So find her!" he demanded.

"I don't know where else to look," Johnny admitted.

"Yes, you do!" Johnny looked at his father confused. "She has no money cause you froze her accounts, right?" Johnny nodded but still not sure what the old man was getting at. "But we know she hasn't left Port Charles. So where do _you_ think she is hiding," he said raising his eyebrow.

Johnny took a step back, shaking his head when he realized what he father was insinuating. "She wouldn't," he insisted, turning away from his father. He didn't want his father to see that maybe he was right it was he was suggesting.

"Sonny can keep people hidden very well," Anthony shrugged.

"But once they would have found out that she was connected to me, they probably killed her," Johnny suggested.

"Maybe…and that would be the ideal outcome." Johnny scoffed at his father's words. "Or...they kept her alive to take us down. Ally could destroy us all." Johnny ran his fingers through his hair. "I'd start my search there."

"Yeah...maybe," Johnny breathed out.

"I'm right!" Anthony exclaimed.

Johnny nodded before leaving his father alone. Anger pulsed through his body at the thought of Ally with Sonny. The more he thought about it, the more he remembered just how controlling Carly was when it came to Sonny. So if Ally was with the Corinthos organization, she wasn't staying with the boss directly. He knew that Sonny always relied on Jason Morgan, his enforcer. If he was going to find Ally before she destroyed his family, that's where he needed to look.

**Author Note: **_Thanks for all the amazing comments. I am so happy that all of you are enjoying it. I am in a place where I can just forwards a couple weeks or actually add a few filler Chapters with Maxie and Spinelli and even a few with Carly and Kristina. _

I do have the other chapters already written for the leap, but not sure what I am going to do yet.


	12. Chapter 11

Kristina sat alone in Kelly's stirring her coffee aimlessly. Since the death of her sister, she felt kinda lost. Her life was crazy and she didn't have the one person to help tell her what to do. She knew that talking to her mom would be a mistake cause Alexis was overbearing as it was. Any problem that Kristina had, the woman always tried to fix it rather than listen to what Kristina was going through. Sam did that for her and now that she was gone, she had no one.

She took a deep breath staring out the front window. Her eyebrows furrowed together as she watched Jason and Spinelli exchange heated words outside. She could tell by their body language that they were trying to keep their conversation very discreet. Peaking her interest, the young woman slowly stood up and walked towards the door. She moved closer trying to hear what the two men were saying but they were too quiet. Determine to listen on what they were saying, she cracked the door causing the bell to ring.

Spinelli and Jason both turned, eyeing the young lady. "Kristina...what are you doing?" Jason asked folding his arms over his chest as the Kristina walked toward them.

"Trying to see what the two of you were discussing," she answered truthfully. She could never lie to Jason. He knew she was lying just as easy as her father did. "So what were you talking about?"

"The Goddess in Training need not to worry about the dealings of Stone Cold and the Jackal," Spinelli said to the young girl turning to look at Jason.

"Spinelli, Jason works for my father. It's not like I don't know what you all do," she said placing herself next to them.

"Kristina, just go! I don't have time to deal with you, _again_." he expressed with annoyance in her voice.

"Again?" Spinelli asked.

"Yeah, I found him in his apartment the other day with a half naked woman." Kristina explained causing Spinelli to cock his head at his friend. Jason shook his head at him. "What was her name again…Ally."

"Kristina!" Jason exclaimed, looking around as he took the young lady by the arm and drug her to a more secluded area of the sqaure. "Maybe I should have told you that cause I'm protecting her, her name shouldn't be mentioned in public."

"Right, you just don't want people to know that you are shakin' up with some random girl," Kristina expressed loudly.

"Okay..." Jason said trying to gain some patience as he stood there with his boss' daughter. He took a quick looking around, before turning his attention back to the girl. He still needed her to remain quiet cause Anthony Zacchara's people could be anywhere. "Kristina, you need to shut your mouth. This is not a suggestion, this is an order. I'm done with this little fit that you are throwing cause you think I'm dishonoring your sister's memory or something."

Kristina smugly looked at Jason, "How would my father feel about you talking to me like this?"

"He wouldn't care, cause what you are doing is putting everyone, including yourself, in danger. You need to not say that name again," he explained his face so close to hers she could hear what he was saying.

Kristina looked at Spinelli, who nodded slightly before her eyes travel back to Jason. "Why do you do this? Why do you always find ways to put us in danger?"

"Krissy..." Spinelly began to explain.

Jason put his hand up to keep him from talking. "Just don't worry about it. Go home and don't talk about this again to anyone." Jason said turning away from the girl, every sense on high alert. "Spinelli, take her home, then meet me at the penthouse later."

Spinelli nodded watching Jason walk off towards his bike. "Let's go."

Kristina scoffed, walking into Kelly's to collect her things. She sighed walking out of the cafe, letting Spinelli do as he was commanded to do.

"Are we really in that much danger if people find out about..."

Spinelli turned to the young girl quickly, "Extreme danger. So much so it could end in the demise of any of your loved ones."

Kristina hugged her body as she looked down at the ground, "Does my father know about all this?" The man nodded at her. "And he still let's Jason work for him. Jason hasn't been the same since Sam died. Maybe he isn't fit for his job anymore."

"What he is doing right now is what Stone Cold does best. Let him show his bravery, by protecting the young damsel from the evil doers," Spinelli explained to the young girl.

"If you say so," she whispered as they walked towards her residence.

"Stone Cold knows what he is doing, so maybe you need to put your trust in him like Fair Samantha did when they lived together in oneness," he expressed looking forward.

Kristina knew that Spinelli was right. No matter how much danger seem to find her family or the people connected to it, Jason seemed to be the one that got everyone out of it. He was the rescuer to everyone. She looked down at the ground then back up at Spinelli.

"I'm sorry," she spoke.


	13. Chapter 12

"I'm going crazy," Ally blurted out walking down the stairs of the penthouse. "I've been here for over a week and I'm sick of looking at these walls. I want out Jason."

Jason was deep in thought about the situation at hand, when Ally strolled down the stairs. Hearing her voice of frustration knocked him back to reality. He smiled turning his gaze from his Port Charles skyline to her. "I know you want out, but it's only been like what...10 days. I'm sure Johnny and his men are looking for you. Everyone that is considered their enemies are probably suspects in your disappearance. Sonny and I are more than likely at the top of that list. You are a valuable asset to everyone," Jason explained watching the young woman collapse on his couch.

Ally groaned, "I know, but you have to figure something out. Maybe sneak me out...take me somewhere, please. Anywhere," she begged looking at him over the back of the couch.

Jason chuckled, "It's not safe."

"I'll be safe with you," she smirked.

He shook his head looking down at her, "I don't know."

"Are you afraid?" She challenged with a half smile, eyebrow cocked.

"No!" he answered rather quickly.

"Then take me somewhere. It doesn't have to be a crowded place. Just somewhere I can breathe fresh air," Ally pleaded with Jason.

Jason threw his head back letting out a deep sighed, before looking back at the woman on his couch. Over the last week and some change, he found himself not only making sure she was safe, but also making sure she had everything she asked for.

"Oookay," he answered reluctantly. "I'll take you out tonight, but it will be late so no one will be able to see us. I can't take that chance."

"Yes!" Ally squealed standing up on the couch and throwing her arms around Jason's neck. "Thank you."

Jason laughed, lightly wrapping an arm around her waist. "You're awfully excited for not knowing where I'm gonna take you."

She pulled away, her hands resting on his shoulders. "I'm just happy to be leaving for a little bit." Jason smiled, enjoying the smiled that was returned to him. Ally licked her lips before slowly backing away. Their hands touched gently as she slowly backed herself off the couch, eye contact remaining the entire time. "I'm gonna go shower and let you get to work," she expressed breaking the intense stare between them.

"Okay...I'll be back later with lunch...say around one," he said watching her walk towards the stairs. "You need anything before then ask Max or Milo."

"Thank you, Jason."

"Of course," he said with a soft smile before watching her disappear up the stairs, while stealing glances here and there.

Jason rubbed his face when she was gone. His heart was racing and it freaked him out. It was a pace it hadn't been at for a long time. The last person that made him feel like that was Sam. He never thought he could ever fell anything like that again. He wasn't sure he was ready to fell it either. What he did know was that he did like having Ally around and it seemed like she was going to be around for awhile.

Jason shook his head as he headed for the closet to get ready for work, but was stopped with a knock on his door. His eyes drifted to the stairs, before walking to answer it.

"Jason, it's me, Lucky," a man called out from the other side.

Jason rolled his eyes only slightly as he reached to open it.

"What do you need, Lucky?" he asked.

"Well..." The detective began, walking into the penthouse. "We got a call today from Johnny Zacchara stating that his girlfriend is missing. Seems she's been missing for over a week. I was just wondering if you knew anything about that?"

Jason rubbed the back of his neck, "Why would I know anything?"

"Well...it's no secret that there is no love lose between your boss and the Zaccharas," Lucky explained.

Jason rolled his eyes, "Lucky, I respect that you are just doing your job, but we both know that the Zaccharas have a lot of enemies."

"Jason...have you seen Ally Lynn or not?"

"No, I haven't, but if I did...truthfully...I wouldn't tell you. From what I have heard Johnny abuses that woman. She's better off without him," Jason admitted, praying that Ally remained upstairs.

"I know," Lucky informed him. "But I still have to ask around. It's my job."

"Yeah," Jason responded escorting Lucky to the door.

Lucky was just about to step outside when a crash echoed from upstairs. He turned making eye contact with Jason. The mob enforcer could tell that the detective was trying to read his face. The thing about these two was there was a lot of mutual respect for the way of living. Jason kept his eyes locked on Lucky waiting for him to say something.

"You tell _Spinelli_ I said hi," Lucky said.

Jason nodded as Lucky walked out of the penthouse, "I will." Before the man could say anything else, Jason quickly closed the door. He groaned in frustration placing his head against the door.

"Who was at the door?" Ally asked skipping down the stairs, drying her hair with a towel.

"Well, you're officially considered missing," Jason explained, turning to talk to her.

"What?"

"Detective Spencer was just here looking for you." Jason watched her body instantly become rigid at the thought of Johnny finding her. "Hey...I didn't tell him you were here. Take a breath," he assured her placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Well, now I definitely can't show my face in public," she expressed turning around to face Jason. "And now you're involved in this and you don't deserve the backlash that Johnny is gonna dish out when he finds everything out."

"He's not going to find out."

"You don't know that, Jason. Johnny is sneaky."

"I do know...cause you got me to protect you. There is no way he will get past me," he promised.

"You are so sure…" Ally said tears in her eyes as she looked up at him.

"It's cause he is that good," a voice echoed behind them.

"Carly, what are you doing here?" Jason asked turning to his best friend.

"Checking on you," she answered entering the apartment.

"I don't need a babysitter," he assured her.

"Oh, I know, but I wanted to see if Ally had made her way into your bed yet," Carly informed Jason.

"Oh my God!" Ally breathed rolling her eyes.

"Carly, you seriously need to stop. My life isn't your business. You need to realize that no matter what I do, you have no say in anything," Jason said looking at his friend, then back at Ally.

"You're not ready to move on," Carly insisted.

"Who says I'm moving on?" Jason asked. Carly shrugged towards Ally. "Right now, I'm just protecting her."

"_Right now_?"

Jason looked down at his hands then back up at Carly. "Carly, Sam has been gone for a year. I loved her...I still love her with everything I am, but…" He slowly looked at Ally. "I don't like being alone and yes, Ally and I get along very well."

"Jason!" Carly protested.

"Now, Carly, that doesn't mean that I'm gonna jump into a relationship with her. What it does mean is that I'm going to enjoy her being here." Jason and Ally exchange a smile before Jason goes back to talking to his friend. "If something happens it happens and you need to be happy for me, just like I've always happy for you," he explained.

Carly sighed, "I don't know."

"Carly, you have to trust my judgment." The woman nodded. "Give Ally a break and try to get to know her. She's gonna be around for a while."

Carly looked passed Jason at Ally. "I guess it's not her fault that Johnny is crazy." Jason shook his head. "And it's not her fault that you are irresistible," Carly stated causing Ally to chuckle.

Jason shook his head as he rubbed his face. "Okay, you can go now, Carly."

Carly laughed as her friend escorted her to the door. "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered, hugging her. He gave her one last smile before closing the door.

'Well, that went well," Ally commented.

"She intentions are good."

"I know. I'm beginning to see that. You have a woman living in your house that you use to share with your wife. I get it," Ally stated, taking a seat on the couch, eyes glued to Jason. "Everyone really loved her and they are trying to protect you. As annoying as it is for them to attack me and what they think my intentions are, it's really sweet how they look out for you."

Jason smiled slightly, "Yeah, I guess."

Ally watched him take the seat next to her on the couch.

"You want to talk about it?"

Jason quirked his eyebrow before turning to look at her. "Talk about what?"

"Anything. Sam, Carly, your inner more secrets," Ally suggested. "I'm a good listener and you seem like you got a lot on your mind."

"How do you know that?"

"Well," she began turning herself towards him. "When you're deep in thought or you're worried about someone that means a lot to you, your brows furrow together..." she explained reaching towards him. "Kinda like they are right now," she laughed touching the spot on his face.

Jason playfully batted her hands away causing her to laugh.

"You're wrong," he chuckled softly looking at her.

"No...I'm pretty good at reading people," she said scooting closer to him. "You maybe be able to fool a lot of people, Stone Cold, with that death stare, but I can see when you're thinking about her or when you are worried about something or someone," she informed, placing her hand on his shoulder. "I've been dealing with pain a lot this past year, so I know what it looks like."

Jason reached up placing his hand over hers. "Yeah...well, I see what goes on with you too."

A smile is exchanged before Ally leans over, replacing her hand with her head on his shoulder. She lets out a sigh enjoying the silence for a while.

"Thank you."

"For what? I didn't do anything," Jason answered looking down at the top of her head.

Ally slowly looks up at him. "Don't say that. You have sacrificed your time and your home for someone you barely know."

"Yeah, but you make it all easy," he responded, patting her leg.

Ally smiled at his words before slowly looking away. Jason was an amazing guy, like no one she had ever meant before. He made her smile and most importantly, made her feel safe. She sighed quietly closing her eyes taking in the moment she didn't want to end.


	14. Chapter 13

"I hear you are still hell bent on getting Ally out of Jason's penthouse," Sonny smiled at his wife, entering the living room of the house they shared.

"How do you know that?"

"Jason told me about your little visit this morning," Sonny answered. "Carly, you need to just let Jason do his job. Right now that's all this is to him."

"Just like Sam was a job to him and look what happened there," Carly explained.

"Right and you weren't able to stop him back then. You're not gonna be able to stop him this time if he chooses to be with Ally," Sonny informed her taking her hand in his. He brought it up to his lips and slowly lowered it, Carly smiling the whole time.

"I know..." She sighed, placing her arms around her husband. "It's just...Jason gives away his heart too easily and too fast."

Sonny wrapped his arms around his wife, "In this business, everything moves fast. With all the danger in Jason's life, love might not be an option again. So let him just be happy."

"Have you even met the girl?"

"Carly..." Sonny let out a breath pulling her back a little so he could look at her face. "Have you listened to anything I have said?" Carly shrugged. "No, I haven't met her, but Jason seems to think highly of her, along with that freak of the week, Spinelli," Sonny answered, rolling his eyes at the thought of the man that worked for Jason.

"Maybe you should meet her and tell me what you think. You can read people extremely well," Carly suggested.

"Jason is better at that then the both of us, so maybe you need to trust his instincts."

"I guess..." Carly whispered, falling down on the couch.

"Look, I'll head over there to talk to Jason about maybe moving Ally to a safe house, maybe even the island. I'll check her out, then," Sonny informed, taking the seat on the couch, placing his hand on her leg.

"Not the island," Carly requested. "Cause we both know, Jason will go with her. I don't want Jason to leave."

'Carly...if it's better for them to go there, you can't be that selfish. This isn't about you. Jason is gonna do what's best for Ally."

"No, send her to a safe house. It's not just me who need him. Michael and Morgan need him too," Carly said leaning against Sonny, head on his shoulder.

"Just don't think about it right now. I told you that I was gonna suggest it to him. Jason might decide not to go and stay here," he assured, wrapping his arm around her and squeezing her close to his body.

"I'm sorry I'm so selfish with Jason."

Sonny laughed, placing a small kiss on top of her head. "Go take the boys to your mother's and I'll go talk to Jason."

Carly nodded placing a kiss on his lips. "Be careful."

Sonny winked watching her slowly get up and disappearing up the stairs. He let out a sigh before standing up and leaving his house, getting into his waiting car. He thought about his conversation with his wife and couldn't help but smile. Carly was a handful but Sonny seemed to be the one that could handle her. He was able to show her an unconditional love. A love different than what she got from Jason.

"Mr. Corinthos, Mr. Morgan isn't here, but you can go up and wait," Max said when Sonny reached Harborview Towers.

"Thank you, Max," Sonny said entering the elevator.

He was greeted by Max's brother, Milo with the door opened. "Hello, sir. Door is open."

Sonny nodded at the younger brother before entering the penthouse. Inside the stereo was blaring Cyndi Lauper's _Girls Just Want to Have Fun, _while Ally danced around the room, dusting every surface.

Sonny shook his head, smiling. "Hey!"

Ally jumped turning towards the voice. "Um, hey!" She quickly walked over to the radio and turned it down. "Can...I help...you?"

"I'm Sonny. Sonny Corinthos. I'm here to see Jason," he introduced himself fixing his designer suit.

"Um, Jason, isn't here."

"I know...I have some things to discuss with him, so I'll just wait," he shared.

"Okay, can I get you anything?" she asked pointing towards the bar.

"No, it's fine. I can do it," he said noticing how tense she seemed at his presence. "You're Ally right?" The young girl nodded, still remaining in the same spot. "You can relax. I'm not here to hurt you or anything. Jason speaks very kind words about you."

Ally slowly relaxed but kept her distance. "Oh, well...Jason has been very sweet to me."

"I don't have any doubt about that," he commented pouring a drink for himself.

"Thanks for allowing him to let me stay."

"I don't have a say in Jason's life."

"Yeah, but he respects you and the decisions you make," she informed him.

"The feeling is mutual," Sonny said walking around the couch, just as the door opened.

"Sonny, hi?" Jason expressed confused.

"Hey, I came over her to talk to you about Ally," Sonny explained, looking at his friend, then back at the young woman.

"What about her?" Jason asked walking to stand next to her, noticing her dressed in clothes that just seemed….well, not her.

"I was thinking that maybe we should consider moving her to a one of our safe houses or even the island," Sonny suggested taking another drinking, looking over his glass at the people in front of him.

"The island?" Ally questioned looking up at Jason.

"Yeah, it's in the middle of no where, but there is a small town nearby and no one would know who you were. You could come and go as you please," Sonny explained. "It's extremely private."

'No," Jason answered, shaking his head. "I can't leave you to deal with the Zacchara's alone. And the safe house...maybe we can talk about that in the near future," Jason answered.

"Very well. I knew this was gonna be your answer, but I wanted to give you the options. Carly will be happy to know you're not leaving," Sonny said with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Carly would try and follow me to the island if I left anyway," Jason expressed.

"Yeah," Sonny agreed, finishing off his drink. "Listen, I'll leave you two alone, but can you ask Spinelli to come by the office tomorrow. I need him to install a new security system."

Jason nodded escorting Sonny to the door.

"It was nice meeting you, Mr. Corinthos," Ally called after them.

"You, too. And it's just Sonny," he insisted with a smile. "She's a sweet girl, but maybe you should tell her she doesn't have to clean for you."

Jason looked confused as he slowly shut the door and turned to look at Ally. Her gaze fell to the floor, cheeks flushed with color.

"What is he talking about?" Jason asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Um..." Ally began eyes still on the floor. "Sonny might have walked in while Cyndi Lauper was blaring on the radio and I was dancing and cleaning."

Jason laughed, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, it was embarrassing," she admitted.

"He's right though...you don't have to clean for me. I have people for that," he informed as he made his way towards her.

"I like to clean, besides it keeps me from going crazy," she explained.

"Would you rather be at a safe house or maybe the island? It would be so much better than being stuck here," Jason said hearing the sadness in her voice.

"If you can't be there with me, then I don't want to go." Jason smirked, raising an eyebrow. "It's cause I don't trust people and you're the first person I've trusted in a long time."

"I understand, but those options are always open to you," he informed her with a soft smile.

"I know and I appreciate you and Sonny for giving me options," Ally said, sweeping a piece of hair from her face.

"It's not a problem," Jason assured her. "Why don't you go lay down for a while. I'll wake you when it's time for our little trip."

"Wait...we are still going?"

"Yeah..."

"I just thought that after that detective was here…"

"Who, Lucky?" Ally nodded. "Truth...I think Lucky already knows you're here…but," he said reaching for her hand to calm her down. "He knows how bad Johnny is and that you're safer here."

"Okay," she whispered "I'll go rest then." She took a deep breathe before leaning up and placing a kiss on his cheek.

Jason's breathe got caught in his throat, but remained calm as she walked by. He waited for her to disappear, before letting out a groan of frustration. He was confused beyond words. Jason didn't express things well. So when he started feeling emotions that had been suppressed for so long, he wanted to fight to keep them hidden. He knew deep down that it wouldn't be long before he could hide them any longer.

**Author's Note: **_First I want to thank all who are reading. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. I'm not the best at grammar, but I do my best. Next I want to say all the reviews are amazing. I know not everyone likes certain pairings, but to continue to read with an open minds means alot to me. To my amazing guest reviewer...I would like to say, you are just get encouragement. I love the mutual respect that Lucky and Jason seemed to find over the years, so Lucky might not be here much, but he might make appearances. Lastly, I literally just wrote this chapter and next as fillers just today. I hope you like them. They came out of no where. Much LOVE!_


	15. Chapter 14

"Did you find out anything at Jason's?" Commissioner Mac Scorpio asked his head detective, Lucky Spencer.

Lucky looked up from his desk, "Nothing. Just like I knew I wouldn't. Jason and Sonny aren't stupid. If she's with them, we will probably never find her."

"Well, have we looked at any of the Zaccharas' other enemies?" Mac asked.

"Our men are looking, but I doubt they are going to find anything," Lucky informed.

"Why do you say that?"

"We all know Johnny beat that poor woman all the time. Are we sure she just didn't finally get sick of it all and leave," Lucky suggested.

"That could very well be the case, but we have to at least try and find her," the man insisted.

Lucky threw his hands up in the air. "This is insane. What happens if we do find her? We send her back into the hands of the Zaccharas and then we end up fishing her body out of the harbor days later. I don't see how any of this makes sense."

"I get that, but like it or not...Johnny was never charged with domestic violence. We have to do our job no matter how much we hate it," the older man explained, just as torn as his fellow officer.

"Well, then I pray we never find her," Lucky commented.

"Excuse me," Johnny's voice rang though the Port Charles Police Department. "Detective Spencer, is there a reason you don't want her found?"

Lucky walked up to the young mob prince, "Johnny, my reason doesn't matter, it just matters that I do my job to locate her."

"Then locate her. Have you checked Jason Morgan's?" he asked Mac.

"Lucky was there this morning and she wasn't there," he answered.

"She's there, I just know it," Johnny insisted.

"Except that she wasn't," Lucky corrected him.

"Did you search his penthouse?"

"That's not how it works. I didn't have a search warrant, plus we technically don't know if she's missing. Maybe she just left you," Lucky commented with a small smirk.

Johnny stepped towards the man, "Ally loves me and I love her."

"OH, is that's what you call it," Lucky said, showing the man he wasn't intimidated.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"I think you know what it means."

"I'm not sure I do, officer," Johnny continued each time taking a step towards Lucky.

"That's detective...and let me spell it out for you. I think Ally left cause she was tired of being your personal punching bag," Lucky explained.

Johnny reached to grab Lucky's collar, but stopped when Mac's voice sounded, "I wouldn't."

"I hope she is with Jason Morgan, cause she's better off," Lucky whispered in Johnny's face, before pushing past him.

"I should have known you cops weren't going to do anything. I'll just have to find her myself," Johnny said walking to the exit.

"Just a heads up, Mr. Zacchara. If she ends up hurt or dead, you are definitely going to be number one on our suspect list," Mac called after him.

Johnny rolled his eyes at the words spoken to him. He had to find her himself. The cops weren't going to help. He took a deep breathe before getting into his black SUV. He sat a few minutes collecting himself, before heading towards Harborview Towers. Jason wasn't off the hook with him. He was certain he knew a lot more than he told the police. He needed to keep a watchful eye on him. Johnny just had to be careful, cause Jason was the best of the best when it came to basically everything. Spying on the mob enforcer wasn't going to be an easy job.


	16. Chapter 15

"Wow as exciting as that was, I have to admit I was a little scared," Ally said letting Jason help her off his bike.

Jason chuckled, "You don't have to be scared."

Ally smiled at the man in front of her, before taking in her surroundings. "Where are we?"

"One of my favorite places. A place I always come when I need to get away from my thoughts," he explained walking her towards the foot bridge.

Ally stood there listening to him speak, surprised at how vulnerable he seemed when he talked about this place. "It's quiet," she expressed quietly.

"Yeah," he whispered walking out onto the bridge, looking over the water.

The young woman watched Jason take in the atmosphere of tranquility that was this place. She could tell this place meant a lot to him due to straight emotions that were on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, slowly walking to him.

Jason closed his eyes, "Just how peaceful I feel when I'm here."

"That's good."

Jason turned towards her, "You deserve to feel that kinda peace."

Ally felt peaceful just being with him. She slowly walked past him, taking in the view, "So why is this place so special to you?"

Jason looked down at this hands. "It was a safe spot for me to go after my accident." Jason saw the look of confusion in her eyes. "About ten years ago, I was in a car accident at the hands of my own brother. I suffered sever head trauma to my frontal lobe. It erased all memories of who I was prior to the accident. And this bridge is where I could escape everyone and their expectations," he explained to her.

"Wow. All your memories were gone?" Jason nodded. "Did anything return?"

"Nope. Which has hurt and is still hurting a lot of people, mostly my family. But I can't do anything about it. I'm not the person they want me to be. Truthfully, I'm okay with that," Jason admitted.

"But it's got to be tough though."

"Not really. I'm not that person and I'm not going to apologize for it," he informed her.

Ally nodded, "That's what I like about you." She reached up, pointing at his chest. "You are who you are and you don't make excuses about it. You always tell the truth, at least you have since I've been around."

Jason reached up, taking her hand in his. "Well, if I'm being truthful, I should tell you that I like having you around. In the days you have been here, you make it bearable to come home," he admitted to her.

"Thank you, but I always feel like I'm a burden to you," she confessed.

"I already told you, you're not a burden. I really do like having you around. You should stop worrying about it," Jason insisted.

Ally squeezed his hand, eyes locked on his. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked, eyebrow quirked.

"For always making me feel better," she answered, slowly walking forward. She bit her lip as she slowly wrapped her arms around his body. "Even when I should be frightened, you make me feel safe," she continued, feeling Jason's arms wrap around her.

"Good," he whispered into the top of her head.

"And thank you for bringing me here. I know you risked a lot, but it was really good to get out of the penthouse. Even better getting to know a little bit more about you," she added, still hugging Jason.

Jason smiled, "You're welcome."

The breeze blew over the two causing the young woman to shiver slightly. She unknowingly hugged Jason tighter to keep warm. Jason looked down, noticing a sense of peace fill her body. He squeezed her tighter to assure her of how safe she really was with him.

"Are you cold?" he asked rubbing the sides of her arms.

Ally pulled away only slightly to look up at him. "Maybe a little, but I don't want to leave."

"Me neither," Jason admitted reaching up and pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "But maybe we should head home. Wouldn't want you getting sick."

"Aww...you're worried about," She laughed leaning into him.

"Maybe a little," he teased pushing her back towards his motorcycle.

"Aren't you sweet," she laughed letting him guide her along the path.

"I can be..." he chuckled as he placed the motorcycle helmet on her head.

Ally giggled as she adjusted the straps on the helmet. She waited for Jason to balance the bike before climbing onto the back.

"All set?" he asked starting the motorcycle.

"Yeah," She answered, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist.

Jason smiled at the feeling of her close to him. He took a deep breathe before pulling away, driving straight back to the penthouse.

**Author's Note: **_I am loving all the reviews. They are beyond amazing. The next chapter is gonna take a while cause it's gonna be an intense one. I just want to prepare you that it might take me a while to get it up. There is a lot going to happen. I ask for your patience cause I want to do this next chapter justice. Yes, it's written, but I always change my mind when I start typing on how I want it to go. _

_Thank you again for all the amazing encouragement. Means alot to me._


	17. Chapter 16

"Damn it," Johnny yelled entering the living room of the house he shared with his father. The sun was starting to peak through the curtains when to plopped down on the sofa the next morning. He ran his hands over his face a couple times, trying to get rid of the images that were replaying in his head over and over again.

"Johnny..." a voice called out. The younger man frowned watching his father join him. "Are you okay? I thought I heard you yell."

"Yeah..." he mumbled.

"What's going on?"

"I found her," he answered his father.

"Where?"

"She's with Jason," he whispered. "I saw her...walk into his building...hanging all over him."

Anthony let out a chuckle, "Of course she was." Confusion swept over the mob boss' face quickly. "Wait I thought you said the police checked Jason's and found nothing."

Johnny shrugged, "It doesn't matter if they did or didn't find her. I saw it with my own eyes. But...she's not going to be there much longer, I can promise you that."

Anthony watched his son remove himself from the sofa and headed straight for the gun safe.

"So what is your plan?" his father asked, watching him load the gun. "You just gonna walk into Jason Morgan's penthouse and start firing...then what?" he asked getting up from the chair.

"No, I'm gonna get to Ally when Jason isn't around," he informed his father.

"How? I'm sure, Jason always has her guarded.

"It's early morning. We both know that the Corinthos shipments go out around this time. Jason is always...always there to make sure that they depart on time. So I don't have to worry about him. Next...Max and Milo are easy to get around," Johnny explained. "All I know is that Ally comes home today," he assured, pulling his leather jacket on.

"Yeah, if you don't end up dead first," Anthony chuckled.

"You would like that wouldn't you?" he asked getting into the man's face.

"You wouldn't be my problem anymore."

"Ya know...maybe I'll just leave Ally with Jason. In fact, I'll go there now and wish them both the best and give Ally permission to tell Jason all he needs to know about your organization," Johnny threatened.

"Just go get the damn girl," he demanded his son.

"Yeah...that's what I thought."

Johnny's eyes remained on his father as he walked out the door and into a fog. The morning sun seemed to have disappeared under the cover of a thick fog moving in with the sounds of thunder echoing in the distant. Johnny could hear the thunder getting closer by the minute, which meant a huge storm was rolling into Port Charles. If he was going to get the girl back, he had to do it now. Storms were always cause for confusion and this is definitely what he needed to bring Ally home.

Johnny took every back road to Jason's place, all the while trying to come up with a plan of action. When he arrived, he was right about Jason being gone. The shipments schedule never changed and it seemed like the fog wasn't going to slow anything down. Jason maybe out of the picture, but he needed to get into the building and past all the guards.

Johnny parked his black SUV in the back of the building as the clouds opened up and rain fell from the sky. He ran from his car to the edge of the building, leaning against the brick trying to catch his breath. He remember when he worked for Jason long ago, that the service entrance seemed to always be open due to the coming and going of the many guards and employees of the building. He walked to the west end of the building finding it deserted. The rain fell even harder as Johnny just stood there waiting the right opportunity to present itself. It was at that very moment he head a voice.

"Jason has all the luck," one of the guards said as he and another exited the building.

"He got girls falling over him left and right...and now..." the other one continued.

"Do you know if he sealed the deal with her yet?"

The conversation continued causing Johnny to become furious. The thought of his girl with Jason Morgan made him realize that this needed to be over soon. As soon the two guards were so far away, the mob prince made his way into the building. It didn't take much to get inside and to the stairs. He knew that once Jason found out how easy he got in, there was going to be hell to pay.

Taking the stairs was the safest way for Johnny to get up to the penthouse, but climbing thirty floors of them really took a lot out of him. Once to the top floor, he took a few to catch his breath. He cracked the door slightly to see what waited for him. A single guard stood in his way to Ally. He slowly let the door close, leaning back against the door. He needed a plan and he needed to come up with one quick before he was caught. A phone echoed from the other side of the door causing Johnny to peak through the crack. That was his way in.

"Hold on...reception is back..." the guard said stepping the way, leaving the door open for him.

Johnny smiled, knowing he had to move fast. He quietly stood up and crawled his way to the door. He reached out trying to see if it was locked and he wasn't surprised when he found that it was. Taking a quick look over his shoulder, he pulled his lock picking kit out of his back pocket and made quick work of opening the door.

Minutes later, Johnny slipped inside, locking the door behind him. He quietly scanned the room, finding it empty. He knew she was here and within seconds he watched her pounce down the stairs. He pressed his body against the door, making sure to keep himself out of her sight.

He watched her for a few, before pulling out his gun and aimed it towards her. "Hey, baby."

Ally jumped at the voice. Her body began to tremble and she slowly turned around to look at the man.

"How did you find me?" she asked trembling.

"Easy..." he began, walking towards her. "There are only a few people in Port Charles that can make a person look like they have vanished. Since I know Carly would freak if Sonny brought your sexy behind home..." Ally backed away from Johnny as he inched towards her. "The only place you could be in Jason's." he said reaching out to grab her arm, but missing.

"Jason will kill you if he finds you in here," she screamed as she ran around the back of the couch, only to have Johnny jump over it, catching her in his arms.

Johnny laughed, "Jason isn't going to do anything to me. You see now that I have you, I'm gonna be able to walk right out the front door and not be harmed at all."

"LET GO!" she begged trying to pull away.

Lightning crashed outside, causing Johnny to be distracted long enough for Ally to break free and make a run towards the door. She was almost there, when Johnny grabbed her by the waist, pulling into her back into the living room.

"Get off of me," she screamed as they collapsed on the couch from their struggle. "GET OFF!" Johnny ignored all of Ally's pleads. "Now!" she cried slapping him across the face.

Johnny winced, "You stupid bitch. That was a bad move."

Ally continued to struggle underneath him as he started to rip open her clothes.

"Get off me!" She repeated. "Stop! Please!" She pleaded as tears began to fall down her cheeks. She was starting to lose all the fight she had in her as Johnny started kissing her neck. She knew where this was leading to. It wasn't the first time that Johnny had taken advantage of her.

"Get off of her or I'll kill you," a voice rang out through the apartment.

Johnny stopped his actions, feeling a gun pressed against his back.

"Do it, Sonny. Shoot the bastard!" Ally exclaimed, her fear turning into anger.

"You want him to shoot me, Ally?"

"Yes," she hissed in his face.

Johnny scowled, "He isn't going to shoot me, cause he might put a bullet in you." He looked over his shoulder at the man over them. He slowly stood up, bring Ally with him, all the while his gun pointed at Ally's side. "I'll kill her..." he informed Sonny. "Just like my father killed Sam." Ally cried out as Johnny pulled her like a rag doll towards the door. "Ally and I are going to walk out of here and you're not going to be able to do anything about it."

Sonny's eyes traveled from Johnny to the gun pointed at Ally. He could see the fear and terror in the young woman's eyes. The mob boss had to do everything he could to make sure Johnny didn't hurt her or take her from Jason's. He intensely stared at Ally, trying to get her to calm down. In a single second, Sonny was able to convey to her that he had her back. With one small nod from him, Ally fell to her knees, covering her head. The sounds of gun fire echoed though the room. Ally opened her eyes to see Johnny's body fall to the floor. She pushed herself away, leaning against the closet door, her eyes never leaving Johnny's motionless body. She watched in shock as Sonny check the body.

"He's dead," Sonny assured her, kicking Johnny's gun across the room.

"Are you sure?" she asked hugging her knees.

"Yeah."

"Did you...hear...Anthony killed Sam..." Ally said eyes glued to Johnny.

"We already knew," Sonny said, reaching down and helping her to her feet.

Ally instantly threw her arms around Sonny and sobbed. Moments later, the door flew open causing Sonny to point his gun at his best friend, Jason.

"What the hell happened?" Jason asked dropping his gun to the side, eyes on the dead body in his foyer.

"Johnny attacked Ally and tried to take her," Sonny began to explained. "I eliminated him before he eliminated her."

"Are you okay?" he asked placing a hand on her arm.

"NO," she answered tears continuing to fall down her face.

"You take care of her. I'll have Milo and Max deal with the body," Sonny instructed.

Jason nodded taking Ally in his arms, carrying her up the stairs. He felt her body cling to his as she cried.

"It's over," he whispered into the side of her head, taking her into his room.

"Jason, I was so scared," she said as he placed her on the edge of his bed.

"I know...but I got you. I promise nothing like this will ever happen again. Not while I am around," he proclaimed, kneeling down in front of her. Ally just nodded. "I'm gonna run you a bath and then you are gonna rest."

"Where are you going?" she asked Jason, who heard the panic in her voice.

"No where," he answered. "I'll be right here all day and night."

Ally nodded before slowly standing, letting him escort her to the bathroom. Jason started the water for her bath, then got her some towels.

"I'm going to be outside. Just take your time," he said taking hold of her hand and squeezing it. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "You okay?"

Ally nodded, squeezing his hand back, closing her eyes the moment his lips touched her head. She watched him leave before slowly getting undressed. She caught her own reflection in the mirror and gasped at the instant bruises forming on her body. Tears filled her eyes as she took one last look at herself before climbing into the hot water.

Ally did just as Jason instructed her to do. She wanted to make sure to wash every part of Johnny off of her. Her muscles were starting to relax so soreness of everything became real. She wished she could just stay in the water, but it was starting to turn cold.

After drying off, Ally wrapped her bruised body in a terry cloth robe. She opened the door, finding Jason's room empty. She knew he wasn't far away, so she remained calm as she climbed into the huge bed. She leaned against the pillows taking in the surroundings. The room made her feel instantly comforted. Taking a deep breath, Ally closed her eyes feeling exhaustion sweep over her body causing her to dozed off.

Not long after falling asleep, Ally began to dream about the day's events. She cried as she slept, her body jerked as Johnny as jerked her around. Screams poured out of her mouth as Johnny attempted to shoot her.

"Jason! Jason!" Ally cried sitting up in the middle of the bed.

Jason moved across the room when he heard her call for him.

"Hey, hey, hey, I'm here," he assured her, placing himself next to her.

"Jason, please. You have to take me somewhere. Hide me okay?" she begged him.

Jason grabbed her hands, "Ally, you are safe."

"Hide me, please," she begged reaching up and grabbing his face. "Anthony will find me."

"Hey..." Jason said taking her face in his hands. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Ally trusted Jason more than any other person in her life, so she believed every word. She took a deep breathe wiping away her tears. "Jason...I was so scared. It was terrifying. I didn't think I was gonna have the strength to fight him off long enough for someone to help..."

"Hey, but you did. You got a lot of courage still left in that body."

Ally looked down at her hands then back up at Jason. "I don't know how he was able to get a hold of me. It just happened so fast." She bite her lip as she tried to tell him what went down. "He was just there. I couldn't struggle, I couldn't do anything, Jason. He picked me up like a rag doll and shoved me down on the couch..." she said feeling sick to her stomach at the thought of what might have happened if Sonny hadn't showed up.

"I'm so sorry. I don't understand why the door was left unguarded, but I will find out. Just know it will never happen again. I promise you that," he said moving up beside her, then pulling her into his arms.

Ally believed him, she just wasn't sure he was going to be able to protect her from Anthony.


	18. Chapter 17

"How in the hell did this happen?!" Jason yelled at six men standing in his foyer.

"Stone Cold..." Spinelli expressed placing his finger over his mouth, gesturing towards the stairs.

"I don't care!" Jason exclaimed, turning back to the men. "I want answers...NOW!"

"Mr. Morgan, I'm the one that left the door unguarded. I'm the one that took a call..." one explained eyes moving from Jason to the floor.

"How did he get up here to begin with? All doors are suppose to be locked and guarded," he reminded them, before turning towards Spinelli.

Spinelli started typing on his computer, before looking at up Jason, "I just pulled up the security footage. Seems as though the service door was not only left unsecured, but unlocked."

Jason slowly turned back to his men. "I pay you to do a job. I pay you to follow my orders. You can't follow them, then why are you working for me?" Jason yelled louder with each word he spoke.

"Oop," Spinelli said causing all to look at him.

"What?" Jason questioned his protege, who had placed headphones over his ears. "Spinelli!"

"Yes, Master," he answered pulling the headphones off.

"What is it?"

Spinelli looked down at his computer, then slowly back at his friend. "Seems as though a few of the trusted men have been discussing your, dare I say, relationship with the Beautiful Damsel One upstairs," he informed.

Jason picked up the phone off the desk, throwing it in anger. It wasn't till it shattered at the foot of the stairs, Jason noticed Ally looking down at him from the landing.

"Ally..."

"What is going on?" she asked, fear in her voice.

"Stone Cold is just trying to gain knowledge of why today's events played out the way they did," Spinelli explained as she slowly walked down the stairs.

"Boss, we are sorry for our incompetence. It will never happen again," another man spoke.

"You think I'm gonna give you all another change to mess up?" Jason asked, anger still filled his words.

"Jason..." Ally said placing her hand on his shoulder. "It doesn't have to be this way."

He turned to look at her, "This is the way things have to be. I will not show weakness."

"Not weakness...understanding and compassion," she corrected him with a weak smile.

"But..."

"Remember...I'm fine," she said to him, reminding him of the words he spoke to her a lot today. "No one got seriously hurt..." she trialed off as she felt the weight of the events hit her once again, causing her to tremble.

"Get out!" Jason ordered the men. "I expect better."

They all mumbled _sorry _and_ thank you_ before leaving the apartment.

"Fair One...are you okay?" Spinelli asked noticing her body shake.

She nodded, "Just want to forget about today."

"How did you sleep?" Jason asked placing his hand on her arm.

"Okay, I guess," she answered, trying to smile.

"We are going to work out all the security problems, as well as install more cameras, plus Spinelli is gonna move back in full-time for a while," Jason informed.

Ally just nodded as she walked towards the couch to sit. She stopped when flashbacks of Johnny on top of her flashed through her mind. She quickly backed away, bumping into Jason, startling her.

"Hey...hey...hey, you're okay," he assured her, wrapping his arms around her body.

"Fair One...it's the lounger, correct." Spinelli knew the answer just by looking at her face.

"Have Max and Milo take care of it," Jason requested, helping her towards the stairs. "And I can't believe I'm about to say this, but have Maxie pick out a new one."

Spinelli agreed just as the two disappeared upstairs.

"I've never seen you that angry before," Ally expressed, once back inside Jason's room.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. Most of all I'm sorry I scared you," he said.

"I understand why," she assured him, climbing back into his bed, pulling the large comforter back over her body.

"You still sore?"

"A little."

"Do you need me to get you anything?"

"Maybe some water."

"Okay," he said walking towards the door.

"Jason?" He turned to look at her. "Thank you."

"You really need to stop saying that," he smiled.

"I'm just so grateful for everything," she explained.

"Relax and I'll be right back."

"Can we just hide in here the rest of the night?" she asked sheepishly.

"Sure...whatever you want," he agreed leaving the girl alone.

Ally smiled slightly as she snuggled into the bed. She was happy that Jason had opened his room to her. She knew that she wouldn't be able to be alone tonight.


	19. Chapter 18

"Has everything been dealt with?" Sonny asked Max, the next morning at his residence.

"Yes, Boss. No one is gonna know what happened. We also have people watching Anthony. If he tries to make a move, we will know," the bodyguard informed.

"Good. I want extra security precautions taken on my house, the docks, my kids' school. I'm sure Jason already took care of this, but I never want that door of his penthouse left unguarded again...ever," the Mob King demanded.

"Yes, sir. I'm on it," Max said before walking away.

Sonny sighed as he paced his living room. The events of the last twenty-four hours had actually taken a toll on him. He shot and killed his rival's son. Now all he could do is try and make sure there was no retaliation.

"Sonny...I just heard what happened last night. You could have very well just started a mob war," Carly expressed trotting down the stairs.

Sonny looked over his shoulder at his wife, not sure if he was really ready to deal with this early. "Please don't. Not this morning."

"When then?" she asked crossing her arms across her chest. "Cause Sonny, you just put us all in danger over a girl that means nothing to us."

"She means something to Jason, whether you want to believe it or not," Sonny commented.

"What about the kids and I? We aren't going to be safe once Anthony finds out you shot his son," Carly expressed, attitude in every word.

"I increased man power. I'll make sure that you are all safe," he promised.

"Why did you do it?" she asked almost pouting.

"He was gonna rape her...right there...probably would have killed her," he answered. "I wasn't going to let another woman get hurt on my watch."

Carly stood in shock as Sonny spoke. That wasn't the answer she thought was going to hear come out of his mouth. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," breathed out. "I heard this...gut-retching scream come from Jason's when I stepped out of the elevator. I stormed inside...there he was...gun to her chest...ripping at her clothes, not caring that she was begging him to stop," Sonny explained, eyes glazed over with every detail.

Carly ran her fingers through her hair as she listened. She knew this was getting to him, due to his past. She knew why he did what he did, but it still put her and her kids in danger.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah...Jason's been taking care of her, making sure she isn't alone," he said walking towards his wife. He looked down and reached for her hand. "I didn't want to start any war...I just couldn't let him kill her."

"I know..." Carly whispered wrapping her arms around him.

Sonny held on tight to his wife, trying to will away all the past memories that were coming at him.

"Look, Carly...I know you don't like Ally, but please...try to be civil towards her. Jason cares about her. He may not be willing to admit it, but I saw it written all over his face yesterday. He is attached to that girl. And maybe...just maybe, that's not a bad thing," Sonny commented slowly pulling away from him wife to look at her.

"Yeah, maybe you're right," she agreed placing a small kiss on his lips.

"What was that?" he chuckled.

"I said maybe you're right," she smiled. "But don't let it go to your head."

"I'll try not to," he said as she pulled away from him, grabbing her coat. "Where you going?"

"Where do you think?"

Sonny shook his head. "Be careful. Make sure you take a guard with you."

Carly agreed as she exited the house.

"Where to, Mrs. Corinthos?" The guard asked escorting to the waiting car.

"Jason's."

"Yes, Ma'am," he agreed.

Carly sighed letting Sonny's words resonate with her as the driver headed towards Harborview Towers. She wasn't sure how bad the situation really was until she arrived. The situation shown to be extremely serious, when she noticed the extra guards walking blocks from the building.

"It's all clear. You can go up," Max told her opening the door to her car.

"Thanks, Max," she said, walking into the building.

Max stayed close by till she was safe in the elevator. The bodyguard smiled at her just before the doors closed. She was soon greeted by Milo when she reached Jason's floor. Carly smiled before walking towards the front door. She went to open it, finding it locked.

"Mr. Morgan wants the door locked at all time," Milo informed her.

"Open it," she demanded.

"I can't. Unless I believe there is imminent danger inside," he explained.

"Are you serious?"

"Afraid so."

Carly groaned in frustration, turning towards the door. "JASON!" she yelled, continuously pound on the door.

"Carly, seriously," he expressed annoyed, when he finally opened the door.

"Good to see you too," she commented as she walked right in.

Jason let out of breath, closing the door and facing Carly. "It's good to see you, but I'm tired. I don't have the patience to deal with your drama right now."

Carly scoffed, "Wow, I come over to make sure you're okay and you insult me."

"No, Car..." Jason sighed, running his hand over his face. "I'm fine, thank you for caring. I'm sorry for being..."

'A jerk," Carly insisted.

"Yeah," he whispered, walking past her, plopping down on his couch.

Carly was about to say something, but frowned at the sight of the new piece of furniture. "Why the new sofa?"

"Cause Ally, um...couldn't stand to look at it," he answered eyes closed as his head laid against the back of it.

"Where is our little...victim?" Carly asking looking around. Jason scowled at her. "Sorry."

"She's upstairs...resting. She is dealing with nightmares, so she didn't sleep much last night. Neither one of us did," Jason admitted.

"Wait...you...both?"

"Carly, don't start...please."

"No, are you two sharing a bed?" she questioned.

"Yeah...sharing. That's it. Not that it's any of your business. She needs to know she's safe. I need to make sure she feels it," Jason said standing up and walking towards the stairs.

"I'm worried that it's going to turn into something more."

"And if it does….again...it's none of your business," Jason added.

"Jason, this woman is the reason a mob war might break out and you are protecting her," Carly said very upset with her friend.

"No! Johnny is. He is the one that beat her day in and day out. He didn't like that she wanted to leave. Maybe she shouldn't have come here, but she did. Now that she is here, I'm not going to let anything hurt again," he explained leaning against the banister.

"You have feelings for her."

"Come on, Carly. I barely know her."

"That might be true...but I just saw something in your eyes I haven't seen in a long time. You care about her," Carly said, her voice mellowing as she walked toward him. Jason just stared at her not sure what to say. "I don't like any of this, cause I don't believe anyone will ever good enough for you." She smiled reaching up, touching his cheek. "But if you actually do care about her...you need to tell her. With all the crazy going on, you might not get a chance."

"Thanks for coming over and caring so much. I don't always tell you how much I appreciate it, but I do," he said reaching forward and hugging her.

"You're welcome," she whispered, hugging him back. "You know all I want is for you to be happy."

"I know," he said pulling away.

Carly gave Jason a quick smile before walking towards the door. "Hey..." she slowly turned around. "Keep me updated on everything."

"I will," he promised walking her to the door. "And keep a guard with you at all times. Kids too."

"I promise," Carly said before kissing his cheek.

Jason winked at her as he closed the door and locked it. He turned around finding Ally at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey," he said walking to her.

"Hey," she whispered. "Is everything okay with Carly?"

"Yeah," he answered, as she walked away from him to the new sofa. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," she answered taking a seat, pulling her legs to her chest. "Maybe a little tired."

"Do you want to back upstairs and lay down?" he asked pointing towards the stairs.

"No, I want to stay down here for a little bit," she admitted, leaning back trying to relax.

"You hungry?" he asked reaching forward, pushing a piece a hair from her face.

She smiled looking up at him. "A little."

"Okay, I'll have Max go get us some food," he suggested.

She nodded as Jason slowly walked towards the door. Her eyes remained fixed on him the whole time. Jason had been incredible to her since the attack, never leaving her side. The more she thought about what he had done for her, the bigger the smile got on her face.

"What?" Jason asked when he noticed her looking at him.

She blushed looking away. "I just was thinking about how amazing you have been," she admitted to him.

"Stop..." he insisted back to her.

"I'm serious. You have made me feel so safe, even after last night. You help me when I needed it. Dried my tears when I cried. You didn't have to do any of that. And yet you still did," she explained as he took a seat next to her. "I'm so glad Spinelli brought me here."

"Yeah?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm alive because of you and him. If he wouldn't have brought me here...i would be dead," she insisted, her eyes never leaving his.

"But you're not dead and you are alive and you are here.," he spoke.

Ally smiled at his words. She took a second to let them process before looking up at him. "Are you happy I'm here?"

Jason licked his lips, reaching for her hand. He was about to speak when there was a knock at the door.

"Go..." she excused him, pointing towards the door.

Jason did what he was told, while Ally found her eyes drift shut in contentment. She hadn't had that feeling in a long time. The longer her eyes remained shut, the more Ally began to drift off, dreaming about how things could be if she decided to be with Jason. He made her feel safe and secure. He made her feel worthy of being taken care of. He made her feel things she thought she never would feel.

"Ally," Jason's voice ran thought her head, causing her to sigh.

Jason watched her for a moment before realizing that she had fallen asleep. She actually seemed at peace as she slept. He wanted to wake her so she could eat, but she been so restless the last twenty-four hours. He looked at the food, deciding he could heat the food up for her later. Taking a deep breath, he leaned down picking up her sleeping form. Ally instantly wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, as he slowly walked towards the stairs.

Jason bit his lip freezing his movements when she started to stir, but his attempt was unsuccessful. Ally moaned quietly opening her eyes, looking up at Jason through her lashes. Their eyes remained locked on each other as Ally leaned into Jason, kissing him gently.

Jason froze for only a second before he returned the kiss. The kiss was perfect and simple; everything they both wanted in a first kiss. Ally pulled away, hiding her face in his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Jason placed her on her feet, lifting her chin with his finger so he could look at her. "Don't be..." Ally looked at him very confused. "I kissed you back," he expressed to her with a smile.

Jason moved closer cupping her cheek pressing his lips against hers. She sighed a little feeling Jason deepen the kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her snug against his body. Ally relaxed against him as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. The kiss continued for so long that when they finally pulled apart, both found it hard to catch their breath.

"I can't believe that actually happened," she admitted, slowly pulling away from his grip and walking towards the sofa.

"Why do you say that?" he asked following to be close to her.

"Kissing you is something I've be wanting to do for a while now...and I finally did," she expressed as he placed himself next to her. "It just...this...all of it...feels like a dream."

"It's a good dream," he smiled, wrapping his arm around her.

Ally smiled at his words as she leaned into his body. He knew all the right things to say to make everything feel less awkward for her. She was starting to care a lot about the man next to her. Even with all his reassuring words, she wasn't sure how he actually felt about her.

"This is all so scary for me," she began. "I have never been so uncertain of something in all my life, but what I do know is that I care about you," she admitted slowly looking up at him. "But I don't want to..."

Jason held up his hand to stop her from talking. "I am just as uncertain about things as you are. I didn't want to feel anything for you..." he explained. "And it wasn't cause of you..." She watched him slowly rise and walk to the fireplace.

"Sam..." Ally whispered as she watched his finger glide of his late wife's picture. Jason nodded at her answer. "Jason, I don't want to take her place. Truthfully when you love someone like you loved her, no one really can. I know how much she means to you. As much as I care about you..." she said getting up and moving to stand behind him. "If you're not ready..."

"No..." he commented slowly turning to look at her. "I'm not good at this stuff. Not even a little." He half chuckled. "I just don't want to do anything to hurt you or dishonor what I had with her."

Ally stepped forward, cupping his face. "You could never hurt me. You have been the only person in my life that has ever been totally honest with me. And there is no way you could ever dishonor her. In the end you just have to decide what you want and what makes you happy."

Jason smiled, "This right here with you makes me happy."

Ally grinned as she leaned up placing a kiss on his cheek. "Well, this makes me happy too. And just know that I'm not going anywhere," she promised.

Jason laughed a little. "That's cause you're not allowed to leave the penthouse," he joked poking her sides.

"Oh, so I'm a prisoner now," she giggled, trying to get away from him before he learned just how ticklish she was.

He shrugged, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her towards him. "Maybe." Ally laughed shaking her head. He leaned down at pecked her lips. "Let's eat," he suggested as he took her hand leading her back to the couch.

**Author's Note: **_OH MY WORD! I feel a little sick after writing this chapter. This one took me a long time. I wrote it then rewrote it like three time. I am still not sure if I like it completely, but I wanted to give you all an update. You have all be super fantastic. I know it was really out of character maybe for Jason to let what happen go, but I promise that it kill kinda work for the next big thing that I am planning. I am loving all your amazing comments. I only have three more chapters that have actually been written...so I might take a few days to write some more. Thank you again. MUCH LOVE!_


	20. Chapter 19

Sonny Corinthos strolled slowly down the pier, thinking about the event that happened in Jason's penthouse almost a week ago. He had shot many people. Killing people wasn't a huge thing for him, but killing the son of his rival was different. He knew what it meant if anyone were to find out the details of that night. He ran his hands over his face as he thought about what could happen to him, his family, even his close friends.

"Sonny Co_r_inthos..." a voice rang out over his shoulder. Sonny turned around coming face to face with Anthony Zacchara. "Surprised to see you here without your enforcer."

"What do you want, Anthony?" Sonny asked holding his ground.

"Where's my son?"

Sonny chuckled, "How should I know?"

"Well, a little birdie whispered in my ear that Johnny went to find something that belonged to him in Mr. Morgan's building not so long ago. He hasn't been seen since," Anthony explained.

"What could Johnny possibly have lost in Jason's building?" he asked, nonchalantly.

"A little whore named Ally Lynn."

"Whore, huh? So Johnny is paying to get his jollies now, huh?" Sonny asked laughing.

Anthony shook his head, "That whore is Johnny's fiance."

"Well, if Johnny can't keep hold of his woman, that's his problem." Sonny could tell that Anthony was getting agitated. "There is no reason for her to be in Jason's building to begin with, so I don't see why Johnny would be there," Sonny informed him.

"Johnny said he saw her with your guy."

Sonny shook his, "There are so many guys living in that building. Why is he so sure it was Jason?"

Anthony laughed, anger building with every second going by. "Where is my son, Corinthos."

"Don't know, don't care. But maybe...just maybe he found this Ally girl and they took off together. Or maybe he just left because he couldn't stand the likes of you. Either way, Johnny is a grown man, if he wants to disappear to get away from you, he can. Now if you would excuse me, I have places to be," Sonny said turning away from the other man.

Anthony scowled as he reached into his jacket. He slowly pulled out a gun, aiming it at Sonny. He was about to pull the trigger when he head another gun cock behind him.

"I don't think so," a deep voice spoke.

Anthony chuckled, "Well, well...I guess you're not alone."

Sonny turned around. "Never." He slowly walked towards Anthony, who had lowered his gun. "Were you really going to just shoot me in the back on my own pier?" Anthony remained quiet feeling Jason press the gun further into his back. "Let me tell you something. Ally is better off without your abusive son. That piece of crap doesn't deserve to see her face again. Truth be told, I can't really blame him for the way he turned out, not when he has a father like you," Sonny said inches from his face. Anthony's jaw clenched with anger.

"Stay away from Sonny and his family and anyone else we care about. And don't even think about coming near my building. As a matter of fact, maybe you should just leave town. Seems like Johnny might have done that. It was the best thing for him, cause he will never touch Ally again," Jason expressed, pressing his gun even harder into the man's back.

"I swear, if you have hurt my son..."

"You're in no position to make threats," Sonny informed. "You need to leave Port Charles, before I find a more permanent way for you to leave."

Anthony stared hard at Sonny, watching him give a nod to Jason to back off. Jason stared hard at the back of the old man's head as Sonny walked away.

"I suggest you do what he says. You don't want to deal with the consequences if you don't," Jason said backing away, lowering his weapon.

Jason knew that you never turned your back on man like Anthony Zacchara.

"I will find my son," he expressed looking over his shoulder.

Jason shrugged before disappearing into the fog.

"Damn!" the older gentleman yelled.

He knew these men knew something. He knew that nothing happened in Port Charles without the knowledge of Sonny and Jason. He just wondered if his life was worth risking to find out what really happened to his screw up of a son.


	21. Chapter 20

"You got to be kidding me. He actually cut our pay," a guard said to his brother, looking between the checks.

"What did you expect? You and your incompetent brother here let a Zacchara in Mr. Morgan's building, which led to Johnny almost raping Miss Ally," Shawn, a trusted adviser of Sonny's, expressed.

"Yeah and on top of all that, you got caught talking about his personal business," Joseph, Sonny's personal bodyguard added.

"It was a mistake," the brother commented.

The two looked at the brothers shaking their heads.

"There is no room for mistakes. Mr. Morgan informed us all that before he hired us," the burly dark-skinned, Shawn, informed.

"We know what he said."

"Then it should have come as no surprise that you got a pay cut. Truth, I'm surprised you're working at all," Joseph commented with a shrug.

Shawn laughed, "I'm surprised they are still both breathing."

The brothers exchanged looks, knowing that the men were right. Jason never gave second chances. It was only cause of Ally and her tormented state at that moment, they even had a job and were alive.

"Whatever," one of the brothers said getting up and walking out of the warehouse.

He was beyond pissed. They all worked their asses off for Corinthos and Morgan. Helping them do whatever they asked without questioning anything. One mistake and now their pay was suffering. Even if it was better than losing his life. The guard was so caught up in his anger that he bumped right into an old man, almost knocking him over.

"Sorry, old timer," the guard said, the check falling from his hand to the ground.

The old man slowly bent down and picked up the piece of paper. A laugh echoed out of the man's mouth. "Wow..." he said before making eye contact with the guard.

"Mr. Zacchara…" the guard breathed out.

Anthony smiled, eyes glued to the check "I thought Sonny paid his people better than this."

"Can I have it, please?"

"Please?" Anthony said smiling. "Well, at least, Sonny and Jason taught you manners."

"Whatever...just give me my check."

"You seem angry. I guess, Mr Morgan taught you that as well."

"NO, he is the reason I'm angry," the guard yelled.

"Woah," Anthony expressed with a slight smile. "What did he do?"

The guard was just about to speak, but realized that he would definitely end up dead if Sonny or Jason found out he was talking to Anthony.

"Doesn't matter. Give me my damn check."

Anthony stared at the man, trying to read what was going on with him. He looked down at the paper in his hand then back up at the man. "What if I offered you this amount of money with a couple more zeros at end?" Anthony offered.

"No way, I would be dead before I could ever get the chance to agree," the guard informed the other man.

"What if I offered you protection?"

"Do you think I don't know that you can offer me all the protection in the world and Jason Morgan would still kill me. Jason is the best at what he does and you know it."

Anthony sighed in frustration, "I can do more than you think."

"I don't think so," the guard answered, starting to walk away.

"What happened to my son?" Anthony asked.

The guard chuckled, "I'm not coming to work for you. I'm not answering your questions. I value my life."

"Loyal as a dog, but loyalty seems to only go one way," Anthony reminded him, waving his check.

The guard groaned snatching the check from the old man. "You can't protect me, so why should I tell you anything?"

"I can and you will have endless amount of money."

"What is money gonna do for me if I'm dead."

"Very true, but you give me what I want and I'll give you a way out of the country and away from the Corinthos organization."

"It sounds ideal, but I won't do this unless my brother agrees. Your deal has to include us both. If he stays behind, Sonny and Jason will kill him," the man informed.

"Okay," Anthony agreed.

"How do I contact you once I talk to my brother?

Anthony pulled out a card that just contained a number. "Call!"

The man frowned looking at it, "Okay."

"This offer only lasts till tomorrow night...after that I'm making my move and I don't care who gets hurt," Anthony informed leaving.

"You want to be killed?" a voice asked from behind.

The man turned to find his brother. "No, actually I found a way to make more money and not have to do another dirty job for those ungrateful asses."

The brother laughed, "You think doing dirty jobs for Anthony Zacchara will be better?"

"Just listen..." the man insisted, explaining everything that Anthony offered.

"It sounds really...not good," the brother commented.

"We get out of the country and our pockets full. Best of all we are out from underneath Sonny Corinthos."

"Yeah and then we live with targets on our backs for the rest of our lives...and really working for Anthony is worse than working for Sonny," the brother whispered, checking to make sure they were alone.

"Come on. We do one thing for him and he does this for us. It's a done deal," he assured his reluctant brother.

"What do we have to do for him?"

"I don't know. I had to make sure you would agree before he would tell me."

"You are gonna get us both killed by either Sonny or Anthony."

"You don't know that."

"I know Sonny and I know what Anthony is capable of. I watched the aftermath of what Jason went through when Sam was killed. I saw what his crazy son did to that woman..." the brother informed the other.

"Come on. It's not like Sonny and Jason are innocent."

"I know..."

"And Jason will never trust us again and you know that."

The brother took a deep breath, "Fine, tell him we're in, but I'm not killing anyone."

The man nodded to his brother as they walked off the pier into the night.

**Author's Note: **_I appreciate all of you that are reading. Posting isn't happening much, because cause I have posted a lot of what I have already wrote. I am probably going to go back and start making correction on old chapters. Again thank you for the comments. I have a couple fun chapters coming up. Love you all._


	22. Chapter 21

"_I wanna dance with somebody_," Ally sang and danced around the apartment while the radio blared through the penthouse. It had been a week since Johnny's death and the young woman was starting to feel like herself. The nightmares were starting to cease, while things with Jason were progressing slowly. It was a pace that they both seemed to be comfortable with.

Ally smiled when Maxie walked through the front door with Spinelli in tow. She danced her way towards her friend, interlocking their arms together.

"Well, don't we seem chipper today," Maxie smiled leaning into her friend.

"It's a beautiful day," she answered. "Hi, Spinelli," she sang over her shoulder.

"Damsel Ally, I suspect that something may have occurred to cause this overjoyed spirit," Spinelli commented as joined the two ladies in the living room.

"No...I'm just actually happy," she informed them.

Maxie raised an eyebrow, "No...no...no, Spinelli is right. There is something different about this mood you're in."

Ally shook her head just as Jason walked down the stairs. The two exchanged a quick smiled before the enforcer turned down the radio.

"Good morning, Stone Cold. Maximista and I stopped by to see if you and Fair Lady Lynn need anything," the protege asked his master.

"Well, you need to ask her. I'm good," he answered while his eyes remained on Ally, causing her to blush

"See...right there," Maxie pointed out. "Jason never smiled and you...you're blushing."

"Let it go, Maxie," Jason demanded turning to go into the kitchen.

"Jason Morgan!" Maxie called. Spinelli gulped as he watched his mentor stop dead in his tracks. The man slowly turned around to face the blonde. His glare bored through Maxie's body as she walked closer to him. "Are you and Ally an item?"

"What Ally and I are...is none of your business," he answered still glaring at her.

"Ah-ha!" She said pointing at him. He pushed her finger away, shaking his head. "So there is a you and Ally."

Jason rolled his eyes gesturing to Spinelli.

"Maximista."

"No..." Maxie said to her man, who gave her a pleading look. "Fine..." she said walking away from Jason. "You tell me." She commanded Ally.

Jason groaned. "You never give up."

"Maybe cause I care about you, jerk," she admitted.

"Maxie..." Ally said, pulling the young woman down on the couch with her. "I think Jason and I want to keep whatever we have between us." Ally's eyes remained on Jason as she spoke to her friend.

Jason winked at her. He slowly turned his head to see Spinelli giving him an eyebrow. The master glared at his friend, shaking his head.

"You both are no fun...and are boring," Maxie expressed, pouting.

"Maxie," Jason said taking a breathe. "If it makes you feel any better..." He trailed off, trying to figure out how to put his thoughts into words. "I...um...care about Ally. That's all you get."

Maxie turned around quickly eyeing Jason. "You know I'll find out all the details eventually," she challenged him.

"Good for you, but we are done talking about this," he pointed at her.

"For now..." Maxie said turning away from the man, scooting closer to Ally. "I want all the details."

Ally looked over Maxie's shoulder at Jason, who rolled his eyes. "Hun, there really isn't nothing to tell right now."

"Has he kissed you?" Maxie questioned causing Ally to blush.

"Okay, Maxie, time to go," Jason insisted pointing to the door.

"I'm here to see my friend and she lives here too," Maxie said linking her arm with Ally once more.

"Whatever."

Ally shot Jason a quick wink before he disappeared into the kitchen.

"Spinelli, go help Jason. Ally and I need to have some girl talk," the blonde ordered.

"Yes, my fair lady," he said walking towards the kitchen.

"So tell me everything that is going on with the two of you," Maxie insisted, leaning closer to her.

Ally laughed, "Maxie..."

"Come on...did he kiss you?" Ally looked away. "So there was a kiss."

Ally rubbed her forehead, before looking back at her friend. "I don't think Jason wants you to know the details of anything."

"That's cause he doesn't know how to express how he feels," Maxie explained.

"Or maybe he likes his privacy," Ally corrected.

"Oh, I know he does, but who is gonna help him in the romance department if I don't know what's going on?" Maxie asked.

Ally smiled, "Maxie...Jason doesn't need any help cause nothing needs help. We both care about each other and that's all we got right now," Ally explained taking her friend's hand. "He and I are both very hurt individuals and there has to be some kind of healing before anything can truly more forward."

"I understand that, but let me just say this...Don't let what happened with..." she stopped herself giving Ally's hand a squeeze. "Just don't let it stop you from being happy with Jason."

Ally smiled, "I will try not to."

"And just so you know, just because Jason and I bicker all the time...doesn't mean we don't care about each other. I have known him for a long time and I can read him pretty well. Let me just say he more than cares about you. I see it when he looks at you."

Ally blushed, "Well, just between you and me...I feel things for Jason that I've never felt before."

Maxie clapped happily as she hugged her. Ally hugged her back, smiling. This girl had become the best friend she never had. The two had become close so fast in a short amount of time. She made the time being stuck in the penthouse bearable.

"Listen, if anything big happens, I'll tell you, but give him a break okay," Ally requested as the men entered the room.

Ally shot Jason a quick smiled before pulling away from her friend.

"Hey, Jason," Maxie said standing up from the couch, walking towards him.

"I'm will lock you out of the penthouse, if you bug me about Ally again," he warned her.

"No...I just want to say..." she started looking back at Ally, then turning back to him. "I'm sorry. Ally and you deserve privacy and I will butt out...for now," she informed him.

"I'll take what I can get," he sighed walking past her. "Look, I have to go to work, so you two stay with her. Remember to lock the door..." Jason explained as he opened the closet getting his gun safe.

"And don't open it...ever," Maxie finished. "We know the drill."

Jason stared at Maxie all the while loading his gun. "Call if you need me," he said to Ally as she walked towards him.

"I will," she responded with a smile. "Be safe."

Jason slowly leaned down to kiss her, but stopped when he saw Maxie and Spinelli staring at them. He let out a sigh, before placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Bye," Ally smirked watching him roll his eyes as he turned away.

"You two..." Ally expressed turning towards the couple.

"What?"

"You make him nervous."

"Stone Cold, just doesn't fair well with putting his emotions on display for all to observe," Spinelli explained.

"Well, not with you two lurking around," Ally laughed placing herself on the couch. "I don't see why you two see it as a problem. I think it's sweet that he would want to keep those special moments private."

"True, but when all this Zacchara drama is over and you two can truly be together. Are you going to be okay if he doesn't want kiss you in public?" Maxie asked, taking a seat next to her.

Ally shrugged, "I'm not worried about it right now. It isn't going to happen any time soon."

"Well, let's not dwell on the fact that the Evil Mob Boss is out prowling Port Charles for you and the Mob Prince. Let's just focus on Mr. Sir and Stone Cold triumphing over the evil doer very soon," Spinelli suggested placing himself between the girls.

Maxie slipped her body under his arm, while Ally placed her head on his shoulder. He smiled feeling like he was the great protector of the two ladies.

"Let's home that they triumph soon," Ally spoke quietly, slightly sadness in her voice.

**Author's Note: **_This chapter was so fun to write and I hope you all enjoy it. I wanted to share this with you cause I don't believe I will have time to update tomorrow. Can't wait to read your reviews. Love all of you and I hope I am doing all characters justice. I am my own worse critic. LOVE YOU ALL!_


	23. Chapter 22

Anthony Zacchara stood outside of Harborview Tower just staring straight up at the building. He didn't move an inch when people exited the building causing them to have to move around him. He thought about all the information that had been supplied to him by his two new employees. He knew everything that had happened since the moment Ally Lynn called Damien Spinelli for help. The two dopes he hired turned out to be a big help. He just hoped that they were going to be able to succeed in the next thing he would request of them.

"What are you doing here?" Jason's voice echoed.

The older man smiled still looking up. He slowly moved making direct eye contact with the enforcer.

"Came to check to see if there were any vacancies. Heard you have a _killer_ view," Anthony spoke.

Jason crossed his arms over his chest, his look never faltering. "What are you doing here?" he asked again.

"What if I said I wanted to come invite you for dinner?" Anthony questioned with a shrug.

"Didn't Sonny suggest you leave town? Takes real guts to stand outside my building and make jokes," Jason expressed taking a step toward him.

"I don't take kindly to being told what to do, Mr. Morgan."

"And I don't take kindly to scum like you hanging around my building. I thought you knew your place," Jason commented, standing only a few inches away from him.

"Sonny wants to come put me in my place, tell him to come do it."

"I'll be happy to show you a preview of what Sonny would do to you if you want," Jason offered.

"Oh, no...that's won't be necessary," Anthony said, holding up his hands. "I'm just a harmless old man. You don't have to hurt me," Anthony expressed loud enough to get the attention of the bystanders.

"Get the hell away from my building," Jason ordered not caring if anyone was watching.

Anthony smiled, placing his hands in his pockets. "Bye, bye, Mr. Morgan. I'll be seeing you real soon."

Jason scoffed as the old man disappeared into the crowd.

"What do you want me to do, Boss?" Max asked joining the man outside.

"Have some of our men keep an eye on him. He's up to something and I want to know what it is." Jason said walking into the tower.

He went directly to the front desk, placing a call to Sonny. "We have a problem," he spoke quietly. "I'll meet you at Pier 55 in thirty."

Jason waited for a response before hanging up the phone and heading directly to his penthouse. Once inside, he grabbed his weapon out of the safe and placing it inside the waistband of his jeans. He was about to leave when Ally came downstairs.

"Are you going somewhere?" she asked.

Jason turned to look at her, "Um...yeah...work. I'll be back later."

Ally smiled, "Okay, but first...come here." She gestured him with her finger, standing on the bottom step. Jason raised an eyebrow as he walked towards her. Ally took hold of the sides of his jacket, pulling him against her. "Be careful," she whispered, brushing her lips against his. She smiled as she slowly pulled away.

"Um...what are you doing?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist to keep her close to him.

She chuckled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Maybe I don't want you to go to work."

"You making it hard not to, but..." he groaned. "I have to go. It's important."

"I know."

"I'll try to be home as soon as I can," he informed, trying to place a kiss on her lips.

"Will you bring back dinner?" she asked leaning away from his kiss. Jason nodded, trying for another. "Enough for Maxie and Spinelli?"

Jason frowned, "Why would I do that?"

"Cause I know once you leave, they will show up like always," she explained. "Cause you don't want me to be alone."

"So...doesn't mean I want to buy them dinner," he said still trying to kiss her.

"Come on. They are here all the time. Spinelli moved back in upon your request. This could be a way you can show him and Maxie that you appreciate them," she suggested playing with the hairs on the back of his neck.

"Fine," he agreed.

Ally smiled placing a quick kiss on his lips and pulling away.

"I don't think so," Jason protested pulling back into his arms, giving her the proper kiss he wanted.

Ally smiled into the kiss, arms wrapping back around his neck. "Don't you have to work?" she asked against his lips.

"Yeah...but I can be a little late," he answered, kissing her again.

"I don't want Sonny to be upset cause I made you late," she whispered, pulling away, wiping her lip gloss off his lips.

Jason groaned, "Fine. I'll see you tonight." He kissed her quickly before walking towards the door. "Lock it behind me."

She nodded following behind. "Be safe."

"Always," he promised, letting her close the door.

Ally quickly locked the door before leaning against it. She took a moment to just think about how happy she was in that moment. She knew there was still so much going on, but she was going to do what Maxie said. She wasn't going to let the bad take away from the good.

**Author's Notes:**_ Thank you to my GUEST Reviewer. You are the best. I hope that I continue to do my best for all these characters. I want you to have my best work. I love all my readers. Continue more soon. MUCH LOVE_


	24. Chapter 23

"Jason," Lucky called after the mob enforcer, just as he blew pass the detective on the docks.

Jason sighed in frustration turning towards the detective. "What do you want, Lucky?"

"Can I ask you a few questions?" he asked.

"Lucky, I don't have time for any of your questions. I'm running late as it is," he informed trying to walk away.

"You might want to think of maybe making time to talk to me. It's about Johnny Zacchara," he detective said.

Jason straightened his jacket, taking a deep breathe. "What about him?"

"Well, I thought you should know that he was reported missing this morning," Lucky explained.

"Why are you telling me this? I don't care," Jason shrugged very annoyed.

Lucky checked their surroundings before leaning towards Jason.

"Jason, we both know who is staying at your penthouse at the moment." Jason shrugged once more. "Now, I didn't say anything cause truthfully she's safer with you, but..."

"Lucky...I don't see how any of this has to do with me."

"Do you know where Johnny is?" Jason remained silent. "Come on, Jason...give me something," Lucky pleaded.

Jason stared at the detective for a few before finally speaking. "I'm late. Johnny is the last thing on my mind right now."

Lucky grabbed Jason's shoulder as he was about to turn around, "Jason..."

"No! He beat that woman day in and day out and got away with it. He destroyed her spirit and her self-worth. I don't care if he is ever found," he expressed, anger filling every word.

"I get it."

"Do you?" Lucky nodded. "Then why do you care if he is found." Jason slowly backed away from the detective. "If you want to talk to me about Johnny anymore, just call Diane." He took a deep breath before leaving the detective on the pier.

Jason never incriminated himself ever. He never spoke to the law without his lawyer present. But at the moment with Lucky on the docks, he felt like maybe, just maybe, he might have shown too much emotion. Not only did he show how much he despised Johnny Zacchara, but how much he cared about the woman back at his penthouse.

"You're late," Sonny expressed when Jason arrived on their shipping dock.

"Yeah, sorry. Lucky stopped and questioned me about Johnny. Guess they know he is missing," Jason explained, shaking his head.

"There is something else," Sonny inquired, cocking his head looking at his friend. "What is it?"

Jason sighed running his hands over his face. "I might have gotten a little defensive when he asked about Ally."

"Jason," Sonny sighed turning, taking a few steps. "Do you think he suspects anything?" he questioned turning back to face his employer.

"I don't know. I mean, he has know that Ally has been at my place for a while now and he hasn't said anything," Jason commented.

"Can you trust him?"

"Again, I don't know."

"Do we need someone to keep an eye on him?" the mob boss asked.

Jason shook his head, "I don't think so. I can handle Lucky."

"Okay, I'll trust you on this," Sonny agreed, pulling his coat closed. "So tell me why you called?"

"Anthony Zacchara was outside my building today...just standing. Guards said he was just standing outside the building for over an hour," Jason explained, eyes shifting back and forth making sure to stay alert.

"So he didn't heed my warning?" Jason shook his head. "Maybe I need to pay him another visit," he suggested.

"He is looking for Johnny and he isn't going to give up till he finds him," Jason expressed.

"He keeps snooping around, he gonna end up like his woman-beating son," he threatened. "How is Ally doing by the way?"

Jason smiled, slightly. "She is getting better."

Sonny raised an eyebrow, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Jason turned his back to his boss. "No."

"I saw you smile, man." Jason turned to look at his boss remaining quiet. "Okay, you don't have to tell me."

"Don't tell Carly..." he warned him.

Sonny chuckled, "No, I wouldn't do that to you, but she can read you better than anyone so she's gonna find out."

Jason rolled his eyes, "What do you want to do with Anthony?"

"Keep a tail on him. I want to know everything he is doing," Sonny answered.

"I don't think he cares if we know what he is doing."

"Yeah, well I still want the tail and I might need to pay him another visit here soon," Sonny added.

"NO, I already warned him, plus if anything happens to him, Lucky and the PCPD will be all over us," Jason said.

"Okay, I'll let you handle it for a while, but keep me posted."

"I will," Jason nodded. "Where's Joseph?"

"I left him with Carly."

"Seriously, Sonny. You need a guard just as much as Carly and the kids," Jason commented shaking his head.

"Well, I got _Bert and Ernie_," Sonny said pointing over his shoulder.

"Who?" he asked, just as two guards started to approach. He rolled his eyes when he recognized that they were the two men that left his building unsecured over a week ago. "Why Luis and Mateo?" Jason whispered.

"I want to keep an eye on them," he answered.

Jason frowned, remaining silent as the two men joined.

"We checked everything. Building is secure and the shipment should be about to go out the dock master said," Luis, the calm, but devious brother, expressed eyes only on Sonny.

Jason's eyes bored through both men as they continued to talk to his boss. As much as he wanted to just forget about what happened, he couldn't. Deep down he felt like there was a reason for what happened. He hadn't felt it before, but tonight both men seemed different.

"Take Sonny home," he demanded.

They two quickly nodded escorting Sonny back to his waiting car. Jason's eyes stayed on them till they disappeared. He let out the breath he was holding as he walked back towards the direction he came. He was gonna definitely talk to Spinelli about _Bert and Ernie_.

**Author's Note: **_Today was a good day of writing for me. Got some more written. I am having so much fun. Thanks for the reviews. Love yas!_


	25. Chapter 24

"Do you want us to stay, boss," Mateo, the nervous but sincere guard, asked escorting Sonny to his door.

"No, I got Joseph and Carter. Go ahead and take off early," Sonny offered.

"Mr. Morgan seems to still be upset with us," Luis expressed.

"Jason has every right to be upset. You should consider yourself very lucky that he is only _upset_," Sonny informed them.

"He is never gonna trust us again is he?" Mateo asked nervously looking down at his hands.

"That's up to the two of you. You both know that Jason holds you all to a very high standard. It's the same standard he holds himself to. He trained you all not to just do a good job, but to stay alive in this business," Sonny explained. "You want him not to be upset with you anymore, prove to him that he is wrong about the both of you."

Mateo nodded, "Thanks, Boss."

Sonny assured him with the slightest nod before entering his quiet estate. He looked down at his watch finding it was just about eight. Carly was probably upstairs getting the kids ready for bed. He smiled just at how normal that gesture sounded to his crazy life.

He closed his eyes only for a second before heading up the stairs to his family. A family that he would do anything to protect. He smiled seeing his wife exit the bathroom, both boys following behind.

"Daddy!" Morgan yelled running towards his father.

Sonny wrapped his arms around the toddler, motioning for his ten-year-old to come hug him.

"Why were you out so late?" Michael asked hugging his father.

"I had to go see Uncle Jason," he answered.

"Why didn't he come here?" Michael asked again.

Sonny smiled, "Cause when Uncle Jason is here, you two never want to go to sleep for your mom. You always try to find a hundred ways for Jason to stay."

"Well, mommy says Uncle Jason is sad without Sam, so we should want him to stay," Michael explained.

Sonny and Carly exchanged a smile before tending to their sons. "Uncle Jason...is the toughest person we know right?" Michael nodded. "He can be sad and lonely all the time, but he doesn't deal with these feeling the same as you and I," Carly explained as Morgan slowly started to doze off in Sonny's arms.

"What do you mean?" the young boy questioned looking between his parents.

"Uncle Jason loves us all very much and he loves being here. He just does things better when he is alone and when he is working," Carly tried to explain better.

"Okay, I think I understand," Michael said with a half smile.

"Listen, if is so wonderful that you worry about him," Carly commented.

"But you don't have to...your mother worries about Jason enough for all of us," Sonny joked.

"Hey..."

Everyone laughed.

"Maybe we should get you both to bed," Carly suggested, taking a sleeping Morgan from Sonny.

Sonny then leaned down, picking up Michael. "Let's do what your mother said."

"You know you don't have to carry me right," Michael commented.

"I know...but you're my son and I want to," Sonny said following Carly into the boys' room.

It wasn't long before all stories were read and kisses were given that the boys were out of the night.

"It's good having you here for this tonight. They always seem to fall asleep faster when you're around," Carly whispered as they walked away from the boys' closed door.

Sonny wrapped his arms around his wife, pulling her into a kiss. "It's always good coming home to all of you."

"I agree," she whispered leaning forward kissing him once more.

Sonny gently pulled away, eyes never leaving his wife as he escorts her to their room. Carly leaned her head on his shoulder. Sonny smiled hearing the sigh of content coming from his wife.

"I could get use to this every night," she whispered looking up at Sonny.

"Yeah?" Carly nodded. "Well, why don't we just focus on this night," he suggested.

Carly smiled in agreement falling int his arms as they fell into their over-sized bed.


	26. Chapter 25

Jason spent the rest of his evening in the office, texting back and forth with Spinelli. He wanted the hacker to find more out about Luis and Mateo. There wasn't much more to find out about the pair. What Spinelli founds was stuff they already knew when they hired them. He sighed in frustration at the dead end that they had hit and decided it was time to just call it a night. He locked up everything, heading straight home.

When Jason entered his penthouse moments later, he found Maxie and Ally toasting themselves. The women obviously had been drinking for a while, due to many empty bottle of champagne on the table in front of them.

"Ohh...look who it is," Ally announced with a smiled handing her drink to Maxie.

"Stone Cold!" Maxie exclaimed.

"Where's Spinelli?" Jason asked watching Ally stumble towards him.

"He went to get some food," Maxie answered swaying back and forth drinking for both glasses.

"Food that you were suppose to bring home hours ago," Ally reminded him.

"Did he take a guard?" he asked, not sure if the girls could really answer him at all.

"Spinelli's tough," Ally commented wrapping her arms around Jason's neck.

Jason smirked, "Sure." He placed a single arm around her, helping her to remain upright. "Are you okay?"

"I am now that you are home," she whispered looking up at him, placing a kiss on his cheek.

Jason smiled, "You're drunk."

"Yep," she stated as she placed her finger on his chin. "And you are very, very s..." she spoke running her finger down his chest.

"Okay...Maxie, let's put the drinks down," he suggested placing his hand over Ally's mouth, trying to keep things from getting awkward.

"But, I'm...we're not done," Maxie insisted as Jason walked towards her, pulling Ally with him.

"You two are going to be so sick tomorrow," he commented sitting Ally on the couch, then removing the glasses from Maxie's hands.

"Come on, Jason. Loosen up. We are just trying to have fun. You know what fun is right?" Maxie asked plopping down next to Ally. "Of course not. All your feeling are stone and you're always so cold." Jason rolled his eyes at Maxie. "Ohhh, that's why Spinelli calls you Stone Cold," Maxie rambled on laughing at her own realization.

"Maxie," Jason called to her as he picked up the bottles.

"Yes."

"Shut up!"

"You're so rude," She expressed turning to Ally. "I don't know what you see in him besides maybe...that rock hard body."

Ally and Maxie both turned to look at Jason. Their eyes raked over his body that was hugged with a pair of tight jeans and an even tighter black tee shirt.

"Stop!" he demanded them both as he walked away.

The girls giggled with their eyes fixed on his person till he disappeared into the kitchen.

"I think we made him uncomfortable," Ally spoke still laughing.

Maxie nodded standing up. "Not hard to make Jason uncomfortable. All you have to do is..." Maxie trailed off waiting for Jason to enter. When he did, she took off towards him. "HUG HIM!" she screamed throwing her arms around him.

Jason grimaced, trying to pull away from the girl. "What are you doing, Maxie?"

"Making you uncomfortable," she laughed causing Ally to laugh as well.

"You two need to stop," Jason begged trying not to smile as he continued to try and get Maxie off of him.

"Aww, we are just having fun, darling. You should come have fun with us," Ally suggested standing up, ready to pounce on Jason. Her attention turned towards the door when it opened and Spinelli entered. "It's Spinelli!"

The hacker jumped at the sounds of his name. Fear filling his eyes as Ally rushed towards him.

"Um," He spoke trying to balance the pizza in one arm, while catching the intoxicated girl in the other. "How much more did you ladies consume after I departed?"

"Another bottle," Maxie asked, arms still draped around Jason's neck as they all came together in the living room.

"Spinelli, how could you let this happen?" Jason asked picking up Maxie, firmly placing her on the couch.

"Oh," she squealed letting go of the strong man.

"I inform you, Great Master, that I tried, but my efforts were unsuccessful due to the maidens' persuasion of just wanting to, dare I say, have fun," he explained sitting the pizza on the table, handing Ally over to Jason.

Jason shook his head at Ally then at Maxie. "You two are going to be so sick tomorrow."

"You already said that," Ally blurted out moving away from the mob enforcer, opening the box of pizza.

"Spinelli, you are the best. I will have to thank you properly later," she commented as both girls start to eat.

"Maxie..." he whispered as Jason pulled him aside.

"Has that girl ever been drunk before?" he asked, eyes remaining on the girls.

"When she engages in social drinking of liquor, she keep it to a minimum. I'm highly surprised she consumed so much," Spinelli said watching the two laugh together. "They seem overjoyed, even Fair Ally."

Jason watched Ally for a while, taking in everything about her. She did seem unusually happy. Johnny's death seemed to not bother her as much. The weight of the guilt disappeared more and more each day.

"Well, whatever...you are staying and helping me with the both of them tomorrow," he demanded.

"Maybe we should try to get them to retire to bed," Spinelli suggested.

"No bed!" Maxie shouted standing up and then falling right back down on the couch.

"Yeah, what she said," Ally agreed.

"You both need to sleep it off," Jason informed them.

"No," Ally said shaking her head. She stood up and walked towards the radio. "We should dance."

"Yes!" Maxie exclaimed, running directly into the arms of her man. "Dance with me, Jackal."

Spinelli smiled wrapping his arms around the woman, not giving it a second thought.

"Spinelli," Jason protested.

The protege shrugged as he turned away from his boss. Jason closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. He definitely was losing this battle.

"Dance with me!" Ally commanded, placing herself in front of Jason.

"I don't dance."

"Lies," Maxie blurted out.

"You don't want to dance with me?" she asked acting offended.

Jason smiled, "You're drunk and I don't want your clumsy behind stepping on my feet."

Ally placed her hand on his chest. "I'm an amazing dancer. Remember, just ask _Sonny_," She cackled, causing Jason to actually laugh.

Looks of confusion was exchanged by the pair across the room.

"What's so funny?" Maxie asked with her head on Spinelli's shoulder.

"We'll tell you when you're sober," Jason informed, gently wrapping his arms around Ally's petite waist, pulling her against his body. "The moment you step on my feet, the dancing is done."

Ally nodded, wrapping her arms around his body. She placed a soft kiss on his chin before laying her head on his chest. Jason smiled placing his chin on top of hers, stroking her hair as he moved their bodies to the music. Ally relaxed into his arms as she listened to his heart. It was actually so soothing that she started to drift off.

Jason noticed how heavy her body became in his arms. He pulled away slightly, sweeping a piece of hair from her face, finding her eyes closed. He wrapped her arms around her neck and gently reached down to picked her up.

"Okay, bedtime," he whispered as her head laid against his shoulder. "Take Maxie to bed," Jason told Spinelli slowly carrying Ally up the stairs.

"You smell so good," she mumbled into Jason's neck. Shivers ran up his body feeling her hot breath on his neck. Jason let out a breath carrying her into her room. He had to admit that even though she was drunk, it was good to watch her let go a little.

Jason slowly placed her on the bed, letting her find a position that was the most comfortable. He took the blanket from the bottom of the bed and pulled it over her frame. He watched for a few, pushing stands of hair from her face, before leaning down and kissing her cheek.

"Good night," he whispered as she rolled over to look at him.

"Thank you for being so...so not you tonight," she smiled reaching up and placing her hand on his cheek.

"Don't thank me yet…you're gonna be miserable tomorrow," he warned her leaning down on the bed.

Ally leaned up kissing him. "Lay with me." Jason licked his lips looking down at her. She could see that he going through some kind of inner turmoil with the current situation. "Just lay with me...no naked," she assured him with a wink.

Jason chuckled watching her move over. He climbed into the bed next to her. Ally reached back pulling is arm over her body.

"Sleep," he ordered int her ear.

Ally settled back against him, relaxing immediately as his arms squeezed tightly around her. Jason smiled closing his eyes, sleep overtaking his body quicker than it had in a long time.

**Author's Note: **_ The calm before the storm. Needed to have the girls have some fun, cause what is about to come next isn't so fun. I am glad that you all have stuck around for so long. It's a slow burn for Ally and Jason, but I think that I have written some good stuff for everyone coming up. I love you all so much. _

_GUEST REVIEW: Thank you for trying to love Lucky. He is going to be an amazing help later for Jason and Ally. _


	27. Chapter 26

Maxie groaned loudly at the pain pounding in her head.

"Spinelli..." she moaned feeling the whole room start to spin as she opened her eyes. The pink room was not only spinning, but now moving like she was floating on the ocean. "Spinelli, I'm gonna be sick," she whined waiting for him to respond. "Spinelli!"

"Maxie, shut up," Jason yelled, entering the room.

The young woman winced at the sound of his voice echoing inside her head. "Where's Spinelli?" She asked as Jason placed a small trash can next to the bed.

"Making you and your drinking buddy some breakfast," he answered opening the blinds.

"Seriously?" Maxie squinted as she slowly sat up. "Close them."

"Nope," he said walking towards the bathroom.

"You have horrible bedside manner," she called after him.

"Never claimed to have any at all," Jason shot back walking back into the room, throwing a bottle of Aspirin on to the bed. "Take those!" he demanded.

Maxie scoffed, "I don't like you right now."

Jason shrugged, "I don't care."

Jason was about to walk out of the room when the sounds of Maxie puking echoed in his ears. Jason grimaced at the sound. He didn't know why he agreed to this, cause part of him wanted to leave the girls' care to Max and Milo.

"Are you done?" he asked with his back still towards her.

"I want to die," she moaned.

Jason cautiously turned around to find Maxie curled up in the middle of the bed. He placed his hand over his nose and mouth before walking back to Maxie.

"Why are you doing this?" Maxie questioned.

"What?" he asked picking up the trash can.

"Taking care of me. Shouldn't you be down the hall taking care of Ally?" she wondered as he cleaned out the trash can.

"I told Spinelli I would, plus Ally is in the shower," Jason answered trying to contain his composure as he continued to clean.

"You don't like me, do you?"

"I never said that, but I think you're annoying and you drive me crazy," he informed her, putting the can back.

"Feelings mutual," Maxie shot back.

"Well at least we can agree on something," he said looking down at her. "You good?"

She sighed closing her eyes, "Can you please close the blinds?"

Jason looked at her, then towards the window. He groaned quietly walking over and doing what she had requested. Maybe she did annoy him and drive him crazy, but Maxie meant a lot to Spinelli and Ally. So it meant he had to try and be civil towards her.

"Thank you," Maxie whispered closing her eyes.

"Yeah..." he said leaving the girl alone.

He closed the door quietly before walking in the direction of Ally's room. He knocked once before entering. He found the room completely empty, but could hear the shower still running. He walked towards the door, placing a ear against it.

"Ally?" Jason called out. "You okay?"

"Um...yeah..." she answered.

Jason frowned, "Are you sure?"

Ally remained quiet leaning against the shower wall. "Just a little...dizzy," she called back.

Jason smirked, "I told you you were going to be sick today."

"Okay, smart ass," she scolded him.

He laughed leaning against the door frame, "What do you need me to do?"

Ally bit the corner of her mouth as she slowly moved to turn the water off. "I need you to get my robe for me and help me into bed." Ally waited in silence, for Jason to respond. "Jason...get in here and help me!" she exclaimed, pushing the shower curtain back enough to stick her head out. Ally watched the door opened and Jason enter. Red filled his cheeks when he appeared in front of her. "Never thought I would see Jason Morgan flustered," she laughed causing pain to jolt through her head.

"Well, you're naked," he commented taking the robe off the back of the door.

"So..." Ally smirked.

"So you want me to see you naked?" he asked handing it over to her, eyes locked on hers.

"There are worse things," she expressed taking the robe from him.

Jason smiled shaking his head at her while turning his back to give her privacy.

"What? No words?" she asked from behind the curtain while wrapping her body in her bath robe.

"Nope," he answered as the shower curtain opened, causing him to look over his shoulder.

She winked at him, staggering out of the shower. She almost fell, but Jason caught her just in time.

"I hate being dizzy," she said wrapping her arms around his neck while he picked her up.

"No more drinking then," he suggested.

"Where is the fun in that," she smiled leaning her head against his shoulder.

Jason chuckled, "You like feeling like this? You can barely walk."

"I had so much fun with Maxie last night. And I got to dance with you," she smiled up at him as he placed her down on her bed.

"We danced for like thirty seconds, before you fell asleep," he informed her.

"Really, so that means you owe me another dance," she said leaning against her pillows.

"UM...no..."

"Yeah, you do," she corrected him.

Jason crossed his arms over his chest. "No and you can't make me."

Ally slowly moved to knees towards the edge of the bed, but sat down as quickly as she got up due to nausea . "You're lucky I can't get to you."

"Yeah..."

Ally was about to say something when Spinelli burst through the door carrying a food tray.

"I come bearing..." Spinelli trailed off when he saw Ally on her bed with her robe loosely hanging off one of her shoulders. "Oh..." he said quickly turning around, almost dropping the food. "My humble apologies."

"Spinelli..." Ally called to him as Jason covered her with a comforter, while she fixed her robe. "It's okay. You can turn around."

Spinelli slowly did as he was told. "If I had known the moments between you and Stone Cold were of the intimate nature..."

"Please, stop," Jason begged placing himself on the edge of the bed.

"But Damsel Ally is only clothed in a..." Spinelli continued as he walked towards the two.

"Will you just listen when I say stop," Jason pleaded, taking the tray.

"I promise that I didn't view any of Miss Ally's…"

"GO!" Jason demanded pointing towards the door.

Ally laughed watching Spinelli scramble for the door.

"He was more flustered than you," she teased.

"Do we have to talk about this?" he asked placing the tray over her lap.

"Why not?" she asked, taking a grape from her tray and eating it.

"Why do I feel like you've been trying to seduce me the last couple of days?" he commented taking a piece of bacon off her plate.

"If I wanted to seduce you, Jason...I would have already." Jason raised an eyebrow. "I'm having fun. I enjoy time with you and you are actually are fun to be around. I might be flirting a little bit, but..." she explained leaning forward cupping his face. "I like that this is what we are right now. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah," he whispered leaning forward, placing a kiss on her lips.

"I miss this," she whispered against his lips. "You have been working so much, I just miss moments like this with you." She pulled back looking at him. "I just miss you in general," she admitted.

Jason stroked her cheek as she spoke. He watched her as she opened up, showing so much vulnerability in her words. He could hear genuine emotion in everything she said.

"Can I say something now?" he asked.

"Are you saying I talk too much?"

"Not as much as Maxie," he joked, scooting closer to her. "I miss you while I'm at work. But what I'm doing is keeping you safe, so missing you is worth it."

Ally smiled leaning her forehead against his. "I appreciate everything you have done to keep me safe. No one has ever done anything like this for me." Jason placed a kiss on her lips showing her that he enjoyed keeping her safe. "How's Maxie?" she asked sitting back in bed as she picked at her food.

"A pain in my ass," he answered.

"Jason..."

"What?"

"I meant how is she feeling?" she corrected.

"Worse than you," he answered. "I'm definitely not letting her drink again."

Ally smiled. "Yeah, good luck."

Jason smiled at her comment. No one ever told Maxie what she could or could not do. Maybe it was one of the reason he didn't mind her much. The girl was strong-willed and her own person, plus she was good to his friend.


	28. Chapter 27

Anthony stood on his dock, looking out over the choppy waters. Today he would show Sonny who was actually in charge. That Anthony Zacchara was the only one people needed to fear. He tightened his coat around his body as his two new employees joined him.

"Where's Jason Morgan today?" Anthony questioned the siblings, eyes still looking at the water.

"Ms. Jones and Ms. Lynn got intoxicated last night, so we hear that he and the cyber geek are at the penthouse taking care of them," Mateo answered, looking around cautiously.

"When will he be leaving her bedside?"

"Tonight there is a huge shipment coming in. He will be there like always," Luis informed.

"Where does he have the two of you positioned tonight?"

"Second floor."

Anthony chuckled, "Who will be guarding his door?"

"Milo, but even if you get by him...Jason never leaves her alone," Mateo informed, even more nervous.

"When Johnny was killed...there was only a handful of guards in that whole building. Now armed men are everywhere. How do you expect to get in and out alive?" Luis asked, so ready to get this plan started.

"Doesn't matter, just know I'm better than my son ever was."

"I believe that, but why go after Ally? Why not Mr. Corinthos and his family? He is the one that shot your son," Mateo suggested not wanting anyone to get hurt.

"Because of that whore, my son lost his life. And now she's shaking up with that thug," Anthony explained with so much anger in his voice.

"Boss...I don't think she's doing anything..." Mateo trailed off the moment he saw the look on Anthony's face.

"So what do you want us to do?" Luis asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Just leave the back entrance open. I'll do the rest," he answered.

"That's it?" Luis asked almost disappointed.

"What about the cameras?"

Anthony laughed, "I got that covered."

"You sure have a lot of confidence going up against Jason Morgan," Mateo said, knowing that Jason hardly lost.

"He isn't going to be there."

"Yeah, but if you take Ally or hurt her..." Mateo continued.

"I don't care what you think he will try and do to me. By the time he realizes she is gone, I'll be gone."

"Jason, will…" Mateo stopped talking, scared of Anthony's expression.

Anthony walked slowly towards the guard, standing inches from his face. "Jason always seems like he knows what he is doing, but then once the person he cares about is in danger...he isn't so stealth-like anymore."

The brothers knew what the old man was talking about. Jason watched Sam die cause he let his emotions get the best of him. His feelings distracted him and Jason was unable to save his wife. They watched him struggle with that every day.

"Once you get Ally...what do you plan on doing?" Luis asked.

Anthony smiled, "Mr. Morgan is about to feel that feeling of lose all over again."

The brothers exchanged looks. Mateo had a look of regret as he looked at his brother. Murder wasn't what he thought would happen. At least he didn't think that Ally would be the victum.

"We need to get to work," Mateo said to Luis.

"Is he going to be okay?" Anthony asked just as the brother walked away.

"Yeah, I'll calm him down," Luis said with a slight nod.

"You do that."

"I'll text you when Mr. Morgan leaves," he commented, before running after his brother. "Mateo..." he called running faster. "Hey, stop," he hollered pulling on his brother's arm when he finally caught up.

"I don't think I can do this."

"What? Why?"

"Why? Ally shouldn't have to die cause of this. I don't agreed with the shit Sonny and Jason do, but killing an innocent girl cause she was trying to get away from an abusive man...I can't live with that," Mateo admitted shaking his head.

"He won't kill her."

"Yes, he will. You were there when Anthony shot Mrs. Morgan. He did it out of pleasure. He wanted to hurt Jason. There was no remorse when he did it," Mateo reminded him.

"So what...you're not gonna help?"

"I'm not going to watch another person die cause of this stupid rival. I'm out and I don't care if Anthony or Sonny and Jason come after me," he said walking away from his brother.

Luis looked over his shoulder, hoping they were far enough away from Anthony so he didn't hear what was just discussed. He didn't know what was going to happen tonight, but he had to stick to his part. He took a deep breath before running towards the tower.

**Author's Note:**_ The next few chapter are going to be kinda intense, so I need to make sure that I have them written well. I appreciate all that are sticking around and reading. I appreciate you all. I know that I saw that alot up it is true. Thank you! Love ya all._


	29. Chapter 28

"Maxie, Ally..." Spinelli called out from the penthouse kitchen. He was surprised to be answered with silence. "My fair maidens!" he called once more, frowning when he was greeted with no response.

He threw his towel down on the counter, before walking into the living room. He was welcomed with the front door wide open and no guards in sight. Panic swept over the young man's body as he surveyed the room and finding no signs of struggle. He looked towards the stairs listening carefully, but still heard nothing. The young hacker didn't know how to react, but his boss entrusted Ally's safety to him. He ran to the kitchen, pulling out the weapon he had stashed in the back of the pantry. He had only been trained a few times by Jason and taken to the range a handful of times, but he was sure he knew how to handle it.

Spinelli made sure the gun was locked and loaded before pointing the weapon straight in front of him, walking slowly back to the living room. He scanned the room once more, confused as ever as why the guards weren't present.

"Maximista? Fair Ally?" he called up the stairs as he closed the door.

The silence he continued to receive was beyond eerie. He went to the desk and picked up the phone. He tried to call his Master, but found the phone dead.

"Crap!" he exclaimed, lowering his gun only for a second.

Moments later, Ally appeared in her bath robe at the top of the stairs. Right behind her stood Anthony holding a gun to her head.

"Spinelli," she whined as tears fell down her face. "Please, just let me go," she begged, seeing the gun in her friend's hand.

Spinelli shook his head, aiming the gun at the Mob King. "My Fair Lady, Stone Cold would never forgive yours truly if I let the Mob King obtain you," he spoke.

"Shut up!" Anthony yelled.

"Spinelli, I'm not worth it. I should have never come here. I should have left the day that I found out that Jason was connected to Sonny. I put you all in danger. This is all my fault," Ally expressed as Anthony escorted her down the stairs, towards the door.'

Spinelli made sure the gun stayed pointed towards the old man, all the while his eyes were locked on the young woman. "Stone Cold is happier due to your presence," the cyber geek assured her as he side-stepped, putting the arm chair between him and them.

Ally smiled slightly at the man's words. "Tell him…tell him...I love him."

It was the last thing she spoke before gun fire echoed in her ears. She watched as Spinelli fell to the floor while Anthony pulled her out of the penthouse. "SPINELLI!" she screamed.

"Shut up," he yelled, shoving her towards the elevator. Ally lost her footing, falling onto the floor in front of the open elevator. "Get it up," he demanded gesturing for her to get into the elevator.

Ally scrambled to her feet, making sure to keep her robe tight around her naked body. She slowly walked inside, with Anthony close behind. Just as the doors were about to close she saw Milo laying in the corner with blood covering the front of his suit "Milo," she gasped walking forward causing the doors to reopen.

Anthony yanked her back into the elevator, just as Milo looked up at her. He nodded letting her know that he was going to be okay, just before the door closed.

"All this is your fault," the man informed as they started traveling down. "All the lives lost today is on your head."

"No," she cried. "You did this. You are insane," she shot back at him.

Anthony laughed, "You call me insane, but you are the one who has been staying with the people that shot my son, the man you claimed to have loved. You know you're fiance."

"EX!" she yelled. "Yes, I loved him, but he not only beat me every day, but he cheated on me as well. Did you know that? It doesn't matter to you, does it?" Anthony shrugged. "Of course it doesn't, cause look who his father is."

Anthony reached back and slapped her hard across the face. "Shut up, you whore."

Ally held the side of her face as she turned to look at him. "I hope Jason kills you," she hissed just as the doors opened.

Anthony grabbed her arm, shielding his body with hers while pointing his gun once again at her head. Ally was frightened at the fact of how quiet the lobby was.

"Your precious Jason isn't going to save you," Anthony said as he pushed her out of the elevator towards the door.

All of sudden a shot rang out through the lobby. Ally watched Anthony's body jerk as a bullet ripped through his left shoulder.

"Then maybe I'll save her," A voice followed.

Anthony was surprised to find Mateo behind him when he turned around. "You."

"Yeah me. Let her go!" he demanded, gun still pointed at Anthony. "She doesn't deserve to die."

Anthony answered with a shot of his own. Ally screamed placing her hands over her ears while crouching down, praying not to get hit. The firing continued for what seemed like forever, till there was nothing. Ally slowly uncovered her ears and raised her head to look around. Her eyes first fell on the guard who tried to save her. She concluded that due to the fact that he wasn't moving he was probably dead.

"AHH!" Anthony wailed in pain next to her.

Ally jumped moving back a few feet. She watched him for a few before standing up and kicking the gun away. She ran her hands over her face, trying to figure out what to do next.

"MATEO!" she heard resonate through the lobby. She looked up seeing a man rush to the dead body. "What happened?" he asked looking up at her.

"I don't know," Ally answered hysterical.

She watched the guard survey Mateo's body, before crying out in anguish. Ally watched the emotion on the man's face turn from sad to angry. Slowly the man got up and walked towards Anthony. Ally took a step back as she watched the man converse with the mobster. Just by the way they were talking, Ally knew this wasn't good. She watched Anthony use his last words to whisper something in the guards ear.

Ally examine her situation quickly. She looked towards the elevator and realizing that she was just too far away. With the last bit of courage and strength, Ally quickly turned and ran as fast as she could out of Harborview Towers. She heard the guard yell after and maybe a gun fire, but she didn't look back. She kept running, praying the night would hide her.

**Author's Note:**

_I'm excited about the next few chapters. They were fun to write, but I want them to make sure that you like them. Love you all Please leave comments!_


	30. Chapter 29

Jason stood on the docks going over the invoices from the incoming shipments. He did his best to try and get through them as fast as he could, due to the cold temperatures creeping in off the waters. He blew once in his hand to try and warm it up, before turning his attention back to the forms.

His attention was taken away once more when he phone began to ring nonstop. He tried to ignore it for the first couple of times, but the constant ringing was irritating him. He pulled his device out of his pocket and frowned when he realized that it was Maxie that had been trying to reach him.

"Damn it, Maxie," he sighed, ignoring her call like the others.

He placed his phone back into his pocket hoping she would take the hint and leave him alone. Seconds late, this phone rang again. Jason shook his head knowing it was probably her and just ignored it once more. A smiled formed on his face when his phone seized from ringing all together. Assuming Maxie got the hint, Jason went back to work.

Just as Jason was flipping to the late page, his phone rang once again. He groaned pulling his phone out this time seeing Carly's name appear.

"Carly," he answered frustrated. "I'm busy...tell Maxie..."

"Jason...Spinelli's been shot and Ally...she's missing. You need to get home," It was all Carly was about to get out, before Jason basically threw the forms at Bernie and raced to his car.

Jason felt regret take over his body from ignoring all of the blonde's calls. Those calls could have meant life or death for his friend and Ally. Every worse case scenario played in his mind as he drove home. He tried to call Max and Milo but got nothing. He tried his penthouse but again got nothing. He swallowed hard trying to keep his emotions in check as he made a call to his boss. Sonny informed him that Carly had explained everything and he was already on his way to his place.

Once hanging up with is boss, his eyes wandered back and forth from his phone to the road, trying to decided if he was going to make his next call. Taking a deep breathe, he decided that it was in his best interest to call Lucky.

"Jason..." a voice spoke moments after he dialed the number.

"I need you at my penthouse..." he began.

"I know. I just got the call. I'm on my way there now," the detective informed the enforcer.

"Ally is missing," he chocked out.

"We'll find her," he promised before hanging up the phone.

When Jason arrived at his building, the place was crawling with cops and medics. He threw his SUV in park and ran to the entrance of the tower. He quickly ducked under the police tape only to be stopped by a uniformed officer.

"You can't go in there," he was instructed.

"This is my building. My friends are in there," Jason insisted trying to push past him.

"I'm sorry, sir. This is a crime scene. You're not allowed in there," the officer explained.

"Seriously?" Jason responded urgency turning to anger.

"Olson!" Lucky called out. "He's with me."

"Thank you," Jason breathed out, following Lucky into the lobby of his building.

The sight before him was like nothing he had ever saw. Blood and bodies were everywhere. He saw two bodies on the floor covered with sheets, while people were scattered around the lobby being treated by medics.

"Where's Spinelli?" Jason asked, scanning the area.

"He was just taken to _GH_. Maxie is with him. He took a bullet to the upper part of his chest. The medics believe he should be fine once the bullet out. They won't know more till they get him to the hospital," Lucky explained as a stretcher rolled by.

"Milo!" Jason exclaimed, recognizing his bodyguard.

"Boss, I'm sorry...I didn't see..." Milo spoke softly.

"Don't worry about it. What happened?"

"Anthony...shot me...took Ally," he was able to answer before his eyes slowly drifted shut.

"Get him out of here!" Lucky demanded.

Jason ran his hand over his face doing his best not to panic.

"Jason...Anthony Zacchara is dead," Mac informed walking up to the men.

"What?"

Mac pointed to the body covered with the sheet that laid closer to the entrance of his building. Jason took a breath before walking to the body and pulling back the sheet to reveal the mobster.

"So then where is Ally?" he questioned, voiced filled with urgency. Lucky and Mac remained quiet for they didn't have an answer for the man. "Who is that?" Jason asked pointing to the other motionless body.

"We think he might be one of your guards," Mac answered. "We believe there was probably a shoot out between the two and they ended up killing each other," Max explained pulling back the sheet.

"Yeah, he's mine. He and his brother worked for me," Jason said turning away.

"Do you know where the brother is?"

"They were working the second floor tonight. So if he's not there, then I don't know," he answered.

"Do you know where he would go?"

"No, and I don't care right now. I need to find Ally," he expressed walking away.

"Jason..." Lucky called after him. "Is there any chance that your guard could have taken her. Maybe to a safe place..."

"I don't know..." he expressed almost angry at the fact that he had no place to start looking for her.

"I don't want to make this worse for you, but you might want to find her fast. Milo told Mac that Anthony stole her out of your penthouse in just her bathroom. If she is out there...in this cold...she's isn't going to last very long," Lucky explained before heading back to the crime scene.

"Damn," he yelled, exiting the building trying to figure out what to do next.


	31. Chapter 30

Ally wasn't sure how far she had ran since leaving the tower, but what she did know is that she couldn't stop. She had to do everything in her power to get away from the guard that was after her. The blackness of the night made it very hard for her to figure out where she was. Despite the that and now freezing temperature, she continued hoping to find something that seemed familiar to her.

"Miss Ally," a voice pierced through the darkness. "I know you are out there."

Ally took a deep breath when a sharp pain shot through her side. She felt as though her body was starting to fail her, but she continued to run away from the voice calling her. She was desperately seeking for someone to help her.

"I will find you," he warned her. "My brother is dead because of you."

Ally felt her lungs start to burn due to the cold. She was becoming dizzy from all the running and adrenaline pumping through her body. The piercing pain in her side kept coming and going. She knew no matter how she felt, she just couldn't give up.

"Anthony wants you dead and I'm gonna make sure his dying wish is fulfilled."

Ally winced slightly at the pain in her side, running with all her will. It seemed to get harder and harder to breath the further she ran.

"Ally!" the voice practically sang sounding closer than ever.

The young woman looked behind her afraid that he was going to be right behind her. The moment she looked forward, a set of headlights were coming directly towards her. She screamed, closing her eyes, waiting for the impact.

"Ally?" a familiar voice called out. She slowly opened her eyes trying to focus on the person calling her, but the lights were just too bright. "Ally!" the person called again.

Just as the person came into focus, Ally collasped from exhaustion.

Jason rushed to catch her, before she hit the ground. He looked around trying to see who she was running from, but saw nothing but pitch black.

"I got you," he whispered, doing a quick assessment of her condition. During all this, he felt a sort of wetness on the back of her robe. He slowly pulled his hand away from the area, finding his hand covered in blood. "Damn it," he yelled, realizing at the moment that the blood was due to a gun shot wound.

The enforcer quickly, yet carefully, picked up the young woman's limp body, carrying her back to his SUV. He got her settled as best he could inside before closing the door. He was just about to climb behind the wheel when he heard a gun cock.

"Mr. Morgan," a man spoke.

Jason slowly turned around to find Luis, pointing a gun at him. "What are you doing?"

"Doing what Mr. Zacchara wanted. He wants Ally dead, but now I get to kill both of you. I'm sure he would so proud," he answered smuggly.

Jason shook his head eyes locked on his former employee's. "You let him in my building. You let him near her."

"Yeap...and he almost got away...but my brother..." Luis breathed out, trying to keep his emotions in check. "Doesn't matter...throw down your gun. Now!"

Jason slowly reached back towards his weapon. "Why?"

"Why...we made one mistake and you cut our pay."

"This is about money? Really?"

"Maybe...but maybe I'm sick of cleaning up after you and Sonny," Luis explained watching Jason remove his gun from his belt. "Slow!"

"So you rather clean up after Anthony?" he asked shaking his head once more. "Just remember that when all this is over...I taught you everything you know," Jason spoke quickly and moved just as fast.

As soon as the last words exited Jason's mouth, he dropped to a single knee, took aim, and fired before the guard could react. The man fell to the ground with his hand clasped to his chest. Jason didn't even wait for the man to hit the pavement before he was in the driver's seat, racing to the hospital.

"You're going to okay," he called to Ally over his shoulder "I promise."

Jason knew that he was breaking every traffic law in the book. He didn't care one bit. All he cared about was getting Ally to the hospital before it was too late. He couldn't lost her, not like he lost Sam.

"Help!" he called out once he arrived at the hospital. He worked quickly to get her out of the car and raced towards the entrance. "Help me!" he called again.

Robin Scorpio came racing out upon hearing his calls.

"Jason, what happened?"

"She's been shot. She's been out in the cold for over an hour. Robin, please help her," he begged.

"Bring her inside," Robin instructed.

What happened next was a complete blur to Jason. He watched them take her from his arms and lay her on a stretcher, rushing her away. He was sure someone asked her name and other information, but he didn't remember answering anything. It was so surreal to him. He was back in the same place he was a year ago, experiencing that same feeling of helplessness.

He leaned against the nurse's station and slowly fell to the floor. So many emotions rushed through his body that he didn't feel the tears streaming down his face.

"Jason," a small petite voice spoke. He slowly looked up towards the voice through his tears, finding Maxie. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know," he breathed, wiping away the tears as he stood up. "How's Spinelli?"

"Still in surgery," she informed trying to hold back tears. "He tried to protect her. He tried to be you." Maxie wiped away the few tears that did fall, only to have them replaced with more. "He tried so hard to protect her and we could lose both of them."

"Maxie..." Jason sighed. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" she asked through her tears.

"You were there at the penthouse. Did you see or hear anything?"

Maxie slowly turned away, "I saw him enter her room. I saw him take her..." She turned back around to face Jason. "I saw it all and I did nothing. I froze," she admitted. "I failed them both."

"No," he corrected her. "If you would have tried to help them, you would have ended up hurt as well. You wouldn't have been able to call for help...you saved a lot of people today."

Maxie didn't believe she saved anyone, but she nodded as she began to sob. Jason placed an arm around her assuring her that none of this was her fault. As much as Maxie annoyed him every second of every day, she was kind of his friend. They both could very well lost people that they cared about and all they had was each other.

"Where did you find her?" Maxie asked pulling away, trying to collect herself.

"About five miles from the penthouse with a bullet in her side. Luis had chased her into the cold in just that stupid robe," Jason explained as he escorted the blonde to the waiting area.

"Wow..." Maxie sighed. "Wait...Luis...Mateo's brother?" Jason nodded. "But why?"

"Revenge, maybe...I don't know. Doesn't really matter much now," he expressed quietly. Maxie shook her head, absentmindedly laying her head on his shoulder. "Only good thing to come out of this is that Anthony is finally dead."

Maxie let out a sigh of relief, "Well now once Ally gets better...you two can be together."

Jason groaned, "Maxie, please."

"No, Jason...no more excuses," she insisted turning herself towards him. "Ally and Spinelli are both fighting for their lives right now. Life is too short to find from feelings that I know you have for her," she expressed giving his arm a little push.

"You drive me crazy."

"I drive you crazy, cause you know I'm right." Jason shook his head. "And you keep me around cause you know that I love Spinelli and Spinelli loves you." Jason smiled slightly. "Maybe...I love you too."

"Yeah, maybe..." he commented patting her knee.

"Jason..." Robin called to him.

"Robin," he said, standing up and walking to his long-time friend. "How is she?"

"Stable for now, but we have to take her to surgery to get the bullet out," she explained.

"Whatever she needs just do it. Spare nothing. I'll pay for whatever," he informed her. "Along with whatever Spinelli and Milo need as well."

Robin nodded giving Jason a reassuring smile before going back to work.

"Milo!" Jason expressed out loud. "I need to go check on him." He turned to Maxie. "Will you wait?"

"Yeah!"

"Call me if you hear anything."

"Promise to answer this time?" she asked with a little hurt in her voice.

He nodded giving her an apologetic look as he ran off to check on his bodyguard and personal friend.

**Author's Note:**

This chapter was rewritten so many times cause I wanted to make sure it was perfect. I hope that you all love the update and the revisions. I love you all and please update. I just came up with a new plot twist for the future. Let me know if you want this to end and maybe we can do a time jump or maybe there are more characters you would like to see more of. Either way let me know. I love you all.


	32. Chapter 31

"Maxie?" Spinelli whined still very much in a medicated state. "Maximista?"

"Spinelli," the doctor responded, looking up from his chart. "It's Patrick Drake. Do you know where you are?"

Spinelli winced in pain bringing his hand up to his chest. "Where's Maxie?"

"She's here," Patrick assured him as the man's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Try not to move, please," he instructed placing a hand on Spinelli's arm. "Can you tell me where you are right now?"

"General Hospital."

"Good..." he nodded. "Can you tell me how you are feeling?"

"Simply put...excruciating pain is pulsating through my sternum," the hacker explained.

"Well, you were shot in the chest," Patrick commented, before explaining more about what was going on with him.

Spinelli laid there trying to focus on the words that Patrick was saying. He tried to piece together everything that happened, causing him to be in this position. Everything just seemed like a blur due to the amount of meds that was pumping through this body.

"Stone Cold!" Spinelli blurted out when the thought of Ally crossed his mind. The outburst caused pain to shoot through his body like a bolt of lightning.

"Jason is here," the doctor informed him. "He brought in a young woman not long ago."

"Damsel Lynn?" Patrick shrugged not knowing who that was. "Is she okay?"

"I can't tell you that, but I can go find Jason or Maxie for you," he offered.

Spinelli nodded trying to calm down as the young doctor left him alone. He leaned back into his bed, closing his eyes for just a moment. As soon as his eyes shut, Anthony's face was there and he was shooting him once again. His eyes shot open quickly praying that it wouldn't always be like that. It was in that very moment that he saw Jason standing in the doorway of his hospital room. He smiled at the sight of his friend, but it soon faded when he saw the emotional state that Jason was in.

"Master?"

"Are you okay?" Jason finally spoke walking into the room.

"Dr. Drake believes yours truly should make a full recovery," he answered. "Did you find Fair Ally?"

Jason slowly took a seat next his protege's bed, eyes on the floor. "Yeah...but she was out in the cold for such a long time..."

"Stone Cold?" Spinelli asked knowing that there was more just by the look on his face.

"She had been shot when I found her. Robin said she was stable when they took her back for surgery...but..."

"She's not gonna..." Spinelli couldn't finish his sentence. To lose another close friend due to a bullet from a Zacchara was just too much, for him and his master. "She's going to be okay," he simply spoke.

Jason nodded looking up at his friend. "I'm glad you are okay, but...next time...just don't..."

"But you trusted me with her life...I had to do..."

"No...just the thought that I might lose you...just don't next time," he instructed the young man.

Declaring words of affirmation or any emotions were hard for Jason, but he knew Spinelli understood how he felt.

"She's love you, you know," Spinelli blurted out. Jason looked at him confused. "Ally. She confessed to me right before the Mob King took her and..." He placed his hand on his chest.

"Are you sure?" Jason asked, unsure if he believed what his friend was saying.

"Yeah." Spinelli answered, shaking his head rapidly. "Stone Cold? Do you share...Fair Ally's words of admiration?"

Jason pursed his lips as he looked down at the floor, then slowly back up at the cyber geek. He wasn't sure if he was really ready to admit anything.

"You're awake," A voice echoed through the room.

Both men turned to see Maxie happily running towards the man in the bed. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, causing him to wince in pain.

"Gentle, My Fair Lady," he warned her.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized with tears in her eyes. "I was so worried about you. Patrick said that you were awake, so I just had to come and see you," she expressed, hugging the wounded man once more.

"I'll leave you two alone," Jason smiled at Spinelli as he walked towards the door.

"Master..." Spinelli called after him. The enforcer shook his head tell Spinelli to drop the subject at hand for now. The man nodded slightly in response.

"Jason, please let me know as soon as Ally gets out of surgery," Maxie pleaded.

"I will," he responded before leaving the room.

Jason stood outside for only a second replaying Spinelli's words over and over in his head. Was what his friends said true or was it something he just made up in his medicated state. He decided to just forget about it for now and take a walk. He didn't know what else he could really do. Sitting in the waiting room was just plain torture for him. Just sitting would cause him to actually focus on what the young hacker said and he wanted to forget it.

Forgetting it was the best. It really was for the best, but as much as he tried, he couldn't. The thought of Ally saying those words scared him in so many ways. Love wasn't something he thought he would ever have in his life again. Love was something that he was sure he wasn't capable of giving to anyone ever again. He had shut himself off from so many emotions, that letting them show again might just be too much. Mostly, he wasn't sure if he was ready to love someone or to let someone love him, again.

Jason stopped for a few to collect himself. He took a deep breath, sighing. He frowned a little when he realized that he stopped just outside the chapel. He looked up and down the hall before taking a long breath and walking inside. He took a seat in the back of the room, staring straight forward. He wasn't sure he was going to say anything, but there was a lot to be said. With that very thought, words began to flow out of Jason's mouth unexpectedly.

"God...I don't know how to do this. I don't _ask_ for anything...but...I can't lose another person I care about. Not again," he protested tears stinging his eyes. "You took Sam from me and I didn't understand it. But I dealt with it the best way I knew how. Now Ally...I didn't want to fall in love again. I was okay with being alone, but..." He slowly stood up from the bench and walked towards the front of the chapel. Anger filled his body as he continued to talk. "_You_ brought her into my life. _You_ allowed me to laugh...to feel...to...to love," he expressed finally saying the words that scared him so much. "Don't take her away from me. Please," he begged collapsing onto the bench in the front.

Tears fell down his face as he continued to beg God not taking Ally from him. His pleads came to a halt upon hearing a noise that turned his attention towards the door.

"I thought you could use a friend," Carly expressed walking towards him.

"How did you find me?"

"I just knew," she answered taking a seat next to him. She stroked his cheek with her hand, taking a few to studying his face. She smiled slightly, "You fell in love with her." Jason rolled his eyes at her comment cause admitting it to God was easier than admitting it to his best friend. "Don't lie to me, Jason Morgan. I see it in your eyes. I saw how you were before all this happened. I know you, remember," she said her hand now on the back of his neck trying to calm him down. "Are you in love with her?"

"Yeah," he admitted. "But now...I could..."

"Don't do that," she warned him. "Fight! Give her a reason to fight," she demanded him. "When she gets out of surgery, you will go to her and tell her how you feel no matter is she is awake or not. Give her a reason to want to come back to you," Carly instructed him.

Jason looked at his best friend really confused, "I have no objections to that, but when did you decided that me being with Ally was okay?"

"The moment I saw what she means to you," she answered leaning forward and hugging her friend. "It's gonna be okay," she whispered holding onto him.

"I hope so," he whispered back.

**Author's Notes: **_Faithful readers I am so grateful for you. I have so many ideas its just me trying to get them down on paper. Posting might slow down cause I had some chapters written and I decided to go another way with it. So I'm rewriting. Please be patient. I hope you are loving the updates. I am doing my best to keep you all entertained. Please review...helps me know what you like and don't like. Thank you all so much again for reading._


	33. Chapter 32

"Detective Spencer, I know it's been a long night for everyone, but you're going to have to talk to Jason," Mac pointed out.

"Commissioner, I don't see why. He wasn't here tonight," Lucky informed his boss as they began to finish up their investigation at Harborview Towers.

"There is a couple things I need you to ask him about. First, he did have a missing person living in his apartment. He needs to shed some light on that," he explained.

"Okay, maybe was protecting Ally. Maybe she wasn't missing..." Lucky suggested as he exited the building with his boss.

"Maybe you're right about that. But I still need you to talk to him. Especially about the call I just received a few minutes ago, saying there was a man just sent to GH with a bullet in him. The description of the man matches to the one we have on our victim's brother," he finished.

"Jason's guard?" Lucky asked, getting a nod from Mac. "This is all confusing."

"I agree, but either way, I want a full statement from him and everyone involved about what happened as soon as possible. I'm going to have the mayor on my ass till I can get him some answers," Mac groaned walking away.

"Okay...well, I'll head there now," he called to his boss.

Lucky shook his head as he got into his vehicle. He sat there for a few watching the craziness go on outside of the building. He never understood why people wanted to live their lives in such chaos. What he did understand is even if Jason chose this life, he did his best to protect the people that truly needed him. It was probably the only reason why Lucky found respect for the man.

Before leaving to go to the hospital, Lucky wanted to go over the report about the man found with a bullet in him. He called into dispatch asking for details about the man with the bullet in him. The information he received was that the man was discovered five miles from the Jason's building and shared the same last name with the man dead in the lobby of that building. Lucky already knew in his head what probably happened on that dark road. What he needed though was for Jason to verify what he already believed.

Upon arrive at General Hospital, Lucky received word that Ally Lynn was found and had been taken to get medical attention. The detective knew without a doubt that Jason was here. He figured that he was the one that found her, due to the severely injured man left in the middle of the road.

Entering the hospital, Lucky found that it was busier than normal. A lot of the patients from the Harborview Towers were waiting to be seen. While other looked like they were from car accidents, house fire, and a building project gone wrong. He took a minute to survey the area, smiling when he saw a familiar face.'

"Epiphany," Lucky called out to the head nurse.

"Lucky Spencer, as you can see I don't have time to answer any of your questions," the lady answered him, never locking up from the chart.

"I just need to know if you know where Jason Morgan is?" he asked.

"That girl he brought in just got out of surgery not too long ago. Maybe try there. Room 806," she answered before running off to attend to a patient.

"Thank you," he was able to say before heading in the right direction.

Lucky made his way down the quiet hall towards the room of the injured woman. Arriving outside the room, he found her alone and unconscious. He took a step inside and beg to examine from afar. He noticed that she was extremely pale and her left eye looked like it had been recently blackened. He made a mental note that it probably happened during a struggle between her and Anthony.

A nurse gently pushed by him, causing Lucky to step further inside of the room.

"Hey," he spoke quietly. "Can you tell me how she is doing?"

"Are you family?" the nurse asked.

Lucky reached into his coat, pulling out his badge. "Detective Spencer. I'm investigating what happened to this young woman."

Nurse nodded, "Gun shot wound to the lower back and abdomen. Surgery to remove bullet was a success. Extreme hypothermia and dehydration, plus exhaustion," the woman continued. "She was outside for a very long time, but she is predicted to make a full recovery as long as she wakes up."

"Thank you," Lucky expressed. "Can you tell the surgeon who removed the bullet, I'm going need it for evidence?"

"I'll go let the staff know," she responded leaving Lucky alone with Ally.

"You are one lucky woman," the detective said leaning against the bottom of Ally's bed.

"Lucky, what are you doing here?" Jason asked entering Ally's room with Carly.

"First I want to say, I'm glad that you found her." Jason just nodded, eyes remaining of the girl in the bed. "I also came to see how everyone is doing."

"I think everyone is going to live," Jason spoke as he placed himself next to Ally.

"Good," he expressed, looking between Carly and Jason. "Look, Jason...I don't want to have to do this..." Lucky pinched the brim of his nose. "But Mac asked me to come talk to you about Ally."

"What about her?"

"You were asked about her after she went missing and you denied knowing her or her being there." Jason turned to him raising an eyebrow. "Me knowing is different then Mac. He knows that she's been there since the day she left Johnny's," Lucky informed the enforcer.

"Tell Mac that Jason was protecting an innocent woman from a woman-beating asshole," Carly responded.

"Carly," Jason pleaded as he turned his attention back to Ally.

"No, this is ridiculous," Carly commented. "You're building gets shot up tonight while you were at work and they are questioning you. It's bull!"

"There's something else..." Lucky informed him. Jason slowly turned around to face the detective. "A man was shot five miles from your penthouse. He was brought here to General Hospital." Lucky watched Jason's face turn red, but he remained silent. "He is one of your people. Can you tell me what happened?" Lucky asked. Jason just stared at him. "Jason..."

"Contact Diane, Lucky," Carly suggested.

Lucky ran his hand over his face and he watched Jason turn away from him. "I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt about this, but I can only do that for so long. I'm going to eventually need statements from everyone accounting the events back to when Ally first came to stay with you," he explained, eyes darting back and forth between Carly and Jason.

The mob enforcer just nodded his attention fully on the woman in the hospital bed.

"Okay well...I'm going to go," Carly finally said breaking the silence that hung over the group. "Call me with any changes," she requested kissing the top of his head. "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered back.

"I'll walk you out, Carly," Lucky offered, leaving Jason with Ally.

Jason let out the breath he was holding as soon as the two left. The thought that Luis could still be alive just made his blood boil. He was also the one who let Anthony Zacchara in his building. He was the one that chased Ally into the cold and almost got her hit. And though it hadn't been confirmed yet, he was probably the one who shot Ally. In fact, Luis even tried to kill Jason himself. He groaned doing his best to try and push away the anger. He needed to deal with Luis later.

Jason leaned down, placing a kiss on the young lady's hand. She was his priority at the moment. He closed his eyes, trying to remember her voice, her laugh, or simply her smile. It caused an ache in is heart at the thought he might not experience those things again. Anger once more filled his body, cause this wasn't him. He didn't care about stuff like that, or at least he hadn't since Sam. With the anger came tears as well.

"Fight!" he whispered, his lips against her skin. "Please fight to live," he now begged. "Come back..." He felt like he was almost praying with those words. His eyes remained glued to Ally's emotionless face as more tears fell from his eyes. With every tear came more anger. "I did my best to keep my distance from you. I worked so much every day so there was space between us," he admitted to her. "But...you..." He took in a breath trying to hold back all emotions. "You made me want to come home, just to make sure you were okay. Or...to see you smile or hear you laugh." He gave her hand a light squeeze, hoping to feel one back. "You inspired me as I watched you overcome so much hurt, to find joy in your life." He slowly placed his hand on the side of her head, stroking her hair lightly. "You made me fall in love with you and I didn't know was even possible till now. I need you to wake up, so I can tell you...I love you," he expressed.

Ally remained still while Jason spoke to her. The more words he said the more he felt like it just didn't matter. She had been beaten down so much, he wondered if she had any fight left in her.

Jason sighed out loud as he collected his emotions. He pulled himself together before climbing slowly into bed with her. He wrapped his arms gently around her frail body, being so careful not to disturb the work the doctors had done. Placing a kiss on the top of her head, Jason closed his eyes. He felt his body slowly relax enough to sleep away the pain of the day.

**Author's Note: **_ Sorry that it took forever to update, but I'm working on some amazing chapters. Some of the chapters are future ones and I have to add some fillers, but I want the best product for all my readers. I hope that I'm not making Jason to sensitive. I feel like sometimes I am, but I go back and look at scenes that he shared with Liz, Sam, Robin, and Courtney and I think I'm doing okay. I don't know if I want to actually end the story, but I was to do more stuff with Maxie and Spinelli. I hope you all enjoy the update and please, please, I beg you to review. I will answer all reviews._

_Guest review, thanks for your encouragement always. I look forward to every review I get from you. I hope you enjoy. Love ya_


	34. Chapter 33

Once the police got what they needed from Harborview Towers, Sonny spent most of his morning delegating tasks to get the building back in order. He found the job more time consuming than he ever imagined. Once everything was complete, the mob boss headed back to the office to discuss new hires with Bernie and Shawn.

"I don't know how I ever did this without Jason," he mumbled to himself, once the two men left his office later in the evening.

"Sooonnny," A voice rang through his office as a redhead entered without knocking.

Sonny relaxed into his chair as he watched the woman place herself in front of his desk. "What can I do for you, Diane?"

"Mr. Morgan might be facing charges of interfering with a police investigation. As well as the attempted murder of Luis," Diane informed him.

"Attempted murder?"

"Well he did shoot the man and left him to die in the middle of the road," the woman commented shrugging.

"You don't seem worried about it," he said noticing the lawyer's relaxed state.

"No, cause once I talk to our star witness, she'll shed light on the whole situation. I'm sure all charges will be dropped immediately," she explained.

"Ally?" Diane nodded. "Well as far as I know she is still unconscious."

"I know and I've asked Mac, as a personal favor, to hold off on doing anything till she does wake up. He has agreed, but if the mayor starting breathing down his neck..."

"They really want to charge Jason for protecting a young woman, who would have ended up dead if returned to Johnny...or left to Luis' care. This is crazy," Sonny insisted.

"They have a very weak case against Jason for the attempted murder charge. Once Ally wakes up and ID Luis as the one who shot her and who helped Anthony...the charges will be gone," Diane insisted. "Then I'll get a warrant for his arrest."

"Okay..." he whispered pinching the brim of his nose.

"How is everyone?" Diane asked sitting on the corner of the desk.

"Stable," was the only word that Sonny could actually use to describe everyone.

"How is Jason doing with the Ally situation?"

Sonny scoffed, "He wont let anyone see that is hurting." Diane looked down shaking her head. "And now that he knows Luis is still alive..."

"Well, he is living up to the name Stone Cold," she commented. "Just try and keep him away from Luis," Diane instructed.

"Yeah," was all Sonny was about to say cause he wanted Luis dead just as bad as Jason.

"I'm going to suggest that all your employees stay away from that man. We both know if anything unexpected happens to him, Jason and you are going to be the prime suspects," Diane explained. Sonny nodded in response. "Well just keep me updated and I'll do my best to keep the cops away."

"I can definitely do that," he answered. "I was actually about to head to the hospital now. I've been here all day cause we are down so many people," he admitted to her pulling on his coat.

"Or maybe you just can't do Jason's job," the redhead joked.

"Just go," he said pointing towards the door.

Diane laughed walking out of the office with Sonny. "Remember everyone needs to stay away from Luis."

Sonny agreed escorting her to the car. Once she was safe inside, he headed towards the hospital. It wasn't long before he was getting out of his car in front of GH. He took the time to instruct his guards to keep an eye on things before heading inside.

Robin and Patrick were at the nurse's station when Sonny walked off the elevator. He exchanged a smile with the young doctor and long-time friend.

"Hey, Sonny," she greeted.

"Hey gorgeous. How is my favorite doctor?" he asked leaning against the counter.

"She's keeping busy, but glad to see you," she expressed walking around the desk and hugging the man.

"It's good to see you," he responded, hugging her back.

When they parted, Robin noticed his worried expression. "Everyone is fine," she assured him. "Ally is gonna wake up."

Sonny nodded, "How's our boy?"

"He hasn't left her side since she got out of surgery last night. He hasn't eaten or slept much," she answered. "I've asked him to maybe shower, but he wants to be there when she wakes up."

"And there is nothing that's gonna change his mind either," The mob boss commented.

"I know...all this reminds me of how he was with Sam after she lost the baby," she said with a half smile.

Sonny slowly leaned forward whispering, "How's Luis?"

Robin pulled back, looking directly into the man's eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"There is a very high possibility that he shot Ally," he answered.

Robin took a deep breathe, "Stable."

Sonny stood there waiting for more, but knew he wasn't going to get anything else from her.

"Thank you," he whispered placing a kiss on her cheek. "I'm gonna go check on everyone, so you can get back to work," he said hugging her once more before leaving the young doctor.

The Mob Boss witnessed Epiphany laughing as she exited Milo's room as he approached.

"I'm guessing he's feeling better," Sonny commented to the nurse.

"That he is, but he needs to rest now. So maybe you should come back tomorrow," she suggested standing in front of the door.

Sonny smiled looking down for only a second before returning his gaze to the nurse. "Okay, I'll come back tomorrow," he agreed holding up his hands in defeat.

"And you will be nice when you come back," she instructed.

"Yes ma'am," he laughed walking away while the head nurse stood guard at Milo's door.

Sonny actually found it very surprising that he was actually laughing. He hadn't done that in a long time and it felt good to feel something other then stress.

"Mr. Sir," Spinelli greeted him in the hall minutes later, "Gracious greetings."

The man found himself actually happy to see the young hacker approaching him, while he was being pushed in a wheelchair by Maxie.

"Hi, Spinelli," he expressed. "How are you feeling?"

"He is feeling fine, but he is suppose to be healing, which means he needs to stay in bed," Maxie stated not letting Spinelli say anything.

"My Master needs to know that his grasshopper is here for him during his time of grieving. He will not suffer alone," Spinelli insisted.

"He knows you are here for him, but he needs to focus on Ally. He can't do that if he has to worry about you too," Maxie scolded him.

"Maxie's right," Sonny expressed causing the young lady to smile. "Jason cares for you, so if he knows you're not resting like you should…

"Mr. Sir is very wise," the young man stated. "Perhaps you, the Godfather, could keep my master company."

"I can do that," he said patting him lightly on the shoulder. "Maxie, that him back to his room and make sure he is taken care of. That's an order!"

Maxie smiled, "An order I will definitely follow."

Sonny watched as the couple made their way back down the hall. They were an odd pair, but they were good together. He waited till they were out of his sight before walking towards the young damsel's room. When arriving, he found Ally laying in her bed motionless while Jason sat next to her. His head rested on the edge with his fingers laced with hers.

Sonny didn't understand why it was taken so long for her to wake up. She had been out of surgery for almost 24 hours and there was still nothing. All this waiting was definitely taking a toll on his friend.

The mob boss knocked quietly on the window, gesturing for Jason to join him in the hall. The enforcer slowly stood from his seat, placed a kiss on the young woman's forehead before retreating to the hall.

"Hey," his boss greeted him with a hug.

Jason let the man embrace him for only a short period of time, before pulling away. "How are things going?" he asked trying to keep his emotions under control. "Are we keep eyes on Luis?"

"Yes, but..." he answered holding up his hands. "We're not going to talk about anything but her."

Jason decided to not argue at the moment cause he wasn't sure he would be able to hold back anything once he got fired up. "Nothing's changed."

"Doctors know why?"

"Just that her body may need more time to heal," he answered.

"How are you?" Sonny asked patting Jason on the shoulder.

"I'm fine," he shrugged.

Sonny frowned at how quickly he answered him. "Maybe you should go home and try to get some sleep. You look like you need it."

"I'm fine," he repeated. "I'm not leaving her alone, not with Luis just right down the hall," Jason expressed, eyes glued to Ally.

"I understand."

Jason slowly turned to look at his friend with tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Hey..." Sonny said placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's not going to be like last time," he assured him.

"How do you know?"

A small smiled crept on his face as he pointed towards Ally. Jason turned his attention to the girl, finding her slowly opening her eyes.

"Get a doctor," he requested, before rushing to Ally's side.

"Jason?" she whispered, voice cracking.

"I'm here," he said taking her hand in his, squeezing it lightly.

She groaned looking up at him. "What happened?"

Jason took a deep breathe before speaking. "I found you five miles from the tower, cold and confused," he began. "You had been shot in the lower back," he continued trying to keep his emotions hidden. "The doctors believe the only reason you didn't bleed out...was cause of the freezing temperatures."

"Shot?"

"Yeah, we believe that Luis might have shot you," he expressed.

"I don't remember being shot before I ran out of the building," she admitted to him. "I remember running out of the building and the guard yelling at me. I thought maybe there might have been a gun shot," she recalled. "But all I could think about was getting away from him."

"Welcome back," Patrick said entering the room. "You gave our friend here a real scare," the man said patting Jason's back. Ally smiled. "How you feeling?"

"Tired."

"You've been through a lot," the doctor commented.

"Am I going to be okay?"

"We still have to monitor your vitals for a while. Plus we have to make sure that you don't develop an infection, but all around it looks like you are going to be fine," he answered.

"Why did it take so long for her to wake up?" Jason asked turning to Patrick.

"Truthfully, I really think it was due to pure exhaustion," he said. "I'm gonna order some test for you. So I'll be back in a little bit."

"Thank you," Ally called after him, receiving a wink in return.

Before Ally could thank Jason for staying with her, his lips were on hers. She smiled cupping his face, returning the kiss.

"What was that for?" she asked trying to catch her breath when he finally pulled away.

"I thought I was going to lose you," he admitted to her.

"But you didn't," he smiled patting his hand. "I'm right here." He slowly moved towards her kissing her once more. "Is all of this over now?"

Jason looked down taking in a breathe. He took a minute before looking up at her. "Anthony is dead," he began which caused her to let out the breath she was holding. "Luis...he is still alive. I shot him to protect you, but somehow..."

"I don't care right now," she said trying to forget about the guard.

"He's gonna be charged for what he did to you," he assured her.

She nodded, "How's the guard that tried to save me?"

"Mateo?" Ally bite her lip as she nodded. "He didn't make it." Tears began to well up in the young woman's eyes at the thought of him losing his life. "He died protecting you."

"OH...GOD...SPINELL!" she cried out remembering that her friend tried to do the same.

"Hey, calm down. He is fine," Jason assured her. "Milo is too."

Ally sighed closing her eyes. The adrenaline from just the thought of losing her friends caused her body to become extremely exhausted. "Can you tell them thank from me?" she asked, her eyes fluttering.

"Of course," he answered stroking her hair.

"And maybe go home and get some rest," she insisted. "You look horrible," she said with a smile.

Jason chuckled placing a kiss on her forehead. "Are you sure?"

"I'm so tired and so are you. Go home, but I expect you back here tomorrow," she addressed him with a smile.

"Yes, ma'am," he whispered placing a kiss on her lips.

Jason waited till she was fast asleep before walking out of her room. He took some time just to look at her, examining each and every one of her features. He sighed in relief almost as he felt like the worst was over. He smiled taking out his phone. After sending a quick text to Maxie about Ally waking up, he headed home to get some rest as ordered to do.

**Author's Note: **_Thank you for all the amazing reviews. I have been doing my best to keep up my writing but there have been some personal set backs. I don't want to get into details but know that I'm not abandoning this story. I have many amazing things still to write yet. I have a amazing things for SPIXIE. And I'm not sure what I want to happen to Luis, but I have a few ideas that I'm playing with. _

_Thanks to all the new readers for your comments, makes me feel better about my writing. I have said this before, I am my worse critic. This just started as something I just wrote for myself but I'm glad you are all liking it as much as I am. Love you all._


	35. Chapter 34

"Come on you have to let me accompany you," Spinelli begged Maxie early the next morning.

"No, Jason and I want you to stay in bed. If he wants to take you to see Ally later then so be it," she instructed.

Spinelli groaned, "Stone Cold will be returning to the hospital soon so just let yours truly join you."

"You're right he will be and I want to see Ally before he takes up all her time," the blonde stated walking out the door.

"Maximista," the hacker called after her.

"Yes?" she asked popping her head around the corner.

"Inform Fair Ally that I am ecstatic that she has awoken from her comatose state," he said with a smile.

"I will," she promised blowing him a kiss before heading down the hall to her friend's room.

Maxie was relieved when Jason sent her a text the night before informing her that Ally was finally awake. So much hung on the fact of her surviving. Jason's freedom and his heart was all at risk.

"Good morning," Maxie greeted entering Ally's room.

A huge smile spread across the young woman's face at the sight of the blonde. "Hey, I'm so glad to you," Ally said as Maxie hugged her.

"Not as glad as I am to see you are awake," she expressed taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

Ally smiled taking her friend's hand. "How is Spinelli?"

"Good. He is healing well. Though he is trying to find ways to take care of Jason and make sure you are okay. And that you know that he is so sorry for every thing," the fashion designer explained.

"Maxie, you need to tell Spinelli I don't blame him for any of this. In my eyes he is a hero for standing up to Anthony," she proclaimed.

Maxie smiled slightly looking down at her laugh, "He is a hero. I, for one, am not."

"What do you mean?"

Maxie looked up at her friend, "I saw him take you and I did nothing. At least, Spinelli was brave enough to try."

"Anthony has a gun. You were nothing to him. He probably would have killed you if you tried to help," Ally assured her, squeezing her hand. "I don't blame you for this either."

"Thank you," she whispered hugging her friend. "You know all this really did scare me. The thought of losing you and Spinelli..."

"But you didn't..."

"I know," Maxie spoke shrugging. "But...it makes you realize just how precious life is and how precious our relationships with others are."

Ally nodded, "I agree, I truly cherish every relationship that I have developed since all this has happened." Maxie smirked. "Don't say it."

"What?" Ally just shook her head. "You just admitted to having a relationship with Jason."

"That is not what I said," Ally said throwing her hands up in the air in defeat.

"Sure it is," Maxie corrected her with a smile.

"There is no point in even arguing this point with you so..."

"Why argue? I already know you love him," Maxie admitted.

"What? How?"

"Spinelli told me."

Ally groaned closing her eyes. "I said it cause I thought I was never going to see Jason again."

"So you didn't mean it?"

"No...Yes..." Ally took a deep breath, collecting her thoughts. "Of course I meant what I said. I just wanted to be able to say it to him before the whole world know it," she expressed.

"Not the whole world, just Spinelli and me," she smiled excitedly.

Ally sighed, staring at her friend. Maxie was nothing like anyone else she called a friend. She was very different, but it was a good different. She was a friend that she definitely wanted in her life. She actually didn't know what she would do if Maxie was never in her life again.

"So you truly are going to be okay?" Ally nodded at Maxie's concern. "How do you feel about that traitor guard, Luis being down the hall from you?"

Ally just shrugged, "You know after everything I have been through, you would think that I should be scared. But I'm not, I actually don't even care. If Luis is the last obstacle I have to deal with, I'm okay with facing him."

"I would be scared," Maxie confessed.

"Max is walking around the hospital and checking on me like all the time. And if it's not him, it's Shawn. Plus I was told that Luis hasn't even woke up yet," the young woman said with a small shrug.

"What if he doesn't wake up? Is Jason going to get charged?" Maxie continued with the questions.

"They want to charge him, but he was just trying to protect me," she informed yawning. "I'm sure it won't be long till the cops show up here and ask for my statement."

"I'll ask my dad to stay away for awhile," she offered with a wink. "How you feeling?"

"A little tired," she answered her. "I've never been this tired in all my life."

"Well, I've seen all the meds that give Spinelli so I can see why you would be tired," Maxie expressed. "And with Jason paying for everything, you're getting the good stuff."

Ally laughed, "Thank you for coming by. Besides, Jason and Spinelli, you're all I got now."

"And we are happy to have you," the blonde smiled. "I'm gonna let you rest before Jason comes by."

"Okay...tell Spinelli that I'm fine and to just work on getting better," she instructed her friend.

"I will," she whispered before hugging her. "Any hey..." Maxie started to speak walking towards the door. "Don't wait too long to tell Jason how you feel."

Ally wanted to protest her friend's words but in Maxie's true fashion, she was gone before she could say anything. The young woman laughed at the moment. Maxie was right with what she said. She needed to tell Jason. She just needed to find the right time to do it.

**Author's Note: **_A filler chapter that I wrote and I wasn't sure I was going to post it, but I need some depth to the sorry besides everything just being about Jason and Ally. I want Ally and Maxie to become really close. I want to show more of classic Sonny and Jason. I might need to come up with a new rival...but not sure yet. Thank you for all the amazing reviews and understanding for how long it is taking me to post. Love all of you. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I loved writing it. As of now that next one is going to be a pretty long one. I am in the process of going over it and making sure it is the best of the best. _


	36. Chapter 35

"You came home late last night," Carly said to Sonny while they sat together breakfast table. "Everything okay?"

Sonny cocked his head to the side, smiling, "You know, I think so."

Carly stared at her husband for a bit before scoffing, "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

The Mob Boss from his plate, smirking, "Ally woke up last night."

"Well, that's good. How's Jason?" she asked.

"I'm guessing since she's awake...he is probably doing just fine," Sonny answered reaching for the morning paper.

"You didn't stick around to make sure he was okay?" she questioned pulling the paper down so he would look at her.

"Carly," he expressed with a smile. "She woke up, I got Patrick, and then I left him alone.

"Why?"

"I didn't want to take up his alone time with her," he explained to her turning his attention back to the paper.

"Screw that..." she commented pulling out her phone. "I want to know how he is actually doing."

"Carly, stop..." he protested taking her phone out of her hand. "He is fine, I am sure of it. All he wanted was for Ally to be okay and she is so...he is okay. Actually, I would say that he is better than okay."

Carly frowned, "I want to hear him say it himself."

"How about you just take the word of your husband," he suggested. Carly scoffed at him. "You want to know how I know that is definitely okay?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, "How?"

"The woman he loves is awake and she going to live. Plus he may have been planting some big kisses on her when I walked by her room last night before leaving the hospital," he chuckled.

"He was kissing her?" she asked in disgust.

The man nodded causing woman to groan, "Hey...I thought you had accepted the fact that Jason cared about Ally and maybe wanted to be with her."

"I was...I mean, I am..."

"Then what's the problem?" he questioned pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Carly sighed placing her hands in her lap. "Jason was already been so distracted before all this stuff with Ally happened. Now...how distracted is his going to be with her in his life full-time?"

"You mean is she going to cut into your time with Jason?" Sonny corrected his wife.

Carly bit her lower lip. "When you put it that was, you make me sound selfish."

"Carly you are selfish...especially with Jason," he informed her.

"It's cause I care about him."

"And no woman will ever be good enough for him," he added with a smirk.

"Yeah, maybe..."

Sonny laughed leaning forward, placing a soft kiss on his wives lips.

"We are happy, right?" Carly nodded. "And I make you happy?"

"Of course," she answered reaching for his hand.

"Doesn't Jason deserve to be as happy as we are?"

Of course he does," she replied.

"Ally makes Jason happy. I saw just how happy last night. I haven't seen him like that in a really long time," he explained taking a sip of his coffee.

"But Ally..."

"Are you really that surprised?" Carly shook her head. "Then we need to just support him like he has done for us over the years."

"Okay," she agreed standing up, placing a kiss on top of his head.

"That means you need to try and get a long with her," Sonny informed her.

Carly sighed leaning against the counter. "I'll try."

"That's all I ask," he said with a wink. "So where are my boys?"

"Leticia took them to my mom's Bobbie is going to take them shopping for new clothes," Carly answered.

"So we are alone," Sonny commented, raising an eyebrow.

"Why, Mr. Corinthos..." Carly spoke walking towards him as he rose to his feet. "What do you suggest we do with out time alone?"

"I can think of a few things," he whispered pulling his wife in his arms.

**Author's Note: **_Hey to all my lovely readers. It's been a crazy week. I did some writing but realized that I published some chapters out of order. The chapters were so good I had to rewrite so I could include them. I am so glad for all your reviews. I have some amazing chapters for Jason and Ally, but I really hope you love the filler chapters that don't really involve them. I hope to catch up on more of my writing soon so I can publish more. Love you all _


	37. Chapter 36

"Ms. Lynn?" a voice questioned as they stood inside her doorway.

Ally looked up from the book that she was reading when she heard her name being spoke.

"Yes..." she answered placing her book on the bed next to her.

"I'm Detective..."

"Lucky Spencer. I know who you are," she said folding her hands in her lap.

Lucky looked down at the floor as he took a step inside the room. "How are you feeling?" he asked nervously.

"Mostly just tired and sore," he informed him biting her lip.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about what happened the night you were shot?" he asked looking around the room.

Ally gestured for him to take a seat next to her bed. "I figured it was just a matter of time before you showed up."

"Is Jason going to be okay with you talking to me?"

"What do you ask?"

"I mean...you are about to talk to me without a lawyer present," he stated.

"I did nothing wrong," she expressed looking at the detective. "I left an abusive man and took refuge with Jason...I mean, until Anthony Zacchara took me from my room at gun point," she said as Lucky started writing on the notepad that he took out of his pocket. "Anthony then proceeded to lead me down the stairs of the penthouse, where Spinelli was waiting..." Ally paused for a second cause she didn't want her emotions to get the best of her. "I tried to reason with Spinelli, tell him that he should just let Anthony take me. Before I knew it, I was watching my friend take a bullet to the chest." Lucky looked up from his notepad and watched Ally push back tears.

"Are you okay to continue?" he asked placing a hand on her arm.

She opened her tightly closed eyes and nodded, "After...Anthony shot Spinelli, he pushed me into the hall, demanding me to get into the elevator. I did what I was told and when the doors were about to close, that was when I saw Milo laying on the floor. He had been shot as well."

"Did Anthony admit to shooting Milo?" the detective asked.

"Yes...but he said that it was my fault cause I left Johnny and stayed with Jason," she explained as Lucky's pen scratched over his paper.

"What happened after you left the elevator?"

Ally swallowed hard. "He escorting me at gunpoint to the entrance of the building, saying that Jason wasn't going to save me this time. That was when the guard, Mateo shot Anthony in the shoulder," she commented rubbing her hands over her face. "What happened next was like blur. They both began to shot at each other till..."

"Did they both end up killing each other?" Lucky questioned. Ally nodded. "How did you end up five miles from Harborview Towers."

"Mateo's brother appeared after all the shooting stopped."

"Luis?"

"Yeah. He yelled…asking me what happened." She looked down at her hands trying to do her best to recall that night. "I didn't know, I was just glad that it was over. But...after checking on his brother, Luis ran to Anthony's side. The old man was barely alive and the guard seemed like he actually was worried about Anthony. Things just started to feel off, so..." She took a deep breath. Recalling the events were more exhausting then she thought it would be.

"It's okay..." Lucky assured her noticing how much this was taking a toll on her. "Take your time."

"I knew I wouldn't be able to make it back to the elevator, so as soon as Luis was distracted with Anthony...I ran out the front. I heard him call after me," she told the man.

"Him as in Luis?"

"Yes...and I thought I heard a gun shot but I wasn't sure," Ally said.

"Were you shot before you left the building?"

"No, cause I remember checking myself after all the shooting stop inside the building," she answered.

"What else do you remember after you left the building?"

"The cold. The pain. Being so scared. I remember Luis' taunting voice saying that he was going to fulfill Anthony's dying wish. Then the next thing I knew a pair headlights were heading towards me, then I remember hearing Jason's voice. And that's it...then I woke up here," she said sighing.

"Anything else you can recall," Lucky asked looking up from his notepad.

Ally shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Okay," Lucky spoke closing his notepad. "I need to know…were you at Jason's voluntarily?"

"Yes, he and Spinelli were hired to protect me," she answered.

"Okay...that's all I need now. If you remember anything else, please call me," Lucky told her leaving his card on the table.

"Detective..." Ally called after him just as he was about to walk out of her room.

"Yes?"

"Jason isn't going to be charged with anything is he?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...he didn't tell you that I was staying with him when you asked. I don't want him to get in trouble for helping me," she expressed.

"Ms. Ally...I think Jason has an amazing attorney that is going to make sure that he isn't charged with anything," Lucky assured her.

"Thank you," she responded before the man left.

Ally was grateful that that part was over. She was sure it wasn't the last time she was going to see the police though. She took in a deep breath, leaning back against her pillow. Her eyes drifted shut for just a second, only to be disturbed by the sound of high heels clicking in her room. She was caught off guard when she saw Kristina Davis standing at the end of her bed.

"Hi," Ally breathed out trying to read the young girl's face.

Kristina looked down at her hands before looking up at the injured woman. "I don't know why I'm even here," she finally spoke.

"I haven't seen you since..." Ally trailed off. "How are you?"

The young girl shrugged, "I don't especially after what I witnessed last night."

"I'm sorry..." Ally began. "What did you end up seeing?"

"Jason told me almost a month ago...that he was protecting you," she said.

"Yeah, from Johnny and Anthony Zacchara," Ally answered.

"Then why...when I came to check on him..." Kristina stopped as her body filled with anger and hurt. "I saw you two...I saw him kissing you."

Ally groaned looking down at her hands. "Kristina, maybe you should talk to Jason about this."

"No, I'm talking to you about it," she insisted as tears formed in her eyes and anger in her voice.

"But...I don't know what you want me to say."

"Do you care about him?"

"I don't think we should be having this conversation," Ally commented.

"Stop...please! Just answer question," she begged.

"I care about Jason, but I'm not going to try and erase your sister's memory. I know how much she meant to Jason," Ally answered.

"Does he still talk about her?"

Ally nodded, "Yeah, every once in a while. And I can tell when he is thinking about her."

Kristina smiled slightly, "I miss her."

"Then maybe...you and Jason need to talk more about her...together. Maybe it will help you both heal," Ally suggested.

Kristina nodded, "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little sore right now, but Dr. Drake says I should be just fine."

"That's good. I don't think Jason could take looking another person he cares about," she responded.

"Thank you for stopping by and talking. I know this is difficult for you, but if you ever need someone to talk to...you can talk to me," she offered with a small smile.

"I actually might take you up on that," the young girl said as she turned to walk away.

Ally and Kristina exchanged a smile before Kristina left the hospital room. For the first time in a long time, Ally felt like things might actually be okay. Not just with her, but with the people in Jason's life as well.

**Author's Note: **_I am glad that I was able to publish twice this week cause I don't know when I'll be able to publish again. Working on some more chapters but I want them to be just right before publishing them. I know some of you miss Jason and Ally next chapter will have them in it. I hope you enjoy this update. I did. Love you all. Hope to publish really soon. love you all_


	38. Chapter 37

"Commissioner, my client saved a life," Diane Miller spoke. "Twice!"

"I'm not denying that, but he withheld information," Mac countered. "Plus shot a guy and left him to die."

"He withheld information to keep a woman safe from her abuser. He didn't kidnap her. She wasn't being held against her will," Diane argued. "Luis shot Ms. Lynn first and tried to kill her. Jason was protecting her once again."

Mac sighed looked between the red-headed lawyer and the silent enforcer.

"I hear that Ms. Lynn woke up last night," Mac commented.

Jason looked at Diane, eyes boring through her.

"She is awake and will provide you a statement. But she is healing from gun shot wound and extreme hypothermia and exhaustion, plus not to mention recovering from the trauma she went through," Diane explained.

"Okay, Diane, I understand," the man said, exhausted dealing with the lawyer. "But...Lucky was sent there this morning to speak with her," he informed the pair.

Jason's face turned red as he glared at the man on the other side of the

table.

"Mac, you had no right to send him there to question her without me being present," the woman protested.

"With Anthony being dead Johnny missing..." Mac eyes remained on Jason. "I really don't have a case, but I need that young woman's statement." Diane was ready to speak, but Mac cut her off. "I sent Lucky to the hospital cause I know he would be the most patient with her."

"What about the charges against Jason for attempted murder?" Diane questioned.

Mac sighed, "I will hold of on pressing charges till I hear from Lucky."

Jason smiled slowly standing up, "Thank you."

"You know, sometimes I don't know why I tolerate you and the things that you do," the old man breathed out looking down at the file in front of him.

Jason placed his hands on the table, leaning towards Mac. "Robin," he expressed with a small shrug.

Mac sighed again shaking his head. As much as he wanted the man to be wrong, he wasn't. His niece mad him see Jason differently; made him understand the enforcer more.

"If you need me...I'll be at the hospital," Jason informed Diane.

"Jason..." Mac called after the man. Jason turned back just as he was about to walk out of the interrogation room. "Despite how everything turned out, I'm actually glad she ended up with you." Jason raised an eyebrow, confused. "I knew what Johnny was putting that young woman, I just couldn't charge him. You were able to rescue her before something extremely bad happened," he admitted to the enforcer.

Jason looked down before making eye contact with the commissioner. "I would do it again in a heart beat," he said, turning around and walking quickly as he could out of the precinct.

Jason took a few minutes to just gather his thought as he sat in his SUV, before heading to General Hospital. He needed to get back there since he hadn't been there since the night before. He spent most of his day at the warehouse and resting as Ally instructed.

It wasn't long after leaving Port Charles Police Department, Jason arrived on the eighth floor of the hospital. The elevator doors opened revealing Spinelli trying to maneuver his way down the hall by himself. Jason was able to reach his friend before he fell over.

"What the hell are you doing out of bed?" he asked scolding his protege with a look.

"Your grasshopper needed out of that dreadful room," he answered wrapping his arms around his friend's shoulder.

"So then you a wheelchair," he demanded.

"The Jackal don't need that device."

"You do if you almost fall on your face. You're recovery from a gun shot wound," Jason reminded him. "Where were you going anyway?" he questioned directing him back towards his room.

"To see our Fair Lady, Miss Ally," he answered, pointing behind him.

"You both need to rest," he informed him.

"But..."

"No, buts...you rest today and I'll come get you tomorrow so you can see her," Jason offered.

"Stone Cold offers a fair deal," Spinelli spoke as Jason helped him into bed.

"Where's Maxie?"

"She went to her humble abode to freshen up," he answered.

"Do you want me to stay till she gets back?"

"No…Stone Cold must get back to his fair maiden," the hacker smiled.

Jason rolled his eyes, "Stay in bed."

Spinelli saluted his boss as Jason left the room. The Mob enforcer waved him as he walked into the direction of Ally's room.

Upon arriving, Jason witnessed Epiphany standing at Ally's beside. A smile crept on his face seeing the two share a small laugh.

"Hey you," Ally greeted seeing him stand in the doorway.

"Hi," he answered with a wink. "How is our patient?"

"She's good. That extra rest seemed to have really helped her," the head nurse informed.

"Good," he commented standing at the end of her bed. "How's Milo doing?"

Epiphany smiled, "Well enough to make passes at me."

Jason rolled his eyes when the head nurse winked at him. "Tell Milo, I'll come by late," he responded before the nurse left.

"You're blushing," Ally giggled.

"Stop..." he expressed pointing at her just before kissing her forehead.

Ally smirked looking up at him, "You're still blushing."

Jason shook his head. "How did you sleep?"

The young woman laughed at how Jason was trying to change the subject. "Good," she answered. "How about yourself?"

"Okay. I actually slept more than I thought I would," he admitted.

"You look better than you did when I woke up yesterday," she joked.

Jason laughed, "How are you feeling?" He continued with his questions, placing himself next to her, while putting his hand over her stomach near her wound.

"Still on pain meds, so I'm feeling okay," she answered.

Jason took her in for a few minutes before speaking once more. "Mac told me that Lucky came by to talk to you this morning. How did that go?"

"Okay. I told him everything." Jason's eyes widened. "Except about Sonny and Johnny," she assured him. "I think everything is going to be okay. Lucky even believes so."

Jason smiled leaning forward, placing a small kiss on her lips.

"I missed you last night," she admitted to him.

"Yeah?"

She nodded, reaching down to lace their fingers together. "It actually felt weird to sleep and know that you weren't close by," she explained.

Jason placed a soft kiss on top of her hand. "I didn't like how empty the house felt when I was there."

Ally chuckled, "This is nice...seeing you be so...open."

Jason looked down taking in a deep breath, "Do you want me to be more open...more often?"

Ally watched him place his chin on top of her hand. She smiled reaching down and stroked his cheek. "Only to the extent that makes you comfortable." She licked her lips. "Jason, I know that you are a very private person. I would never want you to be someone you're not," she explained to him.

"But..." he began leaning towards her. "If we..." he continued reaching up to play with the small pieces of her hair that curled around her face. "We're together." Those words caused Ally to smile. "You would like for me to kiss you...hold your hand..." His fingers played with hers as he spoke. "And maybe dance with you while we are out..." he finished eyes never leaving hers.

Ally blushed nodding, "I would absolutely like that very much, yes. But...before anything like that can happen, don't you think we should figure out what we are?"

Jason nodded, "I think we need to before Maxie decides for us." Ally laughed. He took a minute before speaking words that he thought he would never speak again. "I love you, Ally," he confessed. "I didn't believe I could love anyone else ever again, but you...you showed me that it was possible."

Ally wiped away a single tear that ran down her cheek. "Wow..." She was stunned by his words. She thought she had fallen way too quickly for the man in front of her. Hearing him say that her returned her feelings caused relief to fall over her body.

The young lady slowly reached forward, cupping his face. "I wasn't sure how I truly felt about you until...Anthony was taking me from the penthouse. I thought I may never see you again." Her thumb stroked his cheek. "You're the reason I'm alive. You didn't just save me when I was shot, but you saved me the night you let me stay with you. You've been saving me ever since," she smiled. "I love you too."

Jason leaned forwards pressing a surprising hard passionate kiss onto her lips. Her arms laced around his neck, pulling him to her.

"Is that safe?" Carly's voice echoed through the room.

The two laughed turning their attention to the blonde.

"Hi, Carly," Ally greeted, wiping her lip gloss off Jason's lips.

"Hi," she said back. "How are you feeling?"

The woman's concern surprised the couple. They exchanged looks before their eyes landed on the visitor.

"I'm sore, but slowly healing," Ally answered.

"Good, cause...if you're going to be in my best friend's life, we need you to be healthy," she said sitting on the open edge of the bed.

Ally looked between Jason and Carly, "Did I miss something?"

Jason gestured to his best friend, "Carly..."

"Look, I was a bitch when you first came into Jason's life. But as both Jason and Sonny have pointed out to me, you didn't ask for any of this. I was protecting my best friend when I said those things to you."

"You're not the only woman in my life that she has ever said those things to," Jason informed her.

Carly blushed looking down at her laugh, "Sadly he is telling the truth, but...he fell in love with you and he is going to do whatever he wants no matter how I feel about it. So..." Carly expressed trailing off, but Jason encouraged her to continue. "I'm sorry for everything. If you make Jason as happy he says you do...then you have my blessing." Jason smiled at Carly, mouthing _Thank You_ to her. All the while Ally sated at her in shock.

"Maybe when you get better, we can hang out or something...get to know each other a little better," Carly suggested.

"Um...yeah...sure," Ally tried to speak. "I guess that would be okay."

Carly smiled, "So you really love her, huh?"

Jason looked at his friend, then Ally, "I really do."

Ally reached out, grabbing his hand, "Feeling is mutual."

**Author's Note: **_Faithful readers, I love you so much. I hope you enjoy all _the story. I still have so many ideas for this. A couple new plots that adds two new characters but favorites from the show. I hope you all enjoy this chapter cause it was fun to write. I love you all can't wait to read your reviews.


	39. Chapter 38

A week had past since the incident with Anthony Zacchara and everyone seemed to be healing well according to Dr. Drake. Milo had been released into Epiphany's care and told that he could return to work in a few weeks. The head nurse responded to that by say that she was going to keep the man home as long as she could. Sonny agreed to the terms partly due to the fact he didn't want to face the backlash of Epiphany.

Jason spent every minute he could with Ally at the hospital when he wasn't helping Sonny. The two continued to grow closer with every second, learning everything they could about the other. Commissioner Scorpio dropped all charges against Jason once he reviews Ally's testimony. Though the District Attorney tried to make the charges stick, there was just no evidence that show anything other than self-defense.

Things were definitely starting to look up for everyone, including Spinelli and Maxie. The young woman's waking moments were devoted to being by her man's side. She needed him to know that he was sorry and was going to do everything she could to care for him.

Today was no different. Maxie arrived at the hospital early like always. First dropping off things for Ally before heading towards the hacker's room. He was sleeping like he was each morning when she arrived. The blonde quietly entered the room walking to the windows and opening the curtains. She watered all the flowers that were displayed around the room, before placing herself on the edge of his bed. She moved the pieces of his hair from his face as she placed a sweet kiss on his cheek.

Spinelli smiled slightly in his sleep as he felt her kiss him again. She continued to kiss him until his eyes fluttered open.

"My Fair Maximista," he whispered when he saw her face.

"How'd you sleep?" she asked straightening the blankets that covered his body.

"Amazing cause my dreams were filled with your beautiful face," he answered taking her hands in his.

"Aww...you are the sweetest," she commented kissing his lips softly.

"Sweet words for an even sweeter woman," he responded.

"You are too go to me," she replied to his words.

"You deserve nothing but the best," Spinelli informed her. "Today and always."

Maxie blushed looking away. "So I saw Ally this morning. She is definitely getting better. She's not so pale anymore."

"Damsel Lynn is a fighter. She seems to fight through turmoil like a great warrior," Spinelli expressed with admiration.

"Well she's got Jason to help her."

"Aww...the newness of love that has developed between our mutual friends is overly exciting," he commented, smiled never leaving his face.

"It was great watching Jason fall in love again. To see him pick up the pieces of his life and actually see a real future with someone," she expressed equally as happy for the duo.

"A future..." the young man spoke. He reached for Maxie's hand, lacing their fingers. "You are my future"

"And you are mine."

"Excellent," he replied. "For yours truly would like it if Fair Maximista would consider the option of becoming my bride."

"WHAT?!" she shrieked, unsure if she heard him correctly.

Spinelli did his best to sit up more in his bed, cupping her cheek. "Fair Maxie, you are my everlasting light in this very dark, gloomy world. You have shown me real kindness and friendship all before falling in love with me. The last year or so has been the best of my being on this earth. I want all my time with you," he said eyes never leaving hers. "You are my future so I want you to be mine forever as my bride."

Maxie felt her heart stop and race all within a single minute. She knew she loved the man in front of her no matter how hard she tried to deny it at first. She knew that Spinelli loved her for who she was...the bad, the good...all of it. No one had ever shown her a kind of love like that. Marriage was a huge step for them. Yes, he was her future but she wasn't sure if she was ready to give him what he was asking.

"Why? I mean...why right now?" she asked. She wondered why they couldn't wait till he was better. Till he could plan something that was more romantic than his hospital room.

"When I got shot but the Mob King...your beautiful face flashed before my eyes. Yours truly thought at that moment I would never experience your beauty again," he confessed to her. Tears fell down Maxie's face as the man talked. "I guess during this, I had a revelation. Life is too short and it could end in a blink of an eye. I don't want to spend my life with anyone but you, My Fair Lady."

Maxie pressed her lips against his. Spinelli let out a moan of surprise but returned the kiss. Maxie kept the kiss going as long as possibler but soon rand out of air. She pulled away doing her best to catch her breathe. She needed to answer him, but it all scared her.

"Maximista..." the young man breathed out.

"Damian..." she said back. "I love you. And I'm scared, but...as scared as I am I want what you want," she smiled placing her forehead against him. "Yes, I'll marry you," she replied.

A smile spread across the hacker's face as he took her into his arms, kissing her. He moaned slightly from the pain the moment he hugged her too tight.

"Careful," the young woman whispered on his lips, kissing him once more.

"Do you think Stone Cold would do me the honor of being my best man?" he asked the woman who now laid in his arms.

Maxie nodded, "He's not your friend if he doesn't."

"That's not really fair to say."

"No it is," she protested sitting up slightly. "He is your best friend. You do a lot for him. The least he can do is be your best man."

"Well, we both are knowledgeable about his feelings towards social gatherings," he reminded her.

"This is not just another social gathering. This is going to be our wedding and if you want Jason up there by your side, then he needs to suck it up in the name of friendship," Maxie insisted getting off the bed.

Spinelli frowned, "Where are you going?"

"To find Jason."

"Maximista..."

"What?" The cyber geek gave her a pleading look. "I'm not going to say anything to him. I'll just send him here," she informed him.

"Thank you."

"Of course, besides I need to go talk to Ally," Maxie added.

"Are you..."

"Yes. She adores you and me. Why shouldn't she stand up for me," she answered.

Spinelli clapped excitedly as Maxie left his room. Things were starting to look up for the young hacker. Now he just had to succeed at his next challenge of getting Jason Morgan to agree to be his best man.

**Author Note's: **_Hi all. New chapters are being written right now. I just jumped forward two weeks after Spinelli and Ally return home. The new character is going to make some of you happy. I thought this character would add some tension all around. This character isn't dangerous just so you know but it will add some drama. Thanks for you continuous support and great comments. I love you all. I'm trying to write more chapters with Ally and Jason, just haven't had inspiration, but I hope you like Maxie and Spinelli. LOVE YOU ALL_


	40. Chapter 39

Surviving a bullet issued from Jason Morgan's gun was rarely unheard of. In fact, surviving meant that you could bet that another one could be heading in your direction once more. The enforcer always made sure his targets got what they deserved, but right now Jason wasn't completely satisfied with the fact that Luis was still breathing.

He had found himself purposely taking the long way to visit Spinelli and Ally each time he visited the hospital, just so he could see Luis. He hated that the man was alive and worse yet that he couldn't get anywhere near him. A guard always stood close by, so Jason had to keep his distance. As much as he wanted Luis to pay for his crimes against the people he cared about, he had to keep his distance. At least for right now, Sonny instructed him over a week ago.

Jason so badly wanted the gunshot wound be the reason for his death and he wanted to happen soon. With it being over a weeks since everything, it looked like it might actually happen. It just wasn't happening in a timely fashion like Jason wanted.

"Stalking his room isn't going to change what he did," Robin said stepping in front of Jason, while he stared into Luis' room.

Jason's view shot from the unconscious man to his long-time friend. "Robin..." he breathed. "I just so want to make him pay for what he did."

"I think he is paying," the woman commented. "Patrick said that bullet of yours did a lot of damage. He is surprised he has held on this long."

Jason looked at the motionless body and flashing back to the imagine of Ally's lifeless body laying in her bed.

"I don't care what damage has been done to his body. It's not enough. It's messed up that he gets to live just a little bit, while his brother died trying to..." Jason couldn't even finish. "I don't know if I can let this go, Robin."

"First, I'm going to pretend that you didn't say that last part," she responded. "Next, Ally, Spinelli, and Milo are alive and are going to make full recoveries. He is still fighting for his life. I'd call that a win." The young doctor reached up placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I hate that he put them all through any of that," he hissed, eyes glued to Luis.

"Look...if he ever wakes up, my Uncle Mac says he is going away for a long time. And if he happens to die for all this, you're not going to get charged cause you were just protecting Ally," Robin said trying to encourage him. "Just forget about him."

Jason sighed turning his gaze to Robin. When she smiled, he couldn't help but smile back. He took a deep breath, wrapping his big arms around her small frame. "You have always been good at that."

"At what?" she questioned slowly pulling away.

Jason kept a single arm around her as they walked down the hall. "Talking sense into me."

"Well, someone has to do it," Robin laughed. "Though, I think maybe you have someone that can do that for you now," she smiled just as they reached Ally's room.

Jason caught a glimpse of Ally as she slept. "Maybe, but I think I'll keep you around."

Robin winked before walking away. He returned the wink just as she disappeared into the elevator. He was grateful that they had remained friends over the years. She helped him through so moments in his life he wasn't sure he would have made it through is he wasn't for her.

Jason turned his attention to the woman that laid in the hospital bed. Each day he came to see her, more stress seem to melt away from her face. He was happy that it seemed like she was finally finding real peace. A peace that she had said she didn't think she would truly ever feel again.

"Jason..." a voice beckoned to him.

He turned to see Maxie walking towards him. "What?" he asked trying not to sound annoyed by the girl.

"Spinelli would like to talk to you," she informed him looking into Ally's room.

"Is it important?"

"Does it matter? Your best friend tried to save the life of your girl," Maxie expressed folding her arms in front of her chest.

"How long are you going to play that card?" he questioned starting to back down the hallway.

"As long as it takes for you to get friendship goes both ways," she expressed raising an eyebrow.

Jason so wanted to give Maxie the finger, but he had manners when it came to women, even Maxie. He just rolled his eyes turning around.

"Maxie..."

"Yes, I'll stay with her," she called back to him already knowing what his request would be.

Maxie couldn't help but smiled walking into her friend's room. She excitedly took a seat next to Ally's bed, impatiently waiting for her to wake up. She fidgeted in her chair, taking a few deep breathes to try and calm herself down. Nothing helped her though. She quickly got up and started pacing the room.

"What's wrong?" Ally's voice causing Maxie to jump.

"What do you mean?" the girl frown looking at her friend, whose eyes were still closed.

"Maxie...I heard all your fidgeting."

"Then why didn't you wake up, so I could talk to you?"

"I wanted to see if you were going to wake me up or just leave," Ally laughed.

Maxie shook her head. "That's just mean."

"Is it?" Ally asked with a smirk.

"You know what you and Jason are meant for each other," Maxie expressed placing herself in the chair next to her friend's bed.

Ally laughed, "What has you more on edge than normal?"

Maxie leaned forward as if to tell her a secret, "Spinelli asked me to marry him." Ally's eyes widen. "He said he had this revelation after Anthony shot him."

"Well stuff like that happens to people when they have gone through something life altering," Ally explained.

Maxie stood up arms flailing, "Yeah, but..."

"But…?" she spoke. "You said no?"

"No...I said yes," she corrected Ally.

"MAXIE!"

"I thought it was stupid at first," she admitted. "But the minute I go back to the moment I found him shot in the middle of Jason's living room, and the hours of waiting to hear that he was going to be okay..." she sighed sitting on the side of bed. "I don't want live without Spinelli ever. I love him."

Ally smiled, "I know you do. I've never seen the kind of love that you and Spinelli share. It's so special," Ally described taking Maxie's hand.

"I want you there. I want you next to me when Spinelli and I get married," the fashion expert informed.

"Maxie..."

"No, don't try and say there is more qualified people or people that know us better. There isn't," she expressed. "You and Jason are the only two that truly accept us. Hell...I still can't even get my dad to get use to the idea of us and it's been a year."

Ally squeezed Maxie's hand. "I would be honored to stand up for you and Spinelli."

Maxie smiled leaning forward, hugging her. "Now we just got to get you out of this dreadful hospital and home, so we can start planning."

"Home?" the young woman repeated, realizing that technically now she didn't have one.

"Yeah, home back to Jason's."

"Maxie, that's not my home. It was a place I was staying till all the danger was gone," Ally said looking down at her lap.

"That maybe was the way Jason saw it then, but now...definitely not how he sees it," the blonde explained.

"You really think he is going to want me to come home with him when I get released?" she asked biting her lip.

Maxie scoffed, "Yes, I do. He is going to want to make sure you are taken care of properly. He is going to want to take care of you himself. To Jason, that penthouse is your home now."

Ally smiled. She knew Jason's heart and knew everything Maxie said was right.

"Are you going to be okay living with Jason?" she asked.

"It's the only place I've ever actually felt safe, even after the attack..." Ally trailed off.

"It's how Jason makes a lot of people feel. Robin...Carly...Sam...even Spinelli and I," she admitted. "But don't tell him I said that."

Ally shook her head. "Never."

The two young woman shared a hug before Maxie walked towards the door. "I'm going to check on Spinelli. I'll come visit you later."

Ally just nodded before she left. She sighed leaning back onto her pillow. The thought of watching two people she loved get married made her life actually feel normal. Normal was never something Ally thought she could have, but it was actually looking like it could happen. She took a deep breathe, closing her eyes and drifting off quickly for a little nap.

**Author's Note: **_Happy Belated Thanksgiving. I miss all of you so much. I didn't leave you all. I have been spending time with my family. I am slowly getting back into writing. I have a few chapters left to post before I go into another plot test. It's a good one. I think alot of you will be excited. I love you all. can't wait to read more of your reviews. Welcome to new readers. Can't wait to hear what you have to say. GUEST REVIEWER: I look forward to your reviews each time. Can't wait to see what you have to say about this. one. Much love to you and ALL!_


	41. Chapter 40

"Maxie said you wanted to see me. What do you want? Jason asked Spinelli entering the young man's room.

Spinelli was unnerving more than usual when his boss stood at the foot of his bed. "Maximista and yours truly..." he began biting his lip while smirking.

"What about the two of you?" the mob enforcer questioned trying to remain patient with his friend.

"Maxi agreed to become my betrothed," he spoke.

"What?"

"Wife! I asked her to marry me," he commented very giddy.

"Are you serious?" Jason inquired unsure of how to react.

"Most definitely."

"Ummm...what was her response?" he continued to question the hacker.

Spinelli's smiled reached from ear to ear. "She agreed."

"Marriage is a big deal," Jason said, very shocked by the news that was shared.

"I love Maximista like I've never loved another soul. Sure Stone Cold can attest to the feeling," Spinelli explained.

The man looked down at his bare finger and nodded, "I can, but you need to be sure."

"I'm 100% sure," Spinelli said giggling.

Jason shook his head, "Okay if you're sure." Jason watched Spinelli's smile grow bigger as his eyes stayed glued to him. "What?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"You are The Grasshopper's best friend," Spinelli began.

"No..." Jason insisted backing towards the door.

"Stone Cold..."

"I'm not wearing a suit or tie," he protested.

"You are my bestest friend. I want you by my side when I pledge my undying love to the Fair Maximista," the young man proclaimed.

Jason groaned rubbing his hand over his face. "Please tell me there is someone else."

"I know you don't enjoy large or small...well any actually social gatherings. But my nuptials to Maximista are once in a lifetime. You have been my best friend for so long. You have endured listening to all my woes of love. You offered advice when asked. There is no one else I want standing by my side on this glorious occasion," Spinelli expressed his eyes glue to his friend.

Jason sighed listening to his friend. Their friendship had been through a lot over the years. Spinelli was there through all the chaos in his life. He was his best man when he married Sam. It seemed only right that he repaid the favor no matter how he felt about public gatherings.

"Please, will you do me the honor?" he asked once more watching Jason contemplate his answer.

Jason slowly walked to the side of bed and sat on the edge. He slowly began to nod his head. "Yes...I will be your best man," Jason finally spoke.

Spinelli grinned, "Gracious thanks!"

"On one condition," Jason stated. Spinelli raised an eyebrow. "No fluffy or frilly ties or suits," he demanded.

Spinelli grimaced, "I'll keep that in mind when I talk to my bride."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Yeah..." He took a deep breathe. "How are you doing?"

"Well...Dr. Drake says that I should be released tomorrow so that's exciting news," he answered.

"That's good. Where are you planning on going after you are released?"

"Casa de Stone Cold?"

Jason smiled, "I'll make sure there is a car waiting for you. Max will be here to escort you back to the penthouse."

"My gracious appreciate to you, Master," he commented.

"Yeah, just get some rest till then and I'll see you tomorrow," Jason said patting his friend's arm before standing up.

"Tell Fair Ally that I'll do my best to come by and see her before I depart from this place," he replied.

"I will tell her," Jason assured him as he exited.

Jason took one last look at Spinelli through the window. What just went down seemed actually crazy. Maxie and Spinelli getting married was something he never thought would happen, no matter how much two belonged together. He was happy for his friend, even if he ended up with a girl that annoyed Jason to the very bone. He grinned just a little seeing how happy his friend seemed before heading towards Ally's room.

**Author's Note: **_It was so good to be able to post two days in a row. I hope that you love the interactions between these amazing characters. I love Jason and Spinelli's relationship. I have like two more chapters to post and everyone should be out of the hospital. The next chapter will have a little angst but I think you'll like it. I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I like writing it. This story was my little guilty pleasure but I wanted to share it. LOVE ALL! GUEST REVIEWER: Yes I love Ally and Maxie's relationship too. And Jason and Maxie make me laugh alot. I know they both care about the other, but don't want the other to know. Hope you enjoy this. LOVE YOU ALL_


	42. Chapter 41

Talk of Ally's release had been discussed between her and Patrick the last couple days, but the date was undecided. The young woman begged the young doctor to let her be released tomorrow with Spinelli. He agreed to consider the idea, but it all depended on what her tests revealed. Even after everything being so up in the air with her release, she was grateful to be able to be out of bed. After Maxie left, Ally clutched tightly to her IV pole as she shuffled slowly down the halls of the hospital. Her paced slowed upon arriving outside of Luis' room. Her gazed remained glued to the man laying in the bed as she inched closer to the room.

"Excuse me, ma'am, you can't go in there," the guard addressed her.

"I just want to see him," she spoke her eyes never leaving Luis.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that," he addressed her.

Ally furrowed her eyebrows as she looked up at the guard, "I'm here because of that man." The guard looked over his shoulder then back at the woman. "Besides...he is unconscious. What is going to happen?"

The man took a few deep breathes, "Fine, but only for a few minutes."

Ally nodded entered the room. She felt her heart start to pound the closer she got to him. She wasn't sure why she felt so anxious around a man that could never hurt her again. She shook her head as she stood at the end of his bed. "Why?"

She wasn't sure if speaking to him matter or if he could ever hear her. Either way, she did have a lot of things to say to him. If he died or not, he needed to hear what she had to say.

Ally moved to the side of the bed, eyes examining every inch of his body. "I don't understand," she began. "You sold your soul to the devil when you decided to work for Anthony. I know first hand that man is the devil. You never get away from him. You never walk away from him free and clear. Believe me I tried and got hurt every time," she explained tears falling down her cheeks. "And just think you tried to give me back to that monster!" Her fear turned to anger as she leaned closer to him. "You deserve this. I hope Jason finishes you."

At that very moment a hand grabbed her arm. Ally slowly looked up, her eyes meeting with Luis'. Panic set in her body as she tried to pull away, but his grip grew tighter.

"LET GO!" she yelled, pulling as hard as she could sending pain jolting through her body.

"Miss?" the guard questioned seeing Luis holding onto the woman's arm. "Let her go," he demanded standing at the end of Luis bed.

Luis' eyes moved to the guard and slowly back to Ally as he slowly loosened enough for her to pull away from him. She quickly backed away from the bed almost tripping over her IV pole.

"Ma'am, you should leave," he instructed her as he moved between the two.

Ally nodded quickly moving as fast as she could out of the room while the guard called for a doctor. She pressed herself against the far wall as she tried to collect herself. Tears fell down her face and she tried to put on a brave face again. She was fearless when the man was unconscious, but the second he grabbed her, her courage was gone. Swarms of people rushed by into Luis' room. She jumped the moment she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Whoa...it's okay," Robin assured her. "Ally...what are you doing here?" she asked trying her best to calm her down.

"Can you just help me back to my room?" she begged feeling her own body tremble.

Robin nodded, placing a single arm around her. While they walked, Robin did her best to examine her. She noticed some red marks on her arm resembling a hand print. Once the girl was settled in her bed, the doctor sat on the edge. "Are you okay?" Ally shrugged. "Can you tell me what happened?" she asked, running her finger over the woman's arm.

Ally quickly pulled away from the woman's touch. She didn't know Robin very well, except that her and Jason were close friends and that she helped with her surgery.

"Okay," Robin said patting her leg. "How about I go find Jason." Ally nodded. "But if you need anything...press hit your call button."

The young doctor watched the terrified woman slump down in her bed. She took a deep breathe trying to piece together what had happen. All she could come up with is it had to with Luis. She wasn't sure if Jason finding out that detail was going to be good for anyone, but knew that if she didn't say anything, Ally sure would.

Robin made her way to the nurse's station, finding Epiphany and her friend and Jason's sister, Emily Quartermaine, manning the area. She took a quick look in the waiting room before addressing the women.

"Have either one of you seen Jason?"

The both looked up from their work and shook their heads in response.

"He might be visiting Spinelli," Emily suggested.

"I walked by his room on the way here and I didn't see him," she answered.

"He isn't in that girl, Ally's room is he?" The head nurse asked.

"No, I just came from there. That's why I need him. She's a mess," Robin explained.

"Well..." Emily began. "Maybe I can go talk to her while you look for my brother."

"Maybe..." Robin said unsure. "She just seems like she really needs Jason."

"Well, I'm the next best thing," she winked.

Emily took a deep breath as she walked to the room of the woman that held her brother's heart. With all the busy in her life, she hadn't really been able to just stop by and meet this woman. She knew that she was something else, if her brother loved her. She just needed to see that for herself. Even if it wasn't the best time to introduce herself, Emily would do anything to help her brother, even calm down his distraught girlfriend.

Emily smiled peeking into the room. At first sight, she had to admit that he brother had good taste in woman. She was a beauty even after being in the hospital over a week.

"Ally..." Emily spoke softly as she walked towards the young woman. A pair of brown eyes shot towards Emily scared and confused all at the same time. "Hi...I'm Emily, Jason's sister." The fear in her eyes slowly melted away, but Ally still remained silent. "Robin is trying to find my brother, so I thought I would come sit with you till he gets here."

"I didn't know Jason had a sister," she spoke quietly her eyes darting back and forth from her hands to Emily.

Emily slowly placed herself on the chair next to the bed and smiled. "Jason doesn't talk about his family much to anyone."

Ally understood that Jason was a private person in every aspect of his life. She loved that man, but there was still so much about him she didn't know. She wasn't going to pry cause she saw that he shut down when people tried to do that to him. She was going to be patient, because deep down she knew he would eventually let her in. "Are you two close?"

Emily shrugged, "We were close before his accident, but I would say we are closer now. I am one of the few people in my family that Jason lets into his life."

"You knew him before his accident?" Emily nodded. "Was he different than he is now?" she asked feeling herself relax.

"In some ways yeah, but in a lot of way...I would say the Jason now is the same as the Jason then. Both Jasons love unconditionally and they both put others needs before their own. They are both very unselfish humans. But the Jason before the accident use to be the all-star athlete that was studying to be doctor." Ally felt a smile spread across her face at the thought of the man she knew now as a doctor. "But I love both Jasons together and separately. Sure his lifestyle now isn't one that anyone would want for the one they love, but it's who he is and he is happy. He has always been there for me when I need him, I'm sure you know what I mean," Emily explained a smile never leaving her face.

"I do know what you mean. Your brother saved me when I didn't think I would ever be saved," the young woman expressed just as Jason entered the room with Robin following behind.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, a little surprised to see his sister with Ally.

Ally nodded motioning for him to sit next to her. The moment he sat down, her arms wrapped around his neck. "Hey…what happened?"

"Luis..."

"What!?" he exclaimed pulling away, anger filling every inch of his body.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," she whispered falling back against the pillow.

Jason groaned in frustration, "Fine!" He knew that the subject of that man was sensitive and with everyone in the room it was probably hard for her to speak. "Emily...thank you for sitting with her," he expressed to his sister.

"Hey, of course. It was good to do something for you for a change," she said winking at him.

"You're sister is really sweet," Ally commented.

"She is that," Jason agreed reaching over the bed and taking her hand. "Thanks again, Emily."

"Anytime," she expressed squeezing his hand. "It was nice talking to the lady who has your heart."

Jason rolled his eyes, "Stop!"

"Am I embarrassing you?"

"No!"

"Yes!" Ally corrected him. "It's not hard to embarrass him."

"Enough," he insisted, causing the girls, along with Robin, to laugh.

"Robin, can you please make sure she is okay?" Jason asked trying to get the attention off him.

"Yeah," Robin answered as she walked fully into the room.

The examine only took a few minutes and Ally was happy when her and Jason were finally alone in her room. "I told you I was fine."

Jason looked down at her arm, "This isn't fine."

She bit her lip as the red marks were now turning to bruises. "I'm actually scared to tell you what happened. I know what you're going to do once I say something."

"Ally..." he pleaded with her.

"I, um...went for a walk and ended up passing by Luis' room." Ally watched as anger filled his eyes then his whole face as she explained in detail what happened.

"So he is awake..." Ally nodded. "That means he survived." The woman looked down at her lap. "Just know that he won't hurt you again."

"I know..." she said taking his face in her hands. "Just whatever you do, be careful." Jason nodded before placing a soft kiss on her lips. She smiled as she slowly pulled away. "So tell me...why haven't you told me about your sister or that you were going to be a doctor..."

Jason shook his head as he watched her smile get bigger. "So Emily been telling you all my secrets I see."

"You still want to be a doctor?" she asked laughing.

"Oh God no!" he expressed as he placed himself next to the girl, wrapping his arms around her fragile body. "I mean I remember the medical stuff from when I was Jason Quartermaine, but I don't have the desire to be a doctor."

"Jason Quartermaine seems like he was a stand up guy, but I like Jason Morgan," she said looking up at him.

He smiled looking down at her "Yeah..."

"Yeah," she smiled leaning up to kiss him.

"What else did my sister tell you about me?" he asked very curious.

"That you have a big heart, but I already knew that." Jason shook his head. "But mostly I learned that you have an amazing sister that loves you just the way you are. She loves you just as unconditionally as you love people," she whispered kissing him again.

"Hmmm," he moaned against her mouth. "How about we do more of this and less talking about my sister."

"I like that," she agreed letting him kiss her more.

**Author's Note: **_I just wrote this chapter today. I needed a filler and this turned out to be more than that. Adding Emily was a last minute decision. I hope you all love it. I think I need to eventually have Jason and Ally talk about Spinelli and Maxie but they needed this moment. And I hope that you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. LOVE YOU ALL! GUEST REVIEWER: I can also see Stevie B and Bradford do this scene. I usually try to watch old episodes to get inspired before I write stuff like that. Yes, Ally will keep Maxie in check when it comes to the wedding. Hope you enjoy this chapter_


	43. Chapter 42

Waking up in the hospital to the woman he wanted dead most was Luis' nightmare. Hearing her say that she wanted her mobster boyfriend to finish him off caused fear and anger to race through his body. He knew Jason Morgan always got his man. Him being alive right now meant that the hit man waiting for the right opportunity to take him out.

Since his eyes opened, Luis watched as doctors and nurses came in and out of his room checking his vitals and wound. He took a few seconds himself to examine the damage that Jason had done to his body. That same fear and anger returned to his body. He wanted to pay the man back for what he did, but the last words that Jason said to him is what caused the fear. Jason was better than he was. If he was going to get out of this alive, he had to take the enforcer out first or basically hide.

Luis took his time to assess the situation that he was currently in. He examined every person in and out of his room. No one that he saw worked for Sonny and his organization. That gave him a little relief for the moment. He knew how the man worked though. He was sure that Sonny and Jason was close by. Revenge would come when Luis least expected it to and when no one would suspect them as suspects.

The man swallowed hard as he tried to speak. His breathing tube had been pulled out minutes after he awoke, but his throat was still very raw and sore. When he finally was able to form words, his voice sounded very strained and extremely raspy.

"When am I going to be able to get out of here?" he asked trying to sit further up in bed, pain shooting through his entire body.

"Lay down," Patrick instructed looking up only once from the chart. "As for you leaving...I'm unsure."

Luis placed his hand over his chest as he tried to speak once more. "Well, I can't stay here. It's not safe for me. I need to get out."

Patrick looked up from the chart and just glared. He opened his mouth to speak, but a voice from behind him spoke instead.

"Mr. Luis Torres, I'm sorry to say it but you're not going anywhere."

The man in the bed felt his heart speed up at just hearing those words. If he didn't leave, he was a sitting target for Sonny and Jason. The unsettling feeling got worse when Commissioner Scorpio came into view.

"You are going to stay here until you well enough to be released and stand trial for attempted murder," Mac explained to Luis.

"Attempted murder?" he exclaimed grimacing at the soreness of his throat. "I'm the one that almost died."

"Yeah and three other people that were shot that same very night," the man explained to Luis, who coward back into his bed. "But the man who shot two of those people is dead, so I can't charge him. You on the other hand tried to kill Ally Lynn."

Luis rolled his eyes, "And who told you that I tried to kill her? Jason Morgan, the man she's sleeping with and who shot me. Yeah, he shot me cause I failed to do a job for him."

Patrick looked up from his chart, eyes directly on Mac. He could tell that Mac was trying to decide whether or not to believe the man in the bed or not.

"You know...I'm not a huge fan of Jason Morgan. I know he is bad news, but what I do know is Jason isn't a liar. And as much as I want to investigate what you just said...I know it's going to be a dead end," the lawman said. "Whether you tell that story to your lawyer or not...the court will see that you are not the victim in all this."

"And do you actually have proof that Jason didn't just shot me cause he thought I'm the one that tried to kill his girlfriend?"

"You shot Ally," Mac insisted. "The bullet that was pulled out of that young woman's body matched the gun we found in your hand that night."

"What about the bullet you pulled out of me?" he questioned.

"Jason admitted that he shot you cause you were going to kill Ally," Mac answered.

"Yeah and you're lucky to even be alive," Patrick added.

Luis knew that Patrick's statement was fact. Jason never missed, ever. He was alive cause Jason was distracted by Ally's need for medical attention. He was alive cause maybe...the mobster wanted to cause him pain they way Ally suffered.

"Patrick just call me when he is well enough to be release," he instructed the young doctor.

"Just take me now. I'm safer in jail then here," Luis insisted, heart monitor beeping erratically.

"You can't leave," Patrick said.

"If I don't leave now, I'll won't ever leave here alive."

"Jason has had over a week to finish you off so to speak and he didn't. You're not that important to him," the commissioner replied before walking out of the room.

"Do you really believe that?" Patrick asked whispering to Mac as they walked away from the door.

"No," he scoffed. "But Jason isn't stupid. He won't do anything while Luis is here."

"I don't know. I saw him walk by this room an awful lot when he found out that Luis survived."

"Well, that's why I posted an officer at the door and why there will continue to be an officer on that door till he is released," Mac informed.

Patrick nodded, "Well, you need to know that Ally stopped by just before Luis woke up. The guard said that Luis grabbed her when she got too close, so that might provoke Jason."

"Like I said...if I know Jason...nothing is going to happen to Luis while he is here."

Mac had barely finished his sentence when Jason stormed around the corner.

"He's awake?" Jason questioned as Patrick placed himself between the enforcer and the door to Luis' room.

"Jason...go back to Miss Lynn," Mac demanded.

"He put his hands on her," he expressed eyes meeting with the man in the bed.

"Jason!" Mac pleaded, placing himself right next to him. "Luis isn't going to hurt anyone else. I promise you that."

Jason held his stare with Luis. He wanted the man to know that he hadn't forgotten anything that he had done to the people that he cared about. He began to see the fear in his eyes and it pleased him more than it probably should have.

"Jason, listen to me. Ally needs you with her, not in jail. He isn't worth it and we both know that," Patrick said trying to remain calm.

"Listen to Patrick," Mac instructed. "As soon as Luis is well enough to leave, he will be taken into police custody and charged."

"Whatever," he mumbled backing away just a bit, but his eyes remained on his target.

"You have to trust in the justice system," the commission assured him.

"The same one that failed Ally for years," he shot back. Mac was about to speak, but Jason cut him off. "Just don't...just make sure he gets what he deserves."

Jason had to just let it go in that moment. His anger was going to get the best of him and that's when he started making mistakes. He stormed off just as fast as he arrived, leaving both doctor and commissioner a little worried.

"You know, he has every right to be furious."

"Furious isn't the word to describe that man right now."

"Doesn't matter, I just know how he feels. Cause if someone laid a hand on Robin, I would want to kill them," Patrick expressed looking over his shoulder at Luis.

Mac sighed in frustration knowing that he would probably feeling the same way. "Listen just keep me updated. I have a meeting with the mayor.

Patrick nodded as the commissioner walked off. He took in a deep breath before walking back into his patient's room.

"Thank you for keeping Jason out of my room," Luis said with a little smile.

The neurosurgeon chuckled, "I didn't do that for you. I did that for my girlfriend, Robin. Her and Jason are friends and she wouldn't want him in jail for killing the likes of you." Patrick licked his lips as he looked up from his chart. "You see I don't agree with the way Jason has chose to live his life. But...I understand why he feels the way he does when he comes to you." Luis was actually in shock by the words that his doctor spoke. "So why you are in my hospital, you will keep you mouth shut and keep your hands to yourself. If you can't comply with that...I have no problem calling our mutual friend."

Patrick watched the man's face become extremely pale as he closed the chart and walk out of the room. He was right in saying he didn't agree with Jason's life choices, but he didn't like what Luis had done either. He nodded a quick goodbye to the officer at the door before continuing his rounds for the day.

**Author's Note: **_Whoa! This chapter just came to me in the last hour. I pulled it out of nowhere but I think it was needed. I hope you all enjoy it. The next chapter will be Spinelli and Ally getting released from the hospital. And now that I introduced Emily I might be adding her more and maybe some more Kristina. I still need to do something with Jason and Ally talking about Maxie and Spinelli's engagement. Just now that I'm writing many different parts of this story right now. I have future chapters written...even have an hilarious one written with Jason and Diane. But the next twist will come soon enough. The next character add will rock most of the people. I hope you all enjoy. GUEST REVIEWER: I love all your reviews. I'm glad that you loved the last one. I wasn't going to have Luis wake up at all but the moment she spoke to him, the idea just shot in my head. I actually want to add more of Emily...just got to find a way to add her. She might be a good way to help Jason tell Ally more about his past...and I want to look more into Ally's past too. LOVE YA ALL!_


	44. Chapter 43

Nightmares seemed to have come and go since the moment that Ally left Johnny Zacchara. The nightmares that she experienced while with the man were real and never ending. But what she got when moving in with Jason was nightmares that felt real. Ones that caused her heart to race, for her to scream out in terror. They might be fake, but every one of them felt real to her. The longer she stayed with Jason, the less intense the became until something would trigger them again.

The confrontation with Luis seemed to set of the nightmares once more. She woke many times sweating and panicking that Luis was grabbing her again or he had come to her ready to finish her off. She knew after that night, she was probably going to have to get help to get through what she had experienced in the last month. Times with Johnny hadn't prepared her with the aftermaths of being shot and dealing with her shooter.

Patrick had responded to one of her calls early the next morning where she begged him to let her go home. She promised that she would do everything he asked of her if he just let her go back to the penthouse and away from the man down the hall. After consulting with Robin, he decided that she could go home as long as Jason made sure a nurse came to the house daily to check on her healing. He even offered to come a couple days during the week himself for a couple weeks.

Ally, with the help of Emily, got ready to head home to the penthouse. Jason had collected some of her things later in the week so she would have everything she needed when it was time to head home.

"Thank you for helping me," Ally expressed to Emily as she pushed her towards the waiting room.

"Jason called me this morning and told me you were getting released. He told me that you probably needed help getting dressed and I was happy to help," she explained with a smile.

"It means a lot to me and I'm sure to your brother as well," Ally commented looking up over her shoulder.

Emily parked the wheelchair before walking in front of the young woman. "Jason means everything to me, and you mean everything to him...so it was no problem." Ally smiled looking down at her hands. "I have to get back to work, but I hope we can talk again really soon," she offered.

"I would like that," Ally spoke with a smile.

Emily waved a quick good-bye before walking off. Ally couldn't help but smile at how great the young woman was. Everything about her was the opposite of Jason, but the way they cared for each was definitely the same.

"Fair Damsel Lynn," A voice spoke out causing a smile to spread across her face.

"Spinelli," she greeted back as he wheeled his way towards her in his wheelchair.

"Are you being shipped to Casa de Stone Cold today?" he questioned noticing her dressed in street clothes instead of the awful hospital gowns.

"That I am," she answered taking his hand. "Looks like you are being shipped there as well," she chuckled, beyond happy to see her friend.

He nodded as he smiled back at her. It was at moment that the both realized that due to all the chaos in the hospital, that they hadn't seen each other since the faithful night they were both shot.

"How are you feel?" Spinelli asked, smile leaving his face and turning to concerned.

"Better." It was the only answer that she had. She didn't want to let anyone know of all the nightmares she had been having since arriving at the hospital. "How about you?" she asked, quickly turning the attention back on him.

"Well..." he began placing his hand on his chest. "Yours truly finds it very difficult to do things on his own, but the pain in mine sternum in not as great," he explained to her.

"I'm am happy to see you are in a better state then you were the night..." Ally trailed off feeling Spinelli squeeze her hand.

She looked up and watched the man look down at their hands joined together. When their eyes meant, she saw guilt looking back at her. "I'm sorry for not trying harder to protect you," he whispered.

Ally leaned forward shaking her head, "You have nothing to feel sorry for. You were no match against Anthony. He didn't care whether you lived or died. I'm the one that's sorry for bringing that kind of danger on you," she expressed.

"But Stone Cold..."

"Look, I know Jason left you to protect me, but not at the cost of your life," she informed her friend.

"Stone Cold was really worried about you the whole time you were unconscious," the hacker said.

Ally smiled, "I know, but I know he was worried about you as well."

Even if his friend never spoke of how he felt towards him, Spinelli knew Jason cared. And when Ally said he was worried about him, he actually believed it. The enforcer earned the name Stone Cold, but people that knew him well understood that Jason tough exterior was just to protect himself from getting hurt.

"I'm ecstatic that I will be sharing my recovery with you," he said with a huge grin.

"So am I. Plus, I'm grateful that we have Jason and Maxie to take care of us," she added. "Speaking of Maxie...congratulation on the engagement."

The cyber geek's smile grew bigger at the thought of his fiance. "I'm beyond surprised that she agreed."

"I'm not," she commented. "That woman adores you.

"I love My Fair Maximista," he mumbled in awe of just the thought of marrying her.

It was at that moment that elevator door opened and Max and Joseph exited. Ally smiled huge at the sight of the men. She missed them more than she actually thought she would.

"MAX!" she greeted him.

"Miss Ally...Mr. Spinelli...Mr. Morgan told Joseph and I to come escort you back to the penthouse," he informed the two as they starting pushing the duo back to the elevator.

"Jason couldn't come himself?" Ally frowned.

"He is working at the moment, but he promised it wasn't going to take long and he would be home as soon as he could. Maxie is currently at the penthouse. She went there after picking up both of your meds," Joseph said as the elevator closed.

The pair just nodded at they allowed the two to help them with everything. The ride home was more relaxing then they thought. It was probably due to the fact of just being out the hospital. They were both excited about finally being home.

For Ally that feeling changed the moment she saw Harborview Towers. The thought of stepping back into the penthouse actually frightened her. Anthony took away her security the night he snatched her from her room. They memories haunted her in the hospital every night, so she wondered if they would get worse now that she was back at home.

"Max?" Ally asked as he helped her out of the car. "Jason promised he wasn't going to be long right?"

Max knew by the simple look on her face why she wanted to know about Jason. It was a look that he had seen on many people's faces that were scared and depended on Jason to protected them. "Miss Lynn, you're going to be okay. We upgraded the security systems and only hired the best of the best to guard this place," the man assured trying to help with her fear.

Ally just nodded letting Max escort her into the building, while Joseph helped Spinelli. The moment they stepped into the lobby, Ally froze. Every memory from that night hit her. She trembled as she watched over and over the two men shot each other, while shots echoed inside her head. Max did his best to hold her trembling body upright.

"Ally..." Spinelli called out watching his friend react to all the flashbacks she was experiencing. "Hey..." His hand touched hers. "You're safe," he spoke using his Master's words.

Ally slowly looked up at Spinelli as tears streamed down her face. The cyber geek gave her hand a little squeeze of reassurance.

"Ms. Lynn, you're okay," Max said feeling the woman cling to him.

"Can you just get me out of here please," she begged quietly.

Ally pushed her face into Max's chest, trying to forget the imagines that keep playing over and over. The guard did as he was asked knowing that all this had to be hard on her. The closer they got to the penthouse, the more Ally wondered if she was going to be able to step inside it. She didn't want to be anywhere else, cause this was her home, but would all the memories from that night prohibit her from that.

"Did Mr. Morgan think this was going to happen?" Joseph questioned as the elevator inched closer to the top floor.

"I don't think so…" Max expressed quietly keeping his arms wrapped around the very emotional woman.

"I'll call Stone Cold when we get upstairs," Spinelli spoke, hand placed upon his friend's shoulder.

A newly hired guard greeted them when the doors opened, "Is the young lady okay?"

Max shrugged escorting her to the penthouse. He waited for her to respond just as she did downstairs, but she seemed to calm a little the moment they were inside the penthouse.

Spinelli walked straight to the phone and dialed his boss' number. "Stone Cold..." he commented waiting for a response. "We are at the residence now, but you need to get her on the double..." He listened to Jason to say something before speaking once more. "Fair Ally...she had some sort of breakdown..." It was the last thing the hacker was able to say before hearing the phone line go dead. He knew that Jason was already on his way home.

"Welcome home..." Maxie began trotting down the stairs, but stopped the minute she noticed glum state of the room. "What's wrong?"

Spinelli gestured to Ally, who was still clinging to the guard.

"Ally...come here," Maxie insisted pulling her friend from Max and escorting her to the couch. "What's going on?"

Ally did her best to wipe the tears from her face. "You remember asking me if I was scared about Luis still being alive?" The blonde nodded wrapping her arm around her friend. "Truthfully...I just stop thinking about any of it. Every memory about that night haunts me," she admitted leaning into Maxie.

"Ally...you're not alone," she whispered just as the door burst open.

Jason looked around the room finding Ally in tears. When their eyes meant, tears fell down her cheeks once more. How could she not be strong enough to get through all this when she had the strongest man she knew by her side.

"Someone tell me what happened?" he asked extremely worried while making his way to her.

"She was okay up until we entered the lobby, Boss," Max explained, before pulling Joseph out of the penthouse with him.

Jason placed himself at her feet as he listened to Max speak. He reached up taking her face in his hands. "Talk to me."

Ally felt Maxie pull away the moment Jason touched her face. She placed her hands over just taking in the simple moment that caused her to relax a little. "The moment I stepped into the lobby…I was hit like a ton of brick with flashbacks of that night.

Anger and frustration pulled at his emotions. No one should have to deal with what Ally had had to in a short amount of time. He felt like he was partly responsible cause of all the promises he seemed to have broke to her over the last month.

He took a deep breath before speaking. "I know I made a promise to you that I haven't been able to keep very well, but this time I want to say I mean it. You are safe. I will make sure that nothing ever happens to you again," he whispered to her, assuring the promise with a very intense kiss.

Maxie smiled at the sight before her. Her gaze moved from the couple to Spinelli, who smiled back at her just as big.

Ally slowly pulled away resting her forehead against his. "Can I just go lay down, please?"

Jason nodded scooping her fragile body up into his arms. The woman wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, burying her face into his neck.

"Maxie, get Spinelli to bed please. The nurse should be by soon to check on them," the enforcer instructed the young girl as he walked up the stairs.

He placed a kiss on top of her head as he walked towards her room. The moment he reached the door, he thought about how she would react entering into the room that she was taken from. He quickly turned around and entered his room.

"Jason..." she whispered into neck.

The man shivered slightly as he took a seat on the edge of his bed. He cradled her in his arms while she sat on his lap. "What you need? Just ask."

"Nothing...I'm just..." she spoke slowly looking up at him. "I'm sorry for all this."

"Stop...you've been through a lot," he commented, stroking her hair.

She sighed leaning her head against his shoulder. "I hate feeling like I have to rely on you for everything. I promise you that I'm not always like this."

Jason chuckled, "I don't mind taking care of you."

"I know, but..." she said, playing with the small hairs on the back of his neck. She slowly leaned forward kissing him gently. "I just hope one day I'll be able to pay you back some how for everything you have done for me."

"You don't have to do anything for me. You being here is enough," he assured her.

"You're sweet," she said kissing him once more.

Jason cupped her face gently as he kissed her back. She pulled him closer as their kiss continued. A smiled spread across his face as he pushed himself against her.

"Oh," she grimaced feeling some pain shoot through her body.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" he asked moving her back onto his bed.

"No, just my body is a little sore," she answered him making herself comfortable on the bed.

"Well, I'll make sure to be more careful with you," he promised patting her leg.

"I just need some more time to heal that is all," she expressed smiling up at him.

Jason and Ally had gotten extremely close while in the hospital. So close that the attraction had grown more over that time. Sure they both wanted to take things to a level that neither had experience for quite some time, but there was a lot that needed to happen before anything like that happened.

"Why don't you get some sleep. I'll be around so if you need anything just call," he informed her.

Ally pecked his lips. "Thank you."

"You really need to stop saying that."

"Not going to happen," she winked at him. "I'm beyond thankful for you."

He winked back. "Get some sleep."

Ally blew him a kiss before he exited the room. Jason leaned against the door, sighing. In the small amount of time since he had been home, he discovered just how much Ally was dealing with. What he had concluded for all this was something had to be done so she didn't have to feel like this ever again. It was at that moment he knew he had to take care of a problem so it didn't become more.

**Author's Note: **_This chapter was so intense to write. I loved writing this chapter. I miss the way Jason use to be on GH and I guess I want him back so much that I find myself want him to actually hurt someone. I hope you enjoy this one. There might be one more chapter before a little jump in time. Review please so I know what you think or if there is something you like to see happen. LOVE YAS GUEST REVIEWER: Thank you for all the amazing reviews. Can't wait to see what you think of this one. LOTS OF LOVE_


	45. Chapter 44

Emotions were something that were better kept hidden cause when they surfaced, it usually compromised decisions and actions. It was exactly how Jason felt at the moment while he stood on Pier 52 late that night. As much as he tried to kept his emotions hidden, something seemed to happen to cause them to reappear. He closed his eyes trying to just push the anger away. Anger seemed to be the emotion that usually got the best of him.

The mob enforcer closed his eyes letting the cold air relax him. He needed to make sure his head was clear for what he was about to do next. The plan had to go perfectly, no hiccups, no mistakes. He knew that even though the people responsible for everything that had happened over the past year were dead, he felt like part of this was his fault. Maybe if he just killed Anthony so long ago when he had the chance, Ally wouldn't have had to deal with what she was dealing with now.

"Boss," a voice spoke quietly as the man approached.

Jason looked over his shoulder once before facing his employee.

"Hey, Max..."

"So I got a list of the hospital staff that will be working the day of Mr. Torres' release," he informed him, handing him a sheet of paper.

Jason took a few to look over the names. To do what he wanted, he needed to make sure there were people on his payroll working that day.

"Garth and Lani," he read out loud. "Can you make sure they get put on Luis that day?" Jason asked looking up at the well-dressed guard.

Max nodded, "It's already been set up. And Stan set up the people we have working at the police station are schedule to pick him up to take to the Port Charles Police Department."

Jason smiled slightly folding the piece of paper and placing it into his pocket. "Good." He rubbed his hands together just once to warm them up before speaking once more. "It will look like an accident right?"

"Yes, sir. It will look like he is trying to escape and then..." Max didn't speak what Jason already knew. "Miss Lynn will never have to worry about that man hurting her again. You have my word on that."

Jason nodded, "You've never let me down ever, Max. I don't expect you to do it now." His eyes scanned the area making sure to keep their conversation between them. He knew that there was no one around, it was an instinct, but surveying his surrounding was too. "Nothing will be able to be traced back to us?"

"No, sir. In fact, Mr. Corinthos and you need to make sure that you are in the public eye, so they know that you two aren't the ones that made the hit directly. You know especially what happened at the hospital," Max added.

Jason looked down biting his lip as he thought back to that moment in the hospital. If Mac and Patrick hadn't been there, he was sure Luis would already be dead. He knew that meant that he probably would be sitting in a jail cell. He was not thinking clearly that day and it was something that he needed to work on. He should have been working on this problem a while ago. He was grateful that he hadn't gotten him in trouble.

"I will make sure that Sonny and I have alibis but that goes for you and Milo as well. I mean, Milo is still recovering, so he will be with Epiphany, so you need to make sure you're in public or will Diane," the hit man instructed.

"I will make sure of it, but if I'm not with you or Mr. C, who will be guarding you?"

"We have new people to do that. Plus...I don't need guards," Jason shrugged pulling his jacket tightly around his body.

Max just nodded knowing that Jason didn't really need anything from him. Jason was his own protection, his own guard. Everyone in Port Charles that had half of brain knew to leave Jason Morgan alone. They knew what would happen to them if they didn't. That man was a weapon alone, so making a move on him or anyone close to him usually meant your death.

"Is Miss Ally truly going to be okay?" Max asked his boss genuinely concerned.

Jason frowned for a second, but realized in that moment that Max was the one that experienced Ally's breakdown first hand.

"She will be when this is finished. She talked about maybe seeing someone to help deal with the traumatic stuff, but..." Jason sighed. "I didn't get a chance to thank you for everything you did for her earlier today. That was beyond anything you have ever had to do for me."

Max just nodded, cause there really wasn't anything to say to that. Jason hardly ever spoke words of affirmation of any kind to the people that he cared about, saying something like that to him meant a lot.

"I'm glad she is doing better," Max said.

Jason nodded, "Yeah...look I have to get back to the penthouse. Keep me updated on the progress of this."

"Will do, Boss," the guard was able to say before Jason walked off.

It was getting late so Jason needed to get back to the penthouse to make sure Ally didn't go sleep alone. With it being her first night back home, he figured it might be difficult for her. He didn't want anything else to be hard for her. He already knew that she would probably deal with nightmares most of the night. He just didn't want falling asleep to be a task for her.

Arriving back at the penthouse, he found it extremely quiet. A guard had told him the nurse and Patrick had come and gone around eight and there hadn't been any visitors since. He was just closing the door to his closet when he heard shuffling behind him. He turned to find Maxie around the corner about to walk up the stairs.

"Well, good to see you're finally home," she expressed with a little bit of sarcasm.

Jason scoffed, "I had to take care of a little something, not that it's any of your business."

"Whatever..." she sighed taking a few steps before turning back towards him. "Late nights are probably not a good idea for the next few days."

Jason glared as the blonde disappeared up the stairs. He wanted to tell her to mind her business, but lately things that she had said to him actually seemed to sink in. He knew him gone late right after Ally getting home probably wasn't the best. He groaned at just how much he hated Maxie for being right.

Jason checked one last time making sure the penthouse was secure before heading upstairs for the night. Entering his room, he frowned at the candles lit on his dressers. He wasn't sure where they came from cause truthfully he didn't know he owned any. The music playing reminded him of what he heard the first time he walked into his place finding Ally. He smiled slightly at the memory.

His eyes traveled to the bed where the girl he loved laid under the sheets reading a book. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun on top her hair, while her body was draped with what looked like one of his t-shirts. He took a second to just admire her.

"What?" she asked looking up from her book.

"Nothing..." he whispered kicking off his boots. "It's just that..." He wasn't really sure how to put into words what he was feeling. He wondered if there was really words that could express what he was look at that very moment. "This right here...walking into my room and seeing you there...waiting for me..." He still couldn't find the right words to speak.

Ally slowly closed her book, just looking at him. She could tell that he was at a lost for words and truthfully she knew what he meant. The moment he walked into the room and looked at her, she felt something. Something strange, but it was good.

Deciding to just leave the subject alone for the moment, he placed his boots beside his dresser before turning towards her. "How was the rest of your night?" he asked pulling off his shirt.

Ally licked her lips as she watched his shirt hit the floor, then his jeans joining seconds later. She tried to catch her breathe as he walked towards the bed in just his boxers.

"Its was okay. Patrick...um...said that everything looked good…really good," she trailed off while her eyes raked over Jason's body as he climbed into bed next to her.

Jason chuckled at her words. "Is that so?" She nodded. "Well what else did Patrick say?" he asked placing a single arm around her, slowly pulling her towards him.

"That...I, um...need to get lots and lots of rest," she mumbled as her body met his.

"Well, that means you need to spend a lot of time in bed," he smirked, lifting her chin so she would look at him.

"Yeah, but...not the kind of rest you are thinking off," she giggled.

"Not right now," he commented just before his lips touched hers.

"You think it's a good idea for me to be sleeping in here?" she asked against his lips, her fingers danced down the skin of his arm.

"I think it's a great idea," he answered gently pulling her body closer to him.

Ally let him kiss her some more before speaking, "I agree it's a good idea. I love sleeping in your arms, but..."

Jason pulled away when she spoke the last word. He knew what she meant by that. It was torture to lay next to her and not be with her. He was feeling it and he was sure she was feeling it as well. But he rather feel the agony of not being with her than to not have her next to him.

"I love you," he whispered pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"I love you too," she said back.

"I know this is going to be hard for us, but I don't want you anywhere else but here with me," he expressed rolling slowly to his back.

Ally placed her head on his chest and smiled, "It will be hard, but I don't want to be anywhere else. I'm feel safe when I'm right her.

The enforcer let his hand move up and down her back slowly all the while feeling her body relax against his. He sighed closing his eyes. "Good night," he spoke into hair.

Ally responded with a soft mumble that weren't really words. The moment Ally's eyes closed they didn't open till the next morning. All the nightmares seemed to have disappeared that night. It didn't mean they didn't appear other nights, but with Jason by her side during all the turmoil, she knew that she could get through anything.

**Author's Notes: **_Two chapters in one day...I feel accomplished. It might a while till I post again cause I think the next time I post there will be a time jump. Don't worry I haven't forgot about Luis. He will be taken care of. He will be dealt with the Morgan way...there just might be a few bumps along the way. Don't worry, Ally is save for a while. A new character will be added to the mix in a few chapters and there will be some wedding planning as well. Hope you all enjoy this. I LOVE YOU ALL!_


	46. Chapter 45

Everyday since waking up in General Hospital seemed almost like torture. Luis felt like he was a sitting target for Jason Morgan. Each moment could be his last and it stressed him out not knowing what was coming next. What caused even more stress was that he never saw anyone that actually worked for Sonny and the organization. He wanted to think that maybe due to the lack of his people, that Jason might have given up. But due to the lack of uncertainty of it all, his blood pressure was through the roof causing many concerns.

"If we can't get this under control, then we can't let you leave," Patrick said to Luis a week after waking up.

Luis wasn't sure if the diagnoses was a blessing or a curse. Jason wasn't known to be the most patient human being. When he wanted someone gone, he made it happen. The question at hand was how long would the enforcer wait to come after him.

"I need to make a call," Luis blurted out almost in a panic.

The doctor scoffed, "You have a phone right there...make all the calls you want."

Luis' gaze fell upon the telephone placed upon the bedside table as he chewed on his bottom lip. He turned towards the door making sure he was alone, before picking up the receiver. He dialed a number he took to memory when it was given to him. If he wanted to live and not be taken out by Jason, he needed help.

"Hey, it's me..." he mumbled into the receiver once the person answered. "I don't care. I need your help." Luis kept his eye on the door, making sure no one entered during his conversation. "No cause any day now I could be released and I'll be an even bigger target for Jason." He slumped down into his bed listening. "You have to help, cause if you don't...I'll tell Jason you're the real reason his wife is dead," Luis threatened covering his mouth. "Doesn't matter how I know, just that I do. You don't think that Jason would rather kill you than me once he finds out?" The man waited listening to the person on the other end. "I don't care what you do...just get him off my ass. If he has something else to take his attention else where, he'll back off long enough for me to get the hell out of Port Charles." The person wasn't happy with Luis at all, but couldn't do nothing about it. "Once you figure out how to get him to back off, you will get me out of here," he instructed just as Lucky entered his room.

"Whose that?" the detective asked watching Luis slam down the phone.

Luis moved his eyes from the phone to the man. "My mom..."

Lucky chuckled, "If that was your mom...than why would you hang up on her?"

"I was...just talking to here about my brother, Mateo. She blames me for his death," he lied.

Though maybe it all wasn't really a lie. His mother did blame him for everything when it came to Mateo. He was sure that if he really did call her the call would have ended the same.

"Well, your brother died cause you decided to work for mob bosses," Lucky shrugged. "Doesn't matter...what matters is that you know the moment you get discharged, I will be here personally to escort you to a lovely cell at the PCPD."

"Why you?"

"Believe me...you want it to be me?"

"Is that so?"

"Well, I could just leave you to just any of the officers at the station, but then I'm sure you would show up there in a body bag." The detective watched the man's face turn white. "My only goal is to keep you alive long enough for you to stand trial. Cause you see...the commissioner and I have done our very best to persuade Mr. Morgan to leave you alone. But we both know he doesn't just give up."

"You're going to let him kill me?"

"No...I'm not going to let him do anything," Lucky assured him. "But you've worked for him for a while now...when hasn't Jason Morgan ever not got who he wanted."

Luis sat back into his bed, words of Lucky playing over and over in his head. Jason was an enforcer for the mob. The best ever to live. Luis knew that the man always got his man one way or another. When things didn't work out the way the man wanted, eventually he found a way for his target to pay.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Mr. Torres," Lucky smiled, winking as he left the room.

The detective slowed his pace taking one last look at the very distraught man. He saw the look of panic and desperation on his face. He wondered what was going on in his head and who actually was he on the phone with when he entered the room. He took a mental note to make sure to question him once more about the phone call.

Lucky turned quickly walking towards the elevator, when he bumped into a blonde figure. Looking up, he rolled his eyes at the sight before him.

"Carly...what are you doing here?"

"Um...I have an appointment today with Dr. Lee," she answered, trying to straighten her clothes.

The man scoffed, "Carly...why are you here?"

Lucky knew his cousin very well. She always did things on impulse and most of the time it dealt with her family or Jason.

"Lucky, I told you..."

"Carly...don't do something you're going to regret," he expressed. "Does Jason know you're here?"

"No and you can't tell him. He would be furious," Carly instructed nervously.

"He has a right to be. You shouldn't be here about to do whatever you were about to do," Lucky insisted.

"Doesn't matter now," she mumbled.

"Look, I know that man hurt a lot of people close to you, but you have trust the justice system," he informed her.

"Yeah and how often have they failed me before?" she asked planting herself on a nearby bench.

"Look, I know what you've been through, as well as Ally, but can you just trust me?" he asked placing an arm around the young woman.

Carly sighed looking up her cousin. Lucky was one of the good guys in a system of a lot of bad guys. "For the sake of my family...yes, I'll trust you."

"I promise you, he isn't going to get away with what he did," he whispered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I'm the one who is leading the case and I tell you that there is no way in hell he walks away a free man," he assured her.

Carly let out a sigh, "Can we not tell Jason I was here?"

"Yeah..." he answered patting her arm. "As long as you stay away from Luis."

Carly looked towards the man's room, then back at her cousin. "Fine."

The cousins exchanged good-byes after walking out of the hospital together. Lucky knew that Carly was justified in her actions, so he decided to keep this to himself. Carly was impulsive but he was sure their little talk would keep her calm for the time being.


	47. Chapter 46

When a friendship has last more than ten years after facing many adversities, you know that person is your best friend. The person that will always be there for you no matter how much you mess up. You also figure that no one is ever going to love you when you do something so bad, and yet you still find this one soul still by your side. That was what Jason was for Carly. He never let her down and she never understood why cause she wasn't the best to him.

Carly did try her best to be the friend that Jason needed, even when she thought he was living his life wrong. Right now she knew to keep her distant for some time while Ally recovered. This wasn't normally like her, but Jason needed time with his girl. Ally wasn't the only one healing at this time; Jason was healing from the pain he experienced over the last year. A lot of the events that had happened recently probably opened up some old wounds. Ally was really the only one that could help him heal, even if she didn't know it.

With it being a little over two weeks since she saw Jason, Carly spent most of her morning debating whether or not to go see him. He hadn't been by the house in a long time, so if she truly wanted to see him, she would have to stop by the penthouse. It didn't take her long to decide to go cause truthfully she just missed him.

After getting caught by Lucky at the hospital, Carly realized that there was no better time than now to see Jason. Luis was the real reason why her friend had been so distracted. Being distracted meant that he didn't have time to cook. Carly picked up some food from Kelly's, then headed straight to Harborview Towers.

Arriving on the penthouse floor, the young blonde was greeted by a man she never saw before. She remembered that Sonny had told her that new men had been hired. She took a minute to introduce herself to the man, before knocking on the door. She shifted slightly back and forth waiting patiently for the door to open. Her patience wore then thin when she had to knock once more. It was shortly after the third knock, that the door opened and Carly was greeted by Ally. The woman was dressed in a pair of cotton pants and an over-sized shirt, that the blonde recognized as Jason's.

"Hi, Carly," she smiled with a small smile, stepping aside so Carly could enter.

Carly returned the smile as she entered. "How you feeling?"

Ally closed and locked the door, before answering, "Still a little sore, but that's what to expect, or says the doctor."

"Well, it's good to see you on your feet and not laying in that bed," Carly commented placing the food on the coffee table.

"Thank you," she mumbled walking towards the couch.

"Look...is Jason around? I brought some food figuring you all probably needed some food with substance," she explained looking around the penthouse.

"No, he is out at the moment, but he should be back soon," she answered, opening a bag.

"You're home alone?" Carly asked, surprised.

Ally shook her head, "No, Spinelli and Maxie are upstairs resting." The blonde nodded, taking a seat on the couch. "You can stay, Carly. Eat with me, then you can see Jason when he gets back."

"I got this for you guys, besides shouldn't you be resting as well?" she countered Ally's offer.

"You got tons of food and I've been resting all morning. Besides...I know you came over to see Jason...so stay," she insisted handing a box to Carly.

Carly was a little shocked by Ally's offer. Sure they had come to some what of a truce, but she didn't expect the woman to be so nice to her.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Truthfully I'm surprised you haven't shown up soon," she expressed opening a box.

Carly scoffed acting offended causing Ally to raise an eyebrow.

"Okay, you're right. I surprised myself," she admitted, placing a piece of bread in her mouth.

Ally laughed causing Carly to do the same. The two were so involved with the food and their small talk, that they didn't hear the door open.

Upon entering the penthouse, Jason found the situation before him confusing. He shook his head a couple times trying to see if maybe he was dreaming. Watching the two women in his life actually laughing together made him smile. He observed them just a while longer before making his presence known.

"Am I in the right penthouse?" he asked edging towards couch.

Both women turned towards him, smiling.

"Jase!" Carly exclaimed hopping to her feet, catapulting into his arms.

"Hey, Carly," he greeted, hugging her.

Ally smirked looking up at the friends. Jason rolled his eyes slightly when his eyes met hers. She had told him it was just a matter of time before the blonde would show her face. Jason loved his best friend...it was just her energy and drama that was more than he could handle most days.

"I brought you some food from Kelly's," she informed, placing herself next to Ally and pulling Jason down to side next to her.

"Thank you."

"How have you been? I've missed you."

"I'm okay," he stated.

"Jason...I didn't come over here just to hear you say that you're okay," she scolded him.

"What do you want me to say, Carly? That I'm tired and exhausted and angry..." he asked throwing his arms up in the air. This was the part he could do without when it came to the woman next to him.

"Well, I didn't want to make you more angry..." she spoke, biting her lip.

"Carly..." Ally breathed. "He isn't angry with you. Just the entire situation at hand. Three people were shot and it's a lot on everyone."

"I'm sorry for pushing you, Jase," she mumbled to him.

"Don't be...I'm more than just those things. There are moment that I'm happy and grateful," he admitted, eyes moving to Ally, then back to Carly. "I shouldn't have just expressed the bad."

"But you should be able to tell me the bad as well," she replied taking his hand.

"The bad just makes me angry and then my emotions take over. I'm trying to keep the emotions in check," he explained, knowing Carly understood why.

"So..." She slowly leaned back into the couch looking between the two. "What's going on with the two of you?"

"Nope..." Jason answered quickly, about to stand up only to have his friend pull him back down.

"Come on, Jase..." Carly pleaded.

Ally smiled at Jason, who looked miserable at the very thought of discussing his relationship with Ally to Carly. It was his relationship. Why did it have to be analyzed.

"Why?" he asked.

Carly's eyes moved to Ally. "You tell me."

"I'm not the only one in this relationship," Ally answered.

"So it's definitely a relationship."

"It's like I have to deal with two Maxies," he groaned.

"Shut up, Morgan. I'm nothing like that little twit," Carly expressed slapping his arm.

Jason chuckled pulling away from his friend, "Then why do you need to know about Ally and I?"

"Cause you're my best friend and I just want to make sure that you're happy. I mean, truly happy," she commented.

"Carly...I'm happy," he assured her slowly standing up. "We are happy," he spoke, eyes on Ally.

Carly examined both people and just smiled. "It's really good to see you happy, Jase. You truly deserve it," she commented, turning towards Ally. "I wasn't totally onboard with you being with him, but seeing my best friend smile made me realize that you are good for him."

"Thank you," Ally mouthed.

Carly smiled, "Okay...I should go."

She didn't want to have this big girlie moment with Ally. They weren't close and right now she wasn't sure if she wanted to get close to the girl. She can accept her as Jason's girlfriend, she wasn't sure if she could befriend her.

"Hey, Carly..." Jason called to her. "You can come by more. I know it was hard for you to give me space."

She nodded, "Maybe you can come by the house and see the kids sometime soon. They miss you."

"I can do that," he agreed.

"You can come along too...I mean if you want," Carly suggested.

Ally grinned, "Thank you, Carly...I might actually do that."

The young woman sat back into the couch, nibbling on a chicken wrap. She watched as the friends say their good-byes. She knew Carly swallowed a lot of pride to let Jason be happy with her. She found a lot of respect for her in that moment.

"That was exhausting," Jason breathed collapsing on the couch.

"Aww, you missed her," she laughed taking another bite of her food.

"Maybe..." he sighed, laying his head back.

"She did bring us some really good food," she reminded him.

"I am hungry," he mumbled looking through the boxes. "I was surprised to see you two laughing when I walked in."

"Well...she's not as bad as she was when I first met her."

"No, she's still the same. She's just tame cause I told her she had to be," he corrected her.

"I was never worried about her. She's protective over the people she cares about," she said leaning over, placing a kiss on his cheek.

He grabbed her hand, pulling her back towards him. He pressed his lips against hers, causing the woman to smile when they pulled away.

"What was that for?" she whispered only inches from his face.

"Cause I wanted to," he answered, his lips touching hers once more.

Ally leaned against his body while the kiss continued. It lasted only seconds due to the sounds of giggling at the top of the stairs. She slowly pulled away resting her chin on Jason's shoulder.

"Don't stop of our account," Maxie commented when Ally's eyes landed on her and Spinelli.

Jason groaned standing up, "We're done."

Ally playfully pouted when he walked into the kitchen. She shook her head at the couple when he disappeared. "Maxie...Stop laughing," she demanded trying not to laugh herself.

"He needs not to be so sensitive," Maxie called after the enforcer.

"Maybe you need to move out," he called back.

Ally shook her head once more watching the two dig into the food that Carly brought.

"You're going to come home one day and your stuff in going to be in the hall," Ally informed Maxie.

The fact of the matter was, no one actually believed the words that Ally spoke. Jason may threaten many times to throw Maxie and her things out, but he wouldn't. He knew it would hurt Spinelli and Jason would never hurt him.

**Author's Note: **_Hello! How are all of you? I just wanted to let you know that I am hoping you are all enjoying all the updates. I really enjoy hearing from you all. The next chapter is going to be long, but super funny and cute and I believe you are all going to love it. I don't know what is going to happen to Luis yet, but I do know who is helping him. Plus the knew character that I have been talking about will be coming soon. Plus I have a new spin on Ally's background...it __should be in the chapter after the next. I can't wait to share. GUEST REVIEWER: love you reviews. I like your thoughts on what is going on. Luis is clueless about who can actually get him. Hope you like this chapter. I still want to do another chapter with Sonny and Ally. OOOH ALL! I am in the middle of writing a chapter where something may or may not happen to our beloved enforcer. LOVE TO ALL_


	48. Chapter 47

Luis Torres was a liability; a liability that needed to be taken care of. Since the day the organization hired him, he had been nothing but trouble. His first mistake was leaving Harborview Towers open to an intruder to then deciding to working for Anthony Zacchara, which led to his final mistake of shooting Ally Lynn.

Ally, the common denominator is all this. She was hurt every time Luis when he made a decision that wasn't for the organization. Whether it was the time that Johnny almost raped her, or when Anthony took her from her bedroom, leading up to her shooting. Simply just thinking about the events caused Jason's blood to boil.

The plan the enforcer has set into motion over two weeks ago has been halted due to the man's health. Along with learning the fact that Lucky and Mac were going to transfer Luis from the hospital to the station. He was beyond pissed when Max gave him the information, but Jason knew he would get another chance at taking Luis out. He would stand trial and be sentenced to Pentonville. That would be the place Luis would meet his maker.

Right now the thought of Luis was furthest from his mind. He had to be if Jason was ever going to finish the paper work that laid in front of him. It was document and document of what he never thought he would looking at. But the events prior, led to him about to sign his name staking claim to new property in Port Charles.

Jason leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes. Over two months ago his life changed and it wasn't just his life that had been effected either. One decision had disrupted the course of everyone's lives. Spinelli took a job that brought a stranger into Jason's life. He didn't know it then, but the moment he saw her, he felt something he didn't want to admit. Admitting to feeling anything for that stranger meant that he had to actually let go of Sam. Not all the way, but enough to let another person in.

Each day that went by, Jason found that person he was just suppose to protect, helped him heal for a heartache he never thought he could. She always thanked him for all the he did for her, but it wasn't till this moment that he realized that Ally did a lot for him as well. The danger that happened while he protected her seemed to draw them closer and faster than the other expected.

When the danger got so bad that it almost came at the cost of losing his best friend, it wasn't anger that coursed through his body, but worry. He opened himself to people that he usually kept at arms length. Relationships with people grew a little bit and in that moment he was okay with it.

In the end of all the hurt and danger, Jason not only realized that he cared about people that he never would otherwise admit to. He also discovered love in all this. Love that he didn't know if he could ever feel again. He didn't know if he would ever feel again. He didn't think he was capable of that feeling once more. When he opened the door of his penthouse that afternoon and found Ally...he didn't know he would fall in love with her. She may have brought his protection but she turned out to be a light in his world. A light that shown very bright in the darkness that was his world.

Jason rubbed his face, snapping back to reality. The documents stared back at him. Taunting at the fact he hadn't even gotten back the first page. He had been looking through them for hours. They were what he needed to sight to fully take over the Zacchara territory. He figured there would be an actual war between the bosses, but they all came to Sonny and Jason, agreeing that it was only right for them to have it. Anthony was eliminated by their organization.

With the new territory also came newly found respect. Even Jason seemed to experience a great deal of respect from all the men as well. He didn't exactly know why, but he linked it to the fact he was now in a relationship with Johnny Zacchara's ex. He didn't understand why being with Ally brought forth anything, but what he did learn was Ally's name held more power than he ever thought. With all that, he wondered if her role in the business was more than she ever let on.

He sighed once his gaze fell onto the documents once more. He closed his eyes knowing what he had to do. He reluctantly picked up the phone, dialing the number to the only person that could help him with all the finer points of the work in front of him.

"Hey, it's Jason..." He paused waiting for a response. "Yes...I know it's your day off." He took a deep breath as the person spoke again. "I don't care to know about your plans with or without Max," he commented rolling his eyes. "Diane...stop!" he begged. "Okay, I'll just drop the papers off at your place." He was about to hang up when her words echoed through the receiver. "Yes, of course I'll pay you double, just please no more details about you and Max."

The enforcer shuttered slamming down the phone. He quickly gathered together the papers on his desk, placing them in a manila envelope. He made sure the guards knew he was leaving, before he locked up the office and headed towards Diane's.

All the way to his lawyer's place, he prayed that what was going on at her house that it would stay behind closed doors. Diane always talked too much about her personal life. He wondered if sometimes she did it on purpose to get him to pay her extra money just to stop talking.

Upon pulling up to the red-head's house, Jason left his vehicle running while he ran to the front door. He knocked loudly waiting for the door to open. He heard voices, but could tell that they had forgotten that he was coming.

"God, I should have called," He mumbled to himself knocking again.

When the door finally opened, Max stood in front of his boss with his white dress shirt opened, tie wrapped around his head and boxers.

"Maaaax..." he hissed. Jason tried to gather words but couldn't "I need to talk to Diane."

"Um..." he stuttered looking over his shoulder. "She can't come to the door right now, if you know what I mean."

"Sadly, I do," he grimaced, running his hand over his face. "Can you just ask her to look over these and get back to me tomorrow?" he asked handing them to his guard.

"Sure thing, Boss," the man answered with a smile.

"I'm going home and try to forget this," Jason mumbled turning away from the man.

Jason was happy for the two inside the house. He could just without all the awkward moments that he had been a part of with them. He sent a quick text to Sonny about the documents before heading home. He couldn't wait to get home, but the moment he walked through the door, he regretted it. Maxie had taken over his living room with magazines and fabric. He watched her flip through pages as if it was an Olympic sport. He might have thought it was impressive if it wasn't happening in the middle of his house.

He tossed his keys on the desk. The sound didn't even cause the woman to flinch. He had to admit when she was focused, nothing was able to distract her. Once his gun was safely put away, he addressed the blonde.

"How long will you being staying here again?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Till Ally don't need me anymore," she answered never looking up.

"Well, Ally has me so...you can anytime now," he informed her.

Maxie scoffed, "Well you weren't here when she almost fainted coming down the stairs this afternoon."

"What?" he questioned pulling on Maxie's arm.

"She didn't eat much today so she got a little dizzy. She's fine. She's upstairs resting, along with Spinelli," she explained pulling away from Jason's grasp.

"Why didn't you call me?"

Maxie dropped everything on the table before turning towards him. "She's fine. You need to stop obsessing over her. I know you're worried that something is going to happen, because of the stuff with Sam and everything that has taken place since she's been here. You have every right to feel what you feel. But…you can't save her from everything. She just got a little dizzy and she's fine. You have to believe that or you're going to drive yourself crazy, or...drive her away," Maxie explained. "If she wants you by her side, she always tells you," she finished patting him on the shoulder.

Jason sighed knowing that Maxie was right, but he would never tell her that.

"So she's okay?"

"Yes, if she wasn't...I would have called you," the blonde answered handing him a card.

"What's this?"

"You have an appointment tomorrow for a tux fitting," she explained as she went back to her magazines.

Jason rolled his eyes, "Maxie..."

"Black and white tux...simple," she informed him, looking up at him. Surprised spread across his face as he placed the card in his pocket. "I do listen to suggestions," she called after him as he walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks," he replied quietly.

Maxie sometimes makes him want to pluck his eyes out with toothpicks but the more she hung around, the more he was able to tolerate her.

Jason had just opened his beer when Ally came bouncing into the kitchen. He chocked on the liquid upon seeing her in just a black pair of spanks and sports bra.

"Whoa..." she asked wiping his mouth. "You okay?"

"Yeah..just..." he stuttered. "Didn't expect you to walk around the house in...that," he said wrapping his arms around her half naked body.

Ally blushed, "Well...Maxie had a seamstress here earlier and then I was trying on dresses today...I figured wearing this was just easier," she explained linking her arms around his waist while her head rested on his chest.

"I'm not complaining, just kinda don't like anyone seeing you in your underwear," he whispered into the top of her head.

A smile spread across her face, "Don't worry...this isn't the good stuff."

Jason pulled back slightly looking down at her. Ally winked before kissing him lightly.

"Still crazy to think that Maxie and Spinelli are getting married," the woman commented after pulling away, placing her head on his chest.

"I'm happy for them. Cause the sooner they get married the sooner they move out and I get my penthouse back," he replied causing Ally to swat him. "What?" he asked looking down at her.

"You will miss them when they are gone," she insisted.

"No, I won't," he assured her.

Ally shook her head at the man looking down at her. Jason did enjoy his privacy, but Ally knew part of him liked having Spinelli around.

"So how was your day?" she asked pulling away, gently placing herself up on the island.

Jason placed himself between her legs smiling at her, "Long and very scaring," he answered.

"Scaring?" she questioned running her fingers through his hair.

"You really don't want to know," he insisted. "What about you? I heard you fainted."

Ally leaned back in her hands biting her lip. "I'm fine. I just needed to eat."

Jason sighed looking down at her exposed stomach running his thumb over the healing scar. "I'm always going to worry," he informed her, his eyes moving up to meet hers. "I just don't want to worry too much than I push you away."

Ally placed her arms around her neck, smiling, "You have to do an awful lot to push me away. Jason, you actually care about my well-being. I've never had that," she softly kissed his lips. "If you get too over-bearing I'll tell you." He nodded just as their lips touched again.

Jason pulled her body against his causing moans to escape both of them. The sound caused Jason to pull away slightly. He licked his lips as he eyes roamed over her body.

"Why don't you get dressed and I'll order some food," he suggested, his eyes never leaving her body.

Ally smirked placing her finger under his chin, lifting it so he would look at her. She gave him a wink before kissing him once more. "I love you," she whispered before hopping down.

The enforcer sighed as he watched her slowly walked away. "Woman..." He knew she was just teasing him just by the smile that was returned to him when she turned around. "I love you too," he mumbled back shaking his head at her.

Once she left, Jason chugged the rest of his beer and grabbed another. Waiting was the only option the two of them had at the moment, till she got done healing and cleared by the doctor. Then there was some emotionally healing that he knew she needed as well. In the meantime, she really knew how to keep his attention and get him going. A lot of cold showers were in his near future. Though if he was going to be honest, since she moved in his room permanently, cold showers seemed to be a daily thing for Jason.

**Author's Note: **_GUEST REVIEWER: LOVE YOU SO MUCH! I enjoy your reviews. I'm glad that I am able to make unlikable characters ones that you like. I have this idea about Ally's past that I'm not sure I want to pursue, but I'm going to try it in my next chapter. I have been going over this many times and I hope that when you read it the next once you will like it. This one above was actually fun in a lot of ways. I can't wait to see what you have to say. MUCH LOVE_


	49. Chapter 48

Jason Morgan was a mob enforcer, a hit man, the person you turned to when you needed something or someone taken care of and you wanted it done properly. He was the always someone you counted on to be there and to never ask questions. He was not the person that was staring back at him at that moment in a three piece suit and leather shoes. He knew that he had to be this person when he arrived at the meeting later that evening. The papers were signed yet, but the details of what was to be expected from Jason was going to be discussed. He knew he had to look the part, even if it was just for the night.

He smoothed out his jacket, turning to find Max waiting for him. He gave him a small nod as the men walked to the waiting limo. Even arriving to the meeting in the right car meant something. He wasn't sure if he was going to keep up this act the longer he was in this position, but Sonny suggested to at least try for a while.

Jason had spent his entire afternoon with Ally, before leaving early evening to check on the invoices for the shipments and get ready for the meeting. He had gotten a call from Diane informing him that she checked over the documents and everything seemed pretty straight forward and she draw up legal papers for him to sign by the end of the week. So walking into the meeting knowing that made him feel less tense. Crowds weren't his things, not in any kind of way.

Arriving at the warehouse, Jason found that everyone arrived promptly. He was ready to get this over with so he could return home to his overcrowded penthouse. He waited for Max to do his job, before stepping out the vehicle.

"Just wait here," he instructed the guard before heading into the building.

The moment Sonny saw Jason a smile spread across his face. He always thought this was the way his friend should dress but never forced him, cause that wasn't what Jason wanted. He nodded to the enforcer to join him at the table before addressing everyone.

"Okay, gentlemen, now that Jason has arrived, we can start," Sonny said taking his seat.

Mumbles echoed through the room as the men took their seats. All eyes zoned in on Jason as they placed themselves at the table. The meetings were about many things, but tonight's was about the territory that Jason was about to take over.

"Mr. Morgan, may I be the first to say that I'm surprised to see you out of the leather jacket," one man said with a smile.

"Don't get use to it. I rather be in my leather jacket," he commented.

The room echoed with laughter. Jason was unconventional and every man that sat there respected him for being who he was. He got his work done and was nothing but professional while doing it.

"So, Jason...since you are going to be the one running the Zacchara territory, can we expect it to be ran the way you and Sonny run his organization?"

"There will be a few changes being made, especially what I allow in my shipments. Anthony didn't car what cargo was shipped back and forth," Jason began to explain. "I will not tolerate drugs of any kind in Port Charles."

The men all exchanged smiles. Jason Morgan stuck to his guns when it came to illegal substances. They respected him for it. Sure their business wasn't the prettiest, but they wanted to keep it as clean as possible so the authorities wouldn't find a reason to look at them.

"There is one more thing we all would like to know?" Jason folded hands on the table remaining as patient as he could with all the questions being thrown at him. "Tell us what part will Ally Lynn play in your organization?"

Jason frowned at Sonny, unsure of how to respond to their question. Ally never said she had any part of anything that had to do with Johnny and Anthony, but being with her brought Jason a lot of respect from the men sitting at this table.

"I guess...I don't know what you want me to say. Ally is currently recovering from a bullet to the back that was put there on orders from Anthony. I don't think she is going to be near any of this...ever," he informed them all.

"Mr. Morgan...Lady Lynn was more than just a pretty face in this business, so maybe you should talk to her, before you go making any decisions," the man spoke.

Jason became instantly frustrated at the man's words. The very thought of the woman he loves being close to this crazy life cause his frustration to turn to anger. He didn't understand anything that was going on, but he needed answers.

"I'll talk to her..." was all he could say before excusing himself from the table.

"Why don't we just let Jason worry about his territory and Ms. Lynn's part. Let's focus on shipping routes and schedules. Benny..." Sonny expressed pointing to his man.

Jason let Benny have his chair, leaving the room. He knew it probably didn't look right to leave a meeting that effected him, but he needed to get his emotions in check. The moment he stepped into his office at the coffee house, his tie flew across the room. He paced the floor trying to debate over what Ally could have done to gain so much respect with the men in the other room. Woman in this business weren't always looked upon well.

The enforcer groaned dropping into his chair. He looked up finding Ally's face greeting him. He reached for the picture that he guessed was placed there by Maxie. He slowly ran his finger over her smiling face. A smile that he knew was there because of him. The more he studied the picture the more he realized there was so much that she was keeping from him. Replacing the picture on his desk, Jason reached for the phone. He was seconds from dialing Spinelli, but stopped. If he wanted the truth, he needed to get it from her, not his friend.

Jason grabbed his tie and bolted out the door. He needed to leave before the meeting ended. He left a message for Sonny with Milo before jumping into the limo, instructing Max to take him home. He talked himself out of all the bad things Ally might have done. He needed to remain open-minded about everything cause he didn't want his anger to take over.

The moment he stepped into his penthouse, Jason needed a few just to collect his thoughts. He needed to go upstairs with a plan and not just go on a full fledged attack. She had experience enough over the last few months, so he needed to be careful on how he handled everything. He didn't wan to cause her more trauma.

Once the penthouse was secure, along with his gun, Jason stared up the stairs. He stared up the stairs, taking a couple breathes. He calmed himself as best he could before slowly climbing the stairs to his room. Quietly, he pushed opened the door, finding Ally asleep. He was partly surprised that she was able to rest alone. His heart ached at the thought of waking her, but everything had to be settled tonight.

Throwing his tie on the dresser, Jason climbed into bed and lightly shook the woman. "Al..."

The young lady stirred slightly, "Jase..."

He smiled, "Hey..."

She frowned slowly rolling over, "What's going on?"

He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "We need to talk."

Ally stretched as she slowly sat up in the bed, "Right now?" Her eyes roamed over Jason, who was still dressed in all his clothes. "Wow...where were you tonight?"

"I had a meeting about the Zacchara territory," he answered slowly getting up off the bed.

"You look nice," she smiled, watching him peel off his suit jacket. He turned to her as he threw it in the nearby chair. She could see that there was a lot going on just being looking at his face. "Okay...so what is going on?"

"Tonight...the men..." he sighed, not really sure how to ask what he wanted. He didn't want to upset her, but he needed answers. "Why were they asking about your roll in organization?"

Ally's eyes fell to her lap, "I don't know if I want to talk about this with you right now."

"Ally..."

"Jason...I can't," she insisted.

"You have to talk to me," he demanded.

"No, I don't," she scolded him. "I don't have to tell you anything."

Jason watched her throw back the blankets. He saw the anger build up in her body the moment he insisted on her to tell him. When she stormed by him, he couldn't help but grab her arm to stop her.

"Let go," she instructed him.

"Why can't you just tell me?" he asked looking down at her. "I've been honest with you about everything."

Ally's eyes bored into Jason's as she snatched her arm away from his grasp.

"You don't get to handle me that way...ever," she spit out.

Jason looked down taking a step back. "You're right," he mumbled. "But...I deserve to know the truth. Those men know so much about you and they kept asking about you. I had no answer to give them," he groaned in frustration. He shook his head as he slowly turned away from her. "I have never been made of fool of, and I won't start now."

"Jase..." she spoke quietly. She knew she hurt him and that was the last thing she wanted to do. He had been so great to her and deserved to know the truth, no matter what. "I'm you..." she admitted causing the enforcer to jerk around. "Or at least, I was you."

"I don't understand."

Ally swallowed hard, taking a step forward, "You're Jason Morgan, Mob Enforcer and Hit Man. I'm Lady Lynn, the Black Widow."

Jason just shook his head, "I still don't understand, Ally."

Ally groaned cause she knew that she had to go into more detail then she wanted to. "I...um," She turned around slowly cause she couldn't look at him when told him. "Those men know me as Lady Lynn, the Black Widow cause I use to take out cheating husbands and men in the organization or connected to it."

Jason frowned extremely confused, "I don't understand how...if you really were that person, how was Johnny able to hurt you so badly?"

Ally slowly turned to look at him. "When I met Johnny, I stopped being that person. Until, Anthony found out about my past and used me to kill whoever he wanted." Jason hung onto every word she said, knowing just by the look on her face, there was more. "I did whatever he wanted cause I was afraid of what he might do to me or Johnny. I loved Johnny," she admitted. "Over a year ago, Anthony asked me to do a job for him. I usually had no problem doing it cause the people I hurt deserved it, but this one...she didn't…"

Ally looked up at Jason, seeing his eyes widen at her words. "Ally...you..."

"He wanted me to kill her to get to you, to get to Sonny...but I couldn't. She was innocent in all this," Ally explained. "That night...the night I refused Anthony is when the abuse started. It's the night I lost myself. The night I realized that what I had been doing was so wrong and that I deserved everything that was happening to me."

Jason wanted to comfort her, but he couldn't move his feet. He was shocked by her words.

"I didn't know that Anthony shot Sam, till Johnny said something the night he was killed. I always asked about it, but when I did...I ended up with a black eye or a fat lip. I swear to God, that I didn't know who you were till you told me. I wish I did, cause I would never stayed. I don't want to be the reason you are hurting," she expressed, tears falling down her cheeks.

Ally turned to walk out of the room. She wasn't sure how Jason was going to react to what she had told him. She didn't even know if he was going to love her anymore.

"Stop," he expressed. She slowly turned around as he waltzed towards her. "I don't blame you for any of this."

"But..."

"No, Anthony did this. He killed her, not you," he said reaching out and taking her hand.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Don't be. They took advantage of you in so many ways. They both got what they deserved," he expressed escorting her back into the room.

"So now that you know it all the bad..." she sighed. "What are you going to say to the men that were at your meeting tonight."

"I don't want this life for you. It seemed to hurt you more than it helped you," he commented taking a deep breath. "But...it might be a good idea to brush up on some of those skills you once had."

"Maybe...I don't want feel helpless anymore," she sighed.

"And for what I'm going to tell the men, Sonny and I will figure it out. You don't have to worry about it," he insisted with a small smile.

Ally nodded, collapsing on the bed, "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about my past."

"It's fine...but I have no place to judge you," he reminded her as he took a seat next to her.

She leaned her head onto his shoulder, "Never a dull moment with me, huh?"

Jason chuckled, lacing their fingers together, "Who wants dull anyway."

"You're being too nice," she whispered looking up at him.

Jason winked leaning down and kissing her. Ally snaked her hand up his open shirt to his neck as she kissed him back. Experiencing their first fight, they both needed to be close to each other. Their feelings caused the kiss to intensify very quickly.

"Al..." Jason breathed against her lips.

"Mmmhmm," she responded.

"I don't want to say no to you...but..."

Ally slowly leaned back, looking up at him though her lashes. She could see in his eyes that he was struggling internally with his desires for her as well as considering her well-being.

"You still have some healing to do," he reminded her yet again. "And I don't want to be the reason you have any kind of pain," he said cupping her cheek.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm not being fair to you with all the kissing."

"I love kissing you," he smiled. "Just the kissing effects me more than you know."

Ally fell back onto the bed, causing Jason to do the same. "Why does this part have to be so hard for us?"

Jason turned to look at her. "Cause we both have been through a lot."

"I know," she whispered.

"Soon...you will be healed and by then...we will both be at a place where when we are finally together..." He slowly turned her face to his. "It will be nothing like we never experienced before."

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he replied.

The two laid quietly together just staring at each other. Being together in that moment was just as special as the moment would be when they finally were together fully.

**Author's Notes: **_First of all...Chapter 48...this is insane. I never thought I would be writing this for so long. I started it as just something for me...and now I'm writing it for you all. I love all of you for reading my work. I usually don't share anything except with my friends and I am grateful to all of you. Please I want to hear what you have to say. The next chapter a new character will be added and right now I'm working on a chapter that effects our enforcer. I really hope you like the background I gave Ally. It took me forever to figure out what I was going to do with her. _

_GUEST REVIEWER: OMG LOVED YOUR REVIEW. Max and Diane are my fave. I loved the scene that you were talking about when Diane flashes Jason. That is the scene I got my inspiration for the last chapter. I really hope you like what I did with Ally's character. It took me forever to decide. Believe me the other ideas were terrible. Ally fainting has nothing to do with baby Morgan, cause I'm not sure if I have written it well, the two haven't slept together lol Soon, I hope...I don't know I haven't written that part. SLOW BURN! Yes, Maxie did listen to Ally about simple...not sure if Ally will be in something simple though. Hope you enjoy. Don't know if there will be another update, so MERRY CHRISTMAS to ALL!_


	50. Chapter 49

Lady Lynn, the Black Widow was basically him. A killer, an enforcer, a person you called on when you didn't want to do the job yourself. When Jason thought about what Ally once was, he felt his stomach just turn into knots. He didn't want this for her, even if it was the life he choose for himself. She had been put in danger enough and if she stepped back into the position she once was, the danger would increase.

The enforcer looked up from his computer, his eyes landing on the picture of Ally on his desk. The face that stared back at him definitely wasn't one of a killer. It was the face of innocence and love. Someone that held his heart from the moment he saw her. He didn't care what the men of the organization wanted, he was going to keep her as far as way as he could.

"Jason..." a voice pulled his attention away from Ally's face. He looked up to see Sonny standing in the doorway of his office. "You okay?"

Jason sighed slowing leaning back into his chair. "I don't know."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Kinda have to," he mumbled standing up, walking to the bar.

Sonny watched as Jason pulled them both a glass of whiskey. He was a little shocked by just how full both the glasses were.

"So it's serious," the Mob Boss expressed taking the glass from his colleague.

"Yeah..." Jason answered placing himself on the corner of his desk. He took a long swallow before looking at his friend. "Have you ever heard of Lady Lynn, the Black Widow?"

Sonny frowned just a little trying to think if the name sounded familiar. "I've never meant her, but I've heard of her. She's the best of the best, like you. But...wait..." The man stopped talking, eyes glued to Jason studying his facial expressions. "Lady Lynn...the men at the meeting last night kept addressing Ally as that..."

Jason nodded taking another long drink from his glass. "Yeah..."

"Ally is the Black Widow?"

"Was..."

"But Johnny beat the crap out of her on the daily...if she was her...how..." Sonny kept rambling, unsure of how to piece together what he was saying. The man never really was at a lost for words, but this situation was hard to swallow. "I don't understand."

"Me neither. I mean, Ally explained it to me, but it just seems like she's like a whole different person to me now," he explained.

"Tell me what she told you."

"She was the Black Widow up until Johnny. She stopped for while until Anthony figured out who she was. I guess, he used her to his advantage and she did what he wanted cause she...loved...Johnny…and didn't want Anthony to hurt either one of them." Jason took another drink from his glass, finding it empty sooner than he wanted. "He wanted her to kill Sam."

"She kill Sam?" Sonny asked beyond shock.

"No..she refused and that's when she says the abuse from Johnny started," he informed him.

"Wow..." Sonny breathed as he down the rest of his drink.

Both men filled their glasses and just sat in silence, wondering what to say next. It was a lot for both of them to take in.

"What does she want to do?"

"She says she doesn't want any part of that life anymore. She said it destroyed her. She believes that cause of what she did, she deserved Johnny's wrath. I guess, I understand now why she stayed. It just doesn't make sense to me on why she let it happen if she had those skills to fight back," Jason groaned sinking into his chair, finishing his second glass of whiskey.

"Love does make you do stupid shit," Sonny commented as he placed himself in the chair across from his friend. "What do you want to do about this?"

"Nothing, I don't want to do anything. I don't care that those men might think she could be an asset, I'm not letting her anywhere near this business," he insisted.

"If that's the way it's going to be, you need to make sure she knows nothing. You can't tell her where you're going anymore or who you were with. If you want her away from the business, you can't share anything with her anymore," Sonny explained.

"She already knows about the business..."

"She can know about it, she just can't know what you're doing. You have to keep her away from it, so she can't be hurt by it," he explained.

"Like you do with Carly and the kids," he spoke.

"Yep and you need to make sure the men know that Ally will have no part in this business ever. If they don't like it, well then maybe they don't belong in our organization," the Mob Boss explained.

Jason nodded looking at the bottom of his glass. He so wanted another drink, but drinking wasn't going to solve what he was dealing with.

"So are we going to call a meeting and let them know what we decide?" he asked.

"No, I'll just have Benny let everyone know what is going on and if they want to discuss it more to contact one of us," he answered.

"Okay..." he mumbled placing his glass on his desk.

"Are you going to be okay?"

Jason shrugged, "I don't know. It's a lot to take in."

"She's still the same, you know that right?"

"Is she though?"

"Does she know about your accident?" Jason nodded. "Does she know that you were this different person before it?" He nodded once more. "Did she look at you differently when she found out about it?"

"No," he responded.

"Then maybe you should think of it like that. Ally was a totally different person before you met her. She went through a trauma that changed her. You fell in love with that person. Who she was before, doesn't matter," Sonny explained standing up, leaning over the desk. "It's a lot to take in, but she's still the one you fell in love with...not her past."

Jason nodded at his friend's words. He knew Sonny was right in what he was saying, but was Jason able to do what he needed to do.

"Thank you," the man mumbled.

"Hey, everything the past couple months have been hard on all of us. Ally is the reason why and it's not her fault. I know you know that and I know you're going to do the right thing, cause you always do," he smiled placing his glass next to Jason. It was at that moment Sonny saw Ally's photo. "This is new."

"Yeah, I'm guessing Maxie put it there," he commented.

"Well, and you left it, so that should say something," the Mob Boss smiled.

Jason smiled too. Pictures of any kind never really made sense to the man, but to be able to look up and see Ally's face during his day was a good thing.

"I should probably get home," Jason breathed out looking at the time.

"How is that going for you?" Sonny asked.

"Let's just say I can't wait for Spinelli and Maxie to get married and get the heck out," he expressed.

Sonny chuckled, "Those two getting married...it's crazy."

"They drive me crazy," the enforcer mumbled pulling his leather jacket over his body.

"I don't know how you put up with them," Sonny commented as the two walked out of the office.

Jason took the time to lock the door, before walking with his friend out of the warehouse. "I drink a lot," he laughed.

The two said their farewells before heading separate ways. Jason may have said he wanted to go home, but he just couldn't, not at that moment. He needed to clear his head, think about what how he was going to handle all the new information that had been presented to him. He wanted to be with Ally, but her past was still something that bugged him. Right now she said that she didn't want to be who she use to be, but would that be how she would feel later on down the road.

The hour long bike ride around Port Charles didn't seem to be enough to clear his mind. His was still in his thoughts of what he should do and feel when he pulled into the garage. He hoped it was late enough that when he got upstairs everyone would be asleep. He didn't want to deal with people at the moment.

Arriving on the penthouse floor, Jason found Max reading some book. He greeted his guard with a smile as he walked by.

"How was your day, Boss?" Max said just as Jason was about to open the door.

"Long. So no more visitors tonight and no one before noon," he instructed.

"You got it," Max agreed at Jason disappeared into the penthouse.

The place was eerily quiet. He complained about people in his house, but when it was this quiet, it just was a little too much for that man. It was what he had come home to for months before Ally arrived. Just that single thought made him realized that maybe he might be able to deal with every detail about her past.

With his jacket laying on the back of a chair and his gun safely put away, he climbed the stairs to his room. He heard giggling coming from Spinelli's room and grimaced at the thought on what could be going on on the other side of the door. He shook his head, quickly disappearing into his room.

"Hey," Ally's voice greeted him when he turned into the room.

Jason smiled finding her coming out of the bathroom in her robe and hair pulled up into a bun. "Hi..."

"You had a long day," she commented climbing into the bed.

He looked down at his feet, "Yeah, a lot of new responsiblities."

"Must be, cause you left before anyone was up," she expressed sighing.

"Ally..."

"Jason...I know last was a lot for you to take in. And you dealt with finding out very well last night..."

"But..."

"But it's still hard to swallow..."

"Yeah," he admitted kicking off his boots. "Ally, I know you said you don't want anything to do with this business, but..."

"No, buts. I don't want anything to do with your business. It's your business. I hated all the pain I caused from what I did. Sure most of the people got what they deserved, but I didn't feel good about myself. And I'm not saying anything against what you do. You do what you do and that's who you are. I don't care about that. I just want you to know that…I'm not ever going to go back to being that person. I want to be who I am now. Here...Happy and in love with you," she explained.

Jason smiled as he took a seat on the edge of the bed, "I hate myself for feeling like I didn't know you just cause of a past you use to have that isn't you anymore."

"Don't hate yourself. You have every right to feel the way you do. And if you need time to deal with it, I'm okay with that. I can give you space if you need it. I can even move back into my old room if needed," she suggested.

Jason shook his head as he took her hand in his. "No...I want you to stay here. It is a lot to deal with it, but we should deal with it together."

Ally smiled leaning forward, kissing him softly. "This is why I love you. You are honest with me and direct. You don't treat me like I'm glass, though sometimes I think you think I'm going to break."

Jason chuckled, "I don't think you're going to break. I'm just worried that with everything that has gone on the couple months it's going to be too much and what happened the day you came home will happen again."

"I am seeing someone for that, remember," she advised him. "I go cause I don't want that to happen again. Doesn't mean that it's not going to."

Jason placed a kiss on her lips. He let his lips linger slightly, slowly pulling away. "I don't want that to happen again to you ever. It's why I don't want you anywhere near my business."

Ally placed her hand on his cheek. "I know. I'll stay as far as way as I can, just as long as I still get to be with you."

"I think we can make that work," he smiled kissing her once more.

**Author's Note: **_This chapter came out of no where. I wrote this in like an hour. WHAT? I got an idea and just wrote it. I am grateful for all of you who read my stuff. You are all amazing. I hope you all had a great weekend. I keep saying that the next chapter is going to bring in a new character and I keep adding new chapters. But for real the next chapter is the new character. I will probably put it up tomorrow cause I'm so excited about who it is. LOVE YOU ALL! Happy Reading._

_GUEST REVIEWER: Thank you for your kind words. Actually you are the one that inspired this chapter. I hope you like it. No they haven't been together, in fact I haven't actually wrote it yet. I don't know when they will, cause right now I'm writing something about Jason and that might even halt them being together, unless I make it happen before that. can't wait to see your review on this one. MUCH LOVE. MERRY CHRISTMAS._


	51. Chapter 50

"Max, please, I need to talk to Jason now," the dark-haired woman insisted to the guard early the next morning outside the penthouse door.

Max stared at the woman very surprised as he placed himself between her and the door. "I'm sorry not before noon."

"Pleeease, Max. Just tell Jason it's really important," she begged him.

"Again, I was told not to disturb him before noon and I follow orders," he told the lady.

She scoffed, "Always following orders. Do you all ever think for yourself?" The man rolled his eyes at the woman's outburst. "Let me talk to him," she demanded trying to reach around Max.

Max caught her arm, "You need to come back later, or maybe even tomorrow."

"Max!" she screamed. "Please!"

"You need to go now," he insisted, picking up her small frame and escorting her back to the elevator.

"JASON!" she yelled towards the door.

Max shook his head waiting for the elevator to arrive. He had to admit she was just how he remembered her from so long ago. She was very persistent.

"Jason," she cried out again, struggling to get away from the man.

Just as the elevator door open, so did the penthouse door.

"What the hell, Max?" Jason exclaimed walking out of his penthouse in just a pair of sweats.

"Jason..." the woman said upon seeing the half wake enforcer.

"Oh God!" he groaned when he came face to face with her. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you," she explained as Max placed her back on her feet.

"Why? Aren't you suppose to be in Paris?" he asked rubbing his face, praying this was just a bad dream.

"I need to talk to you, please," she replied gesturing towards the penthouse.

Jason groaned closing his eyes. He knew she wouldn't go away if he didn't do what she asked. "Go," he said pointing towards the penthouse.

"Thank you," she sighed walking pass the man.

"I'm sorry, Boss," Maxie commented.

"Don't be. No one can handle that woman," Jason expressed running his hand through his hair as he walked back into his place.

"Jason, I'm sorry about just barging into your life, but..." she trailed off. "Can you maybe put a shirt on?"

"No, this is my place and I be dressed however I want to," he informed her. "If you don't like it..." He gestured towards the door.

"Fine..." she said throwing up her hands. "I need your help."

"With what?" he questioned leaning against his desk.

"I think someone is trying to kill me," she told him.

Jason rolled his eyes, "What makes you think that?"

"Someone shot at me," she answered.

"When?" he asked walking towards her.

"When exactly, Brenda?" he demanded.

The petite woman sighed falling onto the couch. "I was at a gala last night in Paris and someone shot me."

"You have any idea who might it be?" he continued with the question sitting on the arm of the couch.

"No," she answered looking up at him.

Jason stared at her for just a second before standing up,. "Okay...here's what I'm going to do." He took a deep breath then continued. "I'm going to have my men look into it. I'll contact some connections that we have over there and see what they can find. In the meantime, where do you plan on staying?"

"Um, I was hoping that I could stay here in my old room," she answered biting her lip.

"My life can never just be normal," he breathed out.

"Jason...is everything okay?" a voice echoed from upstairs.

Brenda frowned the moment she heard the voice. She tilted her head as her eyes moved from Jason to the stairs, where Ally was slowly walking down.

"Who are you?" Brenda asked looking between the two people in front of her.

"Ally Lynn," she answered placing herself next to Jason.

"Is that name suppose to mean something to me?" Brenda expressed, coldly.

Ally frowned, "No, but why don't you tell me who the hell are you."

"Brenda Barrett, Jason's wife," she answered, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Wife?" she said, looking up at Jason.

"Ex-wife," Jason corrected her.

The woman looked between the two, not sure how to take what she just heard. Taking a step back, "Well, I guess I'll leave you two alone to talk."

"Ally, we will talk about this later," he promised.

She help up her hands, "It's none of my business."

Jason sighed in frustration watching her disappear up the stairs. "Why did you say that?"

"What?" she questioned shrugging.

"Seriously? You just had to announce to her that you were my wife."

"Who is she to you anyway?" she asked.

"Doesn't matter," he breathed out turning away from her. "I'll get the guards to help you get help you with your things," he informed walking up the stairs.

Jason stood outside his room knowing that the woman on the other side was probably not happy with him. They just discussed her past last night and how it was a lot for him and now just this morning someone from his past made an appearance. He felt like they couldn't just have one day of just normal in their lives. With one small breath, Jason entered the room. He found her staring out the window.

"Al..."

"Is she still here?"

"Yeah...she's going to staying for awhile," he answered closing the door.

"What?" she exclaimed turning towards him.

"Hey..." he began walking in her direction. "My marriage to her wasn't a conventional marriage."

"I don't care," she whispered shaking her head.

"Please...just let me tell you cause I know you're going to be mad the whole time she is here if I don't," he said taking her hand.

"You married her. Why do you need to explain?"

"I didn't marry her cause I loved her. I married her cause of Sonny," he explained.

"What?"

"It's a long story, but you need to know I don't love her. I never loved her," he assured her slowly wrapping his arms around her waist.

She sighed making eye contact with him. "You never loved her?" He shook his head. "Why is she here?"

"She needs me to protect her," he smirked.

"You are just in the business of protecting everyone, huh?"

"Yeah, basically," he shrugged.

She ran her fingers up his arms. "She's not going to fall in love with you like I did, is she?"

"Oh, God, no. Her and I barely get along, let alone like each other," he spoke, leading her to the bed.

"Then why let her stay?" she questioned.

"Cause she has to. I have to keep her safe."

Ally frowned, "She's just a job?"

"Mmm, not really, but that's what she believes," he said just before kissing her.

Ally smiled kissing him back. She laced her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer to him. Their bodies slowly fell unto the bed.

"Jason..." Brenda called out, pushing open the door to his room. "Oh..." she expressed finding Jason hovering over the young woman's body.

"What do you want?" he asked sitting up, wiping the lip gloss from his lips.

"Well, just wondering if you can have your guards get my things now. I would like to wash this plane smell off of me," she expressed leaning against the door frame, eyes glued to Ally.

"Yeah," he breathed out, kissing Ally quickly, before grabbing a shirt and walking out of his room.

Brenda watched Jason leave, before turning towards Ally.

"So...I guess you're Jason's new girlfriend." Ally glared at the woman as she talked. "You know it's not safe to be with him."

"It wasn't safe where I was before him," Ally countered.

"People die around Jason?"

"Then why are you here?" she questioned standing up.

"You got guts," the model commented.

"So do you," she expressed walking out of the room.

"But really...people who fall for Jason end up hurt in some way," Brenda said following behind.

"I got hurt by the person I was with before Jason," she informed lifting up the back of her shirt, displaying to Brenda the healing wound on her back. "Jason saved me."

Brenda stood in shock at the top of the stairs after seeing the young woman's back. She didn't know what to say, but deep knew why Ally said what she said. Sure Brenda knew Jason's life was dangerous, but she did always feel safe when he was around.

**Author's Note: **_I hope you liked my little addition. There is a real reason she is here. I decided to post twice cause I don't think there will be another post for a while. You all have a Merry Christmas. I look forward to all of your reviews. _


	52. Chapter 51

Being released from the hospital didn't really help with Luis's blood pressure. He still had to see a doctor on the daily to have it monitored. Even when he told everyone that it was cause he feared for his life, everyone seemed to ignore him. Sitting and waiting for trial date was hard. He knew his days were numbered cause anyone in the Port Charles Jail could be on Sonny's payroll. He just prayed to that his contact would come through for him before his life ended.

"Torres!" a guard called out causing Luis to jump a little as he laid in his jail cell.

"Yes," the man answered, frightened.

The person that use to be fearless only months ago, was now a pitiful mess. Every sound caused him to jump and his heart to race. He never thought that he would feel like this when he took the job for Anthony not so long ago.

"You have a visitor?" the guard informed him opening his cell.

"Who?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask. I was just told to come get you," the man said as he waited for Luis to exit the cell.

"Is it Jason Morgan?"

The guard chuckled, "He doesn't come here unless he is in cuffs."

Luis frowned at the comment as he slowly walked out of the cell, letting the man lead him to the visiting area. He ran through all the possiblities of who would be on the other side of the glass when he arrived, but he came up with nothing. No one wanted to see him after what he put Ally though. The ones that did want to see him, wanted him dead. They wouldn't just show up. Jason and Sonny had tact.

"You got ten minutes," the guard instructed him opening the door.

Luis nodded as he slowly inched his way into the room. He craned his next to observe who was waiting for him. When the face came into view, his eyes grew big. Shocked wasn't even the word to describe how he felt when he saw the person waiting for him. He picked up the phone receiver, placing it to his ear.

"What are you doing here?" Luis questioned, quietly as he leaned closer to the glass.

"I thought you would be happy to see me," the person said making sure the keep their voice just as quiet as Luis'.

"I am, but what if someone recognizes you?" he asked, looking over his shoulder.

The person chuckled, "No one knows how I am?"

"I few people in Port Charles do. Ally definitely does," Luis expressed. "And no hoodie and sunglasses is going to hide who you are to the people that know you."

"I am keeping myself well hidden. I know how to blend in. I've been doing it for years," the person said very confident.

Luis sighed not sure how to respond to the person sitting in front of him. "So...you're here? What are you going to do to get Jason off my back?"

"I've already done it."

The nervous man leaned even closer to the glass very curious. "How?"

"Doesn't matter. The less you know that better. Just know Jason's attention is currently elsewhere. After your trial, I have planned your escape," the person mumbled.

"You better or I will tell everyone everything," Luis threaten.

"You are in no position to make threats. I have people on the inside too," the person reminded him.

"I don't believe that. Cause if it was true, I would already be dead," Luis confidently expressed.

"Just keep your mouth shut," the person ordered.

"Get me out of here," he demanded.

"You need to be patient."

"I am being patient. I'm just not looking forward to my trial and having Jason Morgan and Sonny Corinthos staring at me the whole time. Especially knowing that they both want me dead," Luis informed his visitor.

"Just don't worry about them. They probably aren't going to try and make a move on you till you get to Pentonville and that's not going to happen," the person assured Luis.

Luis was about to open his mouth to speak, but the guard's words echoed instead. He groaned at the fact that his time was up. He needed more time with the person on the other side of the glass.

"Next time you see him will be after the trial," the person spoke before getting up and walking out of the room.

The mystery visitor watched as Luis was being escorted away before walking out of the room. Pulling the hood of the sweatshirt tightly around their face, they walked quickly down the hall towards the exit. No one could know that they were back in town. If their face was recognized, everything planned would be ruined. Coming to Port Charles was risky enough. Laying low was the best option for the person right now.

The best place to hide in plan sight was at the Metro Court. Sure it was owned by the woman that probably could screw up everything, but there was so many exits to the building. Coming and going would be a cinch. Observing the important person that needed to be viewed was easy. No one ever had to know the identity of the person staying on the tenth floor in room 1006.

At the moment, watching Harborview Towers was what needed to be done. Knowing the status there was key to everything. The moment the car was placed in park, answers were shown. Jason Morgan stormed out of the parking garage on his bike heading in the direction of his boss' house. Smiling, the visitor knew exactly why the enforcer was in such a hurry.

**Author's Note: **_I hope you all had a Merry Christmas with your families. I had an amazing week. I have been writing the last couple days and this chapter isn't my best work, but I pray you like it. I only figured out who the mystery person was actually going to be a couple days ago. I had a few written down, FOUR actually, but I think I came up with the best option and why. Brenda is not it for all of you that think she might be. I pray that when the mystery person is revealed that you all like it. Love you all. I am very happy that you liked that I added Brenda. I wrote some funny chapters with her in it. MAXIE and BRENDA chapter I wrote is currently one of my faves and I can't wait to share it. LOVE YOU ALL!_


	53. Chapter 52

"She's back!" screamed Carly, her voice echoing through her house.

"Carly, calm down," Jason insisted reaching for his friend.

"No," she demanded, pulling away from his grasp. "That conniving bitch..."

"Don't say it," he warned her.

"Why? You know I'm right," Carly expressed.

"I do, but some of the stuff you're going to say about her, you have done, too," the enforcer reminded her.

Carly scoffed, "I hate you." Jason smirked. "Where is she now?"

The man pursed his lips, "My penthouse."

"With Ally?" she questioned, receiving nodded. "Brenda will eat her alive."

"Ally can hold her own," Jason frowned.

"I don't know."

"She held her ground against you and you're more ruthless than anyone I know."

Carly smiled, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Look...I wanted to let you know she's back before I tell Sonny," he informed, turning away.

"Why do you have to tell Sonny?" she questioned, spinning him back around.

"Breathe," he insisted. "I have people looking into who tried to kill Brenda. Sonny has to know I'm using manpower," Jason explained.

"I don't trust her," Carly admitted.

"Then trust Sonny." The blonde cocked her head at her friend. "Okay, I know his track record isn't the best, but you are his wife, not her. Remember that," he replied wrapping his arms around her.

"Thank you," she whispered into his shoulder. "You always know what to say to calm me down."

"That's what I'm here for," he whispered before kissing her cheek. "Call me if you need me to talk you doing again." She nodded as he walked towards the door. "And Carly..."

"Yeah..."

"Stay away from the penthouse," he demanded.

Once the words came out of his mouth, he walked out. He could hear her cursing at him as he stood outside. A smile spread across his face walking to his bike. His next stop was to see Sonny. He wasn't sure what he was actually going to say to his friend. His reaction to Brenda's return wasn't something he could prepare himself for. He knew just mentioning the model's name would effect the Mob Boss, but he wasn't sure in what way. He hoped that Sonny's marriage to Carly would stand the appearance of Brenda Barrett.

"Jason..." Sonny spoke the moment his enforcer entered the warehouse. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

"You should be home with Ally making sure she's healing," Sonny commented frowning.

"She's been home for three weeks. She's fine," Jason insisted.

"Okay, so what do you need to talk to me about?" he asked as they walked to his office. "Spinelli didn't bring another helpless girl home that you have to protect, did he?"

Jason shook his head, "Ally isn't helpless and this girl...showed up on her own."

Sonny looked confused by Jason's words. "What do you mean?"

Jason took his time to close the door. It didn't matter how long he took to get the words out of his mouth, it still was going to be difficult to say. He took a deep breath slowly facing Sonny.

"Jason? Who showed up?"

"Brenda," he answered quietly but knew his boss heard him.

Silenced loomed over the two men as the name echoed through Sonny's head. Jason could see the utter shock on his friend's face. HE wanted to say something, but really what could he say. He rubbed his hands together waiting for Sonny find the words to say.

"Brenda," he whispered turning towards his desk.

The enforcer took a step forward watching Sonny collapse in his chair.

Jason listened as he repeated her name a couple times. Nothing was going to snap him out of this unless the hitman said something. "Sonny, she's not going to be here long. I promise you that. It will just be long enough till I find out who tried to kill her. Once the problem is eliminated, I'm putting her annoying ass back on a place to Paris," he explained.

"Wait..." Sonny exclaimed quickly standing up. "Someone tried to kill her?"

Jason nodded, "That's what she said. I have some of our men looking into it. Spinelli is doing what he can from the penthouse, as well."

"Is she okay?" he asked, eyes glued to his employee.

"She's a little shaken up, but she's okay," he answered.

The Mob Boss fell back into his chair. "Jason..."

"Look, I'm taking care of this as quickly as I can. I don't want her being here to interfere with Carly and you," the man commented, leaning on the corner of the desk.

"Does Carly know Brenda is in Port Charles?"

"I told her."

"Jason..."

"Brenda is a distraction and you need to remember that." Sonny was about to protest but Jason stopped him. "You gave me advice when it came to Ally, so let me give you some. Stay away from Brenda. You belong with Carly," he instructed the man.

Sonny watched his friend walk towards the door. His words were true, even if he didn't want to accept it.

"Is she going to be safe?" he asked as Jason reached the door.

He slowly turned around, "Yes. She's staying at the penthouse until all this is cleared up."

Sonny chuckled, "You're penthouse is getting a little crowded, don't you think."

"Hell yeah, but I have to make it work. Spinelli and Maxie are in the pink room for another week and then they are gone back to Maxie's. Brenda has the guest room, so..." Jason breathed out just annoyed at the fact that he hadn't had any privacy in a long time.

"Isn't Ally in the guest room?"

"She was..."

Sonny was about to comment, but Jason quickly left the office before he could. He smiled slightly as he thought about how things had changed for his friend in such a short period of time. The hit man was happy and Sonny saw just how much every time he saw him. Sure showing emotions for Jason were rare, but Sonny noticed a huge difference in him.

The smile on Sonny's face disappeared suddenly as the thought of Jason was replaced with Brenda. Brenda Barrett, the woman that go away, the one he let get away. It didn't matter how much he loved her, they were always doomed from the start. Even with all that, he wanted to see her and make sure she was okay for himself. Accomplishing that task was going to be hard cause Max or Milo was always manned Harborview Towers.


	54. Chapter 53

"I haven't told Mac about our engagement yet, cause you're still healing. I don't want him to kill you," Maxie revealed as the two rode the elevator up to the penthouse.

"Our pending nuptials are something to celebrate, not murder over," the cyber geek articulated as the doors opened.

The couple strolled out, arms laced, welcomed by an expecting Max. They all swapped smiles while the guard opened the door for them.

"Spinelli, I have dinner with him and my mom later. I will discuss it with them then," she replied, noticing the various suitcases distributed around the room.

"Did Stone Cold send for Ally's belongings?" the young man asked, picking up a pair of heels off the floor.

"No...he did that a couple of weeks ago. I know, cause I helped unpack," the fashionista answered, cautiously walking further into the room.

"So what disaster occurred here?" he questioned, picking up a stiletto shoe.

"Maybe Ally went shopping," Maxie proposed.

"I don't think so," Spinelli responded, pushing aside a suitcase to sit.

"Jason?" a voice called out from upstairs.

The pair swapped glances, cause the voice didn't belong to their friend.

"It can't be," Spinelli murmured when he finally recognized the voice.

Maxie watched him shift towards the stairs. "What?" she demanded, just as a dark-haired beauty emerged at the top.

"The Divine One," Spinelli articulated in awe of the woman. "Welcome back, Brenda."

"Spinelli!" she exclaimed upon noticing him.

The model ran, throwing her arms around the hacker.

"Oh!" he grimaced, pulling away.

"Careful!" Maxie instructed, pulling the man out of Brenda's grasp. "He is recovering from a gunshot wound."

"Aww, honey, I didn't know," she stated, grabbing his hand. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Spinelli beamed, "The Jackal suffered at the hands of the Mob King, Anthony Zacchara while protecting Damsel Ally."

"The woman sleeping in Jason's bed?" Brenda questioned, laughing. "Why?"

Maxie scoffed, "She's a friend."

"So most of your friends just bunk with Jason?" the woman investigated.

"What the Divine One may not know is that Stone Cold and Fair Ally are together. Have been for about four weeks."

Maxie nodded at his words.

"So he was able to move on? What was that girl's name again?" the model asked.

"Sam!" Maxie declared, annoyed.

"Right."

"Why don't you clean up this mess before Jason gets home. He won't like this," Maxie replied, pulling Spinelli to the stairs.

"I'm not worried about Jason," she expressed.

"Let's go upstairs and check on Ally," Maxie suggested.

"I rather stay here and converse with the Divine One," the hacker notified her, eyes remaining on Brenda.

"Spinelli?"

"Let him do what he wants," Brenda told Maxie, opening one of her numerous suitcases.

"He does what he wants, but he shouldn't be around you," Maxie clarified.

"Spinelli and I are friends. You still can't accept that fact," she stated.

Maxie scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I can't believe Jason is letting you stay here."

"Why are you staying here?" Brenda inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"To take care of my fiancee," the blond replied. "Jason wants me here. Can't say the same for you," she responded just as the front door opened.

"What the hell happened in here?" Jason yelled, looking around the room.

"Brenda," Maxie breathed out, sitting on the bottom stair.

Jason glared at Brenda. "Why do you need so much shit?"

"What? I don't know how long I am going to be here. I brought what I thought was necessary," she explained.

"She has more clothes than, Ally and I put together," the fashionista mumbled to the enforcer.

"Get your shit out of my living room," he instructed her, walking into the kitchen.

Maxie smirked, "You better do as he says. He isn't about throwing people's things in the hall."

Brenda frowned, looking towards the kitchen. "Jase?"

"Brenda, I don't care what you have to say. Get your shit picked up," he called back to her.

"Can you ask your men to help me with my suitcases?" she pleaded.

"My men are to protect you, not to wait on you," he emphasized, walking back into the living room, clutching a beer.

"Well, with their help, I could get this done faster."

"No!"

"Master, yours truly could help," Spinelli offered.

"NO!" he repeated. "You are recovering. In fact, Maxie take him upstairs so he can rest," Jason instructed.

Maxie grinned, "My pleasure."

Brenda hated the little smirk plastered across Maxie's face as she escorted Spinelli up the stairs.

"You need to stop bossing people around," Brenda stated.

"I don't boss anyone around. About four weeks ago, Spinelli took a bullet to the chest. He needs to take it easy and not carry your stupid suitcases."

"Seems like everyone around you is getting shot," she concluded.

"If you're so worried about people around me getting shot, then why'd you come here?" he questioned, sitting on the edge of the chair.

"Cause I know what happened to them, isn't your fault," she responded.

Jason chugged the rest of his beer, his eyes glaring at the model. "Clean up my living room."

"Can I ask Max to help?"

"Whatever," he sighed, placing his empty bottle on the bar next to the stairs.

"Jase?" Brenda called out just as he was about to wander up to his room.

"What?"

"Thanks for letting me stay here."

"It's not like I had a choice," he uttered, leaving the woman alone.

Jason leaned upon the wall close to his room, taking in some deep breaths.

"How long is she going to be here?" Maxie asked, placing herself directly in front of him.

"I don't know. I'm working on getting Brenda back to Paris, I promise," he informed her.

"I just don't trust her with Spinelli," Maxie confessed, leaning against the wall opposite of Jason.

"I know," he whispered, closing his eyes.

"Jason, I don't ask you for anything. Please, just get her out of here as soon as possible," she pleaded.

"I'm working on it," he assured her.

"Thank you," she spoke just before going back into her room.

Jason nodded as he did the same. A smile spread across his face, finding Ally asleep in their bed. He quietly closed the door while kicking off his boots. He stripped down to his boxer, leaving a trail of clothes behind him. He climbed carefully into bed, pulling Ally's petite body against his.

"Hey," she whispered, her eyes remaining closed.

"Hey," he murmured into her neck.

"How was the rest of your day?" she questioned, lacing their fingers together.

"Good," he uttered, touching his lips to her shoulder. "How was your day?"

"Lonely," she answered, rolling over to face him.

"Lonely? Why?" he asked, reaching up, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I stayed up here most of the day," she informed, nibbling her lower lip.

"You let Brenda intimidate you?"

Ally chuckled, "Oh, God, no! I just didn't want to listen to her ramble on about how bad you supposedly are for me."

"That's Brenda," he breathed out.

"Plus, I don't think she liked finding us in here this morning," she added, drawing circles on his chest.

"I don't care, besides it's not like anything was going on," he commented, sounding more disappointed then he meant to.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"No, Ally," he began, pulling away so he could look at her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it the way it came out."

"I know. I'm grateful for how patient you have been through my recovery," she stated.

Jason placed a kiss on her lips. "You are worth waiting for," he murmured, trailing his finger down her cheek.

The young woman cupped his cheek, pecking his lips over and over. "This is the hard part."

Jason nodded, placing his hand on her hip. "When do you see Patrick again?"

Ally smirked, licking her lips. "Tomorrow."

A grin crept across his face. "Tomorrow?" She nodded, eyes locked on his. "So maybe, I need to come home early tomorrow."

"Or maybe..." She trailed off, brushing her lips against his. "We can go away for the night."

Jason moaned in agreement. "Yeah. The penthouse is a little crowded."

"Very crowded," she corrected, pecking his lips.

"Well, since I want you to myself tomorrow, I'll have to set something up," he mumbled, pulling her body against his.

"I can't wait," she expressed.

"Me neither," he added, pulling her against his body. He smiled, her head finding it's place on his chest. "I love you," he whispered into the top of her head.

"I love you too," she sighed, wrapping her free arm around his torso.

**Author's Note: **Happy New Year to you all. I have been writing up a storm. I have so many ideas. Writing three different parts of the story at the same time. I just hope that you all like all that I have coming up. Like I said I just figured out who I want to be the one to help Luis. I wrote some things for the trial. I wrote something that could hurt our couple. I wrote am in the middle of writing the part that everyone is looking forward too. LOL. I can't wait to see what you think of what I have come up with. LOVE YOU ALL.


	55. Chapter 54

Brenda Barrett had always been a pain in Carly's ass. The model constantly took away the attention of the men in the blonde's life. Sonny, Jax, and Jason fell for Brenda's innocent act all the time. She was the only one that could ever see through Brenda's antics, or what Carly considered them to be.

Once again, Brenda had come back into their lives and turned them upside down, or at least Jason's. She wasn't sure how this was going to affect her, but as she stared at her sleeping husband, her heart ached at the thought of what the woman's presence could do to them.

Carly sighed, looking up at the ceiling of her bedroom, all her insecurities taking control. She appeared uneasy whenever she thought as if any portion of her life became threatened.

"Carly..." a voice spoke, snapping her back to reality.

She slowly turned, looking at the man next to her. Her heart raced when their eyes met. A smile spread across her face while they just gazed at one another.

"What's on your mind?" Sonny asked, reaching over, cupping her face.

"Nothing," she lied, leaning into his touch.

"Carly, it's something. There's a lot of sadness in those beautiful eyes," he replied, running his thumb over his cheek.

The woman closed her eyes as a single tear fell down her cheek. She didn't like being this vulnerable when she was supposed to appear strong.

Sonny placed a soft kiss on her lips, trying to take away some of her sadness.

"Can you talk to me?" he asked, trying to read what was going on with her.

"You came home very late last night," she whispered. She closed her eyes, trying to push away all her emotions. "Where were you?"

"The warehouse," he answered.

"All night?"

He nodded, "Jason hasn't been around much with having to take care of Ally and the new territory, plus the shit with Luis."

"You didn't go see her, did you?" the blonde questioned, trying to read her husband's face.

"Who?" he asked, playing with the ends of her hair.

"Sonny...really?" The Mob Boss looked at her, confused. "I know Brenda is in town, and that she's staying at Jason's."

Sonny groaned, slowly sitting up in bed. "No, I didn't go see her, and I don't plan on it."

"And I'm just supposed to believe you," she wondered.

"No, but I want you to believe me," he expressed to her. "I know, you know my history with Brenda. Truthfully, I did think about going to see her, but I couldn't because of you."

Carly slowly sat up, placing her head on his shoulder. She wanted to believe his words.

"Why does she have to come back now? Everyone is happy," she mumbled.

"She knows that Jason will always help her whenever she is in trouble," he answered, lacing his fingers with his wife's.

"Jason needs to stop saving everybody."

Sonny laughed, "If he did that, he wouldn't be Jason."

Carly scoffed, "He just takes in strays, not caring the long term effects."

"Carly..." Sonny scolded. "You were one of those strays at one point."

She quickly sat up, glaring at him, offended. "Never."

"That's not the way I remember it."

"Whatever," she replied, playfully slapping him before getting out of bed.

"Look, I want you to be able to talk to me about the Brenda thing. I don't know how long she is going to be here, but if you feel like doing something stupid, come talk to me or Jason," he instructed her.

"Okay, I'll try to remember that."

"And stay away from Jason's.

"You, too," she demanded.

Sonny smiled, "Deal."

"Will you tell me if you do see her?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if you're out and she's out..."

The Mob Boss nodded, "Yes, but I'm going to do my best to keep busy at the warehouse and the new territory."

Carly grinned, "That means a lot to me."

"Well, I need to make sure you're not running around Port Charles, acting crazy, thinking I'm going to leave you for her," he expressed.

"What about Jason?"

"Jason can handle Brenda better than all of us."

Carly rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but can Ally?"

"She handled you."

"That's exactly what Jason said," Carly uttered.

He laughed, "He's right. If she can handle you, Brenda will be a piece of cake."

Carly acted offended as she picked up a pillow and throwing it at him.

"You should take that as a compliment," he chuckled, the pillow hitting him in the head.

"How's that?"

"Come on...you are the toughest woman I know. Who loves with all her heart. And if someone messes with the people that you love, you are ruthless, babe," he emphasized.

Carly smirked, walking to Sonny's side. "You truly see me like that?"

"It's not just me," he whispered, pulling her onto the bed with him.

The blonde giggled, leaning down, kissing her husband. Their moment didn't last long due to two crazy little boys crashing through their bedroom door. The parents laughed, feeling their children jump onto their bed. Sonny kissed Carly once more before pulling Michael and Morgan into their cuddle session. These mornings were what Sonny lived for. He could never give this up for Brenda. He just prayed he felt the same way the moment he saw her face.

**Author Notes: **_I"m glad you are all loving the updates. Still writing more. Posting may stop. But while I'm not writing I'm going back to edit some of the old chapters. I'm going to make sure all are edited before reposting everything. I love you all._

_Guest Reviewer: I just wrote a chapter with some Maxie and Jason and I think you will love it. I laughed while writing it. She was so Maxie and Jason was Jason so it was hilarious. Can't wait to share. Ally and Jason cuddles are my favor. I think there will be a few more chapter till more...but I am working hard to make their first night special. Maxie may help with that. :)_


	56. Chapter 55

A little over four weeks had passed since a bullet ripped through the body of the petite, sandy-blonde young woman. The aftermath of that night was nightmares, phantom pains, and anxiety attacks. Dr. Kevin Collins found ways to help Ally overcome some of the traumatic events in her life. It was a slow process, but with every session, Ally felt like there was light at the end of a very dark tunnel.

"How have you been sleeping?" the doctor inquired, glancing up from the notepad on his lap.

"Okay, I guess. I have good nights and bad nights," she answered.

"Have you noticed things that may trigger you to have a bad night?" the man questioned.

Ally placed her hands on her lap, her fingers intertwined. "I have noticed a lot of it has to do with Jason's work. When he either has to work all night, or he comes home late. If Jason is not home when it is dark, my anxiety takes over."

"What are your dreams usually about on a bad night?"

"Johnny, Anthony, even Luis," she informed.

"So you haven't found peace in knowing that Anthony and Johnny can't hurt you anymore?" Dr. Collins asked, cocking his head to the side.

"No...and I don't understand why. I mean, I know they are gone. I watched them both die," she explained, eyes glued to the doctor.

Three times a week, since her breakdown in Jason's penthouse, Ally and Dr. Collins met up. She was able to discuss with the man about matters that she couldn't speak to anyone else. She could be open and honest with him, and there was this nonjudgemental demeanor about the great doctor. She had a lot to process, and the doctor created a relaxed environment where she could trust him and open up.

"I want you to take a minute. Think back to the moments you watched those two men die. Those were two men that you once loved," he pointed out. Ally closed her eyes, placing her head against the couch. "I know you despised them the day their lives ended, but you did care for them at one point." Tears fell down Ally's face as Dr. Collins spoke. "Witnessing their deaths effected you more than you realize."

"But..." she protested, sitting up straight on the sofa. "I use to kill people without flinching."

"But you didn't know the people, right?" The woman agreed. "And you said, eventually it took a toll on you." She agreed once again, her eyes dropping to her lap. "I believe you are still carrying around the weight of those deaths," Dr. Collins stated.

"I always imagined my life completely different once I got free of Anthony and Johnny. Even from the grave, I'm still in their clutches," she responded with sadness in her voice.

"We will work on releasing you from these emotions. You have done an astounding job in being honest about everything that has happened in your life," he complimented her. "Let's get back to what triggers your nightmares."

"Okay..." she whispered.

"Have you told Jason about how his work at night effects you?"

"Oh no," she responded.

"And why not?"

"Dr. Collins...Jason's work is his life. I don't want him to give that up over some nightmares," she revealed.

"I get Jason's work is important. I would say that his work defines who he is. But..." The man leaned towards his patient. "If he loves you like you say he does, then he needs to know what is going on with you."

Ally sat in silence as Dr. Collins explained what could happen if she didn't share things with him. Not talking could cause them problems in the future.

"Look you are making amazing progress. And I know the trial is right around the corner, so I want to give you my cellphone number. If you feel overwhelmed in any way, I want you to call me. Day or night," he offered, handing her his card.

"Are you sure?" she asked, slowly taking the card.

"Yes. You have a lot going on. Plus, Jason pays me very well," he joked.

Ally giggled, "He does want the very best for me, and he believes you are just that." The doctor grinned. "Thanks again for everything. It means a lot to me."

"You are welcome, young lady," he stated, escorting her to the door. "I'll see you in a couple of days."

"Okay," she mumbled, leaving the office.

Leaning against the far wall, Ally recalled today's session. She had kept so much to herself, not wanting to worry anyone, now she had to share everything with Jason. The enforcer never made her feel like she couldn't talk to him. It was just the subject matter that was going to be hard for her.

Taking a huge breath in, Ally shuffled towards the nearby elevator. Her next stop before heading back to the penthouse was to see Patrick Drake. It was her final checkup with him as long as everything healed properly.

"Ally," a voice greeted her as she stepped out of the elevator.

A smile spread across Ally's face upon seeing the woman before her. "Emily! How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?" she questioned as they slowly strolled down the hall.

"I'm okay," she answered honestly.

Emily placed her hand on Ally's shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I would, I just need to talk to your brother first," she said, eyes falling to the floor.

"Oh..." Emily answered quickly.

"Emily...I would talk to you about this, but it's just something I have to talk with Jason first." Emily smiled. "You were amazing to me while I was here and Jason is lucky to have you. Maybe sometime soon we can get together for coffee or something," Ally suggested.

"I would love that," she whispered, hugging her.

The girls exchanged a few words, numbers, and good-byes before Ally left the nurse and headed to Patrick's office. The second she graced the door of his office, a smile spread across the young doctor's face.

"Miss Lynn. How is my favorite patient?" he asked, walking towards her.

She laughed, "Favorite patient, huh?"

"Oh, yeah," he smiled, leading her to an examination room.

"Well, glad to hear that, after all the time we spent together the last month," she commented.

"Yeah. I don't know what I'm going to do with myself after you're released from my care today," he stated, taking a seat on the chair next to the table.

"You really believe I'm going to be cleared today?"

"Ally, you have come along way. Your wound healed amazingly. Unless you can tell me any other reason why you shouldn't be released," he expressed as he began taking her vitals.

"No," she answered.

Patrick smirked, continuing his examination. Ally communicated the pain she experienced once in a while near the scar. The doctor informed her that is was just nerve endings trying to reconnect. Every issue she brought up, the man answered, assuring her she was fine.

"So I'm good?"

"Yes, you're fine. Better than fine," he expressed.

"I can return to normal activities, like yoga and exercising?"

He nodded, "Yes, ma'am. You can go back to a normal life."

Ally smiled, "Thank you, Patrick. You have gone above and beyond the call of duty."

"Well, you have a lot of people that care about you, including my girlfriend," he smiled. "Makes me obligated."

Ally laughed, "Thank you."

The two exchanged greetings before Ally headed towards the penthouse. A smile showed on her face the entire drive home. She hadn't been this scared and excited since Jason took her out on his bike.

"Max, it's such a beautiful day," she greeted the guard when he opened the door to the Towers.

"Um, sure," he agreed, peering up at the cloudy sky.

She grabbed the man's face. "Find the good in every day, Max."

The guard laughed, walking her into the building. "Good day, Miss Ally."

She winked as the doors closed. Today was a great day for the woman, and it was going to just get better.

Upon opening the front door, Ally was welcomed with silence. She frowned, scanning the cluttered room.

"Hello," she called out, closing the door behind her.

When no one answered, she let it go. Maxie and Spinelli were in the middle of planning their wedding, and she could care less about Brenda. She pitched her coat on the deck, bouncing quickly up the stairs to her room. Walking in, she pulled out her phone, sending a quick message to Jason.

_"__Clear to return to normal activities."_

Smiling, she pressed send, before throwing the device on the bed. She pulled a few things out of her dresser, disappearing into the bathroom. Tonight was going to be her first night with the man she loved, and everything had to be perfect.

**Author's Note: ** The next chapter is still in the works. I am trying hard to get it done. I have been getting a few people asking who the mystery person is and I am going to give a hint. The person is definitely OLD SCHOOL. I hope when I say that it might help. And no it's NOT FRANCO. That is who my son wanted the bad guy to be. LOL Enjoy. Don't know when I will post again. I'm also slowly working my way through old chapters, rewriting some things and making corrections. LOVE YA ALL

GUEST REVIEWER: DO YOU WRITE, cause I Would like to read some of your writings, or even write with you. LATER!


	57. Chapter 56

**Author's Note: **_I've decided to place this here, as more of warning. I need to remind you all I'm not a professional writer. This chapter was very hard to write. I wanted to do justice for our couple, but I didn't get too graphic cause well...just wasn't sure how graphic you all wanted. I hope you enjoy this. It took a long time to write and I still not sure if it's the best it can be. LOVE YOU ALL. LOOKING FORWARD TO THE REVIEWS. _

Spinelli was hard at work, attempting to determine what was happening with Brenda. He searched thousands of hours of surveillance footage, knowing the images would be playing in his head later that night.

"You find anything?"Jason questioned, entering his office at the warehouse.

"No! Nothing," he answered, peering up from his laptop. "I mean, there is an abundance amount of footage of the Divine One falling to the pavement. There is audio of a gun firing, but no bullet. I'm can't even determine what direction the gun was fired," the cyber geek explained.

Jason ran his hand over his face. "Nothing! That's all I've been getting lately."

"What about our acquaintances in Paris?"

"They found nothing, just like everyone else. No one there can come up with a reason why someone would want to kill Brenda," he declared, discouraged.

"Stone Cold, have thou conversed with the Divine One about this?"

"I don't want to speak to her about anything," he admitted.

"She leaves the second you uncover what is transpiring. You and the Fair One can then take the penthouse back," he implied.

Jason frowned, "Expect, you and Maxie will still be there."

"Negative!"

"What?"

"Fair Maximista and I are in the process of relocating back to her apartment," he informed him.

"Are you serious?" Spinelli nodded excitedly. "Well, if you need help."

"No, it's okay. We recognize that you need your place back. We are doing just that, Master."

Jason grinned at his friend's words. Now he needed to rid of his biggest nightmare.

"What does Stone Cold want yours truly to do?" he asked, pointing at his computer.

"I guess, keep looking," he instructed. "You can do that at the penthouse."

"Yes, sir," the man replied, collecting his things.

"Look, I need a favor from you," Jason stated.

"Anything for you, Stone Cold," he declared, placing himself directly in front of the enforcer.

"I need you to look after Brenda tonight."

"Why?

"I'm taking Ally away for the night," he mumbled.

"Stone Cold..."

"Don't say a word," he warned the man.

"What is your intended destination?"

"Metro Court," he answered.

"Valkerie won't let you have a peaceful evening if she knows you are there."

"That's why I had Maxie make the reservations," he informed as his phone chimed in his pocket.

A smile spread across the hit-man's face while reading Ally's text message.

"Well, it looks like you have an evening ahead of you. I let you get prepared," Spinelli said, patting his friend's shoulder. "I'll look over the Divine One."

Jason nodded, eyes on his phone, while he sent a quick text back to Ally.

"Milo," he called out. The young guard entered the office with a smile. "I need you to contact Max and ask him to have Ally at the Metro Court at seven. She is not to check-in at the desk, just come straight to the room. Room 1213," he explained, collecting his belongings.

"Yes, Boss."

"Can you lock up the warehouse for me tonight?"

"Of course, sir."

"Once the building is secure, you can have the rest of the night off," he offered, pulling his leather jacket on.

"Thank you, Mr. Morgan," the guard expressed.

"Not a problem. In fact, you can have tomorrow off as well," he said, walking past the guard.

"Seriously?" Milo questioned, surprised.

"Yes, I am. I'm not working tomorrow," he expressed to his employee.

Jason placed his phone in his pocket before straddling his bike. He needed to make a quick stop at Crimson to get some things from Maxie, before heading to the suite.

"Thank you for this," Jason expressed to the blonde while searching through the bag that she had put together.

Maxie laughed, perching herself on her desk. "You know, if anyone saw us like this, they might think we are friends."

Jason gazed up at the woman. "We're sorta friends."

"Sure," she giggled, patting his arm. "Enjoy your night, while Spinelli and I deal with the nightmare at the penthouse."

"I know you hate her, but try not to kill," Jason suggested.

"I'll try. No promises," she mumbled, walking around her desk. "Here are the keys to the suite. It's all set, for the most part." Jason quirked an eyebrow at the woman. "Calm down. I kept it simple," she stated.

"Thanks," he uttered.

"Oh, I want you to take that garment bag, give it to Ally. Tell her it's from yours truly," she said, grinning.

Jason peered over his shoulder. "Maxie, there's two."

"One of them is for you."

"Maxie," he groaned.

"Look, I know you plan to stay in, but...just in case you decide not to, use what's in the bags," she explained. "It's a big night for both of you."

"I guess," he mumbled.

"Jason Morgan," she scolded. "Make tonight special. Try to be spontaneous and maybe take her dancing," she instructed with a smile.

"I'll think about it."

"You do that."

"You act like I don't know what I'm doing," he commented.

"Do you know what you are doing?"

"Maxie," he beckoned. "Just stop! Please!" He collected everything that he needed and stood by the door. He slowly turned to face her. "I will do everything in my power to make tonight special for her. I love her, and I would never do anything to hurt her," he promised.

"I know, Jason," she smiled. "She's my only true friend. I want her to be happy."

"I know," he whispered. "I owe you," he called to her as he strolled out of her office.

The blonde drove him crazy on a daily basis, but she stepped up tonight with all the planning. He truly owed her for all that she did for him. It just scared him to think what he would have to do for her.

Stepping into the elevator, Jason found himself a little nervous. Every floor the elevator climbed, he had to take a breath to calm himself down. Each step towards the suite, he could feel his heart thumping inside his chest. His hand trembled as he slide the key into the door. The second he stepped in the room, he was greeted with the soft glow of twinkling lights. The smell of lavender filled the air, as well as the quiet crackling of the nearby fireplace. The flames danced to the quiet melody that echoed through the room. White roses covered the bed, while also every corner of the gorgeous suite. Jason was impressed that Maxie was able to pull off the perfect combination of simple and romantic.

Jason raised an eyebrow as he hung the garment bag on a nearby hook. As he stared at the bag, he wondered if he would still be impressed by what the blonde had done. Pulling the zipper down, he rolled his eyes the moment the tuxedo came into view.

"A tuxedo for dancing," he mumbled, shaking his head.

After zipping the bag up, he reached for the phone, placing an quick order with room service. He had just replaced the receiver when there was a quiet knock at the door. His heart raced, knowing the woman he loved was on the other side.

The moment he opened the door, a smile spread across his face at the sight of her. "Hi," he whispered, offering his hand.

"Hi," she said back, taking his hand, allowing him to pull her inside.

"Wow," she gasped, the moment she saw the room. "You did this?" she asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Really?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "I'm not this good."

"Maxie," she chuckled.

"Yeah."

"It's beautiful."

"You're beautiful," he mumbled into her neck.

She cocked her head, allowing him more access. Her eyes fluttered closed, savoring the feeling of his lips on her skin. He made sure he kissed every bit of her exposed skin before moving to the other side.

"I love this," she mumbled, slowly turning to face him. "And I love how happy you look," she stated, running her fingers down his face.

"I'm happy, because of you," he answered, pulling her body against his.

Ally licked her lips,eyes traveling slowly up the man's clothed torso to his alarmingly blue eyes. Her fingers trailed up his arms, lacing around his neck. She brushed her mouth against his feeling his breath on her skin. Their lips met just as a knock on the door stole away their moment.

"Who's that?" she murmured, feeling Jason pull away.

"Room service," he answered, regretting that he placed an order.

"Jason Morgan orders room service," she laughed, scanning the room.

"You seemed surprised," he said, opening the door.

"You are full of them tonight," she commented, sliding her jacket off.

"I want tonight to be perfect," he expressed, closing the door and placing the bottle of champagne down.

"It is perfect. I have you," she smiled as Jason strutted towards her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't need all this," she expressed, pointing around the room. "I just wanted a night with you," she spoke, snaking her arms back around his neck.

"I understand, but you're worth all this. You know that right?" he questioned, pulling her body against his while pushing a small piece of hair from her face.

"I do," she whispered on his lips. "You never made me worthless. Even when we weren't together, you always made me feel special."

"Because you are special," he expressed, moving his mouth over his skin.

Ally crushed her lips against his, feeling the tension build between them. Their kiss intensified as Jason steered their bodies towards the bed. The passion that had been building the last few weeks, made it difficult for the couple to relax and enjoy each other.

"I love you," he whispered slowly back away.

His eyes locked with hers as he brought his shirt up over his head. Jason watched his girl's eyes fill with lust as his black tee fell to the floor. Subconsciously, she licked her lips as she gazed upon his naked torso. The woman had seen him countless times without a shirt, but this moment was different.

"I love you," she uttered, tracing her fingers across his bare skin. "I love you so much," she repeated placing her lips against his.

Jason kissed back, while his fingers carefully opened the buttons of her white blouse. Her breath got caught her in her throat feeling him peel the garment off her body. His eyes raked over her, causing red to fill her cheek.

"You're beautiful," he insisted against her lips.

Ally immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. His skin against hers caused her to tremble. Her breathing labored as their kissing grew more intense.

"You okay," he mumbled, running his lips against hers, while his hands moved down her body to the edge of her skirt.

"Mmmhmm," she whined, gripping tightly to his muscles.

Jason stepped back slightly, locking eyes with the woman in front of him. His stare never faltered as he gradually undressed her. Her skin felt as if it was on fire each time he touched her.

"Jason, I love you so much," she spoke as their bodies collapsed on the bed, facing each other. "I'm the luckiest woman in the world," she mumbled, her fingers moving down his cheek, to his chest, all the way to his belt.

"I'm the lucky one," he said, trying to focus on her.

Ally smiled, shaking her head. "No, cause no one has ever looked at me the way you're looking at me now."

Jason pressed his lips against hers while her small hands tugged at his jeans. He never imagined anyone could make him feel all that he did at that moment. He adored the woman staring back at him. She made him feel alive, needed, and loved. He was good enough just being himself, and that was all he ever wanted.

Skin on skin with lips moving against lips, Jason maneuvered their naked frames, to look down at her. He brushed his fingers down her side, resting on her scar. "Please tell me if..."

"Shhh..." she insisted, placing her finger over his lips. "Stop worrying," she instructed, grabbing his face. "I'm fine. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." She pecked his lips softly. "I want you."

Jason pressed his body into her while capturing her lips. The emotions they both endured that evening, neither could put into words. Feeling that kind of love was like nothing Ally had ever known. Before him, she never truly knew what love was. But now, each time Jason kissed her, touched her, or simply looked at her, she knew what true love was.

Every second the two spent wrapped in each other arms, brought them closer together. The moments they shared were mind-blowing, and neither wanted to stop demonstrating how much they loved the other.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked as his fingers crawled leisurely up and down her spine.

Ally beamed at his words with her head resting on his chest. "I'm better than okay," she replied.

"Me too," he chuckled, drawing her close. "We should probably get some sleep."

"Mmmhmm," she agreed, feeling her body relax against his.

"Good night, Al."

"Good night, Jase," she breathed out, eyes closing immediately.


	58. Chapter 57

Brenda groaned at the continuous pounding that echoed in her brain. Whatever the sound, it wasn't going to stop anytime soon. The model slowly sat up in her bed, leaning back on her elbows. She did her best to focus on the sound to figure out what it was and where it was coming from. The woman collapsed back into her bed, realizing someone was knocking at the front door. She waited, praying that Maxie or Spinelli would decide to answer it. The pounding got louder, which told her that whoever was making the noise wasn't going away anytime soon. Sighing, Brenda pulled herself out of bed, wrapping a blanket around her small frame, shuffling to the door.

"Yeah, okay," she yelled, descending slowly down the stairs. The door burst opened the second she unlocked the door. "Damn!" she exclaimed as the person pushed by her.

"Where's Jason?" Carly asked, turning towards Brenda.

The model frowned, closing the door, "I don't know. He didn't come home last night."

"What do you mean he didn't come home last night?"

"I mean, he left for work last night and didn't come home. Spinelli, Maxie, and I are the only ones here," she informed, walking past the blonde.

"So, where is Ally?"

"I don't know," she mumbled, laying on the couch. "Nor do I care."

"You're worthless," Carly expressed, climbing up the stairs.

"So are you," the dark-haired woman called back.

"Spinelli!" the blonde called out upon reaching the top of the stairs. "Spinelli!"

"Valkerie," the man responded, opening the door to his room. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Jason. I've been calling him all morning, and he hasn't answered."

"He and the Fair One have gone away for the weekend," he stated, turning away from the woman.

"Spinelli!" she protested, grabbing his arm. "Where did he go?"

"Stone Cold instructed yours truly not to reveal his location to the Valkerie," he murmured, glancing down at the floor.

"Jason would never say that," she insisted.

"He would if he wanted some time alone with Ally without your constant interruptions," Maxie called from inside the darkened room.

"Excuse me," Carly said, barging into the bedroom.

"Seriously, Carly," Maxie protested, pulling the sheets over her body.

"Where are Jason and Ally?"

"Alone and enjoying each other. And definitely not worried about you," Maxie smirked.

Carly breathed, "Jason is sleeping with her now."

"Oh my goodness, Carly. Get over it," the fashionista demanded. "It was going to happen sooner or later. If you thought any different, then you're naive."

"You need to tell me where they are," she commanded.

"We aren't telling you anything," Maxie said, gesturing for Spinelli to join her in bed.

"Someone besides the two of you know where they are."

"You're right, but everyone who knows also knows not to tell you," she shrugged.

"You're a bitch."

"Yeah, well...at least I leave my friends alone when they want to be alone with the one they love. I get why Jason wanted to get away from the penthouse," Maxie expressed.

"Valkerie, I can inform Stone Cold you were looking for him when he returns home today," Spinelli offered.

"Thank you."

"Except, he isn't coming home today," Maxie expressed, smiling.

"What?"

"I helped Jason prepare his romantic getaway with Ally. I made sure they don't come back till tomorrow," she smirked, laying back in bed. "Carly, you can leave now. Whatever drama you have going on is going to have to wait till tomorrow."

Carly stomped out of the room, furious. There were no words to describe just how upset the woman was that the pair kept information from her. She would have to find Jason by herself. Descending the stairs, Carly discovered Brenda had fallen back to sleep. She kicked the corner of the couch, jolting the model upright.

"What the hell is wrong with you," Brenda asked, frowning up at her enemy.

"Shut up!" she instructed. "You need to tell me where Jason took Ally."

"I told you before I don't know where they went," she said, closing her eyes. "Where Jason is...is his business. Maybe you should accept that he didn't tell you where he was going, because he didn't want you to know.

Carly glared, "I don't know how Jason deals with you."

"Funny, I was wondering the same thing," she model said, opening her eyes. "So much anger, cause you're so-called best friend didn't tell you he was leaving."

"That's part of my anger; the other side is sitting on this couch," Carly added.

Brenda scoffed, "Why are you angry with me? I haven't done anything to you. I've kept my distance as Jason asked me to."

"Just you being here pisses me off. You come to Port Charles and interrupt Jason's life..."

"Whoa, back up. You interrupt Jason's life daily. You think he is supposed to save you from all the drama you create. Maybe you should allow Jason to live his life, and stop being so selfish," she commented, standing up.

"I'm not selfish. Jason and I count on each other."

"And right now, Jason is definitely not counting on you. I'm sure he is counting on Ally for all he needs. Over and over and over again," she smirked, winking.

"You're disgusting."

"And you're jealous."

"Of who? Not you."

"Of Ally," she answered. "She's got what you want."

"No, I got Sonny. I got who you want."

" Good-bye, Carly. Just like Jason, I don't have time for your drama," she said, pushing past the blonde.

"No drama, just the truth."

"Yeah, your truth," she mumbled, shuffling up the stairs.

"We're not through," Carly called after her.

"Bye, Carly," Brenda replied, disappearing around the corner.

The blonde sighed, pulling out her phone and dialing Jason's number. Upon hearing his voicemail, she growled extremely frustrated.

"Jason!" she uttered, leaving the penthouse. A smile spread across her face seeing Max sitting in the corner, reading a book. "Hey, Max...do you know where Jason is?"

"Mrs. Corinthos, Mr. Morgan is currently with Miss Lynn at the M...wait, I'm not supposed to tell you," the guard declared.

"Max, you work for my husband, not Jason," she reminded him.

"I can't tell you, Mrs. Corinthos," he sighed.

The blonde waved him off, disappearing into the elevator. If she was going to find Jason, she needed to locate him herself. Part of her regretted not getting closer to Ally to get her number. It was at that second she wondered if she would ever be able to get close to the woman that might steal away her best friend.


	59. Chapter 58

The Metro Court was the busiest establishment in Port Charles. Companies rented office spaces for their employees. Several restaurants called the place home, while the hotel service raked in profits night after night. People from different walks of life come and go daily. No one was concern about whose name went to which face. Money was the way to stay hidden. As long as you paid your bill, people left you alone.

The mystery person was happy with that arrangement. Their stay was indefinite, due to the man in jail making threats. Letting Jason Morgan deal with Luis was the easiest solution. But the threat to inform the hit man of the involvement the strange had in his wife's death, hung over their head. No one could know that the stranger was alive, let alone resided in Port Charles. For now, doing what Luis wanted was the only option.

Spending time alone in the hotel room made the person realize that a visit to Luis was required. It had to happen today, no matter the risk. The more times they stepped outside the room, the more at risk their presence could become known. The best thing about choosing the Metro Court to hide was the number of people made it easier to blend in.

After taking full advantage of every amenity the hotel offered, the stranger pulled on a simple pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and an over-sized hoodie. With tennis shoes on, they grabbed cash from the safe, along with phone, and headed out the door, on high alert. They drew the hood over their head as they strolled down the hall.

"Hey," a voice called down the hall.

The stranger stopped at the demand. Their heart raced inside their chest, not sure what was going to happen when their identity was discovered.

"What?" a feminine voice spoke, accompanied by a giggle.

The person found themselves relaxing just a bit when they realized the voices were of a couple exiting their room down the hall.

"Keep your hands to yourself, woman," the man spoke, chuckling.

The stranger quickened their step when the voices began to get closer. They turned down the first hall they came to, disappearing into a nearby laundry room.

"Words I never thought I'd hear you say," the woman commented.

The more the couple conversed, the more familiar the voice became to the stranger. Making sure to stay out of sight, they leaned against the door, waiting for the pair to pass. They needed confirmation of who was actually in the hall.

"Are you sure you want to go downstairs and eat? I mean, the moment we step out of the elevator, we can't hide anymore. Carly will know we are here," the female said.

The name echoed in the ears of the mystery person as they watched Jason and Ally walk by. Ally's arms were wrapped tightly around Jason's muscular torso, while his arm wrapped around her, his hand resting securely on her hip. Seeing the couple, made being in Port Charles very real to the individual. Laying eyes on people from the past caused them to feel a little nostalgic.

A smile resonated on their face exiting the laundry room as the couple rounded the corner out of view from the stranger.

"Well, well, well, Alexandria...looks like you found a new life for yourself," the person spoke out loud. "Such a shame that it had to be with Jason Morgan, especially with what I have planned for him."

Tightening the hood on the sweatshirt, the person headed towards the nearest elevator, to then head out the more deserted part of the hotel. Once outside, they made sure to keep their face directed away from any security cameras. With a quick in their step, they hurried across the parking lot to the car they had waiting.

The drive to the police department gave the stranger time to reflect on the plans they had conspired since arriving in the city. The stranger was beyond upset when Luis contacted them, but the call allowed the person the opportunity to wreak havoc on Port Charles. Revenge was going to be better than sweet because no one would know who was responsible.

The police station was busier than the last time the stranger had visited. After a quick scan of the parking lot for familiar cars, the mystery person left exited their vehicle. They walked as fast as they could to the building, blending in with the crowd that entered. They did their best to keep focused on the people around them as they directed themselves towards the visiting area.

"I'm here to see Luis Torres," the person informed the guard on duty, after signing in.

The man escorted the stranger to the visiting room to wait while they went off to get the prisoner. They placed themselves in a metal chair, keeping their face away from all cameras.

Luis was definitely surprised upon seeing the visitor when he took his seat across from them. He picked up the receiver and sighed, "I thought I wouldn't see you again till after my trial."

The person chuckled, "Yeah, well...I've been doing some thinking. I'm going to stick around for a while after your trial."

"What? Why?" Luis asked, confused.

"Well, I miss Port Charles," they answered with a smile.

"No, you don't. Port Charles will not be good for you, and I'm sure no one misses you here," he said, leading closer to the glass.

"Oh, come on now. It's not that bad, and I'm sure at least one person misses me," they stated.

"Yes, it is that bad. I've been reading about the last time you were here..." Luis trialed off. He took a deep breath, looking over his shoulder, making sure no one was close enough to eavesdrop. "Things didn't go well for you."

"Well, this time, people already believe I'm dead. I can get away with whatever I want," they boasted.

"Until you get caught. I was stupid for turning on Sonny and Jason. This is their territory. They know everything that happens here. Whatever you have planned, they are going to find out about and figure out that it's you."

"Maybe...but Ally is a _huge _distraction that will definitely throw off Jason's sixth sense. I mean, he did walk right past me this morning, and he didn't even know," the person said with a smile.

"What!" Luis screamed, catching the nearby guard's attention.

"What's going on over here?" the man asked Luis.

"Sorry, sir. My friend just told me something that caught me off guard, that is all. It won't happen again," he assured them.

The man waited for the guard to return to their business before turning back to the visitor.

"Why would you be so reckless and leave the Metro Court to seek out Jason Morgan?"

"But I didn't seek him out," they stated. "Jason and Ally were at the Metro Court, cozier than ever.

Luis sighed, "I guess he finally sealed the deal with that one."

The person frowned, "Shut up!"

"Whatever! You need to be more careful," he insisted. "Of all people, you should know better."

"I am careful," they replied.

"Please don't come back. I don't want to see you till after my trial. You already put us at risk enough. I can't believe I'm the one telling you this," the prisoner said just before the guard touched his shoulder.

"Times up."

The pair nodded before the prisoner was escorted away, leaving the stranger alone. They arose quickly with their head down and quickly left the room. Their pace increased as they marched towards the exit. The stranger was greeted by the afternoon sun, leaving the building. The drive back to the Metro Court gave the stranger time to think about what Luis said. They needed to be careful and not be seen before the plan was set in motion. Port Charles required a wake-up call, and they were going to administer it.

**Author's Note: **_This was actually fun and difficult to write. I wanted to keep the identity to this person unknown still and whether they were a male or female so it was hard to find the correct way to express this. I hope you all enjoying this still as much as I am enjoying writing this. I have been writing a lot so I will share when I get to a place to share. I am still writing at three different parts of the story. LOVE ALL MY READERS. Please review._


	60. Chapter 59

Aggravated would not be a strong enough word to describe Carly Corinthos when she walked into Metro Court later that morning. She was downright pissed at the fact that no one would disclose Jason's location to her. Sure maybe the melodramatic scene put on at the penthouse was over the top because there was no real emergency or danger. She just needed to know where he was. The not knowing is what made Carly upset. With Ally being a permanent part of Jason's life, the blonde wondered if he would take off without telling her in the future. The new girl didn't understand what Jason was to Carly, but maybe she needed to be informed.

Carly did her best to concentrate on the work that laid in front of her. The desk was full of reports that she needed to go over before the beginning of next week. She couldn't spend her time thinking about Jason and Ally right now, so she pushed away all thoughts of the couple. She obtained some reports off her desk and went for her daily walkthrough, checking on every establishment, making sure they had what was needed.

The second Carly stepped out of the elevator a familiar face caught her eye from across the room. Anger coursed through her body as she slammed the reports down on the bar, before marching towards the person.

"Where the hell have you been?" she yelled, shoving the person slightly.

"Carly!" Jason exclaimed, trying to catch his footing. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I've been calling you all morning, and you didn't answer any of my calls. So then, I go to look for you, and no one wants to tell me where you are," she declared angrily.

"Yeah, there's a reason for that," he sighed, wrapping his arm around Ally.

Carly growled at the sight in front of her. "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving for the weekend?"

"We didn't leave," he responded, kissing Ally's temple.

"Yeah, we stayed here," Ally added, looking around the room, holding onto Jason tightly.

"You didn't stay here. I checked first thing after I left your penthouse this morning," she informed the couple. "I didn't see your names on the guest list."

"That's because I didn't cook the room," he said. "Wait, you were at the penthouse this morning. I told you to stay away from the penthouse."

"Well, you didn't give me no choice. You wouldn't answer your phone," Carly stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's not a reason to go to the penthouse," he expressed, shaking his head.

"Maybe, but when did we start keeping secrets from each other?"

"Seriously, Carly. I don't keep anything for you," Jason commented.

"You kept this from me," she pointed out.

"This was not a secret. This was me wanting to spend time with Ally and not have to worry about interruptions," he emphasized, sighing.

The blonde scoffed, "You didn't think I would leave you two alone?"

"Truthfully...no," Jason answered, watching his best friend's expression change. "Look, I know you called this sorta truce with Ally for my sake. I also know that you still don't fully accept the fact that we are together," he pointed out.

"That's not true. Yes, I'm skeptical, but Jason, I just want you happy," she admitted to him.

"If Jason would have told you that we were here, what would you have done?" Ally asked, fiddling with the buttons of his shirt.

Carly bit her lip, gazing down at the floor.

"Would you have left us alone, knowing we were here, know what was..." he trailed off, looking down at Ally with a smile. "Would you have stayed away?"

"I don't know," she breathed out.

"Well, at least you're honest," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry," she whined, looking up at her best friend through her lashes.

"Don't be. I know all your actions are not to hurt me, but you got to let me live my life," he insisted.

Carly nodded, "Did you at least enjoy your stay?"

"Very much so," Ally answered, grinning up at the man next to her.

"Shh..." he smirked.

"Well, if there is anything I can do for the two of you?" Carly asked, hoping to try and make things up with Jason.

"A table would be nice," Ally suggested. "Could you also tell me when your band starts playing tonight, so Jason can take me dancing?" she asked.

"Dancing?" he groaned.

Carly chuckled at Jason's reaction. She concluded that as much as he hated public scenes and the activities that were involved with them, she was going to give in to what Ally wanted.

"Band starts their set at 8," she informed, patting Jason's arm. "And I'll go see about getting you two a table."

Ally smiled, watching Carly walk away. "You are going to take me dancing, right?"

"What's in it for me?" he questioned, placing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Maybe a little encore of last night and this morning," she whispered in his ear.

Jason's eyes grew dark with lust looking down at her, "Well, it looks like we are going dancing."

Ally chuckled, pressing her lips against the man holding her body upright. He pulled her body against his tightly, Ally feeling her feet come a little bit off the floor. It was like Jason forgot about the fact they were in a very public place.

"Ahem," Carly announced, walking upon the couple. "I got you a table all set up."

Jason and Ally peeled themselves apart, slowly turning towards Carly. Annoyance covered Carly's face as she stood there, staring at the duo.

"Thank you," Ally whispered to Carly, while Jason did his best to clean his lips from all the lip gloss.

Carly sighed, turning around and directing them to the open table. "Order whatever you want. It's on the house," she insisted, slowly walking away.

"Hey, Carly," Jason called after her. The blonde turned around, making eye contact with her friend. "Breath," he instructed.

Carly half-smiled before walking away.

"She's not happy with you, is she?" Ally asked, leaning over the table.

"No, she's not. Carly hates being left in the dark about anything," Jason explained, sipping from his water glass.

"Why does she have to know every aspect of your life?" she questioned.

Jason shrugged, "She just does."

"Why? I mean, I get she cares for you. I get that you're her best friend, but to be upset with you because you didn't tell her where you were, it's kinda ridiculous," she stated.

Jason was about to comment on what Ally had expressed when a friendly pat on the back stopped him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite client," a red-headed woman said, placing her hand on Jason's shoulder.

"Hi, Diane. How are you this morning?" Jason asked, peering up at the woman.

"I'm fantastic. This morning was very lucrative," she emphasized, with a huge grin.

"So you've been spending my money all morning?" he asked, smirking up at his lawyer.

"Well, of course," she laughed, eyes darting to the woman sitting across from Jason. "And who is this pretty face?"

"Diane, this is Ally Lynn. Ally, this is my lawyer, Diane Miller," Jason introduced.

"Hi, Diane...nice to finally meet you," the young woman expressed with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet the woman who put that smile on his face," the red-head uttered, shaking the woman's hand. "I might I say, Mr. Morgan, you have incredible taste."

Ally blushed at the woman's kind words, "Thank you."

"Though I might add that even with the incredible taste, he never gave me a chance," she joked.

"Okay, you can go now, Diane," Jason insisted, taking her hand out of Ally's and gesturing for her to leave, while the girls laughed.

"Stop, I was joking. I got my sexy, flexy Max," she smirked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Jason groaned, placing his fingers in his ears, "Stop."

"Okay, I'm leaving, so you two can enjoy your food. But Jason," she said, pulling the man's fingers from his ears. "I'll be by the office on Monday to talk shop," she informed, giving him a wink before walking off.

"Oh, I like her," Ally laughed.

"Of course you would," he chuckled, shaking his head.

"You're smiling a lot," she commented with a smile of her own.

"I have a lot to smile about," he stated, reaching over and taking her hand.

"Oh yeah?" she whispered, leaning over the table towards Jason, who did the same.

"Yeah," he murmured as their lips touched.

"Can...Um...I take your order?" the waiter asked, nervously.

Ally looked up at the guy, gazing down at them. She snickered at the horrified look on his face. "Jason..." she smiled, realizing that the enforcer was staring at her.

"Give us a second," he spoke, eyes glued to Ally.

"I think we made him a little uncomfortable," she giggled as the man walked away.

"How about we eat in our room," he suggested.

"That's an idea," she expressed, licking her lips.

"No, just an idea...it's what we are going to do," he insisted, taking her hand and helping her up from the chair.

"Lead the way, Mr. Morgan," she laughed as he pulled her towards the elevator.

The two had just stepped inside the empty elevator when Carly called to them. "Where are you going? You didn't even eat?" she expressed, holding the doors open.

"We are going to eat upstairs," Jason answered. "And we want to do it alone, Carly," he added.

"But..."

"Just, please...if you have a problem with something, go to Sonny," he requested, placing a kiss on his friend's cheek as he moved her away from the doors.

"She might follow us," Ally spoke, leaning against the wall.

Jason licked his lips, placing his hands on either side of her. "She might, but she still doesn't know what room number we are in. She doesn't even know what name the room is under, hell I don't even know," he mumbled, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Maybe, Maxie should plan all our trips," she breathed out while Jason's lips moved to her neck.

"You want more trips?" he asked, his fingers entangling in her hair as he kissed every inch of exposed skin.

"Maybe," she sighed. "I want what you want. I know trips are hard with your line of work, but I'll take what I can

get," she expressed, looping her fingers into his belt loops.

"How about we just focus on this time," Jason stated, placing on a kiss on her cheek then moving to her lips.

"Mmm, okay," she whispered as Jason picked up her small frame, carrying her out of the elevator.

Ally smiled, burying her face into the nape of his neck. She felt nothing but contentment as he cradled her body against his. These were the moments that made her believe that everything was going to be okay. No matter how bad things may get at times, she knew that as long as she had Jason, she could get through anything.

**Author's Note: ** _Hey All. I have been writing a lot. Just hope that I can get all that is in my head down on paper before I lose it. I really can't believe I have gotten this far with this. You all make me what to write more. I never really finish anything cause I get bored. GUEST REVIEWER: No Courtney isn't the bad guy. But I might bring her back to cause some angst, but not sure if I want to do that. I didn't like Courtney either. Probably the only one I didn't like with Jason. Hell, I rather him be with Carly than Courtney. I want thought about bring Liz and Jake in but I don't know how to do that. Much love._


	61. Chapter 60

Sonny spent the weekend closed up in his office at the warehouse with Bernie. The discussion at hand was the quarterly number as well as informing the Mob Boss of everything thrown around about the Black Widow. Shoving the topic of Ally's future in the business under the rug didn't make it just go away. With Jason's absence at the moment, Sonny wasn't certain there needed to be a discussion, but Bernie wasn't letting it go.

"Look, I understand Mr. Morgan doesn't want Miss Lynn anywhere near the organization. But, Miss Lynn was a great asset to this business not too long ago. The men aren't just going to let that go without an explanation," Bernie stated, sitting across the desk from his employer.

"Well, at the next meeting, Jason and I will communicate with them that Ally isn't working in this business ever again," Sonny declared, flipping through invoices.

"What if they don't accept that answer from you?"

"They're going to have to," he insisted.

"Maybe it should be Miss Lynn, who should tell the men that she doesn't want a future with the organization," the accountant suggested, raising an eyebrow.

"Jason isn't going to allow her anywhere near one of those meetings," Sonny spoke, looking up at the man.

"I know, but the men need to see what all this has done to her like the rest of us have. Maybe they need to witness the stress Ally is enduring, for them to forget about the Black Widow's return," he replied, shrugging.

"I don't know. Jason has gone out of his way to keep Ally out of harm's way. He blames himself for everything that has happened to her since she came to stay with him."

"That wasn't his fault. That was the awful Zacchara's doing," the businessman stated.

"We know that, hell, even Ally understands that none of this is Jason's fault," Sonny sighed. "But Jason...Ally was under his protection, and while under his protection, she was shot and almost raped."

"I guess I can see Mr. Morgan's logic," Bernie mumbled.

"He is going to carry around that guilty no matter if it's his fault or not," Sonny reminded his long-time associate.

"I remembered how many problems that caused him and Mrs. Morgan before they got married," he sighed, shaking his head. "This isn't going to be the same with Miss Lynn, is it?"

"No, Jason knows how to deal with the fear and guilt better than before. He won't let it hurt what he has with Ally," he informed, taking a deep breath, sitting back into his chair.

"Do you want me to continue putting off the Miss Lynn discussion till Mr. Morgan is around?"

Sonny rubbed his face aggressively before speaking. "What if we arrange for Ally just to talk to you about this."

"What do you mean?"

"You brought up Ally talking to the men about her decision about her role. Jason trusts you, so he will let you speak to her about the Black Widow topic. At the next meeting, you can attest to what Ally wants to the organization," the Mob Boss explained.

"That could work. I am unbiased when it comes to Miss Lynn. How soon do you want to do this?" Bernie questioned.

"Ally and Jason are currently away for the weekend, so how about later in the week? It will give me a few days to run all this by Jason," Sonny responded.

"Okay," he said, biting his lip. "I have one more thing I need to ask you. Will be running the Zacchara territory, or will Mr. Morgan?"

"Jason," he answered.

"How is he going to do that while still being your right-hand man?"

"Bernie..."

"This is not me being disrespectful to either of you, Mr. Corinthos. I'm just asking questions that have been circling around the organization," he expressed.

Sonny scoffed, "Jason knows how to multi-task better than anyone I know. He ran the organization all the while taking care of things that needed to be taken care of."

"You ain't wrong," the accounted stated.

"We will discuss all their concerns at the next meeting. In the meantime, just do what needs to be done and if anything comes up, call me or Jason," the man instructed.

"Yes, sir," he uttered, placing his things in his briefcase. "I have a meeting early Monday morning with Mr. Morgan and Ms. Miller. Will you be there?"

"No, deposits need to be made, and shipments need to be inventoried, so I'll be at the warehouse. That meeting is for Jason's territory," he said, leaning his elbows on his desk.

"Okay, have a good weekend, sir," Bernie expressed, walking towards the door.

The second his hand touched the door, it flung open, frightening the old man.

"Carly," Sonny scolded, standing up.

"Sorry, Bernie," the blonde apologized.

"It's okay, Mrs. Corinthos," the man stated, shuffling out of the office.

"Carly, what are you doing here? I thought you were needed at the Metro Court?" he questioned, gesturing for her to close the door.

"I already took care of everything there," she informed him.

"Okay, so what brings you here?"

"Jason..."

Sonny sighed, dropping into his chair. "What about him?"

"He left without telling me."

"Carly, seriously, you need to stop," Sonny instructed her. "I get that you want Jason at your beck and call. He gets it, too. But you have to get over the fact that he has a life apart from you. A life that you don't get a say in, especially when it comes to Ally."

"He never just left without telling me where he was going."

"Carly, he didn't just leave. He spent the weekend away from the penthouse. It wasn't like he was unreachable," he said.

"He didn't answer my calls this morning."

"Because he knew you were fine," he answered.

"How?"

"I told him."

"So you knew where he was?"

Sonny shrugged, "Maybe..."

"So now you're keeping secrets," Carly sighed, turning away from her husband.

"What is the real problem here?" he asked, walking towards her.

"Huh?"

"You were okay with Ally and Jason, and now...what happened?"

"I'm afraid of losing him."

"Why? Jason does everything for you, whenever you ask, without question."

"Sam understood that what if Ally doesn't?"

"Have you talked to her about this?" he questioned, taking hold of her hands.

"No."

"So how is she going to be able to accept your relationship with Jason if you don't talk to her?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. The blonde shrugged. "You need to stop stressing over things you can't control."

"I hate change."

"I know, but change can be good. Ally coming into our lives has been good for Jason. I know you see that," Sonny commented with a smile.

"He is smiling more."

"See..."

"We just don't see him as much," she expressed with a bit of sadness.

"He has a lot on going on, with Luis, the new territory, and the stuff with Brenda..." he trailed off. "You have to let Jason be Jason. He'll be around when you need him. He's never failed either one of us."

"I know."

"Besides, if we give him some time alone with Ally, then we can take some time to ourselves when he gets back," he responded.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah. Maybe we can get your mother to take the boys, and we can go down to the island," he suggested, grinning ear to ear.

"You want to leave with everything going on?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Nothing is going on. Right now there are too many dead ends when it comes to the attempt on Brenda's life. Jason has the men and Spinelli working day and night trying to come up with something. They don't need us," he whispered, pressing his lips against hers.

Carly moaned, falling into his arms. Sonny calmed her down enough to allow her to enjoy this time with her husband. Just as the moment got intense, a hard knock echoed through the room.

"Yeah," Sonny breathed, while Carly wiped the lipstick off his lips.

"Boss!" Max exclaimed, barging into the room. "We have a huge problem."

"Carly," Sonny said, gesturing to his wife. "Go home, be with the kids."

"Are we okay?" she asked, looking at Max.

"Have Milo take you home, Mrs. C," Max instructed her. "He is waiting by the car."

The blonde bit her lip as she reluctantly walked out of her husband's office.

"Okay, Max, what's going on?"

"One of our warehouses was torched tonight, and it wasn't an accident," he told Sonny.

Sonny paced the floor as he took in what his guard had told him. This was the last thing he thought would happen at this very moment. Running his hand over his face, he faced Max. "I guess, I got a new enemy in Port Charles," he expressed, grabbing his coat.

"Do you want me to contact Mr. Morgan?" Max asked as the pair walked out of the warehouse.

"No, I'll call him. I want a list of inventory of what was in the warehouse, and I want to know who the hell would do this," he demanded, climbing into the waiting car.

The last enemy Sonny believed he had was Johnny Zacchara. Everyone else seemed to fall in line when the Mob King died, knowing how Sonny did business if someone got in his way. It looked like he needed to show someone just how Sonny Corinthos dealt with insubordination.

**Author's Note: **_Hi my avid readers. I appreciate all of you that read my words. I hope you enjoy them as much as I love writing them. I have been doing a lot of writing, but I think I have written too much cause I'm at a place where I need to figure out how to connect everything. I will figure it out. Enjoy this chapter. LOVE you ALL_


	62. Chapter 61

The feeling of security was hard to come by for many people. Ally never experienced anything like that growing up or most of her adult life. Part of the reason she became the Black Widow was to feel safe in some way. She lost that feeling when she got involved with Johnny Zacchara. No one person ever made her feel safe, except the man holding her at the moment.

Ally smiled up at the sleeping man next to her. She felt security hold her naked body against his. The peace she experienced staring up at him, was very new to her. She wanted every moment with Jason to be like this. She craved for the man lying next to her to remain as carefree as he was at that minute. Her wants weren't going to be possible due to his line of work. She would always feel secure with Jason, but feeling at peace wasn't always going to an option.

The young woman slowly pulled her body out of his grasp and slinked out of bed. She picked up Jason's nearby shirt and slipped it over her slender body. She smiled back at him as she walked towards the window, perching up on the ledge. She watched as the world speed by on the streets below. Watching everything made, Ally realized that she could only shut out the world for so long. So much awaited the pair once the opened that door.

"Hey, you," Jason uttered to her, rolling his body in the direction of her.

Ally smiled, "Hey. You should be asleep."

"Yeah..." he breathed out, stretching in the bed. "Maybe you're right, I mean you have worn me out the last twenty-four hours," he chuckled.

"Haha, I didn't hear you complaining before," she commented, walking towards the bed.

"I'm not," he mumbled, slowly sitting up. "So what was going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

Ally took a seat on the edge of the bed. "I was thinking about us and how I just want to stay here forever with you," she answered, looking down at her hands.

"I like that idea," he grinned, reaching for her hand. She gazed up at him with a small smile. "But I can see there is a lot more going on," he stated, causing her to look away. "Talk to me."

"I love you," she expressed, chewing on her bottom lip.

"I love you, too," he said back, squeezing her hand lightly. "What's going on?"

Ally sighed, "I wouldn't ask you to change who you are. I feel in love with you being you."

"I know..."

"But you need to know that your job scares me." Jason leaned back a little to study her more. "I've been seeing Dr. Collins for a while now. I confessed to him that I have been having nightmares."

Jason looked shocked when she informed him of what was happening to her. "Al, why didn't you tell me about these nightmares?"

"I'm telling you now. It's hard to talk to you about this, cause I don't want what is going on with me come between us," she explained, standing up and wandering back to the window.

"How would what you are going through affect us?" he asked, watching her every move.

"Jason..." she sighed, turning toward him. "Every time I have a nightmare or an attack like I had the day I left the hospital, it has to do with you. When you leave me late at night, I have an attack. When I wake up in the middle of the night, and you're not there I panic. When you work late, and I have to go to bed alone, I have terrible nightmares. Your job is causing me so much pain, and I didn't tell you because I don't want to you lose you," she admitted as tears fell down her cheeks.

Jason pulled his naked body out of bed, "Hey, you're not going to lose me."

"Right...your job just makes me feel scared. I mean, I can work with Dr. Collins on all this, but what do I do till then?" she asked, turning away from him.

"Stop, please," he begged her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Just stop thinking for a minute."

"I can't, Jason," she cried, leaning her head back on his shoulder. "I know nothing is going to change when it comes to your job, but you needed to know what was going on with me."

"You're right, and I'm glad you told me," he expressed into her neck. "I might be able to help you."

"How?" she asked turning to face him. "I want you to be you. I don't want you anyway else."

"You're hurting. I just want to help you not to hurt anymore," he mumbled, looking down at her. "I know I'm not a big talker about feeling, or anything really, but if we talk when something is bothering you, maybe that will help you," he suggested, kissing her forehead.

"I'm afraid to lose you," Ally breathed against his chest. "I'm scared that I'm going to wake up one day and you're going to be gone," she stated as more tears fell.

"Shh," he whispered into the top of her head. "I can't promise you that nothing will ever happen to me, but I have a lot of people looking after me. Plus, I don't want to sound arrogant, but I'm Jason Morgan." She laughed softly. "I'm always careful, and I've been extra careful since you."

Ally slowly pulled away, gazing up at the man. She placed her hand behind his neck while leaning up on her toes, pressing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I know this is a lot," she whispered as his forehead rested against hers. "And it's going to make you think a lot about what I said, but..."

"Don't..." He touched his lips against hers, trying to stop her from thinking too much. "We will figure this out," he promised, kissing her lips again.

Ally threw her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his. She wanted to hold onto him, and this moment for dear life.

"Hey," he whispered, feeling the urgency in body and kisses. "We get through this, I promise."

Ally nodded at his words, ready to return to their kiss when Jason's phone began to ring. The man groaned slowly pulling his body away from her.

"Carly?" Ally asked, collapsing on the bed.

Jason picked up the phone, frowning, "It's Sonny."

"Doesn't he know that we are away?" she asked.

"Yeah, this means something's wrong," he expressed, answering the phone. "This is Jason." There was a long pause before the man spoke again. "What do you want me to do?" His eyes drifted to Ally, who looked very disappointed. "Okay, I'll be there in a bit."

"I'll start packing," she mumbled, standing up, bending over to pick up a pair of pants close to her.

"Ally, stop..." he expressed, taking hold of her hand.

"No, you stop. You don't think I know that when Sonny calls, you go." Jason sighed. "Just go. I'll be okay. I'll meet you back at the penthouse," she mumbled, with a soft smile.

Jason didn't know how to take what was going on. He knew he should stay with her after what she had said to him, but Sonny needed him. He felt torn on so many levels.

"Ally, I don't want to meet you back at the penthouse. I want to stay here and take you dancing as I promised," he said, pulling on his jeans.

"It's fine. We can go dancing another time," she replied, biting her lip.

"You're disappointed," he commented, pulling a shirt over his head. "I don't want to disappoint you."

"But you can't disappoint Sonny either," she mumbled, picking up more of their belongings around the room.

"I have to go. I wouldn't if this wasn't important," he informed her, shoving his feet into his boots.

"I know," she whispered, leaning against the window ledge.

Jason pulled his leather jacket over his body, after retrieving his gun from the safe. He stared at the very sad woman standing across the room. He waltzed towards her, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her against his body. His lips captured hers roughly, while his finger entangled into her hair. When he finally pulled away, Ally's lips were swollen and her eyes were glazed over.

"I love you," he uttered on her lips while holding up her body. "Stay at the Metro Court, please. And when I get back, we will dance and make love all night," he promised, before kissing her again.

Ally just nodded at words. He kissed all the words out of her. No man ever had that kind of power over her. Her eyes slowly opened as she watched him slowly walk away from him.

"I love you, too," she was able to get out as he opened the door.

Jason smiled back, giving her a wink. The young woman watched him disappear, leaving her alone in their room. She knew that everything was going to be okay, she just prayed that she continued to think that way while Jason was gone.

**Author's Note: **_I think I got most of the chapters connected. I have been writing up a storm cause I have been sick and I don't have anything else to do but sit in bed and watch television and write. I rewrote this chapter cause my first version wasn't really Jason, so I had to change it. I don't know if I did a good job here either. Love you all. Can't wait to read reviews. I need some more content with Brenda I know, but I think you'll like the chapter I wrote with her and Ally and Jason. SHe is still a bother to everyone LOL_


	63. Chapter 62

"Maxie, we can not allow you to marry that hoodlum. He works for Sonny Corinthos," Mac Scorpio protested.

"He works for Jason, and it shouldn't matter what he does as long as I love him," Maxie stated, getting up from the dinner table she shared with her parents.

"Maxie, please, sit back down," her mother, Felicia, requested.

"Why, mom, if dad is not even going to listen to me about marrying Spinelli," she replied.

"I want you safe, Maxie. You won't be safe with Spinelli. It's too dangerous," the man expressed.

"I think it's funny you say that because I know for a fact that you said that ALly was safe with Jason. And we both know how you feel about him," the blonde commented, placing her hands on her hips.

Felecia smiled, "Mac, we both know Spinelli will protect her."

"Like, he did Ally Lynn," Mac responded.

"That's not fair," Maxie expressed, pointing her finger at her father. "Anthony Zacchara was the dangerous one. HE was the one that went around killing people for fun," she said, very upset.

"Mac, maybe we should change the subject. No one is going to agree on this. You both are extremely stubborn," Felicia stated.

"I'm going to marry Spinelli. Jason and Ally will stand up for both of us, and I hope you two will be there. I want you to give me away," she declared to her dad.

"Maxi, you know I would be honored to give you away on your wedding," he said with a smile.

"But not to Spinelli..." Maxie finished his sentence.

"It's because I love you."

"If you loved me, you would accept the man I want to spend the rest of my life with," the fashionista declared, walking away from her parents.

"Hunny, we do love you," her mother stated, marching after her daughter.

"Then show it, let me live my life the way I want to and with who I love," she demanded, turning to her mother.

"But living with Jason..." her father groaned.

"We aren't living with Jason. We only were there so I could help take care of Ally when Jason wasn't around," she explained. "We're moving out."

"Well, that's one less thing I have to worry about," Mac breathed out.

"I have no direct contact with anything Jason and Soony do," Maxie spit out. "I help run a fashion magazine."

"We understand that, baby. But we are still going to worry about you," Felicia said, smiling. "We're your parents."

"I know," she mumbled.

"I don't approve of who you want to marry, but I love you. So if you want me there..." Mac said, strolling towards his daughter.

"Thank you," she squealed, hugging him.

"How are things with Ally since everything?" her father inquired, pulling away.

"She's struggling, but she's getting help from Dr. Collins. I know you don't approve of Jason, but Ally is much happier because of him. She's safe, dad," Maxie revealed with a small smile.

"Well, that's good, she's seeking help," the woman said.

"And Jason is a better choice than Johnny..." the commission added.

"Speaking of Johnny, anyone heard from him since his father's death?" Felicia questioned, frowning.

"Ah, no," the blonde quickly responded, turning away from the pair. "I think he recognized that it was better to let Ally be with Jason. From what I've heard, Johnny and Anthony didn't have the best relationship," she informed them.

"I heard that too," Mac added.

Mom, I was wondering if you would like to join Ally and me when we go shopping for dresses?" Maxie asked her mother.

"Of course, baby," she whispered, hugging her oldest daughter.

"Dad, please, just try and get along with Spinelli. For me," she requested.

"I won't kill him," he promised.

"Thank you, I guess," she mumbled, shaking her head. "Look, I need to head back to the penthouse. I'll call you when I set up a time to try on dresses," she said to her mother, walking towards the door.

"We love you," Felicia assured her with another hug.

"Love you both," she expressed, disappearing into the night.

"You know, as long as she is with Spinelli, Jason will make sure she's safe."

"That doesn't make me feel better," he informed his wife.

"I know, but anything could happen to her whether she is with Spinelli or not. I mean, how many heart surgeries has she gone through, and that had nothing to do with Spinelli. We just have to trust her," the woman told her husband.

"I guess," he sighed as his cellphone rang. "Hello, Commissioner Scorpio." The man paused, listening to the person on the other end. "I'll be right there."

"Is everything okay?" Felica questioned, watching him collect his belongings.

"There is a fire at one of the Corinthos warehouses," he informed her.

"Was anyone hurt?"

"I don't know," he answered, kissing her and rushing out the door.

The very reason he was heading out of his house is why he didn't want his daughter marrying Spinelli. He stopped counting a long time ago how many times he got called to a scene at it had to do with Sonny Corinthos. The man's enemies were everywhere, and they could strike at any given moment. He just didn't want his daughter in the line of fire.

"What happened?" Mac questioned a nearby fireman as he got out of his car.

"We don't know. We haven't gotten the fire under control yet," the man answered.

"Has anyone notified Mr. Corinthos?"

"I'm right behind you, Commissioner," a voice spoke.

The commissioner turned, the two coming face to face, with Jason standing right behind his boss.

"You going to tell me who would want to do this?" Mac asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"How about you tell me," Sonny responded.

"I'm not the one with a long list of enemies," Mac responded, turning towards the inferno.

"Well, my men say it wasn't an accident, so someone wants my attention," Sonny said out loud.

"Do you have security cameras?"

"Of course."

"Well, we will need you to provide a copy of the footage," he informed, walking away from the men.

"Yes, Sir!" the Mob Boss called after the man, before turning to Jason. "You get the footage to Spinelli first. I want to know what happened here before I hand anything over to the police."

"You got it," Jason mumbled.

"What was in the warehouse?" Sonny asked.

"Nothing much. Inventory from some of Anthony's warehouses that we cleaned out so we can remodel," Jason responded to his boss.

"Anything we need to worry about?"

"No. Anything illegal the men disposed of," he answered, dialing his phone. "Spinelli...access the security footage from the warehouse near Pear 51. Someone torched it tonight. We need to figure out who did it before the police," he instructed before hanging up the phone. "Okay, he is on it."

"Good," he murmured, watching the flames.

"This isn't random," Jason spoke. "First, the thing with Brenda and now this..."

"You think they're connected?"

"It's a huge fucking coincidence if they're not," the enforcer expressed, glancing down at his watch.

"What?"

"What? Nothing!" he quickly answered.

"No, there is something. You keep checking your watch," Sonny informed him.

Jason sighed, "Ally wasn't too happy that I left her tonight. I want to get back to her soon, I guess."

Sonny chuckled, "I don't think I"ve ever heard you say anything like that before."

Jason waved him off as a man in full fire gear approached the pair.

"Mr. Corinthos," the man said, lifting his mask. "Looks like, someone busted a window on the south side and got in that way. Whatever was inside, they covered in gasoline, and well you know the rest," he explained.

Sonny shook his head, anger inside just at the thought of someone even considering moving against him.

"Thank you," Jason said, stepping in front of his boss. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just go be with Ally," Sonny uttered.

Jason frowned, "I don't have to go. What do you need me to do?"

"Go be with her. We can't do anything till Spinelli goes through the footage. We'll figure it out tomorrow. A meeting will be called this week," Sonny added.

"I'll contact Bernie," Jason said, pulling out his phone.

"I'll contact Bernie. You just focus on that girl of yours tonight, cause I don't know when you'll have time again," the Mob Boss uttered, rubbing his face.

Jason nodded, walking off, leaving his boss alone to watch their building burn to the ground.

"Where's Jason going?" the commission questioned, walking towards Sonny.

"He had somewhere he needed to be," he answered.

"Sonny, I'm warning you, you need to let the police handle this."

"Why, Commissioner, whatever do mean?"

Mac rolled his eyes. "Jason needs to..."

"Jason is going to see Miss Lynn, not that it's any of your business."

"OH..."

The two stood in silence, watching the Port Charles Fire Department do everything they could to put out the fire.

"Looks like they are going to be awhile, so I'm heading home. I'll need a copy of the police report so I can give it to my insurance company," Sonny informed the man next to him, as Max whispered into his ear.

"I'll make sure to get it to you as soon as I get the security footage," Mac said, calling after the men walking away from him.

"Commissioner, we need you to look at something," another officer expressed, leading him towards the smoldering building.

"What did you find?" he asked.

"This," the officer said, holding up a piece of torn clothing.

"Looks like our little arsonist left behind a clue, maybe with a little DNA," Mac replied, placing a plastic bag around it. "Get it to the lab as soon as possible."

If Sonny had an enemy, Mac needed to figure it out before the Mob Boss. He knew once the man found out who set his building on fire, Jason would get the order to take out the person out. Mac would never get the opportunity to question the fire starter.


	64. Chapter 63

"Tonight, I stand only a few feet away from a building that is currently going up in flames. Police say that an intruder broke into the said building, doused it in gasoline and set it ablaze, before getting away. No one was hurt, but the building did hold goods that belong to the one and only Sonny Corinthos," the report informed on the television.

Ally watched in horror as the woman described in great detail what had happened and who the building belonged to. She instantly clicked off the television as fear took over her body as she wondered what this meant for Jason. He marched out their suite hurry, and she hadn't heard from him since. She attempted every calming exercise Dr. Collins showed her, but couldn't get her anxiety under control. She seized the doctor's card out of her jacket and immediately dial his number.

"Dr. Collins, it's Ally Lynn. I'm currently at the Metro Court. Room 1213. Is there any way you can with meet me?" she asked, waiting for the man to answer. She smiled at his answer. "Please, hurry," she begged, hanging up her phone.

The clock was all she could concentrate on. She counted hours from when the last time she saw Jason. She counted minutes since the last time she heard his voice. She felt like every second that ticked by, her heart was going to beat out of her chest. She prayed for the mob enforcer's safety, but forgot to think about her well-being.

How could one little event cause her so much stress? Jason was safe and she knew that. He had been with her when the fire was started. The fire just wasn't any old fire in his line of work. Something like this always meant a little more. Seemed like everything was coming at them all at once. Dealing with Luis, Brenda, the trial, and now the warehouse fire, it was going to stretch Jason thin.

A knock on the door startled the young woman while perched upon the bed. She pulled her robe tightly around her body as she shuffled to the door. She knew that Dr. Collins was waiting on the other side, but her thoughts were just too much at the moment. Every possible scenario that might happen to Jason, played over and over inside her head.

"Ms. Ally," the doctor greeted, once she opened the door. Upon seeing the young woman, he knew a lot was going on with her. "Hey, I'm here...let's sit and talk," he offered, placing an arm around her, leading her to the couch.

Ally did as the nice doctor said, taking a seat on the couch. She glanced up at him, tears stinging the corner of her eyes. "I'm sorry, I took you away from your night," she spoke softly.

"No, it's okay. Tell me what's going on," he told her.

"Sonny Corinthos' warehouse went up in flames tonight," Ally informed him.

"How does that make you feel?"

"Frightened..." she answered, eyes on her lap. "I haven't heard from Jason since Sonny called him away."

"Have you tried to call him?" the doctor asked.

"No, Jason promised he would be back. I have to believe him," she mumbled, peering up that doctor, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Ally, have you talked to Jason about what his work is doing to you?"

"I have, and he wants to help me through his. I just don't see how he can," she expressed to the man.

"That's the problem. You don't think there is a solution to the problem," the doctor explained to her.

"The best solution is for Jason to quit his job," she responded.

"For you...it's the best solution. It's not for Jason. I know you don't want to lose Jason. Jason has healed you in ways that my methods never could. So we need to come up with a practical solution," he expressed, taking her hand.

"What would that be?" she asked.

"To focus on what is the root of your anxiety. Jason and his job isn't the reason why you panic. They aren't the reason you feel scared. Cause you wouldn't be with Jason if he scared you," the doctor pointed out. "His job may trigger you, but it's not the real reason for your attacks and nightmares."

Ally took a deep breath. The doctor made a lot of sense, but could she get past it all and figure out the real cause of all that was going on with her.

"Ally, I'm going to be here for you every step of the way. We are going to figure this out together, I promise," he said, smiling.

"Thank you, Dr. Collins. You didn't have to come over here tonight, but you did, and I appreciate it."

"I told you to call day or night, I meant it," he said, patting her leg, just as the door opened.

The pair looked up to see Jason entering the room. The enforcer gazed at the two confused, as he slowly closed the door.

"Dr. Collins, I'm surprised to see you here," the man said, walking towards them.

"Miss Ally said she needed to talk to someone, so here I am, but I'm going to head out. I don't want to intrude on your evening," he said, turning towards Ally. "Call me if you need anything."

"Thank you," she uttered with a soft smile.

She leaned back into the couch, letting Jason escort the man out of their room.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked, quickly making his way to her.

"I'm better now," she whispered, placing a hand on his cheek.

"What happened?"

"I turned on the television...can you guess what I saw?"

Jason closed his eyes tight, pulling her into his arms. He felt her begin to tremble and cry. "Hey, I'm okay..."

"I know you are. I mean, I knew as I watched the report, that nothing had happened to you," she spoke through her tears. "But I just couldn't get out of my head about what the fire meant."

He slowly pulled her body away from his so he could look at her. "Whatever it means, it will be dealt with. You don't have to worry about any of this."

Ally nodded as Jason pressed his lips against her. Tears fell down her cheeks as her hands grasped his face. She wanted to hold onto that moment just a little longer.

"Hey," he said pulling away looking down at his watch. "You still want to go dancing?"

"Yeah, but I want to stay here with you," she whispered.

"What?"

"I don't want to share you tonight. I have to give you back to the world tomorrow. So tonight, let's just stay here. We can do what you said earlier. Dance and make love all night," she expressed with a smile.

"Well, what about those?" he asked, pointing towards the bags Maxie sent for them.

"We can save them, and wear them out after all this over," she suggested.

"Sounds like a date," he mumbled, slowly standing up.

"It's a date," she smiled as Jason helped her to her feet.

Ally placed a soft kiss on his cheek, before walking away from him, letting her robe fall to the floor. Jason watched her body sway as she strutted towards the radio. He admired the cute figure that was dressed in his button-up shirt for the night before. She looked incredibly sexy when she turned to look at him, eyes filled with desire, hair framing her face just right, her skin glowing in the light.

"Dance with me, Mr. Morgan," she demanded.

He smiled, peeling off his leather jacket, and walking to the woman waiting for him across the room. His arms wrapped tightly around her, feeling her arms move up his arms and around his neck. He sighed as she rested her head on his chest. Their bodies began to sway to the music all the while Ally hummed along.

"I love you," he whispered into her hair.

"I love you too," she whispered back. "I'm sorry for all the emotions."

He shook his head while smoothing down her hair. "Don't be. You are going through so much and you have no reason to apologize," he informed her.

Ally gradually peered up at the man, who held her so close that their bodies could be considered one. She stared into his eyes, getting lost in the music and the moment. She pulled him down to her level and kissed him passionately. Jason laced his fingers into her hair, kissing her like he did early. This time he didn't have to pull away from her. This time he could loss himself in the woman who clung to him. The woman that was aggressively ripping at his clothes. If tonight was going to be their last night together for a while, they were going to make the most of it.

**Author's Note: **_I can't believe that I was able to post three time tonight. Don't know when the next time I will post. I have more material, it's just getting it typed out. I hope you enjoyed all the updates. Let me know what you think. I need to come up with a filler chapter before I post what I have already got down. Working on the over the next few days. LOVE YOU ALL._


	65. Chapter 64

Spinelli typed frantically on his laptop, going through every second of footage from the warehouse. He searched through footage from the surrounding buildings. He made sure to do everything he could find out who was set fire to his boss' warehouse.

"What are you doing?" Maxie asked, coming up behind her man, who sat on the sofa in the penthouse.

"Attempting to figure out the evildoer who set blaze to Mr. Sir's warehouse," the hacker informed her, eyes glued to the screen.

"Are you serious?" she questioned, leaning over Spinelli's shoulder.

"Yeah, Stone Cold wants me to try and find who did it," he answered.

"Any luck?"

"Just some person is a dark hood. I'm sure they are the fire starter, but I can't get a clear view of their face," he expressed, squinting at the screen.

"I know you won't give up," Maxie said, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Maximista always says the most encouraging words," he expressed with a smile.

"Well, I have faith in you it's more than I can say about my father," she mumbled, leaning back into the sofa.

"Dinner didn't go so well with the parental units," he inquired, glancing back at her.

"It didn't go as I wanted that is for sure," she mumbled, closing her eyes.

"Fair Maximista wants a big beautiful wedding as all maidens deserve, but maybe we should just elope with Stone Cold and Damsel Lynn by our sides," the hacker suggested.

"Spinelli, the idea is ideal, but I want everyone to witness me proclaim my love for you," she informed him, wrapping a single arm around his shoulder. "I've never done a single good thing in my life, and no one expects me too. You see me in a way that no one has. You love me in spite of my flaws. And just because no one supports us, doesn't mean I don't want to proclaim my love for you in front of them. I want to show them that they are wrong about me. That they are wrong about us," the fashionista explained placing a quick kiss on his lips.

Spinelli smiled, leaning forward pressing his lips against hers. "I will do anything my Fair Lady desires. I just want to make you happy every day that yours truly lives," he expressed, cupping her cheek, stroking it with his thumb.

The petite blonde giggled throwing her arms around the hacker's neck, pressing her lips against his, while pulling him down on top of her on the sofa. Spinelli moaned in surprised but continued to kiss the girl that he loved so much.

"Come on!" Brenda exclaimed from the top of the stairs. "Don't you have a room for that?"

"Don't you have a place in Paris you need to be at?" Maxie expressed slowly sitting up, smoothing down her clothes.

"I thought you two were moving out?" the model asked, joining the couple in the living room.

"We are, we just can't leave your ass alone," Maxie informed, rolling her eyes.

"I don't need protecting," Brenda stated, crossing her arms over her chesting, looking down at the couple.

"Obviously, you do, or you wouldn't have come crawling to Jason," the blonde remarked.

"I just knew Jason would be able to find out who tried to kill me," she responded.

"I'm going to shower, cause I can't be in the same room as here right now. Come to bed soon. Don't stay up too late working for Jason," she demanded, marching up the stairs.

"What are you working on?" Brenda asked.

"Just something happened tonight, and I have to search through some footage to see if I can find anything for Stone Cold," the hacker explained.

"What happened?"

"A warehouse was burnt to the ground tonight," he answered her, turning his attention to his computer.

"Wow..." she breathed out, collapsing onto the couch.

"I assumed the trouble would disappear when the Mob King, Anthony Zacchara was eliminated. It just got worse. I don't desire to place anything of Fair Ally, but it originated with her," he announced, typing.

"If this is Ally's fault, why doesn't Jason just get rid of her?" Brenda asked, pulling her feet up under her.

"Master cherishes her. I mean, he took her away this weekend to be with her in ways that need to be..." he stopped, shaking his head. "He won't give her up for anything."

"He is always so loyal."

"To a fault."

"But if she keeps putting everyone in danger..."

"Fair Ally would be dead if she wasn't here. That is the truth."

"I guess," she sighed, leaning her head on the couch. "Sonny and Jason are probably sleeping so maybe you should do the same."

"Maybe...but the Divine One should get her beauty rest as well."

"Then come on," she said, standing up, offering him a hand. "That can wait to till tomorrow. By then, Jason will home, and you'll know more about what is going on.

Spinelli looked down at his computer and smiled. "Okay," he agreed, placing the device on the table, letting the model lead him up the stairs.

"Sleep well, Spinelli," Brenda said to him outside his bedroom door.

"You as well..." he whispered as she disappeared into her room.

He smiled, walking into the pink room, finding Maxie waiting for him. She meant him with a smile, patting the place beside her. He frantically stripped off all his clothes, scrambling to climb in bed with her.

"Thank you for choosing me over work," she whispered as he looked down at her.

"Fair Maximista always is number one in the Jackal's life," he responded.

"Well, then show me," she whispered pulling him down on her, kissing him roughly.

**Author's Note: **_Hey all! I am not as proud of this chapter as I wanted to be, but I needed a filler. I have so much written after this that I hope the writing after this will make up for this chapter. Maybe it isn't bad as I thought, but again..I'm my own worse critic. love you all._


	66. Chapter 65

Waking up Monday morning to the warmth of the morning sun caused a smile to spread across Ally's face. She stretched slightly, feeling her body ache a little from the weekend. To her, it was a good ache, cause it reminded her of her time with Jason. Her eyes fluttered open, her gaze landing on the empty bed beside her. Due to the circumstances, she figured Jason left before the sun peeked over the horizon.

The young girl laid there thinking about everything that had happened since Friday. The whole weekend was a roller coaster ride for her emotions. Jason and Ally got closer while learning she was stronger than ever.

Ally sighed, tearing back the blankets and pulling herself out of the comforts of the bed. Staying in bed all day would send her into a depressive state that she couldn't allow. She willed herself to shower off the evening before pulling on a pair of black leggings and a white T-shirt.

Standing at the top of the stairs, Ally looked down at the chaotic living room. Brenda seemed to have moved some of her things, but stuff was just everywhere. The young girl was surprised that Jason hadn't flipped out on the model. He liked things in order, and there was no order to the mess she stared at now. She concluded that he was too distracted to notice anything going on at the penthouse.

Taking a deep breath, Ally placed her hair in a messy bun and descended the stairs. She gathered empty suitcases and began to pile Brenda's belongings in them. She continued, around the room collecting magazines, placing them in a pile in the middle of the coffee table.

"What are you doing?" a voice called from behind her.

Ally turned, finding Brenda standing in the doorway of the penthouse, glaring at her. She noticed the woman looked furious.

"Picking up your mess, that is what I'm doing," Ally stated, crossing her arms.

"Who gave you permission to touch my things," she asked, slamming the door.

"You did when you left it all over my living room," Ally shot back.

"Your living room?" she laughed. "This is Jason's house."

"Whatever," Ally expressed, rolling her eyes.

"Just, because you are sleeping in Jason's bed, doesn't make this your house," the dark-haired woman informed her.

"Brenda, walking back into Jason's life like no time has past doesn't give you the right to think you know what is going on in his life," she said, turning to face Brenda.

"I've known Jason a lot longer than you have."

"So, doesn't mean you know him," she replied, picking up a magazine off the floor.

"And you know him?"

"I know that he probably regrets letting you stay here," she answered, smirking.

"You know you're nothing to Jason, right? You're only here because he felt sorry for you. I mean, he is the reason for that nasty scar on your back, right?" Brenda asked, taking a step towards Ally.

"No," Ally corrected her. "I got shot because I fell in love with the wrong guy."

"What?" Brenda frown, not expecting that answer.

Ally sighed in frustration. "Not that it's any of your business, but I fell in love with a man hurt me more than protect me. When I tried to get away, I ended up with a bullet in my back," she explained, picking up more things around the room.

Brenda remained quiet, unsure how to respond to what Ally had told her. The model assumed the scar came from getting to close to Jason. Now she felt bad for the woman walking around the penthouse.

"Why are you here?"

"It's the only place I've ever felt safe," she answered.

"So you're just here for his protection, and that's it?" she questioned.

"What if going on with Jason and I is between us," Ally responded.

The model looked down. "Do you love him?"

"Yeah," she replied softly.

"Good because he needs someone to take care of him. Plus, to keep Carly in check, because she likes to try and manage his life," Brenda explained.

Ally frowned, "I can handle Carly."

"Not many can," the model mumbled.

"Look, I don't hold anything against you. Hell, I don't even know you, but..." she spoke, shrugging. "I am going to defend what is mine, and I mean more to Jason than you will ever know."

Brenda smiled slightly, "I understand, and just for the record, Jason and I were only married for a short period because I blackmailed him," she notified her.

Ally's eyes widen, "I don't even know what to say to that."

"Just know that Jason and I were never in love. I mean, I know I can always depend on him to have my back, but that's it," she explained, picking up her things.

"Jason is always saving someone, isn't he?"

"Yeah, pretty much and he is good at it," she responded.

"Yeah," she whispered, taking a seat on the edge of the couch.

"Are you okay?"

"Just a little dizzy. Ever since I got shot, my body has limits that I tend to forget about," she answered, taking a few deep breaths.

Brenda poured a glass of water at the small bar. "Here," she offered.

Ally smiled, weakly," Thanks."

Brenda nodded, taking a seat next to the girl. "Did it hurt?" Ally looked up at the model, confused. "I mean when it happened. Did it hurt?"

"I don't remember," she answered.

"Really?"

"When I woke up, and the drugs wore off, it hurt, but I don't remember the pain when it happened," she explained.

"Wow..." Brenda breathed out, leaning back into the couch.

"I feel aches once in a while. Sudden movements cause sharp pains, but other than that...I'm healing okay. Patrick said everything I'm feeling is normal," she described, placing the glass on the table.

"I'm sorry for accusing Jason."

"I understand why you might assume Jason was the cause. I've seen a lot of ugly since being here, but it comes from their enemies. Jason and Sonny don't hurt people just to see them suffer," she said, leaning back into the sofa.

"Sonny," Brenda sighed with a smile. "You've met him?"

"A couple of times," she answered. He has been nice to me." Ally watched Brenda's face as she spoke of the Mob Boss. "Do you like him?"

Brenda turned her gaze to Ally, surprised, "You mean, you don't know?"

"Know what?" the woman asked, turning her body towards the model.

Brenda copied Ally's motions. "Jason never told you about Sonny and my history?"

"No. He just told me about your sham of a marriage and to not let you get to me," she stated.

"Oh..."

"How big is your history with Sonny?"

"Big enough that it doesn't need to be discussed," Jason's voiced, entering the penthouse.

The women turned towards the enforcer finding him covered in debris.

"What happened to you?" Ally asked, feeling her heart start to race.

"I don't want to talk about it," he mumbled, shaking out his leather jacket then tossing it onto the desk.

The girls remained silent, watching the man secure his gun. He didn't look too frazzled from the happenings, but Ally still felt like she needed to find out what was going on.

"Are you okay?" Brenda questioned, while Jason kicked off his boots.

He glanced up at the two women, who couldn't stop staring at him. "I'm fine," he groaned. "I just need a hot shower."

Ally and Brenda exchanged looks before returning their gaze to the man.

"Brenda, clean up your shit," he shot to the woman, climbing the stairs. "Ally, get back in bed."

Ally wanted to protest, remind him that she had been released from doctor's care, but something told her that it wasn't the best time to say anything. She raised her eyes at the model, following behind the man, picking up whatever fell off Jason.

"Seriously, Jason," she called after him. "What happened?" she asked, entering their bedroom.

"Spinelli happened," he groaned, peeling off his shirt. "He blew up an old warehouse, and he almost did it with us inside," he explained, stripping off his clothes.

The young woman was about to speak, but her eyes fell upon Jason's bare ass. Her breath got caught in her throat, trying to find her words again. She was able to take focus when he disappeared into the bathroom.

"Is Spinelli okay?" she asked, hearing the shower start.

"He is fine. I don't even know why I let him return to work today," he grumbled from inside the shower.

"Jase, he just misses working with you."

"He is still recovering."

"It's been over 4 weeks," she called to him. "So what happened at the warehouse?" she questioned, leaning on the door frame.

"We were demolishing an old warehouse of Anthony's, so we could build a new one. Spinelli decided to push the detonator while we were only a few feet away," he groaned. Ally covered her mouth, trying not to laugh. "Are you laughing?" he asked, peering out of the shower.

"No," she answered, trying not to smile as she walked towards him. "But...It is a little funny," she expressed, placing a quick kiss on his lip.

"Not even close," he said, throwing water at her.

Ally giggled, "He means well."

"Whatever."

Laughs continued to leave her body as she placed herself on the bed. She took some deep breathes to calm her body down from thinking the worse upon first seeing Jason. The enforcer being nearby made it easier to relax. She moaned out loud when she felt a set of strong hands onto her shoulder, massaging her muscles.

"Mmm, that's nice," she whispered.

"Yeah..." he said back. "But I don't know if you deserve it after you laughed at me."

She opened her eyes, looking up at him over her shoulder. The smirk spread across his face. There was something in his eyes that she didn't trust. In that same thought, giggles escaped her body as Jason began to tickle her.

"Jason!" she squealed.

"What?"

"Stop!" she begged through her laughs.

"Why?" he asked, laughing.

"Jason!"

"Yes, Al?"

"Not funny anymore," she commented, smile turning to frown.

Jason stopped his actions about to check her body over when a pillow hit the side of his head.

"Aww, you tricked me," he said, laughed pulling her into his arms.

"Well, whatever I had to do to get you to stop tickling

me," she expressed, kissing his cheek.

He cupped her cheek, placing a hard kiss on her lips. Her fingers laced into his hair, pressing her clothed body against his bare chest.

"So I really didn't hurt you?" he whispered, his forehead against her.

"I'm fine, I promise. You could never hurt me," she mumbled, her fingers trailing down his naked chest.

Jason turned her body away from his, lifting her shirt, and slowly rubbing the scar. Ally smiled, feeling his touch. He was truly a different person with her, and each moment he shared with her caused her to love him more.

"Why don't you rest," he suggested, placing a kiss on her neck.

"That's all I've been doing the last four weeks is resting," she pointed out.

"It would make me feel better if you took it easy, especially after the weekend we had," he smirked, moving his lips to the other side of her neck.

"Fine..." she mumbled, turning her body to face him. "What are you going to do with the rest of your day?"

"Go dressed and go back to work," he answered, pulling her into a kiss.

"Fun," she murmured on his lips.

Jason kissed her one last time, before tossing her petite body onto the bed. A giggle escaped her lips as she placed herself under the comforter. He climbed in bed next to her, enjoying to have her next to him for a little longer. He ran his fingers through her hair while planting pecks all over her face and lips.

Jason pulled away, only to have Ally grab him by the back of his neck. "Next time you strip off all your clothes in front of me, we both better be naked, " she uttered, pulling him into another kiss.

Jason chuckled at her words while returning every kiss.

"You keep kissing me like that, I won't be able to go to work," he whispered against her lips. "Seems like you've been distracting me a lot lately."

"I like you being here," she mumbled.

Jason groaned, kissing her once more, before pulling away. "Rest, please...for me."

"Fine, just be safe. Come home to me."

"I'm always safe," he said with a smile.

Ally observed Jason as he got dressed. Her smile grew with every wink that he gave her.

"I'll see you tonight," he whispered to her, before leaving their room.

Ally watched the man leave the room, feeling her anxiety return. She sat up in the bed, taking a few deep breaths. Jason was safe, he knew how to take care of himself better than anyone. The attacks worsen after the two had become intimate. It made everything for Ally extremely real. She just hoped she could get past it all before it drove Jason away.

**Author's Note: **_This was fun. I enjoyed Ally and Brenda and the cute stuff with Jason and Ally. I think we needed some of that before I time jumped and went to the trial. And the rest of the drama that is coming. It is alot. Just gotta make sure that it's written properly cause I put it down on paper and my brain usually works faster than my hands. I hope you enjoyed this. Hopefully get the next chapter up soon. Trial is half written and it's longest chapter to date! LOVE you ALL_


	67. Chapter 66 (Luis Trial Day 1)

Since the fire in the warehouse, everyone in the organization seemed to be on high alert. The organization called a meeting the following Friday to discuss what was going on. Every ear and eye remained opened to make sure whoever was causing problems would be caught and dealt with. A lot of regular business stuff got set aside to put all attention on the person targeting their organization.

Jason had a list of situations that needed to be taken care of, only to find his list getting longer. The fire and Brenda were the ones that he still didn't know how to deal with. Every lead he or his men followed always lead them down a dead-end path. The only thing that seemed to be coming to an end was the Luis Torres situation. The day of Luis trial was finally here came a month almost to the date, since the warehouse fire. Everyone involved was ready dealing with Luis to be over, especially one particular person.

Ally stared at her reflection, wearing a black pencil skirt with a white button-up blouse and black high heels. Maxie had spent all morning making sure she wore the perfect attire. She needed to look cute but professional, or that's just what the fashionista said. At that moment, she realized she resembled a completely different person, then who arrived with Spinelli at the penthouse months ago. This woman in front of her had confidence and happiness she hadn't seen in a long time. She smiled at just how much she had changed. Smoothing down her skirt, she sat at her vanity, slowly brushing her hair. She pinned back a few strands of hair, curling the rest of the ends. She attempted to put on her necklace as Jason entered the room.

Ally glanced over her shoulder, rising to her feet, noticing the man grinning at her. She grinned, giving him a once over. Jason strutted toward her, dressed in a pair of black trousers and a black long-sleeved button-up shirt. Silence remained as he took the necklace from her, placing it around her neck. He planted a small kiss behind her ear while encircling his arms around her waist.

"You look beautiful," he whispered into her ear, feeling her body sink into his.

"Thank you," she whimpered, closing her eyes, enjoying this moment. "Can we just stay right here and not go to the courthouse?"

Jason snickered, "I like the way you think, but this needs to be over. Luis needs to pay what he did to you and everyone else."

The woman gradually turned, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I know I just hate that I have to look at him."

"I'm going to be right there with you the whole time, and if you need to go see Dr. Collins afterward, I will take you," he promised, planting a kiss on his lips.

"Mmm, thank you," she replied, kissing him back.

The kiss didn't last as long as they desired. Diane requested they be at the courthouse at a specific time, so pulling themselves apart, they shuffled downstairs. Brenda was pacing the floor, while Max and Milo waited patiently by the entrance.

"You have to let me go with you," the model demanded.

"No, you have to stay here. Joseph will be outside the door," Jason instructed her.

"Jase..."

"Brenda, stop. For once, just listen to me. Someone is trying to kill you. I don't want to have to worry about you while I'm at the trial," he emphasized. "Please, just stay put."

The model responded, "Fine. Will you at least keep me updated?"

"I can do that," he grumbled.

"Good luck," she whispered to Ally before they left the penthouse.

"Is she going to be okay?" Ally questioned, linking her arm into Jason's, as they rode the elevator down to the garage.

"Yeah, believe it or not, Brenda is tough."

Ally smiled, laying her head on his shoulder. She may not be the woman's biggest fan, but Ally understood Brenda.

The drive to the courthouse was a quiet one. The young woman clung to Jason the whole time. The closer they got, the tighter her grip grew. He glanced down at her a couple of times, perceiving that this was going to be extremely difficult for her.

"You want me to call Dr. Collins and have him meet us at the courthouse? It might be comforting for you just to see him there," the enforcer recommended.

"Seeing Luis is going to make me feel nervous no matter who is there," she answered, looking up at him. "Besides, I think he is already going to be there. He is testifying, I believed."

The enforcer understood that Ally had been dealing with a lot. His job wasn't helping, but she knew that he didn't do this to hurt her. He did consent to check in as often as possible, to ease her mind a little bit. Dr. Collins and her seemed to have been making a lot of progress over the weeks. Her stress levels weren't as high and she found herself relaxing more and more each day.

Entering the courthouse, Ally felt her stomach become uneasy. She took a couple calming breathes to overcome the anxiety. She knew that she needed to testify against the man that hurt her. Though looking him straight in the eye, was going to be hard. Luis damaged her and the people she cared about. No matter how much this was getting to her, she had to be strong.

"Mr. Morgan, Miss Lynn...glad to see you decided to finally join us," Diane addressed the couple, entering the courtroom.

"Diane, we are early," Jason countered, pulling off his jacket.

"I just want to go over some things with Ally. Make sure she is prepared to testify against the slime today," she emphasized.

"Diane, you're not prosecuting today is. Scorpio is..." he reminded her.

"You're right, but I'm here to make sure that her rights are protected. I'm doing you a favor. I'll be sitting right behind DA Scorpio. If I feel something isn't right, I'll definitely let him know."

"Thank you, Diane," Ally smiled.

"It's why I get paid the big bucks," she stated, winking at Jason.

"Yeah, whatever," he sighed, shaking his head.

"Boss, the PCPD prisoner van just pulled up," Max notified, entering the room with brother in tow.

"Okay," he mumbled, turning to Ally. "You are safe. I'm here, Max and Milo are here. There are police and guards everywhere. He can't hurt you," he whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Ally wrapped her arms around the man, clutching on for dear life. In a matter of minutes, she would be face-to-face with the man who shot her. The man who let her friends be shot. The man who helped steal her security. She shut her eyes and recalled some of the words Dr. Collins had said to her. He reminded her that Luis had taken enough of her life, she needed to take it back. She took a few deep breathes, reciting those words continuously in her head.

Her concentration was interrupted by the sound of clanking metal. She pulled away from Jason, turning to make eye contact with Luis. The prisoner smiled at her, causing her to scowl. The man's smile vanished when Jason stepped in front of her. The hitman's eyes drilled through the man. He might not be able to get to him right now, but his reach was long. Jason wanted Luis to remember that.

"Sit," Diane whispered to the two.

The couple's eyes lingered on Luis as they attained seats in front of Max and Milo. Ally yanked her eyes away from the evil man, scanning the room. She smiled at how many familiar faces that she spotted. Many were witnesses to back what had happened to her and show motive for Luis' actions. Seeing Sonny and Carly actually surprised her. She knew it probably had to be for Jason, but part of her wanted to believe it had to do with her.

DA Scorpio had just joined the courtroom when the bailiff instructed everyone to rise. The judge summoned the court to order, then addressed both attorneys.

"DA Scorpio, you may start with your opening argument," the judge directed the striking older gentlemen.

"Thank you, Your Honor," he grinned, his Australian accent echoing through the room. "And thank you all," he declared, turning to the jury. His words were lost on Ally, as her sights moved to the man sitting in the blue-gray jumpsuit. She unintentionally squeezed the hand of Jason, her eyes remained fixed on the unscrupulous man.

"Hey, I got you," Jason murmured in her ear, bringing her gaze to his. She smiled, letting him place a kiss on her cheek.

Luis' attorney talked, but Ally tried to drown out the words. She understood that he was doing his best to make Luis seem like a victim in all this. She couldn't stand to hear him say offensive things about her or the people that she cared about. She acknowledged that this was the man who was going to attack who she was before she came to Jason. She just prayed her past would remain there.

"Prosecution, you can call your first witness," the judge informed DA Scorpio.

The man turned to look at Ally, "The Prosecution calls Ally Lynn."

All eyes settled upon her as she casually stood up. This was going to be the most difficult part, but she could do it. She wanted to let go of Luis and all that he did to her.

"Do you swear…" The words played like mumbles, entering her ears. She needed to concentrate on what was going on, not allowing her anxiety get the best of her. She slowly settled herself in the chair after agreeing to tell the truth.

"Ms. Lynn, can you state your full name for the record?" DA Scorpio requested.

"Ally Lynn," the woman answered.

"Ms. Lynn, how long have you known the defendant?" the Aussie questioned.

"Almost three months," she responded.

"How did you come to meet Mr. Torres?"

"I came to stay with Jason Morgan and met him through him," she informed.

"What was Mr. Torres to Mr. Morgan?"

"A bodyguard."

"Can you tell the jury in your own words what led up to the night you were shot."

Ally glanced down at her hands before shifting her eyes to the jury. Twelve pairs of eyes stared, causing her heart to race. She needed to make sure she told the exact truth, but not the truth that would destroy Jason.

"I, um, heard Max and Milo Giambetti discussing that Luis and his brother, Mateo, were upset cause Jason had cut their pay. I knew that Jason was unhappy with them, but I didn't know why. I understood they were on his radar for a while, but that's all it was. Or so I thought," she began to explain. Her eyes drifted to Jason, who gave her a small smile.

"What happened the night you were taken from Mr. Morgan's penthouse?"

"I was in my room, recovering a massive hangover," she smiled slightly at the memory. "I heard the door open, thinking it was Jason or Spinelli coming to check on me," she described.

"Damien Spinelli?" the DA investigated.

Ally responded, "Yes." She shifted to look over at Luis as she continued to speak. "I was shocked when I saw Anthony Zacchara."

"The Organized Crime Lord?"

"Objection," Luis' attorney spat out. "Speculation."

"Sustained," the judge responded, turning towards the DA.

"Sorry..." he spoke quietly, turning his attention back to Ally.

"Anthony Zacchara was standing in your bedroom, why?"

"I was engaged to his son, Johnny. He was horrible to me, so I left him. I guess, he didn't like it," Ally explained.

"What happened after he entered the room?"

"He called me by some very colorful name. Said that I should have never left Johnny and that I was going to pay for turning my back on him and his son." She swallowed hard. "He then proceeded to pull a gun on me and escort me out of my room towards the stairs." Her eyes moved to Spinelli. "As we reached the stairs, Spinelli was there. He was holding a gun, trying to protect me. But Anthony shot him right before he yanked me out of the penthouse." Tears fell down her face as she relived the moment of her friend being shot.

"Are you okay to continue?" the attorney asked her.

"Yeah," she whispered. "He then pushed me towards the elevator, yelling at me, telling me all this was my fault. Right before the doors closed, I saw Milo laying in the corner, blood running from his chest." Ally described, more tears falling from her eyes. She continued to explain everything that had happened in the lobby, to the point where the men laid lifeless on the floor.

"The shooting stops; then what happens?"

"I checked myself pver to make sure I didn't get shot. I remember looking at my hands and seeing them just tremble. It was during all this, I heard Luis' scream echo through the lobby. I glanced up, thinking he was going to help me. He had to help me, he worked for Jason," she emphasized. "But the minute he went to Anthony and started interacting, I knew there was something wrong. It didn't make sense to me why Anthony would waste his dying breath to speak with the man that worked for his enemy," Ally stated, eyes drifting to her hands.

"Can you explain to the jury how you ended up outside in the cold, with a bullet in your back?"

Ally slowly looked up, her eyes shifted from the DA to Jason's. "When I figured out something was going on with Luis and Anthony, I knew I had to get out of there. The elevator was just too far away, plus Luis had every key to the building, I wasn't safe. So...I did what I had to do to survive, I ran out of the building. I heard Luis yell at me. Thinking back, I believed I heard a gunshot but I wasn't sure. I didn't feel the bullet enter my body. Doctors say that it was due to the adrenaline pulsing through me," she resumed, eyes lingering on Jason. Every smile he gave her kept her calm. "As I ran, I could hear him taunting me, assuring me that he was going to finish me off. It was what Anthony wanted. The next thing I remember was almost getting hit by a car and hearing Jason's voice. What happened after that I don't know, because before I knew it, I was waking up in the hospital being told that I had been shot."

DA Scorpio beamed at the young woman, "No further questions, Your Honor."

"Mr. Granger, your witness," the judge uttered.

"Ms. Lynn, you say you went to stay with Jason Morgan about three months ago, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"What was your motivation for that?"

"I hired Spinelli to figure out if Johnny was having an affair. He was able to supply proof. So when I confronted Johnny, he threatened to kill me. Spinelli was able to help me escape and hide at Jason's," she answered, calmly.

"Did you really believe that Mr. Zacchara would kill you?"

"I did. Johnny was very abusive for so long. I didn't know what he was capable of," Ally explained.

"If Mr. Zacchara was so abusive, why didn't you report him?"

"I did."

"Why wasn't there any police report filed?"

Ally sighed, "Cause I changed my mind about filing charges when the police got there."

"Or maybe there wasn't any abuse at all," the attorney countered.

"That's not true."

"Maybe the reason you left Mr. Zacchara had to do with the fact that you wanted to be Mr. Morgan instead," the lawyer continued to attack.

"No…"

"Maybe the reason you moved in with Mr. Morgan had to do with the fact that you were the one having an affair."

"NO!" she shrieked.

"Do something," Jason mumbled to Diane. "This isn't right."

"He is trying to break her. Ally needs to stand on her own. She's got this," Diane whispered back.

"Johnny is an evil man, who hurt anyone who defied him. I defied him and he didn't like it. His father snatched me out of my room and had me shot by that man," she explained, eyes directed at Luis.

Mr. Granger licked his lips as he took a step forward. "Where is Johnny Zacchara?"

Ally's eyes darted to Jason's. She wasn't sure how she was going to reply, but DA Scorpio saved her.

"Objection," he yelled. "Mr. Zacchara's whereabouts has nothing to do with this trial."

"Your Honor, I promise you, this most definitely has to do with this trial."

"Overruled, the witness will answer the question," the judge instructed.

Ally sighed, "I don't know."

"You need to remember you're under oath, Ms. Lynn."

Ally glared, "I remember and I'm telling you, I don't know where he is."

Truthfully, she didn't know where he was. She didn't know where Sonny's men took the body after Jason took her upstairs. She just knew it was gone when she came down later that evening.

"So you didn't see Sonny Corinthos shoot Johnny Zaccahara in Mr. Morgan's living room?"

"Objection, Your Honor. Where is Mr. Granger's evidence that this even happened?" DA Scorpio expressed, standing up.

"My client stated in his testimony that the reason Mr. Morgan cut his pay was that Johnny Zacchara entered Harbor Veiw Towers while it was under his guard. He also claimed that Mr. Corithos shot Mr. Zacchara," the man responded, approaching the bench.

"Did your client see this happen?" The lawyer shook his head. "Did your client see the dead body of Mr. Zacchara." Once again, he shook his head. "Then we move on."

"No further questions, Your Honor, but request to call this witness at a later time," the lawyer expressed, taking his seat.

"Any other questions for Ms. Lynn, DA?" the judge asked.

"Yes. Ms. Lynn, did you live in fear while with Mr. Zacchara?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do you live in fear now with Mr. Morgan?"

Ally smiled, "No. Jason saved my life."

DA Scorpio grinned, "No further questions."

"You may step down, young lady," the judge informed her.

Ally nodded, removing herself from the witness stand. She kept her eyes on Jason. She couldn't look at the man, who was staring at her. She could feel the resentment he had radiant towards her, but she didn't care. For the most part, she had done what she needed to do, the rest was up to the remaining witnesses.

Jason was summoned to the witness stand next. He marched confidently towards the bailiff. Ally watched him be sworn in, never once breaking character. She could tell this wasn't the first time that he had to do this. With his line of business, it probably wasn't going to be the last.

"Mr. Morgan, what is your association with Mr. Torres?" the DA asked, walking towards the stand.

"He used to work for me," Jason answered, eyes on Robert.

"What sort of work?"

"He was hired as a guard. To keep watch over properties that I own," he revealed.

"How long had he worked for you before the incident?"

"About 18 months."

"Did you have any difficulties with him before that?"

"Before Ally graced my doorstep, there wasn't really much going on in my life. I lost..." Jason paused looking towards Sonny. "I lost my wife about six months after obtaining Luis and Mateo, but neither had anything to do with her death," Jason responded, swallowing hard.

"Mr. Morgan, can you tell me what occurred the night in question?"

"I had spent the day taking care of Ally and Maxie Jones. They both were recovering from hangovers. I departed around seven that night to the coffee warehouse to do inventory. It was approximately ten, I got a call from Carly Corinthos notifying me that there had been a shooting at my building and Ally was missing."

"What did you do next?"

"I rushed back home. Met up withDetective Lucky Spencer and Commissioner Scorpio. They notified me of the situation at hand."

"Did anyone know what had happened to Ms. Lynn at that moment?"

"No," he answered, eyes moving to Ally.

"Did you suspect Mr. Torres of anything before leaving the building to search for Ms. Lynn?"

"No, all I knew was that his brother was dead and he was missing. Ally was the only one concern at that moment," he clarified.

"Your statement to the PCPD says that you found Ms. Lynn five miles from your building. What was her condition when you discovered her?"

"When I found her she looked disoriented. I could tell that she was doing everything in her power to keep going. I called out to her a couple of times, but she didn't comprehend it was me. She collapsed in my arms the second I reached her. It did my best to wrap her up with _that robe_ that she had cause of how cold it was. It was during that, I noticed that she was bleeding and that she had been shot."

"Did you see who shot her?"

"No, I didn't even know anyone was after her till I got her in my vehicle."

"Who was pursuing her?"

"Luis Torres."

"What occurred after you put her in your vehicle?"

"Luis appeared out of nowhere, pointing a gun. It didn't make sense at first, but he was quick to clarify that Anthony desired for Ally to die. He was going to complete the job and take me out as well," Jason described, eyes locked on Luis.

"So he threatened to kill you?"

"Yes."

"Did you fear for your lives?"

"I feared for Ally's life."

"But not your own?"

"I only feel fear for others, not myself. It's just how I'm wired, I guess," he answered, honestly.

"What happened after he threatened you and Ally?"

"He informed me about how he deliberately let Anthony into the building, so he could go after Ally. He said it was because he was sick of working for me," he explained.

"Did you shot Mr. Torres?"

"I did."

"Why?"

"To protect Ally. I knew that if he got the best of me in some way, he would kill her," Jason spoke, eyes going back to Luis.

"Not further questions, Your Honor" DA Scorpio informed.

"Mr. Granger," the judge offered.

"Mr. Morgan, why do you need bodyguards?"

"Everyone needs extra security here and there?"

"So you don't need them because you work for Mob Boss, Sonny Corinthos?" he inquired.

"Objection...that's speculation."

"Withdrawn."

"Mr. Corinthos and I run a coffee import business and we need guards around to keep unwanted people away," Jason explained, smugly.

"Were you upset with Mr. Torres and his brother for allowing Johnny Zacchara to get into your building?"

"I was."

"Why?"

Jason's eyes veered upon Ally. What he was about to answer was going to bring up something that hadn't been addressed, at least between them, in over two months. "Johnny almost raped Ally."

"Almost?"

"Meaning he was stopped."

"And how was he stopped?"

"Sonny walked in and stopped him," he said, eyes never leaving Ally's.

"How?"

"He urged him to leave at gunpoint," Jason clarified.

"Mr. Morgan, I need to remind you that you are under oath," the lawyer said, stepping in front of him. "I'm going to ask you again. How did Mr. Corinthos stop Mr. Zacchara from hurting Ms. Ally?"

"Objection. Asked and answered," the DA expressed.

"Sustained," the judge said, glancing at the defense attorney.

Mr. Granger continued to try and obtain information from Jason. Searching for anything to help his client, but continually came up empty-handed. The police testified that the bullet that was pulled from Ally's body, came back matching the gun that Luis was carrying. Nothing appeared to help Luis at all. The only hope the prisoner had right now was the person he had contact with. He knew that if they didn't come through for him, he was a dead man. Jason Morgan would get to him the instant he stepped inside Pentonville prison.

"Court is adjourned for the day. We will reconvene tomorrow morning at 10. Dismissed," the judge expressed, banging his gavel.

"We have to do this again tomorrow," Ally groaned into Jason's shoulder.

"Hey, you did great today," he responded running his fingers through her hair, kissing her forehead.

"He is right. That lawyer is grasping at straws. His client will be convicted by the end of the week and Luis Torres will just be a bad memory," Diane said, turning to the prisoner.

They watched as two officers began to shackle the man. His eyes bored towards Ally, causing her stomach to turn. She turned her face into the enforcer's shoulder, trying to not let Luis see that he was getting to her. The guards were escorting him away when he called to them.

"I see it didn't take you long to find your way into his bed. Just remember woman that end up in his bed usually don't live long to talk about it," he warned her.

"Get him out of her," Diane yelled, placing her hand on Jason's chest. "You stay put," she growled at the man, who was ready to pounce on the man.

"He just threatened her," Maxie bellowed.

"In front of law enforcement, he isn't too bright," Diane sighed. "You need to not let him get to you, or you," she addressed Jason and Ally. "He wants you to do something, cause he knows he going away. He going to try to take you with him."

"Stone Cold, maybe you should accompany the Fair Maiden home. You both are in need of some time alone," Spinelli suggested.

The hitman nodded, pulling Ally out of the courtroom. He needed to get her home. The day had been very encouraging, but emotionally draining at the same time. This whole week would be this way for the couple as long as the trial continued. He just need to make sure that as soon as it was over, that he had a plan set in motion to get rid of Luis Torres once and for all.

**Author's Note:**_ Hey All! I hope you enjoy this. The next post may take a while cause I don't have the next day typed out. This has been saved for a long time. I wanted to share it will you. I hope you enjoy it. I hope I did it justice. It took a long time to write. I added the first two paragraphs this evening. Again leave reviews. I grateful for all of you. LOVE YA! GUEST REVIEWER: I LOVE THE COMEDY BETWEEN JASON AND SPINELLI SO I HAVE TO ADD IT NOW AND THEN! I HOPE YOU ENJOY! _


	68. Chapter 67 (Luis Trial Day 2)

"All rise," the bailiff directed the courtroom the very next morning.

All attendees followed orders standing on their feet, only to have the judge waved the group to take their seats. The man looked extremely irritated to even being in the room with everyone. After bringing the court to order, he addressed the room, informing them to keep their behavior under control. He spoke to each attorney, letting them know to remain on point when questioning the witness.

"Prosecution, you may call your first witness of the day," the judge stated, peering down at the papers in front of him.

"Prosecution calls Detective Lucky Spencer," DA Scorpio said.

The room watched as the young man marched to the witness stand and vowed to speak nothing but the truth. All observed as both lawyers questioned the detective. Nothing appeared to work out well for the defense.

"The bullet Dr. Patrick Drake removed from Ms. Ally Lynn's body matched the caliber fired from Mr. Torres' weapon. The same weapon we discovered next to him before taken to the hospital that night," the detective described with confidence.

"Did you run ballistics on the weapon to ensure Mr. Torres was the shooter?" the DA investigated.

"As you can see in the ballistic report, we found gun powder residue on the man's jacket sleeve," he pointed out.

Both lawyers proceeded to question the detective for what seemed like forever, repeating the process with Dr. Patrick Drake. Ally placed her head on Jason's shoulder, hearing to every detail of that horrifying night. She closed her eyes, attempting to will away the memories. Every word, the young doctor uttered caused Ally to have a flashback. She clutched tightly to Jason's hand, feeling him squeeze back.

"You okay," he whispered into her temple.

She opened her eyes gradually, nodding. As much as she hated being her, she understood the sooner Luis was behind bars, the easier it would be to get over her anxiety.

"Do you want to step outside?" he asked as she peered up at him.

"No, I promise, I'm fine," she insisted with a smile.

The moment Dr. Drake stepped down, DA Scorpio announced that the Prosecution rested.

"Mr. Granger, you may call your first witness," the judge declared.

The man stood, smiling, "The Defense calls Mr. Luis Torres to the stand."

Luis grinned, standing and shuffling towards the stand. Eyes glared at him the entire time while being sworn in. Ally glanced up at Jason, watching his jaw clench. The man beside her patience had worn thin with the person that sat on the witness stand. Allowing the law to handle things was not in Jason's nature. Luis should be dead; Luis should not be smirking right at the enforcer.

"Don't let him get to you," Ally instructed in his ear.

Jason quickly turned, gazing down at her. The feeling of her breath so close to his skin immediately made him forget about the asshole. She smiled slightly, reminding him, she was here for him like he was for her.

"Mr. Torres, can you state your full name for the court, please," Mr. Granger requested, walking towards his witness.

"Luis Torres," he answered rather calmly.

"Before you arrest, what was your occupation?" the lawyer asked.

"I worked for Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan," he answered.

"Doing what specifically?"

"Security mostly," he responded, eyes remaining on his lawyer.

"Did the job require anything else?"

"Objection, your honor. How is any of this relevant to the case?" DA Scorpio protested, arising from his seat.

"It attests to Mr. Torres's work environment," the lawyer responded.

The judge rolled his eyes, "Overruled. Answer the question."

Luis' eyes drifted to Jason. The enforcer just smiled, because no matter what the man said, there was no proof to back him.

"I had to make deliveries once in a while for Mr. Corinthos or his wife. Even did inventories with Mr. Morgan at the warehouse from time to time," he answered, eyes drifting back to his lawyer.

"Did either man instruct you to before an illegal act?" the lawyer asked.

"Objection! He is leading the witness, Your Honor. The Defendant answered the question about what his job was with Mr. Corinthos. Let's move on," the DA insisted.

"Sustained, he is right...Mr. Granger, move it along," the judge demanded, leaning his head against his hand.

"Did you do everything Mr. Morgan asked of you?"

"I did, for the most part."

"But you stated that before the night in question, Mr. Morgan had cut your and your brother's pay," the lawyer pointed out. "Why did he do that?"

Luis looked down at his hands, "My brother and I were working the night that Johnny Zacchara entered the building and almost raped Ms. Lynn."

Ally shuttered, at the sound of her name resonating out of Luis' mouth. She felt like she could become sick if she heard him speak it again. She placed her head in her hands, trying to will nausea away. Jason's hand on her back allowed her to relax slightly.

"So Mr. Morgan believed that it was your fault that Mr. Zacchara entered his building?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Um, the service entrance of Harborview Towers is consistently left unlocked due to employees and us, guards, coming and going so frequently," he answered, glancing at Jason, then back at his lawyer.

"How long has that been the case?"

"Since I started working there," he stated.

"So, if the door is always open, why was the blame put on you and your brother?"

"The security footage showed Mateo and I exiting the building right before Mr. Zacchara entered," he explained.

"So, the only reason the two of you were held responsible was that you were leaving the building?"

"Correct."

The lawyer turned to look at Jason Morgan. "So, Mr. Morgan cuts your pay. You lose his trust because you stated that he gave your job to someone else."

"Yes, sir."

"So, tell me, if he gave your job to someone, how is it your fault that Mr. Anthony Zacchara was able to gain access to his building?"

"I don't know, sir," he smiled.

"Did you have prior knowledge that he was going to be there?"

"No, sir,"

"He is lying," Ally spit out, jumping to her feet.

Jason pulled Ally back into her seat, "Stop!"

The courtroom erupted in chatter as all eyes turned to the young woman in tears.

"Order," the judge insisted, banging his gavel. "Young lady, I will not allow those kinds of outbursts in my courtroom. If you can't handle your emotions, then I'm going to suggest that you leave."

"I'm sorry, Your Honor," she expressed through her tears.

The judge nodded, turning towards Mr. Granger. "You may continue."

"Where were you the night in question?"

"Mateo and I were assigned to guard the second floor."

"And where does Mr. Morgan live?"

"Penthouse Suite on the top floor," he answered. "Over thirty floors away from where I was working."

Ally clung to Jason as she continued to listen to Luis's testimony on how none of this was his fault. She prayed the DA would destroy every bit of his testimony. The man couldn't get away with what he did to her or the people she cared about.

"Mr. Torres," Robert Scorpio spoke, snapping Ally back to the proceedings.

"Yes, sir."

"You testfied that all this was a misunderstanding. That you never meant to shoot Ms. Lynn. That you weren't chasing her in the icy streets of Port Charles, you were concerned for her. And the reason you pulled a gun on Mr. Morgan because you thought he was going to blame what happened at the Towers on you," the DA recalled, waltzing towards the man.

"Yes, sir," he answered politely.

Robert chuckled, "Why did a bullet from your gun end up in Ms. Lynn's body. The only bullet that was missing from your gun came from that woman's body right there."

Ally swallowed hard when all eyes fell on her. She nibbled at her bottom lip, doing her best not to let on how uncomfortable she was.

"I didn't shoot her!" he swore.

"Who did?"

"Jason Morgan!"

"Why would Jason Morgan shoot Ms. Lynn?"

"To frame me," he insisted.

"So Mr. Morgan shoots you then shoots Ms. Ally?"

Luis stuttered, "I don't remember."

"Mr. Torres, you don't remember because it didn't happen," he replied. "You see, we got some footages from the building across the street, and it clearly shows Ms. Lynn being shot right outside the Towers," DA Scorpio informed with a smile.

"Doesn't prove that I shot her," he stated smugly.

"No, but it proves that Mr. Morgan didn't shot her," he smirked.

Anger pulsed through the man's body, and it increased when he saw a small smile on Jason's face. He scowled at the enforcer, whose arm laid protectively around Ally.

"How can you defend a man like that? He is a killing machine. He kills people for fun," Luis began to shout at the DA. "I try to take out him and his girlfriend to make the world a better place, and I get charged for attempted murder. We all know that Jason Morgan is the real murderer here," he yelled while the judge scolded the man for his outburst.

"Order, young man. I will not have this kind of behavior in my courtroom. Mr. Granger, you need to control your client," the judge scolded, pounding his gavel.

The chatter slowly started to settle when the judge turned back to Robert. "Any more questions for the defendant?"

"Oh, no, sir. He answered all my questions," he said with a smile.

"Okay, I'm done with this. Since there are no more witnesses on the list, I'm going to skip closing argument and let the jury deliberate," the judge ruled. "We will all meet back here when the jury has come to a decision. Keep the prisoner close," he instructed the officers close by, before dismissing the court.

"Well, that went very well," Diane smirked. "Could have done without your little tantrum."

"I'm sorry," Ally mumbled, looking at her feet. "I just couldn't let him speak all those lies."

"The jury knew he was lying. All the evidence supported your testimony. His lawyer has nothing," Diane

informed her.

"What do you think his sentence is going to be?" Jason asked, loosening his tie.

"He could be facing up to 20 years, but I'm sure," Diane said, looking over her shoulder at Luis.

The man gazed down at his hands while his lawyer reprimanded him for his outburst. He peered up for only a second, finding Ally staring at him.

"What are you looking at, whore?" he breathed out, finding courage in the fact that he had nothing else to lose. "You really think your little boyfriend is going to be able to save you from everything?"

"Shut up," his lawyer instructed, pushing him back down in his seat.

"You will get what is coming to you I promise you that," he said, ignoring his lawyer, jumping back to his feet.

"Are you really threatening her right now?" Jason asked, stepping in front of the young woman. "Seems as though..."

"Jason!" Sonny called out. The enforcer turned to his friend, who just shook his head. "He isn't worth it."

"He is right, Jason," Ally agreed, pulling on his arm. "He is just trying to get you to do something stupid. You're smarter than that," she expressed, placing herself in front of him. Jason glanced down at her as she grabbed his face in her hands. "He wants to hurt us, don't let him."

Jason nodded, wrapping his arms around her body. His emotions were high, higher than they had been in a while. To know that what he felt for Ally had caused him almost to lose control, scared him. He hadn't been able to perfect that aspect of his life. Honestly, he didn't think he ever could.

The awkward silence hung over the group for a few more minutes before the bailiff returned, saying the jury reached a verdict. It surprised everyone that it had come back so fast. The judge didn't seem surprised, walking back into the room.

"I call this court to order," he said, pounding his gavel. He turned his body towards the jury. "Has the jury reached a verdict?"

A dark-haired, skinny, overly tanned man stood up and faced the judge. "We have, Your Honor."

"Will the defendant, please, rise," the judge instructed. Luis slowly stood, eyes staring at the man on the jury. "What is the verdict?"

"We the people find the defendant, Luis Torres, Guilty in the Attempted Murder of Ally Lynn. We the people find the defendant, Luis Torres, Guilty in the aiding of the abduction of Ally Lynn," the man spoke.

Every word the man spoke caused Ally's smile to grow. Her smile grew bigger when she watched the guards escort her nightmare away. Happiness could be the only words to describe what she felt.

"You're smiling," Jason said while walking out of the courthouse.

"I'm happy," she uttered, peering up at him. "It's over. Completely over."

"Yeah," he whispered into the top of her head. He gazed over his shoulder to Max. The two exchanged looks before Jason turned his attention back to Ally. "Why don't we go out and have some fun tonight to celebrate."

Ally pulled away slightly, examining Jason's face. "Who are you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Now don't get me wrong, you are fun when it's just you and me," she laughed. "But you just suggested, we go out. That isn't you, Jason Morgan," she said, climbing into their waiting car.

Jason shook his head, "Just go out with me."

Ally laughed, "Fine...as long as we go dancing."

Jason groaned at her request, running his hand over his face a couple of times. He glanced at her sideways, enjoying the smile she gave him.

"Okay, but no drinking so much that you fall asleep," he responded, causing her to scoff.

"You are rude," she expressed.

"But you love me," he replied, leaning over, capturing her lips with his.

"Mmmhmm," she agreed, lacing her fingers into his hair as she returned his kiss.

**Author's Note: **_Horrible Writer's Block. I wanted to do more with the Trial but I was stuck. I do have a lot to share after I get past the Luis stuff. I think you will love it. Sorry for the delay in posting. Might be another delay, but I hope that you all enjoy the update. Much LOVE!_


	69. Chapter 68

"Call 911," someone yelled, watching the PCPD prisoner van continue to burn.

"Did everyone get out?" another asked, helping the driver get away from the blaze.

"Another guard is in the back with the prisoner," the woman breathed out before collapsing against a nearby tree.

"Can anyone get them out?" people questioned, running back to the fire.

The moment they reached the van, the flames hit the gas tank, causing a small explosion. The crowd moved away from the fire, watching the van burn. Anyone left inside the van was not going to survive.

"What happened?" Detective Spencer inquired, approaching the group of people.

"We don't know," many responded.

"A lot of us came upon the vehicle already in flames. We were only able to pull the driver out," a man explained, pointing to the woman on the side of the road.

"Well," he sighed, looking around. "Don't leave the scene without giving your name and contact information to one of the officers," the detective said, before walking towards the driver of the van.

"Amber, how are you feeling?" Lucky questioned as the paramedics attended to the woman's wounds.

"I don't know," she answered, looking up at the man.

"What happened?"

"Everything happened so fast," she replied, closing her eyes, trying to recall the events of the night.

"Just take your time," he instructed, kneeling beside her.

"I remember thinking that it smelt like something was burning in the van," she stated, peering at Lucky. "Before I could think much of it, there was an explosion, then there were flames everywhere," she continued, eyes drifting towards the van. "I lost control, brakes locked, and the van flipped. I don't even know how I got out."

"Did you see anyone before all this?"

"No, the road was clear," she responded, shaking her head.

"Who else was in the van?" Lucky questioned, writing every detail in his notepad.

"Officer Ainley and the prisoner, Luis Torres," she answered, leaning back against the tree.

"Were they able to get out?"

The officer shook her head in response, "No one was able to get them out before flames engulfed the back of the van," she answered, eyes moving back to the fire.

They both watched as the blaze slowly start to die down. Sadness covered their faces, realizing both had lost a fellow officer in the fire. Lucky made sure Amber was fine, before heading back to the van.

"There could be two bodies inside that truck," he said to one of the firemen as he approached.

"We'll let you know if we find anything," the man replied, heading towards his truck.

Lucky made his rounds with the witnesses, trying to come up with something to tell him what led to the fire. No one was able to supply him with any helpful information. Mac was not going to like what he had found out upon returning to the station. Too many incidents similar to the fire had been happening around Port Charles, and with no leads.

"Forensic team just arrived," an officer informed Lucky.

"Let them know there might be two bodies inside that van. I need the bodies IDed as soon as possible," he instructed.

The officer nodded, walking away just as the commissioner approached.

"Spencer," Mac Scorpio called out. "What do you got?"

"Absolutely nothing," he answered. "No one saw anything, and the driver explains it as just a malfunction of the vehicle."

"Do you believe that?"

"No," he responded, eyes on the burnt frame of the van.

"Let's figure out what happened," Max said as the walked towards the crime scene.

The men spent hours collecting evidence as well as statements. Two charred bodies were taken from the vehicle, with identity still having to be determined. Lucky already knew the bodies belonged to Luis and Officer Ainley. There was no reason to think otherwise.

"Detective Spencer," an officer called after him, while he walked to his car. "Do you want to send anyone to question Mr. Corinthos or Mr. Morgan about the accident?"

"Why?"

"It's a known fact that Jason wanted Luis dead...the man is dead," the officer pointed out, shrugging.

"I don't know..." Lucky breathed out, leaning against his car. He took a minute to think about Jason's state of mind while Ally was at the hospital. He remembered that Jason wanted to get to the man while at the courthouse. "Maybe it might not hurt to check," he uttered to the officer. "But I'll do it," he said, climbing into his car.

Lucky placed a quick call to dispatch as he drove towards Harborview Towers. Upon arriving, Max informed the detective that Jason and Ally were out of the evening. Shortly after obtaining the enforcer's location from Max, Lucky arrived at Jake's. He found the couple tucked away in the corner of the bar. He slowly walked towards the duo, watching the woman laugh as Jason spoke. Her smile disappeared as the detective approached. Jason peered over his shoulder, rolling his eyes upon seeing Lucky.

"Good evening, Detective Spencer," Jason expressed, extremely sarcastic. "What brings you here?"

"Well, first of all, it's good to see that you are doing much better, Ms. Lynn," he stated, while Ally sipped from her glass.

"Of course, I'm better," she grinned. "The man that hurt me can't hurt me anymore," she replied, clinking her glass with Jason's bottle.

"Actually...that's why I'm here. The prison van that was transporting Luis back to the station never made it back," Lucky informed.

"What?" Ally asked, distraught.

"Seems as though the van caught fire somehow. The only survivor was the driver," Lucky explained, eyes glued to Jason.

"Luis is dead?" the woman asked, eyes drifting back and forth between Jason and Lucky.

"Seems that way, along with the guard that was riding in the back with him. We won't know for sure till the forensics come back," he uttered, eyes never leaving Jason. "You have any idea what happened out there on that highway tonight, Jason?"

Jason slowly moved his gaze from his beer to the detective. He took a long swig, staring directly at Lucky. "I got nothing to say without my lawyer," he declared, expression never changing.

Lucky sighed, "Jason, I don't want to have to take you down to the station for questioning. Just tell me were you or any of your guys near Shoreline Road and Cardinal Drive," he questioned.

"Jason's been here with me all night," Ally answered.

Jason's eyes remained on Lucky while Ally answered the detective. He waited for the man to speak because Lucky had no reason not to believe the woman.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, and as for guards, I haven't seen them all night. Which usually means, Jason gave them the night off," she stated.

Lucky's eyes moved back and forth between the pair. "Look, I'm letting this go for the moment, but if something comes up...I'll will be contacting you," he spoke to Jason.

The enforcer waved him off, turning his attention back to his beer. He watched as Ally tell the man good-bye before turning her gaze upon him. He smiled while she did her best to read his face.

"You didn't have anything to do with what happened, did you?" she asked quietly, leaning over the table.

"No," he responded. "A guard is dead. That's not how we do things."

"I know. I just..." she trailed off, biting her lip. "I know how much you wanted him gone."

"For you," he responded. "But I didn't do that. Either it was a freak accident, or someone else took care of Luis."

"What about the guard?"

"Our people will reach out to them. We'll take care of everything."

"But if you didn't do anything..."

"Still got to take care of the innocent," Jason commented, finishing his beer.

Ally leaned over, placing a kiss on his cheek. "How do you do that?"

"What?"

"Act like you don't care, but take care of everyone, even people you don't know," she explained.

He shrugged, "I don't know."

"I do. You have a huge heart, Mr. Morgan."

"No!"

"Yes," she corrected, standing. She held out her hand. "Dance with me."

"Here?"

"Ahh...yeah. You said we would go dancing tonight," she reminded him.

"There's no music," he responded, gazing up at her.

She leaned down, reaching into the front pocket of his jeans. Their eyes remained locked as she searched for change.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" he asked, his tongue moving slowly over his lower lip.

Ally winked, holding up a quarter. "Yeah," she whispered, pecking his lips. She slowly walked to the jukebox, leaning against the machine while selecting the perfect song. A smile spread across her face, turning to find Jason standing behind her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as Journey's "Open Arms" began to play. Jason's slid his hands over her body, pulling her close to him. She moved her head to his chest getting lost in the sound of his heart and the melody. His chin rested on top of her head, smoothing down her hair while their bodies swayed.

"Boss," a voice called out, causing Jason to groan in frustration.

"Ignore him," Ally whispered, gripping onto Jason's body.

He kissed the top of her head, moving their bodies to face his employee. "What, Max?"

The guard glanced at Ally, then back at Jason. "We need to talk in private."

"I'm not even listening, Max. I wishing you to disappear," she spoke, her body still pressed against Jason's.

"I'm sorry, Miss Ally," Max expressed as she looked over her shoulder at him.

Jason sighed, turning her face to look at him. "Order another drink. I'll only be a minute."

"You owe me a dance," she insisted, pulling away.

Jason smirked, pulling her back, kissing her gently. With her cheeks filled with color as she walked to the bar.

"Okay, Max, what's going on?" he questioned, walking back to his table.

"Someone got to the prison van before we did," he murmured.

"I know. Lucky was already here tonight asking questions. A guard was killed, so I knew it was you and Milo," he mumbled back.

"We were right where you told us to be,"

he promised. "The van just never made it to us," he explained, eyes drifting to Ally.

"Once the police have cleared the area, I want you and Milo to look around. See if you can find anything out of the ordinary. I'll have Spinelli look into it as well," Jason instructed, gesturing towards Ally.

"Okay, Boss," he said just as she returned.

"Everything okay?" she questioned, bringing a beer back for Jason and a cocktail for herself.

"Yeah, just business," he breathed out, waving Max away.

"Good night, Boss...Miss Ally," the guard responded, leaving the two alone.

They waved to the man as Jason pulled Ally onto his lap. She placed the drinks on the table, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"So...I think you should go pick a song for us to dance to this time," she suggested, placing her head against his.

"Or...we could go home and dance," he whispered, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"But, I just..." she trailed off, feeling his lips upon her neck. "Home...is good."

"I thought you would like my idea," he muttered against her skin.

Jason helped Ally put on her jacket, before pulling his one. He wrapped a single arm around her body, walking to the bar and quickly settling their tab. He pressed her close to his body as they strolled towards his bike.

"Take me home, Mr. Morgan," she uttered into his ear as she gripped onto his body, while Jason raced home to the penthouse.

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for all the patience. I have been writing a lot, but I haven't been near my computer. I just want you all to know that I haven't given up on this story. What I might do is consider this complete and start a whole other story. Continue where I am now, just with a new antagonist coming up might want to start. Like A part 2! Let me know what you think.


	70. Author's Ending Note

**Author's Note:**

**Hey lovely followers. **

**I am ending this, but I'm starting a new part of the series. **

** It will be called Protection: Volume II.**

** As you can tell the name of this has changed as well. **

**Chapter one of the Volume II will be up later today.**

**Look for it.**

**LOVE YOU ALL**


End file.
